All I wanted?
by tearing-atThe-seams
Summary: Marius embodied everything Eponine desired, or so she thought. ExE
1. Enchanted

I own nothing related to Les Mis...except a slightly unhealthy obsession :)

She walked down the pathway with her boots making loud _clunks_, falsely alerting people ahead that there was someone rather large behind them, instead of a small waif of a girl.

Tears began to sting her face, but she fought them back while furiously biting her lower lip. Once outside of the café, she walked even faster, keeping her eyes fixed on the familiar dark streets. Her face grew hot, knowing that she would not be able to fight off the sickening urge to sob for long. "Get ahold of yourself daft girl, what did you expect him to do, swoop you into his arms, and you'd both go walking off into the sunset?" Eponine scolded herself for what seemed like the millionth time.

She'd fought this inner battle before, but it seemed like her heart had somehow managed to win every time.

She made her way closer to the girl Cosette's house, delivering a letter that would most likely eliminate all of her hopes and fancies with the only person in the world she let herself care about. Hope that maybe she would someday finally win the affections of Marius Pontmercy.

Marius…that silly fool…a fool that she could not avoid thinking about no matter how hard she tried. How could he betray her like this for that dainty little Cosette? Just because she was beautiful, delicate, kind, and gentle…everything Eponine wasn't.

_Well it really isn't betrayal when you take a moment to think about it. He was never yours to begin with, _her mind reasoned.

_Oh, won't you shut up__!_ She admonished her conscience while begrudgingly wiping her eyes with a clean sleeve. _He probably won't see anything in her, even if I do deliver this,_she thought in comfort.

_Denial is a sad color on you. You know better than anyone that once he laid eyes on her, he was lost cause for you. There's no turning back the wheels of infatuation,_ said the other voice.

Dull pain caught in her chest. She knew what was coming between the young girl and boy, but she felt powerless to stop it.

All the while she was lost in her thoughts, Eponine clumsily collided into a taller figure, sending papers scattering everywhere onto the floor. "I'm such an idiot! Forgive me!" she exclaimed, dropping down onto her knees to quickly help the stranger.

The person stood for a moment before recognizing the girl. "No harm done here, mademoiselle."

Eponine paused in her scurrying to look up at the mysterious fellow who had addressed her. She gave him a small smile. "M'sieur Enjolras! What luck to find you here!"

"I could say the same to you. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked with a serious look in his eyes.

Although Eponine ultimately kept her sights settled on her beloved Marius, this other man's handsome face always mesmerized the girl. However, this was a feeling she always kept mum, for she knew no one of his standing would ever look upon her. His daunting aura alone was enough to put off anyone from readily approaching him.

She watched him give many a passionate speech in the café, fully inspiring the frustrated youths that surrounded him with just the power of his words. The student seemed to have great devotion to the nation and his people, something she found to be greatly admired in someone so young who cherished such promising ideals.

Unfortunately, a hard life had made Eponine lose faith in these same ideals a long time ago. She eventually found it simpler to look after herself, due to the weathered spirit within her that had accumulated from the trust and security she had been denied throughout the years. Raised by parents driven by greed and pettiness, it was no wonder that Eponine had found refuge away from her home, and eventually the streets, where she learned the ways of the world around her.

Even though she could not be considered a scholar, it was understood that the girl could not be denied her street smarts from those who knew her well.

Despite all this, Eponine still admired Enjolras's vigor for a greater good, but she never knew what to make of Marius's brooding friend whenever she came around them. In her point of view, he was always distant and a bit intimidating to approach when he was not addressing a crowd.

Perhaps it was her own insecurities that kept her from ever attempting to converse with him previously, fearing that her inferior background would hinder her from ever being able to carry on a proper conversation, especially with a brilliant student who always had his nose in a book.

The young man's voice shook her back to attention.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hmm? What? Oh yes! Sorry…what did you say?" she admitted while blushing in embarrassment. _What a sophisticated way to start off a conversation! _She thought to herself.

"I was asking what happened, you look as if you've been weeping?" Enjolras asked uncomfortably, not accustomed to the emotional aspect of consoling others.

"What? No I haven't…It's probably this cold weather that's turning my nose all red," she defended.

"And your eyes?" he jested with a concerned visage.

She looked up at him in wonder…_He should smile more often_, Eponine thought, but then looked down quickly, cursing herself silently for letting her stupid emotions run wild once again. "Oh it's nothing to worry over…petty urchin troubles, that's all," she said cheerfully.

"Judging from that look on your face, I'm sure your troubles are in no way petty," he said in earnest.

"Well…I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you, I'm right as rain," she said with a small smile, handing him the many papers that were previously tossed onto the floor. "You've been quite busy haven't you," she commented while trying to divert the conversation.

Enjolras took the hint. "Well, yes I have, in fact. There's much to prepare for in these coming weeks,"

"There's word spreading of a resistance, and I'm suspecting that you're the mastermind behind it all," she said curiously.

"Well, I cannot accept full praise. The only way this movement can take flight is if the people rise as one against the tyranny that's been oppressing them for far too long," he said with a slight fire in his eyes.

She stared in amazement again, discovering that she had never felt passion for anything besides one person, a passion that was somewhat similar to this unyielding potency she felt from him. "I admire your trust in the people."

"Do you not feel the same trust?" he inquired, wondering about the perspective of a fellow citizen that could greatly benefit from the better world he envisioned.

"I wish I did, but I've come to find them a bit too fickle to rely on. The majority of us are too selfish to believe in anything beyond ourselves, let alone a revitalized nation," she said quietly.

He stared at her in surprise. What few things he had heard from Marius about her was true, there was more to this girl than one would expect from most illiterate compatriots. "That's a very cultivated remark from one so…" he was at a loss of words, for a change.

"Poor? Yes, I would agree with you, but having to live on nothing but scraps of bread for so long teaches you a few things about the world, doesn't it?" she said solemnly while holding his gaze steadily with her own.

He gave her a worried look from her last statement. He wondered what the emaciated girl must have had to endure already through the span of her short life. He and his peers could never fathom what it would be like to live through the atrocities of poverty, since they all came from prosperous upbringings. He felt pity rise in him at the sight of her starving state in half-tattered clothing.

Yet, there was something disarming about her gaze, as if she stood formidably amongst the flailing currents that threatened to drag her down. It was enough to leave a positive impression upon him.

"You do make an effective point…but faith in each other is what pushes us to work toward a worthwhile tomorrow," he said nervously. It was amazing how she left him perplexed; he never really felt that ambiance before from most women he came across, not to say that he came across women often. They were a perplexing kind, the opposite gender, which he deemed early on in his life too confusing to trouble himself with.

Eponine made no realization of this as she started to walk away from the tall man. "Oh, what do I know, I'm just a fool without a penny to my name. I best be on my way now. I have a small errand to run," she said apologetically. "It was good seeing you. I'll probably be around to hear more from your public appearances," she smiled.

He relinquished a small grin in return while realizing he was holding one of her possessions, which had fallen to the floor from where they collided. "I'm glad to see I haven't bored you to death with my words as some of my friends would claim. I think you dropped this by the way," he said, holding out the letter from Marius and noticing her face fall in annoyance.

"Oh yes, I mustn't forget that," she said with a hint of sarcasm while snatching it away reluctantly.

Enjolras caught a glimpse of familiar handwriting that read _To Cosette_ on top of the parchment. He then immediately remembered the name echoed continuously from his lovesick friend, who had not spared a moment's breath in professing his adoration for a girl whom he knew little of. "I think I should escort you to wherever you are going. It's not safe to be out so late alone," he said.

"Oh, you need not worry about me. I could find my way through these streets even if I were to become blind," she said confidently.

"Still…I don't think it's safe," he said worriedly, wondering why the girl was so comfortable amongst an unsettling scene.

"No offense meant to you monsieur," she dismissed, "but I prefer to walk alone, and the place I need to go to is just around the corner," she lied. In truth, Eponine didn't mind his company, but she felt it unnecessary (and embarrassing) for him to see her deliver a love letter to another woman. A love letter from a man she supposedly loved herself.

He opened his mouth to protest again, but after taking note of her stubborn expression, he then decided to not press the matter further. "Alright, see you soon 'Ponine. Just be careful, and here take this. You look like you haven't eaten in days," he replied, handing her two francs.

She beamed at him gratefully as her growling stomach overpowered her pride to accept the charity. "Bless you, young sir!" She tipped her cap in farewell as she made her way down the street.

"And one more thing before you go…" he said before she was out of earshot. She paused mid-step, waiting for him to finish. "Don't waste your time on him, there are many other men out there that would never let you out of their sight," he gave a solemn nod, before turning on his heel in the opposite direction, leaving her dumbfounded.

She raised one eyebrow in surprise, "And what men are you talking about, monsieur?" she hollered to make sure he could hear.

He turned slightly, flashing her a brilliant smile, before disappearing around the nearest corner.

She scratched her head in confusion. _Did he really just do that?_ She shook herself from the mild-shock, while walking slowly toward the Rue Plumet.

-Hope this wasn't too cheesy. Feedback is much appreciated! :)


	2. Groundwork

_Some time later…_

"Mama…are those men buildin' a house in the middle of a street?" asked a five year old tugging at the skirt of a woman dressed in worn clothes.

"A house in the middle of the street? Are you caught in a daydream child?" said the beggar, looking for something else in the opposite direction while ignoring the child's efforts to get her full attention.

"Look over there! I swear it's a house! They don' seem to be makin' it right. It looks too messy." Alette now resorted to jumping up and down. The woman relented to her fidgeting and followed the child's gaze. Her eyes came across something startling. True to her daughter's words, young men were building some kind of stronghold that sent a shiver down her spine.

"I told you!" the child said excitedly. Her mama didn't believe her quite often, since she had a knack for telling white lies. She felt the woman's body become rigid, which caused to her look up. "What's wrong?"

The woman hesitated before answering. "That's no house ma petite_…_" She had seen construction of similar structures before, during the time of a battle she had remembered all too well. Moments of bloodshed that had caused her to lose countless loved ones. "Come on, we're going to have to leave this place."

"What? Why?" Alette huffed impatiently. She was too tired from walking all day, and now she was going to have to go somewhere far away.

The woman bent down to the child's level, looking her square in the eye. "Because, that house…I mean…that wooden mess means nothing but trouble for people who stay here. Such a shame, those boys shouldn't be throwing their lives away," she shook her head sadly.

Alette stared at her mother, not fully understanding the last statement. She looked at the men throwing slabs of furniture unto the slowly towering monument. Whatever they were doing had to be for something big that was about to happen. Apparently, her mother found it dangerous.

Enjolras spotted a small child staring at him as he yelled an order at Grantaire to lift a plank to the top of the barricade. He gave a small smile her way. The child looked away nervously, while clutching closer to what looked to be her mother's skirt. He walked over slowly so not to startle the girl. "My, what pretty eyes you have," he smiled softly. They reminded him another girl's striking gaze (one that he couldn't seem to erase out of his mind for some time now).

She smiled shyly. She felt a sudden need to warn him of the trouble her mother had mentioned. "Mama thinks you're throwing your life away." The woman looked down annoyingly at her daughter.

"Does she now?" he said with a hint of surprise at the blunt remark, raising his gaze to the woman.

"Beg your pardon. Don't mind her sir, you know how children like to lie," she said, averting her eyes to the floor.

"But you just said-" Alette whined.

"That's enough out of you my dear. Come on, we have to go. May God be with you and your friends, m'sieur." The woman nodded to him.

"Thank you…" he said. His conscience nagged at him to convince her of his cause. "Just to let you know Madame, we do this to give your daughter freedom from a cruel regime. Perhaps one day you won't have to live on bread crumbs as we get closer to removing their so-called 'justice' system."

"Oh I've seen this before. Violence only breeds more violence young man. There's no point tryin' to risk your lives for others; especially you who are so young. Your comrades seem like they haven' made it past twenty winters. You should be running after girls, not rifles," she said sadly. "I do appreciate what you are doin' though. There aren' many brave folk left in this hell hole to stand up to 'em corrupt bastards."

He smiled at the woman's insight. "I hate to say it, but sometimes violence is what's necessary to provoke change in those corrupt bastards."

"Maybe you're right. Do look after yourselves out there. You don' know what war is, and what it can do to you. We need good educated boys like you around to pick up the pieces after those cutthroats are finally gone!" She smiled a toothy grin. "C'mon Alette. Stop gawking, we have to go! Say goodbye to the nice boy."

Alette frowned at her mother before turning back to wave at the tall stranger. "Bye m'sieur, I hope your house comes out nicely!"

He stared at her for a moment confused, but then chuckled and waved back as the pair moved out of his sight. The woman's words had struck a chord with him as he shook his head. _Well, there's no turning back now…_

"Oh, I hope they don't fall off that thing, especially that pretty looking man, it looks too scary," the girl said worriedly, turning back to face her mother.

The mother gave her a small frown as she tugged the child away from the blockade. "I hope they don't fall either Alette…"

**Sorry, this is a bit short, and I totally abandoned Eponine haha, but she'll be back...unless I get stuck in writer's block limbo =/. This kind of poured out of me just now lol (what I choose to do instead of studying sighh). Thought I'd shine more light on Enjolras and random bystanders. Yay I got reviews, please keep them coming! I'd love to know what you guys think. I hope I improved on the paragraph breaks (Gabgalrox). Thanks for the advice!**

**Something you might like to know: my idea of what Enjolras looks like is based on singer/actor Ramin Karimloo. He is absolutely gorgeous and rocked at the 25th anniversary of the show with that powerhouse voice of his (teeny bopper *squeal*). Most of the solo performances were also mind-blowing (including Alfie Boe and Lea Salonga) and it renewed my love for this story. Now I wish I could meet all of them some day...haha okay I'm done. bye for now! :)**


	3. The Sharp Knife of a Short Life

**Once again…I own nothing.**

Dusk crept over the city, but time could have been mistaken for dawn, as the sky was alight with smoke and fire. Screams and gunshots wreaked havoc in the distance. Citizens scurried away carrying what little possessions they owned, all but one young man, who trudged slowly toward the conflict.

He was late in his arrival to the barricades, still distraught from not being able to see Cosette one last time. She hadn't met with him at their appointed time. Life was too cruel, ripping him away from the one girl who had bewitched his heart. He could only assume that her father had moved them to an unknown place, for God knew how long. He cringed inwardly at the thought of never seeing her again…

He was left with little time to sulk as he greeted the marvel of a battle scene that had already begun. He stared momentarily at his comrades who were aptly defending themselves against a hail of bullets from enemy lines.

"Marius, watch the left flank!" yelled one man that he recalled to be named Mabeuf.

He hastily caught a gun that flew in his direction and joined the resistance as volleying continued back and forth. Marius climbed as stealthily as he could through the maze of different wooden oddities making up the barricade. He fired several shots in the enemy direction; this was greeted in response with soaring bullets that took down men on both sides of him. He could not see who they were exactly, since smoke from raining cannon balls was clouding his vision. He retreated further down the barricade as the army lines of the enemy moved closer.

He continued to shoot blindly in the same route as the fog of smoke became thicker. At some point, his gun had run out of bullets. He shoved his hand quickly into his pockets, reaching for spares he had been able to retrieve earlier. As he looked down momentarily he felt someone roughly shove him to the ground.

A gunshot rang through the air. _This is how it ends…_he said to himself as he slowly patted himself down to check himself for a wound. To his surprise, he didn't feel pain or see any signs of blood.

He pointed the now loaded gun at the outline of his attacker while still on the ground, his hand shaking slightly. "Don't move bastard," he was amazed at how a soldier could have crossed over to their side so quickly, the National Guard's forces proximity seemed too far away.

The attacker raised a small hand as if to reach out to Marius. The smoke hanging in the air cleared a bit, revealing not a guard, but an unarmed young boy who was covered in blood. He mouthed something to Marius, as if saying, "Behind you!"

Marius whirled around, catching a glance of the true shooter, a guard ready to aim his rifle directly at him. Marius had the upper hand in speed and fired sooner, causing the man to collapse onto his knees.

He turned back to the boy, and knelt down next to him, trying to get a better look at his savior. He gasped in horror. It was no boy…

Eponine stared down at her right shoulder, surprised that she felt didn't feel anything for a few moments. She looked back at Marius, finally speaking with an odd smirk on her face, "You should really be more careful. Hmm…I don' think I can stand anymore," she exclaimed, feeling her knees go weak.

Marius gaped at the blood seeping out of her shoulder, making his stomach quite squeamish. He ran over to her as she hunched down unto the floor.

"What on earth 'Ponine. I thought you were at home!" he said in anguish, catching her before she fell backward.

"Someone had to keep you from being shot at. You weren' doing such a great job…so I thought I'd step in-," she said in jest, now clutching the fresh wound in pain.

"That's not funny," he responded softly, his face filled with remorse. "Why did you do that?"

"You still don' know why? After all this time! After everything I've done for you?" she said sternly. He stared at her bewildered. " Eponine…I'm sorry…" he responded, confused.

The aftershock of the wound was making her delirious. "Do you see me now…I mean really see me?" Her breaths became shorter.

" 'Ponine, I'm not sure of what you're saying…we've got to get you help!" he exclaimed, ripping apart his sleeve while bandaging her shoulder to stop the bleeding that seemed to reach every corner around them. He worked quickly, as surrounding screams and bullets became deafened by the loud drumming of his heartbeat. How could so much blood come from a small person?

"No, no…don't you fret, m'sieur! I've never felt better," she said truthfully as a surge of adrenaline went coursing through her veins. She looked around wildly at the scene around her; too many familiar faces were lying limp on the floor. She felt herself become colder. She raised her hand to the cheek of her panicking beloved.

"We can fix this, it's only your shoulder!" he said hurriedly, concentrating on covering the wound. She moved his face to meet her gaze.

"You never did see me did you? You only saw her…" she said in between gasps. She gave a strained chuckle. Marius looked at her in dread. "I knew you loved Cosette, and yet I still believed we had a glimmer of hope. Am I not a silly thing dear Marius?" she whispered, moving her hand lower over his collar.

"Shh..'Ponine. Don't say another word. You're nowhere near silly…reckless maybe, but not silly. I've got to get you out of here," he said urgently. He knew she had harbored a small crush on him for some time, but he was oblivious until now to the extent of her feelings. Guilt overtook him for all the times he had toyed with her emotions to carry out favors for him, most of which were arranged meetings with Cosette. Marius lifted her off the ground in a quick swoop and made his way over to the nearby wine shop where women were tending to wounded men from the resistance.

Eponine felt her eyes closing, but she willed herself to stay awake as she held his crude bandage in place. "Funny, I imagined this moment quite differently," she joked. He was finally holding her close to him, but it was far from the warm embrace she had always dreamt of.

Marius said nothing at first, instead closing his eyes briefly, feeling waves of panic and guilt wash over him. "How do you manage to lighten my mood even when you're half conscious?" he grinned slightly.

"I'd do anything to put a smile on your face m'sieur," she murmured. She looked past him to take in the full sight of the scene enfolding before them.

"We're almost there…" he said in comfort, but she wasn't concentrating on his voice anymore.

All pain seemed to dissolve away as she locked eyes with a deep-brown gaze.

* * *

_A few moments earlier..._

"You were always the most fearless of men. I hope I won't meet you too soon in the next life…" whispered an injured Joly, gripping onto Enjolras's arm. The wounded man was lying at the base of the barricade, where the gunshots continued to be fired on their side. Enjolras was kneeling down next to him, staring back helplessly.

"Go in peace brother…" Enjolras's voice wavered as he let go of his friend's now lifeless hand. A spirited and cheery man that he had known for several years, Joly was the youngest son of four siblings. He never thought he'd lived to see the day when he would see the death of his friends, yet here he was comforting them in their final moments. This was not the first time he had seen death, but seeing an estranged family member's passing was quite different from losing dear companions whom he had come to consider his true family. Tears landed on Joly's face, as survivors pulled Enjolras away from the corpse. The leader forced himself to turn around as they carried the body off.

He had to pull himself together. His friends were looking to him to guide them through this battle. His emotions were overtaking him at the moment. He was beginning to realize this senseless bloodshed was far from the glorious revolution that he had always imagined. His books always painted the idea war as a celebrated march to freedom…not this catastrophe. The reality of war felt more like someone was stabbing away at him slowly as he saw man after man fall to the ground with a sickening _thud._ He knew people were going to die before the battle had begun, but the thought of his own brethren being part of these casualties never completely registered in his mind. He felt a hand on his shoulder, breaking him out the trance.

"Enjolras…" said Grantaire.

Enjolras looked up at Grantaire with reddened eyes. "What have I done Grantaire…" he said sullenly, loosening the grip on the flag he proudly waved merely an hour ago.

"Don't speak like that!" said the other man, gripping his friend by the shoulders. "We need you now more than ever," he said with an encouraging smile. "Your determination brought us here, and it can bring us victory as well. Our men knew what they were getting into, and we can't let their deaths to have been for naught. Come!"

Enjolras smiled at him with esteem, but still was not able to remove the storm of regret brewing within. "Alright. I want you standing here with me when all of this is over," he said pleadingly.

Grantaire smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They both grabbed their rifles and made their way to the top of the wooden fortress. Enjolras grounded himself atop a large barrel, and sat briefly to load a cartridge. He waited for a window of opportunity once the enemy stopped shooting momentarily, and raised his arms to fire a shot, hitting a guard squarely in the abdomen. He quickly ducked down to reload the next cartridge.

He continued on like this for what felt like an eternity. He prepared another cartridge. Once finishing, he exposed himself slightly to spy on what was happening overhead. A bullet sailed past his ear, making him to bend down swiftly in response.

His heartbeat quickened in response as he bent down over the barrel. Enjolras clutched his chest and took a few deep breaths. Reluctantly, he looked down again to examine the damage on their side. Right at the foot of the barricade, he caught a glimpse of a recognizable grey cap. The owner of the cap was being carried away in the arms of Marius.

Enjolras felt an invisible force knock all the wind out of him. His legs became numb as he stared at the scene moving further away from him. He wanted to shout out to his friend carrying the girl, but no words came to him. _What was she doing here?_!

He had no idea as to how she managed to end up here in all of the places in Paris, or why she was covered in blood. _Too much blood…_His heart sank at the sight of her face turning pale. Amidst all the other chaos, he found it surprising that he was so distressed at the sight of the semi-conscious girl. Perhaps it was because there weren't many wounded women he had seen as the battle ensued, apart from a few civilian casualties. Although deeply saddened by the loss of his other friends, he didn't remember reacting to their deaths with this heightened sensation of panic.

She looked peaceful amongst the confusion surrounding her. He couldn't tear away his gaze or hear his name being shouted by Grantaire as he stood up in agitation, unaware that his back was now exposed over the barricade. He just continued to stare at her wordlessly. Time slowed down as the world slipped into darkness around her.

_Look at me_, he thought in earnest. Somehow, she seemed to have read his mind.

Peering over Marius's shoulder, she fastened her gaze on Enjolras. He stared at her with alarm written all over his face. A ghostly smile lit up her pale green eyes, contrasting eerily with her pallor. He knew this moment…the way she was looking at him with such intensity, would haunt him for the rest of his days.

It looked as if she was saying farewell to him._ No…not yet…_his head screamed. A searing intangible pain hit against his chest, which left him temporarily startled. Why was he feeling this way? He barely knew the girl apart from a few exchanges.

He continued to stare as her eyelids slowly closed, the smile never fading…

The two figures eventually disappeared amongst the pandemonium. His surroundings slowly melted back into place.

He felt a sharp pain enter his shoulder. He stared down at a sea of crimson staining now staining his sleeve, and his knees started to buckle. He lost footing, landing onto the cobblestones below with a loud _crack. _

Yelling voices blended with thunderous explosions, as everything turned black…

**Wuh oh…**

**How did this chapter turn out? Did you guys like/dislike/hate/love/despise/all of the above it? Please let me know…or else! Hehehe...**

**I had this song "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry on replay, and that's where I got the title from if you were wondering. The lyrics are really sweet but extremely depressing at the same time. Suitable name for this chapter, right? (You: Sure…whatever you say crazyme?)**

**Bye for now!**


	4. The past is gone

_She slowly opened her eyes, waking up in the midst of what appeared to be a dense forest, as light streamed in through towering trees above. _

"_How did I get here?" she thought. Getting up slowly, Eponine noticed that she was still dressed in clothes she had been wearing at the barricade. _

_The girl looked at her shoulder, where stains of blood still remained. However, the superficial flesh appeared unharmed, as if nothing had happened. "That's odd."_

_The surroundings reminded her of a picturesque painting her parents had on display in their old inn, the only semi-pleasing sight inside the failing establishment. The ground felt fertile and soft beneath her body, almost like a comfortable earthy bed. She pushed herself up gently, afraid to provoke any injury that she was sure to have received a few moments ago. Her limbs felt at ease, as if all ache and strain had been drained away._

_If there was no wound on her shoulder, not even a healed scar, coupled by the fact that she was surrounded by eerily beautiful scenery, there had to be only one explanation. She was dreaming? _

_She closed her eyes and pinched herself. Opening her eyes again, she again greeted the dense forest. She huffed impatiently. What was happening? Was she in a deep sleep that she couldn't awake from? How come everything around her felt so real, so unlike a dream? _

_The last thing she could remember was seeing Enjolras's horrified face before everything dissipated. Perhaps she was in a coma, and nobody could wake her up…or maybe the unthinkable had happened. She closed her eyes grimly. _

_Death was not a topic that she had fretted over much. Life always felt like it would last forever, no matter how many obstacles were thrown her way. Yet, here she was, in an all too peaceful setting, with pain and sorrow feeling as if they had evaporated into thin air. _

_She looked around for any sign of life. The wind rustling against the branches broke the uncomfortable silence. Was there no one here?_

"_Hello?" she yelled into the distance. No response was heard. She dug her fingers into the soft earth. Was she going to have to be alone in this supposed afterlife as well? "That's really fair," Eponine thought. _

_A child's laughter shook her from her thoughts. "Who is that?" she asked in alarm. The laughter stopped momentarily. She turned her head around in the opposite direction. No one could be seen. The laughing started up again, sounding a bit further away. "Is anyone there?" she shouted. _

_She felt someone tap her on the shoulders, causing her to whirl around violently. She looked straight ahead at first, seeing no one. "Down here," said a familiar boy's voice. _

_Eponine looked down and jolted backward. "Gavroche, you little weasel! What kind of game are you playing at?" she said angrily. _

"_Oh sister, you were always the one with jumpy nerves," he said teasingly. _

"_Well, I have our mama's scoldings to thank for that. Wait a minute, why are you here Gavroche? Isn't this place only for…the…" she stared at him in horror._

"_Wait, you're not…it can't be…what happened?" She grabbed ahold of the small boy; kneeling down to inspect him like an overprotective mother. _

" '_Ponine, don't. I was being stupid at the barricades and I wanted to grab some bullets from the fallen enemy before they fired again…but…" he faltered, seeing her face fall as she turned him around. A wound wasn't found, but a deep cascade of red stained the entire back of his shirt. _

_Her eyes went wide. "I w-was shot too! In the shoulder, but you can't see it there anymore…only the blood. They did this to you? They shot a child? Those monsters! How could they do this? You were so young…This can't be real can it? Tell me it's a dream, please!"_

"_Please Eponine don't. I wish I could say it is a dream, but it isn't. I don't want to leave you like this…not with sorrow," he said sadly. "I don't have much time…"_

"_What are you talking about dearest? Where are you going? This is all a just a dream and I will wake up to see you sitting next to me. Right?" she said forlorn. _

"_You don't understand 'Ponine, or you choose not to. I'm sorry to say this but this is the stage before the next life. I have to go," he said slowly. _

"_What? How do you know?" she asked._

"_That's what Joly told me. He told me I could say goodbye one last time before he had to take me with him," he said quickly, looking behind every now and then._

"_Goodbye to whom? Me? I'm not coming with you?" Eponine looked past the small boy and laid eyes upon a familiar young man. It was one of Marius's good friends Joly, whom she always seen at the café. He was one of the more jovial men she had the pleasure of meeting. _

"_No 'Ponine, it's not your time. I just had to say goodbye to someone I loved, or my soul would never be at peace. This seemed like the only proper way to do it," Gavroche said with bitterness, hugging his surprised sister tightly._

"_Why can't I come with you? I can't leave you alone," she said in disagreement, burying her head into his small shoulders. _

"_I won't be alone, I'll have grand-mere with me, remember? I've missed her so much. Besides, your life has not yet achieved fate's design," he said happily._

"_What do you mean?" she pulled back, staring at him confused. _

"_You still have much to fulfill and receive," he said mysteriously, backing away from the curious girl. The faraway Joly smiled at Eponine, as he beckoned to the boy to follow him. _

"_Wait Gavroche! Please, I can't lose you…not yet! This isn't fair…you haven't even made it past ten years! How can I be the one who may go back while you get left behind?" she said frustrated. _

"_That's just how the web of life work, and besides…he needs you," said Gavroche, now turning his back on her, his shirt now revealing no signs of blood._

"_He? Who's he? Gavroche, the blood…it's all gone!" she pointed excitedly at his back with an astonished tone. _

_He flashed one last heartbreaking smile in her direction. "We'll meet again big sister. Promise you'll say goodbye to Azelma for me?" He stood beside the taller Joly now, as they both turned to stare at her. _

_Eponine smiled sadly. "Of course I will Gavroche...Goodbye. I love you, baby brother."_

_He raised his hand in farewell as the light enveloped the two figures, blinding her vision._

_

* * *

_

"Did you see that? Her arm just moved!" yelled a girl's voice.

"Settle down child, or you're going to scare her back into a coma," an elderly voice said in reproach.

Eponine grunted and slowly lifted her eyelids to see a small room dimly lit by candlelight. "Where am I?" she grunted.

"Thank the heavens. You're alright!" squealed Azelma.

Eponine felt herself being lifted up and squeezed tightly by her younger sister. "Easy does it Azelma!" She clenched her teeth from pain now shooting through her arm.

"Now you've done it, foolish girl! Did you forget that your sister was injured?" scolded an unfamiliar woman, pulling the small girl backward.

"I'm sorry! I was so worried 'Ponine. I thought we'd almost lost you!" Azelma said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"It's a miracle you've even survived. You're somewhat lucky the bullet went right through you and didn't hit anything vital. If it had stayed inside, it may have been too difficult for us to get it out without causing infection," the older woman said quickly, busying herself around the small room while cleaning up. "Now it's just a matter of healing, it'll be awhile before you can use that arm again."

Eponine stared at her stitched up shoulder and the sling holding her arm in place, finding it hard to believe that it was actually there. She looked up at the old woman. "How can I ever thank you…madam-"

"Dupont…wife of doctor Auguste Dupont, the man you really should thank for sewing you back up," she smiled in pride.

Eponine smiled in returned. "I could never repay you for your kindness."

"There is no payment needed. We did what any man with morals should do. It's too early in your life to be acquainted with death…" the old woman said in remorse.

"How did I get here Azelma? How did you find me?" she asked her sister.

"Your friend Marius brought you here. He sent someone to our home to tell us where you were. Mama and papa were…preoccupied, so they sent me to come look after you," Azelma said hesitantly.

"They didn't want to be bothered with me did they? Selfish pigs," Eponine spat back resentfully.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Mrs. Dupont awkwardly, closing the door behind her.

Azelma responded dejectedly, "Don't say that Eponine. They were just busy."

"I don't understand why you always defend them, they've only caused their children misery, including you," the older girl said angrily, raising her injured arm, causing her to wince in pain. "Ouch!"

"I can't help it. They gave us life…and love for a few years before business started failing. I try to remember those times, to keep me going," she explained. "Don't burden yourself! Doctor Dupont said not to move. Lay back down," the younger girl said, setting another pillow underneath Eponine.

She obeyed, feeling defeated. She looked back at her sister, who had streaks of tears rolling down her face, her long black hair in a tangled mess. She had to admire her younger sister's (by two years) prevailing spirit despite the hardship they had both been through. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Three days to be exact. That's how long you were unconscious," Azelma said, looking to the floor. "After hearing about Gavroche, I had begun to lose all hope that I'd ever see your eyes open again. I felt so alone 'Ponine. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too," she buried her face into the sheets on Eponine's bed.

The older girl patted Azelma on the head with her good hand, feeling too weak to sit up again. "Hey, look at me, I'm here now. You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere," she smiled warmly.

Azelma raised her head and returned the gesture. "Why do you always go looking for trouble 'Ponine?" she joked.

"I have to make life interesting somehow Azelma, and this is nothing, don't you know a shot to the arm is daily routine for me?" she joked.

"Shut up idiot! You're not as funny as you think you are…" Azelma responded, shoving Eponine's leg slightly while still sitting next to her bed. Eponine laughed back playfully.

"I had the oddest dream. Wait…what did you say about Gavroche? Where is he?" Eponine asked surprised, feeling like she already knew what was coming.

"He's…" Azelma's voice trailed off. "He's gone 'Ponine," New tears began to cascade down her face that was almost identical to her older sister's. The only apparent differences the two had in appearance were their eye and hair color (Eponine had light green eyes and brown hair while Azelma had brown eyes and jet black locks). Eponine also stood taller by three inches, which she felt wouldn't last for long, since the younger girl had been growing rapidly lately. Eponine felt her heart sink to the pit of her waist.

"So it wasn't a dream?" she said astonished.

"What are you talking about," said Azelma, stifling her sobs.

"I know you won't believe me, but I saw him Azelma! Not here, in another place, but I'm not sure where," she said, distracted in thought.

"What? Are you sure? You might have had delusions from the fever you had the first night…" the other girl said in disbelief.

"No. Listen! I wasn't going crazy…I swear I saw him. I know that he was shot in the back because his clothes were stained with blood on that side," Eponine said exasperated.

"I did see the wound on his back…but how could you have known that? There's no possible way you could've seen it…his passing happened after you were taken away…That's what they told me" Azelma said, puzzled.

"Don't ask me how I know, I just know. He told me that he needed to say farewell…and to tell you goodbye Azelma. You were always his favorite," Eponine said sadly.

"Little Gavroche, I wish I could see him again," Azelma's voice shook, placing her hand on her sister's. "He loved you as well 'Ponine…may he rest in peace."

Eponine nodded solemnly. "Yes, he did, but not as much as he adored you. I tortured that poor boy too much when we were younger…you were always the kind one he'd come running to after I bullied him," Eponine smiled grimly.

"Nevertheless…if what you say is true…he must have loved you enough to have delayed his passing in order to say goodbye…" Azelma said happily.

"I guess…I never would have thought we'd lose him. What world is this if a child can't even walk the streets safely?" Eponine shook her head.

"A wicked world it is sister…but perhaps it is not so bad since there is good in it as well. Like in your friend Marius, and the Duponts. The doctor worked wonders on your shoulder," Azelma lowered her gaze.

"Is Marius…?" Eponine's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know if she could endure much more loss.

"He's alive, from what I know of. Someone told me he was injured when he went back to join the fight. A man no one can identify brought him back to the wine shop just in time before he bled to death…" Azelma responded.

Eponine exhaled loudly. She closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"I'm going to let you sleep," Azelma said quietly.

"Alright, where are you staying?" Eponine said sleepily.

"In the other room right next to yours. The Duponts are very kind folk. You're very lucky that the master took pity on you," said the younger girl.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night 'Zelma'" whispered Eponine, smiling in the darkness as she heard soft footsteps creep slowly out of her room.

Laying in the darkness, she thought of what Gavroche had said in her 'dream'. Who was the 'he' was her brother referring to? And why did he need her? Nobody had ever needed her for anything important in the past, so why would they need her now?

* * *

Enjolras's eyes flew open. He was laying down on something soft that he soon discovered to be a cot. He was staring at the ceiling, colored with the first rays of sunlight. Soft groans of pain surrounded him, which caused him to look around curiously while sitting up.

Pain reverberated through his arm suddenly, making him regret his decision. "Argh!"

He clenched his eyes shut for a few moments before moving himself to a more comfortable upright position. He slowly opened his eyes again hesitantly. The sight before him made the young man sick to his stomach.

Several other cots had been crammed into the wine shop over the last several days since the first night of the battle. All of them held mostly men who were treading closer to death. He had never seen so much blood in his life, aside from the frequent hunting sport that he and his father used to participate in when he was younger.

He closed his eyes in disgust while reaching his good arm up to his right shoulder, where he could feel the flesh had been sutured together.

"I knew that shot wasn't enough to bring you down!" boomed a familiar voice. Enjolras's eyes snapped open again to face Grantaire. The man clapped a hand over his good shoulder.

"You're alright Grantaire! With not even a scratch?" the other man said in surprise.

"Well I couldn't break my promise, you told me we needed to be standing together at the end of the battle, even though you did a number on yourself by falling to the ground. You looked as if you had been distracted at the last moment, what happened?" the other man said curiously.

"I don't remember exactly…" Enjolras lied. Green eyes and a melancholy smile entered his mind momentarily. He switched the topic. "You've always been too lucky a bastard, I find it hard to believe that you were shooting right next to me!"

Grantaire responded, noticing the other man's avoidance of his question. "Well, going into battle half-drunk helps to clear your head. You should try it some time hermit, when was the last time you had a real drink?" he joked.

Enjolras chuckled. "Not everyone can have liquor for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Your lot is a frail bunch with weak constitutions," Grantaire retorted. Enjolras laughed. The two men had never liked each other from first impressions of each other. One was teased for being too uptight and preachy, while the other a loose drunk with rude manners. However, they found common ground after insulting each other's ego after so many years. Somehow, this gave way to a life-long friendship.

Enjolras looked past his companion, as remorse flooded his being seeing the mass horde of bodies lying half alive on their beds. "Grantaire, how could I have not seen this massacre coming? I've been such a fool…" he said despondently.

Grantaire gripped his uninjured arm. "Listen to me, there is no use trying to dwell on what's past, no matter how many brothers we have lost. Do you remember what I said to you? They knew what they were getting into…" He looked at him with seriousness Enjolras rarely saw.

"Even if they knew what they were doing, I can't just wash my hands of the innocent lives that were sacrificed…for this so-called resistance," Enjolras ran a hand through his hair in dismay.

Grantaire continued. "That may be true, but I know for a fact that they wouldn't have wanted you to feel this tortured and uncertain after everything we had believed in so tirelessly. They would want you to live on, carrying the ideals that they had given their lives for…"

"He's right Enjolras," called a voice from across the room. Enjolras turned his head to greet the new speaker. His eyes settled on a beautiful young blonde, who looked worried beyond death. She was sitting at the bedside of a half-conscious Marius, who stared at both men with a tired smile, lying on his side.

"Pontmercy! You made it!" Enjolras said brightly. He stared at the man's exposed wound on his leg as the girl tended to it with new bandages. He strained against himself to stand up, his legs feeling like jelly for not being used in several days. He limped over to the pair on the other side of the room, with Grantaire following close behind. He patted Marius's face gingerly.

"Grantaire, Enjolras…meet Cosette," Marius said happily. Cosette nodded her head to each man in respect. "Pleased to make your acquaintance gentleman. I've heard much about Marius's friends," she said with smiling blue eyes.

Enjolras nodded back with a grin. Her name sounded familiar. He soon put two and two together, remembering that Eponine had reluctantly delivered a letter from Marius to this girl not too long ago. Her face jumped into his thoughts again, causing the hairs on his neck to stand on end. He dared not to turn around and face the half-alive individuals surrounding them…for fear of finding her face among them.

Grantaire took Cosette's hand and kissed it lightly, causing her to blush. "So you're the muse behind this madman's puppy love? It's about time we met," he joked. A pillow was thrown at his face from Marius's direction.

"Cut it out you fool, don't make me get up," Marius said with sarcastic hostility.

"Aw, did I touch a nerve, poor Marius? Judging by the look of your leg, you won't be getting up anytime soon my friend, and I doubt Cosette will want a lame husband…" he eyed the girl with interest. Grantaire was known for his crude jokes, causing both men to shake their heads.

Cosette looked back at Grantaire in horror.

"Ignore him mademoiselle. He's had way too much to drink already. We've learned over time to ignore his outrageous behavior. That's no way to talk in front of a woman you idiot!" Enjolras smacked the back of the other man's head with his good hand.

Grantaire looked at the three individuals with a defeated face. "Forgive me miss, I didn't mean to cause you discomfort. I'm just merely showing my happiness that my two good friends are alive and well…for the most part."

"It's alright Grantaire…I know you meant no harm," Cosette said nervously.

"Yes…well. Enjolras I hope you're feeling better. No good can come from letting guilt fester within you. The best thing we can all do is keep moving forward while keeping their memory alive," Marius grinned at his friend.

"I will try my best my friend. I just hope the souls of our fallen friends can forgive me of my ignorance," Enjolras responded sullenly.

"There is nothing to forgive Enjolras. They would've wanted you to continue with what we started. We cannot give up. This battle has shaken the government's foundation for sure. The people have responded positively to our first strike. Why else would they be keeping us alive now?" Marius said excitedly. This was a new side Enjolras was seeing in his friend.

"I think you've made my friend a bit too passionate, Cosette," Enjolras joked.

"I hope not. There's no need for you to go marching back to your deaths. You're leg's not even healed!" she exclaimed, scowling at Marius.

"I believe she's right. I think the best thing for us to do right now is to keep the peace. If we start another uprising, the people might turn against us, thinking that we're nothing but a bunch of rabble-rousers. The last thing we need is alienation," Enjolras said decidedly.

The other two men looked as if they were going to argue, but then nodded slowly in agreement.

"If you say so," said Grantaire. "…but whenever you feel like you need to slit the throat of one of those low-life's, I will be right behind you," he said darkly, causing the girl to jump slightly.

Marius tried to change the subject to calm his beloved. "Enjolras, could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Anything," said the other man.

"Since you're able to walk, and since Grantaire doesn't seem to have his senses about him any longer, would you mind checking up on a friend of mine? She's badly wounded," he said with a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Eponine's alive?" Enjolras said with relief.

Marius raised an eyebrow suspectedly. "Oh I didn't know you two were acquainted."

Enjolras hesitated. "We aren't. Well…not really. We've exchanged a couple of words…I saw you carrying her away from the barricade that night. What on earth was she doing there in the first place?" Enjolras asked with more fervor than he intended. It was Grantaire's turn to look at his friend questionably.

"Oh, it was my fault…for some reasons I can't explain right now," answered Marius. Cosette stared at him curiously in silence. "Would you mind seeing if she's alright? Please?" Marius continued.

"If it will help you sleep better at night, of course," Enjolras said happily with traces of uneasiness. "Where is she staying?" he asked.

"At the Dupont's. He's a friend of my grandfather. I needed to make sure she was taken care of right away by the doctor, given her condition," Marius said guiltily.

_Thank goodness for that_, Enjolras thought. "Oh that's just a few blocks away. I'll be back before you know it. Pleasure to have finally met you Cosette. I hope we meet again," he smiled at the young woman, who beamed back at him. He nodded at Grantaire, who smiled back at him sleepily. "You need to sleep off that ale."

Grantaire laughed. "For once, your words actually make sense to me."

He walked slowly out of the shop turned temporary hospital, as his legs gradually went back to normal.

People began to go about their daily morning business around him as he apprehensively made his way closer to the doctor's house.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I was attacked by a swarm of papers and exams...what a waste of valuable of sleep i tell you! Thanks for the reviews! Woopee...I'm actually getting alerts? you guys are awesome! (*Air hug*). Keep 'em coming :) :) Hate/love/like this chapter? Let me know, your words of wisdom help keep this story going! **


	5. Something

"Mademoiselle, I need you to wake up please," said a faraway voice.

She awoke with a jolt, coming face to face with an unfamiliar elderly man wearing half-moon glasses. If it weren't for the long white hair framing his ageless face, she wouldn't have been able to guess how old he was. "Who are you?" Eponine asked in surprise, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm Auguste Dupont, the owner of this fine establishment you're staying in. Forgive me if I startled you," he smiled, extending his hand to hers.

She shook it graciously, while trying to meet his gaze. "You're the doctor…you saved my life! M'sieur, you have no idea how grateful I am to you."

"No need for thanks, I was just doing my job. No decent fellow would let a child bleed to death on his kitchen table." He averted his gaze, seeming to be more interested on her shoulder.

"I hope I didn't leave a mess…" she said, slightly embarrassed.

He raised one eyebrow. "I assure you, that was the least of my worries at the moment." He went back to inspecting her stitches. "Would you mind if I take a closer look?" he asked the girl, pointing to his handiwork.

"Not at all," she responded, leaning forward. He came in closer, removing her sling slowly, while closely observing the sutured area. "Well, you seem to be healing much better than I thought possible, luck was truly on my side that night," he said with relief.

"Really? That's good to know," she exclaimed. She stared down at her fingers, willing them to move. Nothing happened. Her face fell.

He took note of her expression. "Yes, but you still have a long road to recovery. It's a miracle that you even survived the bullet going right through you. It may take several months before you can see movement in your fingers again. I'm sorry," he said gravely.

"Your wife said the same thing, about my survival being a miracle," she responded, looking away.

"She's taken a liking to you and your sister, and that's amazing for a woman who can barely get along with anyone, aside from myself," he jested, causing the girl to smile.

"That's a little surprising to hear, she barely knows me." Eponine responded, still trying to test movement in her arm.

"Edith is a wonderful judge of character, she has a keen sense in telling the difference between a cruel and kind man within several moments, but don't tell her I told you any of this. She's infuriatingly humble and will deny everything I've said," Duponte said with a sigh.

"I can believe that, she managed to find herself a very kind husband," the girl smiled with a glint in her eye.

"See! I knew my wife hadn't lost her touch. You're too sweet, and I'm too old for a young girl's compliments," he laughed, while opening a small brown case, revealing tiny bottles varying in size. He pulled out one that encased a brownish salve, slightly lighter than the color of the case. Taking off its lid, he dabbed his forefinger inside the vial and proceeded to spread it across her wound. "Just using this as a precaution. Don't want this getting infected now do we?"

"I owe you my life m'sieur, but I have no money to repay you for your kindness," she sad worriedly.

"I need no money from you my dear, just your recovery," he said sternly. "I am not entirely selfless. I rarely see survival in a case such as yours, so seeing your progress will be enough repayment for me. Besides, I couldn't charge a dear friend of a Pontmercy? His grandfather is one of my closest friends," Duponte turned his back to her, picking up pieces of white cloth on a nearby table.

Her eyes opened wide in remembrance. How could she have forgotten that Marius had brought her here?

"Marius! Do you know how he is? Where is he? My sister told me that he brought me here-" Eponine asked in alarm.

"He's fine. Wounded in the right leg, but it was a shallow hit, so he should be on his feet in a few days. He's in a shop not too far from here. The rest of his friends are there as well, some more brutally wounded than others," he responded, trying to calm her down. "Yes, he did bring you here, and seemed very intent on having you looked at right away. Luckily, I hadn't been ambushed by all of the other victims of that massacre yet, so I was able to help you in time…that boy seems to be very taken with you," he said in interest, placing the sling back onto her arm after replacing her old bandages.

She scoffed unintentionally. "You have the wrong end of a very long stick m'sieur."

"Whatever do you mean?" Auguste asked.

She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh nothing."

"You must tell me, I'm terribly curious," he encouraged.

"Well…It's just that hell would freeze over before Marius would think of me in that way. He doesn't think of me as anything more than a very good…_friend_," she said, choking out the last word. Feeling uncomfortable in telling this to a perfect stranger, she changed the subject. "I think my sister and I have overstayed our welcome, perhaps we should both get going." She made a move to leave her bed.

He motioned for her to sit back down. "Marius told me that you've been a little down on your luck lately. There is no way I am letting someone in your condition go back out onto the streets. You'll just have to tolerate a cranky old couple for awhile," he ordered. "Besides, I think Azelma is beginning to feel at home already, you can't make her leave so soon."

"I can't ask you to let me stay here. It wouldn't be right to take favors from people I barely know!" she argued.

"I'm not doing you any favors. You're my patient, and I am your doctor. You must listen to what I say. At least until your arm gets better," he said in an authoritative tone that was muted by a small grin.

She stared at him in astonishment. "Do you really think it will get better?" she stared at her limp hand.

"It's a long stretch, but from what I've seen since I've started my practice, I think it's possible. Though I don't want to give you any false hope. There is a chance you may never be able to use it again," he said solemnly.

She tried to hide the hopelessness nagging at her chest. Her hands and feet were all she could rely on. Without the use of one of them, how could she ever get by in this world?

"In the meantime, I'm willing to help you rehabilitate. I've helped patients regain their ability to walk after a series of concentrated exercises. I'm sure the same can be done with your hand," he said excitedly. All his life, Dupont knew that his passion for helping people sometimes clouded his practicality. Something always made him go out of his way to try and heal every downtrodden individual he met. He wasn't sure why, but he these old feelings had returned when he saw this poor girl and her sister.

"Why are you helping me sir? I'm nothing more than a stupid wretch who holds no heirs or graces, let alone two coins to rub together," she said despondently.

The doctor looked up from notes he was writing on bits of scrap paper. "My life has shown me that it doesn't matter what walk of life you may come from. What only matters is the present, and how you choose to handle it. Some may choose to steal, hurt, help, heal, defend, and others may just sit around and let life pass them by. I came from humble beginnings myself before I had the luck of stumbling into this profession, even though the field of medicine these days tends to scare people away, along with any source of stable income. My father was a successful farmer who managed to send his only son of six children to school. I went against his wishes and decided to become a doctor, and endured obstacles with faith. Anyone can change their stars with a little faith and hard work."

"You hold too much faith in someone you barely know sir. I've committed too many sins in my short time. I don't think there is any room left in me to have faith," she said grimly.

He frowned. "Well that settles it. You will stay here until you learn to have the same belief in yourself that I already seem to have in you. I'm sure my lovely wife would agree. Speaking of which, I can hear her coming closer…I daresay she doesn't sound too happy."

The old woman came shuffling into the room flustered, glaring daggers at the white-haired man with icy blue eyes. "Did you not hear me hollering your name Auguste?"

"What on earth is the matter my dearest," he said with mild-interest, continuing to scribble away notes on his scraps.

"I was trying to tell you that we have a visitor! Someone who has come to see your patient," Mrs. Dupont looked at Eponine with a smile. "How are you doing child? Feeling better I hope?"

"Yes madame. Much better thanks to you and your husband," Eponine responded with a small smile. "Is there someone here to see me?"

"Yes, a strapping young fellow. What was his name? Hmm…I've already forgotten it after wasting time to get the attention of my near-deaf husband!" The old woman pouted. Eponine noticed that she was quite an attractive woman for her age, her hair the color of straw with streaks of white all across it.

He peered over his glasses at his wife. "Frowning really doesn't do well for your heavenly face," he said playfully.

"Don't you try to wiggle your way out of this by flattering me Auguste," she huffed impatiently. "You should go check on your friend girl, before he thinks that we have forgotten about him. Someone in this household needs to show some manners."

"Yes madame, and doctor Dupont, about what you said before, I really shouldn't take advantage of your hospitality," Eponine said hurriedly, noticing his attention now drifting towards his wife.

"Not another word about it. It's already been decided," he said with finality, waving the younger girl out of the room.

"What has?" his wife asked curiously.

"I'll explain everything later," the doctor said, eyeing her mischievously.

"But…" Eponine argued.

"You mustn't keep him waiting. He's in the parlor downstairs. Make a left, and it's the first door on your right," Edith said distractedly, playfully hitting her husband, who was now trying to peck at her neck. "Stop it you fool! You'll startle the girl!"

Eponine smiled to herself as she closed the door behind her. _I've never seen a couple look so happy._

She took a moment to look around the home of her caretakers. She had never seen anything so fine in all her life. It was a modest house compared to the mansions she had seen as a little girl in the richer parts of the city, but it's simplicity held much splendor. The house was two stories tall, with blue painted walls. Lavender curtains draped several windows. Few landscape paintings decorated the hallway, and more were lined down the staircase. Perhaps taking up a temporary residence here would not be so bad.

She could smell breakfast pastries coming from a nearby room, immediately assuming it to be the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled in response, she couldn't remember the last time that she had a full meal.

The doctor seemed to be doing very well for himself, despite the horror stories she had heard about his occupation. Most men of his trade were known for making patients sicker rather than better, using bloodletting procedures with leeches that were known to be popular at the time (one of which she had seen practiced in earlier years on a sick childhood friend of hers, who unfortunately passed away soon afterwards). She had made a promise to herself to never set foot near one of those self-proclaimed "healers," so long as she had her wits about her.

However, Dupont's form of healing seemed to be quite unconventional from what she had ever experienced. She didn't feel pain from these sutures holding her flesh together, unless she accidentally grazed her shoulder against something rough. She knew for a fact that if she had the misfortune of being in the hands of another doctor, he would've deemed her arm useless and sawed it off without an afterthought. She shuddered inwardly and thanked the stars that Marius decided to bring her here instead. Perhaps master Dupont realized that the old ways were doing more harm than good?

She absentmindedly walked into the parlor, forgetting why she had come there in the first place. Something peculiar caught her attention as she entered. She found herself staring at a large portrait that seemed to be the centerpiece of the yellow wallpapered room. It was a small boy dressed in a simple brown suit, who seemed to be no older than 5 or 6, holding what appeared to be a small wooden horse in his right hand while sitting on a chair. His eyes were the same shade as Mrs. Dupont. "I didn't know they had a son?" she wondered out loud.

"He looks just like the lady of the house," said a voice coming from the back of the room, startling Eponine, causing her to tumble backward. A strong arm steadied her before she could make impact with the floor.

She looked up embarrassed. "You need to stop sneaking up on me like this Enjolras."

He groaned slightly, holding onto his right arm. "I wouldn't call this sneaking. Weren't you coming to greet me?" he said, biting back searing pain.

"You're hurt! Sit down, please! I'm so sorry," she led him to a nearby couch, placing a pillow behind his back.

"It's all right, I'm better than I was a few nights ago. I shouldn't have surprised you like that," he admitted, settling down into the upholstery, the pain now subsiding.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Marius sent me to see how you're doing," he answered. "You should go visit him when you get the chance."

"How is his leg? Master Dupont told me that he was shot," she said, her voice filled with concern.

"It's better. I talked to him right before I left," Enjolras responded.

"Thank the heavens," she turned her attention towards him. "How did this happen?" she asked in worry, looking at his shoulder. She sat down next to him.

"You don't remember? You saw me right before it happened," he said warily.

"Did I?" she looked at him confused. "Everything was in a blur from that night. I remember seeing your face before…everything turned dark. We were looking at each other weren't we?" she asked as memories slowly pieced their way back together into her head.

"Yes, we were…that's when I received the bullet," he said dejectedly.

"I remember your back was turned to the enemy soldiers. Why weren't you paying attention? You were right at the front lines," she asked in disbelief.

"I was temporarily distracted...That's no matter now, what's done is done. Thank goodness we've both lived to see this sunrise," responded Enjolras.

"You're right. I feel like it's been so long since I've felt the sun's warmth," she said longingly, peering out of a nearby window.

He proposed an idea. "Would you like to go for a walk to lift our spirits?" he asked.

"What? Oh yes that would be nice…I'll just let them know where I'm going…hold on one second," she quickly darted out of the room, leaving him alone. A few minutes later, she opened the door, waving at him. "What are you waiting for, let's go!"

He got up swiftly, following her out the door. Before he could step outside, he was greeted by a voice.

"Ah, Enjolras my boy, it's been ages since I last saw you conscious," said an elderly doctor at the top of the stairs.

"Master Dupont! It's a pleasure!" Enjolras smiled, pausing at the front door. He looked outside back at Eponine, who was beckoning to him to follow her. He gestured to her with his good arm to wait for him. She nodded back.

"How are you feeling? You were my first patient at that wine shack turned infirmary," said the older man, walking closer to inspect the dark-haired boy's stitches. "Looks good to me, you're lucky that the bullet didn't hit any major nerves. Can't say the same for friend over there," he nodded toward the girl now admiring the exterior of his home.

Enjolras frowned, looking at her limp arm. "How bad is it?"

"I'm not going to lie. It doesn't look too good. If she's fortunate and gives that arm a good rest, it may get better. Though it has a chance at being paralyzed for life as well. Only time will tell," Dupont removed his glasses and rubbed them with his sleeve. "Don't let her get too rambunctious out there alright? No need to undo what I managed to put back together. I best be on my way to check on the state of your comrades…" he smiled softly.

Enjolras felt his stomach sink at the mention of his friends. His face fell for a moment, but then snapped back to a quick smile. "I can't thank you enough monsieur, if there's anything I could do to repay you, please don't hesitate to ask." He closed the door behind them and made his way closer to Eponine, who was now examining the small garden at the front of the doctor's house.

"Well…you could look after my patient over there for sometime, until her arm starts to improve," the doctor said, making his way past the two figures to the opposite side of the street. He waved back at them, before turning around and heading away from their direction.

Eponine turned toward Enjolras. "Had a nice conversation with the doctor?" she inquired.

"Yes. I've always thought him a pleasant fellow," he answered. "He wants me to make sure that you take care of that arm of yours, it's been through a lot."

"Did you notice that we have matching injuries? How funny is that?" she grinned.

"Well in a morbid way, I guess it is funny," he returned her smile. "Where would you like to go to first?"

"Oh I don't know, wherever you want to go is fine with me," she responded.

"How does the park sound? Peaceful scenery would do me some good," he asked.

"Great idea! I haven't been there in ages," she started leading the way, walking at a faster pace.

He broke into a small jog to keep up with her. "No need for the hurry, I'm in no rush."

"Oh, sorry. I'm so used to running a million errands. Rushing about has become second nature to me," she answered apologetically.

The park was conveniently located a few blocks away, so they didn't have to go far. They made their way through the main entrance, being greeted by the natural backdrop.

Enjolras felt his mind ease up a bit. "For whom are you running these errands?"

"Usually for my parents and siblings, or people that offer compensation…it usually falls upon me to get some food on the table these days," she answered inattentively, staring at the willow trees that were at the side of the path they were walking on.

"Sounds like you've had a lot on your plate for one so young," he answered, looking ahead.

She looked back at him. "I guess you could you say that, but I've become so used to it. I could never see myself living life any differently. What is your life like? I don't think I've ever really seen you outside of the café."

"My life is…was one of a typical university student. The café was a place where my peers and I could blow off steam from the pressures of life's obligations," he answered.

"You study law, like Marius, no?" she asked, stopping to observe a duck waddling towards a nearby river. "How cute! He moves like my mother," she half-joked.

He laughed. "Yes, I study law. That's a nice thing to say about your mother," he commented with sarcasm.

"Well, I just state the obvious when it comes to my parents. They're not the most…likable of folk," she said tentatively.

"Really? How so?" he asked.

"Oh, It would take ages to explain. I don't need to spoil this wonderful day talking about them," she spoke back hastily. "Ah, so you study law. No wonder I always see your nose in a book, but you seem to study more than your friends," she remarked.

"Well, a few of my friends find that studying life is more interesting than what a book can offer. Some of us never see eye to eye," he commented, thinking of Grantaire.

"You believe that a book can teach you more about life?" she asked candidly.

"In some ways they can open your minds to things you could never see in daily life," he answered. "What do you think?"

"Me? The books I've 'read' only have pictures, so I wouldn't know for sure if book-learning is better," she admitted shyly, not wanting to reveal the illiterate aspect of herself.

"Well, I think all humans contain a piece of key knowledge that others could never understand. What you have in your head might be more valuable than you think, even if some elitist minds would believe otherwise," he replied.

She glanced at him thoughtfully. "You really think so?" She was about to comment on how she always thought him to be part of this elitist class, but then thought it better to hold her tongue.

They walked closer to the river, and Enjolras picked up a flat rock with his good hand, throwing it across the water. It skipped five times before plummeting downward.

Eponine clapped her hands. "How are you so good? I can never do that no matter how hard I try!" she stated jealously.

"It's not hard once you get the hang of it," he answered, looking for another rock. He found one that was skinnier than the original, and then placed it into her good hand. He pointed to her legs. "Stand sideways with your feet apart, and make sure to throw it in a direction that is level to the water," he picked up his own rock to demonstrate the motion for her. "Now just flick the rock quickly."

Eponine mimicked his motion, and threw the rock. It didn't go far, leaving her to hear a large _plop_ before it sank to the bottom. "That rock wasn't flat enough," she defended while laughing. She picked up another to try again.

"It might help to move a little more to the side," said Enjolras, placing his left arm lightly on her waist, tilting her to some extent.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she shrank away from his touch, causing him to awkwardly withdraw.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't apologize…" she said softly, hiding the color rising in her cheeks. She turned back to face the water while maintaining the previous pose. She flicked her wrist again, as the rock flew across the water three times, before sinking. "I did it! Did you see that! I did it! Just wait till I show that little bragger Gavroche…" she froze before she could finish her statement.

"Eponine, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing her rigid stance.

"Nothing," she answered. Emotions began to run wild in her head, as grief replaced her common sense.

"No need to put on a brave face, tell me what's bothering you," he ordered calmly, noticing her move slowly backward.

"Gavroche…he's…he was only ten…" she spoke distractedly.

"Gavroche?" he asked.

She became lost in thought. "Why am I still here? He always loved to skip rocks. He should be here doing this. Not me," she said, speaking more to herself than to the young man standing behind her. Anger began to brew within.

Enjolras recognized the name she was speaking of. He remembered him as the boy who had informed him of General Lamarque's death sometime ago. He dropped the rock that he was holding. "I know that name…he was that little boy who was with us at the barricade. Who was he to you?" he asked with rising curiosity.

She sent him a piercing glare, causing him to falter somewhat from his perfect posture. "Who was he to me? He was my brother…" she said with an edge to her voice.

Enjolras noticed her switch in tone, and spoke carefully, realizing that the boy had died recently. "I'm so sorry for your loss, how did it happen?"

"It was at the barricade…that death trap...that was your idea," she said heatedly. "This is all your fault!" She backed away from him quickly; darting back down the path they had come from, hiding her eyes that were now brimming with tears.

His face fell in remorse. "Eponine…wait just a second. Let me explain…" he said quickly, but to no avail.

"What's there to explain, that there was justice behind a little boy's death? I doubt even you with your pretty words could give good reason for that, monsieur lawyer," she spat back angrily, still not looking at him. She didn't know why she was being so vile to Enjolras. She wasn't actually angry with him, but more so angry at the loss of Gavroche.

Her stubborn pride kept her from saying anything more, even though her mind nagged at her to turn around and apologize. She left the young man standing dumbfounded in the middle of the park, who was not sure if it would be smart to pursue her.

She made a quick decision, jogging towards the direction of the infirmary to visit a wounded friend, never turning back once.

* * *

**Phew! This was a bit difficult to come up with...hope it wasn't too bad? I think I'm making the main characters a little too moody...but eh, that allows more drama to happen right? I think my favorite characters are usually people who aren't always level-headed...nah mean? I'm sure some of you guys feel the same way. I'm loving the feedback from the few of you that are actually reading (gracias and you're all awesome!)...it makes my day! Yea my days aren't too exciting lol. As for a happy ending with this story...I guess it will all depend on my mood for when it's time to write the last chapter (whenever that might be?). I had to mention Gavroche again, because after all this time, I still can't get over the shock that he actually died *sniffle*.**

**miss fleckle: I've never seen Love never dies, but I watched something where Ramin performed 'Till I hear you sing' and all i can say is...OH MY FRIGGEN GOSHH...*melts* lol (i'm so "not" infatuated with him)**

** bestmusical: yayy i must be doing something right if this is becoming an addiction. :) I wish I could learn another language like you did, but I'm too lazy haha.**

**Sorry if I'm not being accurate with medical practices of the time period...I just wrote whatever seemed to flow with the plot that I have in mind.**

**Okay can't think of anything else to say...peace out :)**


	6. Nothing but a memory

Cosette wanted to leave the depressing atmosphere of the wine shack. Once the doctor agreed that Marius was in a stable enough state to leave, she had him moved from the infirmary later in the day, with the help of some of his able-bodied friends.

Marius refused to be brought home, where he was sure that his loyalist grandfather would surely denounce him on the spot for supporting a resistance. Cosette then advised him to come stay at her home for a while, which he reluctantly agreed to, not sure of how her father would react to his presence.

She assured him that there was nothing to worry about. Now sitting in a more spacious room of her home, polite conversation slowly turned into playful banter between the boy and girl.

"You better not make a habit of worrying me to death," said Cosette, removing a wet cloth from Marius's forehead. He was now rested against a chair in her home as his leg was elevated upon several pillows.

He looked back at her with a glint in his eyes, lifting himself up slightly. "If I ever do so again, you have the right to punish me in anyway you see fit," he said suggestively, brushing his fingers lightly over her lips.

Cosette gasped in surprise, pinching him harshly on his arm. "And I thought you were a gentleman!" She laughed loudly as he yanked backward from her sudden offense.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm in response before she could withdraw. "You'll have to pay for that one my lady." He pulled her closer, until there faces were inches apart.

She didn't resist his advances physically, yet her common sense protested. "We mustn't, papa could come walking through the door any second," she said, freezing her face in its proximity to his. "I don't think I'll be able to explain an intimate encounter with a strange man in his home, let alone his presence here."

"You seem like the light of your father's life. I'm pretty sure you can do no wrong in his eyes," Marius said happily, entwining his fingers in hers, not sure entirely which ones belonged to him.

"Still, we can't chance it. Even I can't calm his temper at times, though he rarely shows it," she said, becoming distracted by the intense gaze of the young man moving ever closer.

"You underestimate the effect you have on people Cosette," he pressed his lips softly on hers before she could speak again, silencing any further doubts in her mind.

Her eyes stared wildly at him at first, feeling shock waves shoot up and down her spine. Her eyes slowly closed as she wrapped her hands around his dark hair, deepening the kiss.

He ran his fingers through her golden locks, ardently pulling her waist towards him with his other arm.

A voice from the door made Cosette rip apart from his embrace. "M-m-m-my lady!" exclaimed her servant Toussaint, who was standing next to a tall brown-haired girl with striking green eyes.

In all her years in working for the master Valjean and his daughter, the old woman with a slight stutter never thought she'd live to see the young girl associating with a man in such a scandalous manner. "My eyes m-m-m-must be deceiving me! I knew no good could come from letting that boy into this house. The master w-w-w-will surely have my head for this!"

"Please Toussaint, there's no need to tell papa any of this," Cosette begged, color rising furiously to her pale cheeks. She turned her gaze to the girl standing nearby, who held an annoyed stare in Marius's direction. Guessing from her tattered clothing, the blonde assumed the girl to be a beggar. She noticed a sling over her shoulder, holding a limp arm in place.

"Of course I won't. Your father would turn me out of the house if he ever knew his only daughter was acting so improperly. I expected more dignified manners from you, young lady. Can't let girls your age go anywhere without bringing home trouble," the older woman complained.

"Who is this?" the blonde girl asked, ignoring the servant's scolding.

"Oh, your inappropriate display made me f-f-f-forget," grumbled Toussaint nervously, turning to the guest. "This is-"

Marius interjected before the old woman could finish. " 'Ponine! You're all right!"

Eponine's small frown dissipated into a smile. She moved wordlessly closer to the pair on the couch, bending down to softly hug the young man.

"Sit down. Sit down!" he said excitedly, gesturing to the opposite side from where Cosette was sitting, who was eyeing the other girl silently. "Your shoulder! How is it doing?" he asked.

"It's fine, but master Dupont said it would take some time to fully heal," she lied, not wanting to disclose her arm's possible paralysis. "He said your leg should be better within a few days. That is wonderful news. I can't thank you enough for bringing me to him. He is a godsend to me in more ways than one," she admitted, remembering the fatherly kindness that felt so foreign to her.

"I knew I left you in good hands. You don't meet many reliable characters like him in these days," he said sadly, unconsciously reaching for Cosette's hand. His head perked up, looking in the blonde's direction. "I don't think you two have ever met. Cosette, This is Eponine Thenardier, one of my dearest friends," he said happily.

Eponine's face fell slightly, but she quickly recovered with a forced smile in the other girl's direction.

Cosette took notice of her quick change in expression. _I knew she looked familiar…but it can't be possible...a Thenardier?...Is she the same little monster I knew as a girl_? she thought to herself. It had been so long since she had heard that name. Fleeting memories of a horrid couple that had taken "care" of her as a child crossed her mind. She also remembered being bullied and framed into trouble by their bratty child, who resembled the tall girl that had entered her home. She still did not understand why she had spent so much time there before her father had found her. It was among many other things about her past she could not remember. Thinking better than to voice her opinion in front of Marius, she spoke otherwise, not wanting to spoil his reunion with a friend. "Pleasure to finally meet you Eponine. He was worried sick about you," she said politely.

_Does she not remember me? Well I'm not going to say anything if she's not. Last thing we need is her telling him how horrid I was as a child. _Eponine thought. "Nice meeting you too. He's done a fair share of worrying me as well," she said, nodding at the blonde. "You seem to be taking good care of him," she said blatantly.

Cosette blushed at her response, looking back at her irritated servant. "Thank you Toussaint. That will be all for now."

Toussaint gave a warning glance at Eponine before leaving. "You keep an eye on these two love birds, you hear me?"

"Yes madame," Eponine answered reluctantly. She looked back at the pair as the old woman made her way out of the room. "I seem to have come at a bad time. Maybe I should come back later," she said, betraying her promise to the servant. Feeling like the third wheel to this golden couple was the last thing she needed right now.

Marius held her back. "You can't leave so soon, not after I thought I'd almost lost you…" he said in earnest, his remark making the brunette look at Cosette unconsciously. The blonde raised her eyebrows slightly at him. He continued without noticing, "Besides, Toussaint needs you to chaperone us." This made both girls laugh. "How were able to find me?" he asked.

"Grantaire told me in between drunken slurs where you were," she responded, shortly remembering his lame attempts at making a pass at her. She reprimanded him with a quick slap to the back of his head, bringing his senses back temporarily. She was used to his immature flirting when their paths crossed, but she knew he meant no harm by it.

"It's amazing how intoxicated he can get before the evening has arrived," Marius responded, shaking his head. "Did Enjolras come and see you like I asked him to? I'm surprised he's not here with you," he said, looking past her head as if expecting his other friend to come walking through the door.

"Yes he did, but I think he had other business to attend to," she lied again. Their previous skirmish entered into her mind, causing her conscience to nag at her with shame. _Why am I such a lunatic sometimes? Gavroche's death wasn't his fault. _

"He's quite a nice fellow. I don't think I've ever met such a gentleman," said Cosette, startling Eponine out of her musings.

"Really? You've never met such a gentleman?" Marius repeated with mock jealousy, lightly brushing the hair out of Cosette's face.

Cosette looked back at him playfully. "Nope, I think I'm taking a fancy to him. He's quite handsome don't you think Eponine? Despite those sad eyes," she said, provoking Marius to frown.

"What?" Eponine responded nervously, surprised at her reaction to Cosette's question. Her palms began to feel clammy at the mention of his name. She dismissed the feeling as disgrace for treating Enjolras unfairly. "Oh I wouldn't know…"

"You don't think he's easy on the eyes?" the blonde pushed on with a smile, pretending not to notice Marius's envious glare in her direction.

"I guess he would be, if one prefers his sort of appearance," the other girl answered with a guarded look. Eponine wasn't used to speedy friendliness, especially from a girl she had secretly despised from a distance.

"All right, if I have to hear another word about how handsome Enjolras is, my morning breakfast will make a second appearance," he intercepted.

"Oh monsieur Pontmercy, I wouldn't torture you unless I knew you could handle it," Cosette smiled, looking at him longingly.

He returned her gaze with a warm smile.

Eponine felt her stomach go sick from looking at their spectacle. _How long are they going to continue this staring contest?_ _I need to get out of here...what can I say? _She wanted to roll her eyes so badly, but forced them to stay put. Her hands suddenly became extremely fascinating.

Cosette noticed the other girl twiddling her thumbs in silence, bringing her back to reality. "Where are my manners? Are you hungry Eponine? Would you like to stay for dinner? Papa will return very shortly…in fact I'm not sure why he is taking so long…" she felt slight worry rising within her, afraid that her father may have run into trouble since the resistance. He had been acting very strangely in the last few days, as if he was keeping a watchful eye over his shoulder for something…or someone.

Eponine's stomach reacted against her mind's control, growling in response to the idea of food. Thankfully, it was not loud enough to hear. She took this as a window of opportunity. "Oh no I would love to, but I actually promised my caretakers that I would come back to their home for dinner," she said truthfully for a change. "I should get going before they begin to worry. You left me in the hands of very concerned folk Marius."

Cosette remained silent, but her expression changed to one of recognition after taking a better look at the other girl's face. _Ah ha! She has to be Thenardier's daughter. I knew those eyes were so familiar._ As children, Eponine made a habit of glowering at Cosette frequently, using a look that would scare away an angry dog. It was a glare that Eponine shared with her mother, a woman who had treated young Cosette like the scum of the earth.

"Well I wouldn't put it past them. They lost their son many years ago to consumption. Concern for others has become custom for them," Marius answered back to Eponine, referring to the Duponts.

Marius's response made Eponine suddenly remember the large portrait hanging in the Dupont's parlor of the young boy. Her heart sank. "Oh my…he couldn't have been more than five or six….so young…like…" she said softly, not wanting to unleash grief about her brother once again.

"Like who?" Cosette asked.

Eponine looked to the floor. "No one. Just someone who I was close to."

Marius looked intently at his friend, realizing who was on her mind. He remembered seeing Gavroche's limp body thrown over the shoulder of one of his men that tragic night. He couldn't imagine how Eponine must have felt after hearing the news.

"I should go back now. It's getting late," she continued. "It was nice to meet you Cosette," she said distractedly, as she got up and moved away from the pair.

"You're not leaving without a hug are you?" Marius asked pleadingly.

"You know I'm not too keen on hugs," Eponine smiled, humoring him as she bent and wrapped her arms around him in a small embrace. She was slightly surprised at the lack of excitement she usually felt when she was within a close proximity to him. Perhaps it was the exhaustion from running around all day. "I'll expect to see you on your feet soon, Pontmercy," she ordered.

"I'll do my best 'Ponine. I expect the same success with your arm. Thank you for stopping by. It's about time you both met. Perhaps you and Cosette should spend more time together, since I'll be seeing more of her. I want the important women in my life to get better acquainted," he smiled, looking back at the blonde.

"You don't have many women in your life, do you Marius?" Eponine asked sarcastically. "Besides, I'm sure Cosette has far better things to do than having to frolic around town with someone she barely knows," she argued, trying to wiggle her way out of an uncomfortable situation. Why was he doing this? She couldn't understand how Pontmercy's mind worked. She knew he held no feelings for her, not in that way, but why wouldn't he let her be? He couldn't have forgotten that she had poured out her soul to him a few nights ago, so why did he find it all right to torment her with the presence of the woman he chose over her?

In Marius's head, he thought it useful for Eponine to gain a good opinion of the girl he loved, since her judgment of others was something he had come to value very highly. Perhaps over time, she would grow on Eponine. Maybe one day, she would come to terms with the fact that Cosette was truly meant for him, and her own heart would be put at ease.

Cosette seemed to agree with Marius, for reasons that went a little beyond wanting to gain a new friend. She was eager to find out more about this girl who she had known from her past. "I think that is a great idea Marius. Eponine, if it would not be considered a bother, I would love to spend some time with you," she said happily. "How does Thursday afternoon sound?"

Eponine found it hard to argue against her pleasant visage. _No wonder she has schoolboys fawning over her. _She stared back at her injured friend on the couch, looking back at her with a welcoming face. Conflicting thoughts about this proposition pestered her mind. "I guess a few hours wouldn't hurt," she mumbled.

"So it's settled," Marius said happily. "Shouldn't keep the Duponts waiting in that case. Can't wait to see you again 'Ponine," he smiled, his eyes expressing a thank you in the brunette's direction.

Eponine returned his gaze with a smile and a look of _you owe me._ She waved at the couple silently while dashing out of the room, feeling a heavy weight being lifted from her shoulders.

_The things I do for that idiot. Glad that is over, but how am I going to survive another minute with little miss perfect?_ she thought. In spite of Eponine's denial, Cosette didn't seem to resemble the stuck up and dainty girl that she had always imagined the privileged girl to be. Cosette was almost…dare she think it…somewhat amiable?

_What…are you also falling under that siren's spell now?_ Her mind scolded. _Remember what she stole from you. _

**Yes you're right, **she thought to herself. However, she noticed that she had reacted differently (in comparison to her normal degree of jealousy) after seeing the sight of the couple together. She didn't feel as devastated like the time they had first met one another, which left her completely perplexed. **I'm still in love with him, right? Then why am I not acting like it?**

She stood near the door to the outside of Cosette's home, mulling over her current thoughts. Jealousy still was present in her mind at the thought of seeing Marius in the arms of another woman, there was no doubt about that. Yet instead of feeling blind fury, she felt a hint of indifference, as if some part of her had come to accept what had happened. Maybe these were the beginnings of her spirit finally being able to moving on from the inevitable, but what was aiding her to let go of him? This remained a mystery.

"May I help you?" said a man's voice.

Eponine looked up to see a familiar tall elderly man with a curious stare. He closed the door behind him quickly, looking as if he was trying to hide from something. "Oh, I beg your pardon monsieur, I was just leaving." She realized she must have looked like a strange sight, standing frozen in the middle of Cosette's hallway.

"I know your face. Weren't you here a couple of nights before?" asked the man.

"I was. I delivered you a letter from a friend of mine," she answered, looking down nervously, realizing that it was the blonde girl's father. She never thought she'd meet him again.

"Ah yes, I remember. A letter from Marius to my daughter," Valjean answered warily. "Who knew that piece of paper would give me so much trouble."

"What do you mean by that sir?" she asked curiously, wondering if the man had read the private words meant for Cosette.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he answered, shaking his head. He noticed the sling over the girl's shoulder. She looked to be the same age as Cosette, yet she looked too thin for someone of her stature. "What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"I was in the right place at the right time?" she answered, not wanting to go into details. She was tired of reliving that moment.

"Sorry. Did I just hear wrong? You look like you had been shot. This seems like the opposite of 'the right place at the right time'." he commented.

"I was trying to help a friend…so it wasn't all too unlucky," she explained.

"So you saved his life?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that," she responded.

"That makes you a hero," he said in admiration.

"Far from it sir. Like I said, it was all luck. I deserve no praise," she said, looking at her feet once again.

"Most heroes are made with a stroke of luck on their side. Not many would act the same if they were in your shoes. Who was the fortunate fellow?" he asked.

"The one who wrote your daughter that letter sir," she answered, not sure if it was smart of her to admit that she had protected a boy who was running after this man's only daughter.

The old man's breath caught in his throat. Marius managed to escape death not only once due to Valjean's own efforts, but also with the help of this girl? He could not believe his ears. Perhaps there was a divine force protecting the boy. Maybe he was truly meant to come back alive to Cosette. The old man knew now that he had made the right decision in risking his own life for this obscure student that his daughter had fallen for. It made all his past struggles over the last few days seem insignificant now: the fighting, the encounter with Javert who had surprisingly released him, the grueling path through the sewers; all gone knowing that Cosette would now have the true happiness that her mother Fantine had always wanted for her. He looked down at the nervous girl with growing respect. "I hold you in the highest regard, child. Words cannot express how thankful I am to you for keeping your friend safe. What is your name?"

"Eponine Thenardier, monsieur," she answered.

"A Thenardier?" he inquired. The name hit a nerve. "I think I know your relatives."

"Yes…you know my mother and father. You came and took away Cosette from our inn all those years ago," said Eponine. She always remembered the mysterious man who had disappeared with the pouty little brat her mother had naturally had come to despise.

"Yes I remember your face now. You must have been no more than five or six at the time. Your memory is quite impressive. I wouldn't expect a child to remember a strange man," he commented.

"I never forget a face sir," she said with a small smile. "Can't say the same about names though. I could know a person for weeks on end and still never remember his name."

"Ah, perhaps some names are best forgotten," he said, mostly to himself.

She stared at him a bit confused before taking her leave. "I best be going sir. People will be worrying about where I've run off to," she said, surprised at her statement. When was the last time someone (aside from her sister) had cared if she had disappeared?

"Well I wouldn't want to be the cause of your tardiness mademoiselle Thenardier. Pleasure to have met you again," he smiled brightly and nodded.

"Same to you sir, and you can call me Eponine," she said happily, tilting her grey cap with an awkward curtsy before finally stepping outside.

"Interesting girl. I wonder why she dresses like a boy," said Valjean, taking note of her schoolboy attire. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time someone was acting as something they're not."

**Hello my lovely readers! (*Runs away from angry mob*) Sorry I took forever! I know, I know. I'm absolutely horrible at updates. My days are getting too hectic and overwhelming, and I'm just trying to hold on for dear life (not doing such a great job) :( I'm going to try my best and get these chapters out as fast I possibly can, but my idea of fast might be different from yours, so please don't hate me if I take a month to update. :)**

**I wanted to bring in some main characters that I've been ignoring until now (Valjean….at last!). Enjolras needed to take some time off and go to the spa haha...**

**Blackdove01: not sure if you were able to read later chapters, but I did sneak in some lyrics :) of course I couldn't resist lol. Oh and yes you're right, I was being a bit contradictory about Eponine's feelings toward Enjolras vs. Marius, but in reality I think most girls (even those who are madly in love with someone else) can't completely ignore the presence of an attractive person. I didn't think it would hurt for her to get a little swept away by his charm...I guess we can blame it on hormones (why must you make us so confusing)? Thanks for your feedback!**

**Hope this chapter was all right, but it wasn't my favorite out of the bunch. Let me know what you think! (Translation: leave reviews minions!)**

**Another Random thought: I started watching the Borgias on showtime (which reminds me so much of the Tudors except it takes place in Italy) and the actress who plays Lucrezia (Holliday Grainger) looks exactly like what I would picture Cosette to look like! Oh yea the show is also somewhat interesting, you all should watch it sometime. The only problem I have with it is that Ezio Auditore doesn't exist in the storyline to jump out and randomly kill people (Assassin's Creed reference, sorry I'm jumping off topic). Okay shutting up now. Peace out! =)**


	7. Painted faces

_One week later…_

The sun was setting beyond the old café as a blonde man burst through it's worn wooden doors.

"He finally did it!" Grantaire exclaimed, greeting a small group of men gathered in a corner.

"Someone alarm the police! It's 8 o' clock and Grantaire's not intoxicated yet. Something must be wrong!" commented Courfeyrac, as the new arrival found his place at the table where they were sitting.

Too many empty chairs and tables surrounded what was left of his friends, but no sad scene was going to spoil Grantaire's good mood. "Oh that was so funny I forgot to laugh Courfeyrac," he mocked, making the other men chuckle at his lame retort.

"Oh, you're no fun when you're sober. What was your news? Who finally did what?" asked the other man.

"Marius proposed to his fair lady. I say it's time for a celebration. We won't have to see him moping around anymore," Grantaire responded happily, raising his hand up to the barman for a pint of ale.

"Oh wow. I thought this day would never come. Where did you hear about it?" asked Courfeyrac, setting down the book in his hands.

"Straight from the horse's mouth. I went to her house to see how he was doing. I've never seen that fool so happy," said Grantaire, abruptly taking note of an oddly marked face of a sleeping Enjolras. He had what appeared to be an ink drawn twirly mustache and goatee on his face. His friends looked unbothered with the strange sight, all seeming to be lost in their own little worlds. It took all of Grantaire's might to not burst into loud laughter. "You couldn't help yourselves could you? How did he manage to sleep through all this?"

"He had a few too many drinks," said Courfeyrac.

Grantaire stared back at the peaceful sight of his slumbering friend, dumbfounded. He couldn't remember the last time this fellow had been beyond tipsy. Something peculiar must have happened to him.

"I know even I find it hard to believe," said Courfeyrac amongst sniggering around the table.

"Shh, he's waking up!" exclaimed Feuilly. All men became silent as Enjolras's eyes slowly opened.

"Good evening, sleepy head. Had a long night?" asked Grantaire, trying to hold his composure as his friend rose up disheveled, his face looking more ridiculous by the second.

Enjolras nodded back at his friend with sleepy eyes. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Half past eight my friend. I never thought I'd live to see the day when I would be more sober than you," he laughed heartily, more so in response to the drawn angry eyebrows on Enjolras's forehead.

The rest of the few men, not being to contain themselves any longer, erupted in laughter.

Enjolras smiled at them in confusion, not finding Grantaire's remark as terribly funny. "Yes, I guess there is a first time for everything. I can't remember the last time I've slept this long. Did I miss out on anything important?"

"Not really," replied Grantaire. "Oh actually, I was just telling everyone that Marius finally proposed to his muse, and her father didn't try to murder him in the process. It is truly a happy day," he said amongst the uproar.

"That's amazing! Is he still at her home?" he asked, wondering why they wouldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny? asked Enjolras, raising his comical eyebrow.

"Feuilly just said the funniest thing," Courfeyrac said quickly, trying to keep the charade going. "Go on…tell him your joke!"

Feuilly's couldn't breathe from the hilarity and his face turned red. "Oh well, Enjolras wouldn't understand it. You had to be there to get the joke my friend. Too bad you were asleep during the whole time!"

Enjolras assumed that they had already began their drinking games for the night, which would explain the nonsensical laughter, and decided that there was no point in trying to get a sensible answer out of them anymore. "I guess I've lost you all for tonight. I'll just step out for a second to get some fresh air in my lungs," he said, excusing himself from the table.

"Fresh air will do you some good Enjolras," answered Grantaire with a huge grin.

Enjolras nodded his head at them before making his way into the dimly lit streets of the city. The sun was nearly gone, leaving traces of a deep purple across the sky. He made his way toward a nearby bridge that overlooked the river. It was a place he normally found himself visiting when he wanted to be alone. It had been awhile since he was able to have a good night's sleep, ever since he woke up in the infirmary. Too many thoughts had not been silenced until now. It felt nice to have the night's peace and quiet surrounding him.

* * *

_Earlier that evening…_

"I'm not putting that on…" Eponine said point blank. She stared out of a window of the other girl's home, wondering if it was a good idea to be here in the first place. She thought Marius would be there with them, but he decided to stretch his legs out at long last and return to the outside world after being cooped up indoors for so many days.

"It's really not that bad once you get used to it," said Cosette, holding up one of her corsets that made the brunette back away in fear.

"Nope, you'll have to kill me first," said the other girl.

"That can be arranged," said Toussaint, who had been seeing this urchin as a nuisance ever since she had stepped into Cosette's home. Grooming this girl's hair was bad enough, but getting her into a dress, the servant knew, was a battle she wasn't sure her lady could win.

Eponine stuck out a tongue at the older woman, still keeping her distance away from the contraption Cosette held in her hand. She had gone along with the blonde's tricks of persuasion until now, such as the need to "doll up" her hair because people needed to remember that she was a girl, but putting on that vile thing was the last straw.

"Be nice Toussaint! Stop looking at it like it's the plague Eponine! This is very common to wear amongst ladies of society," said the blonde girl, exasperated.

"With all due respect, it may be common to you, but it's unnatural to me. I've never had to wear anything that constricts me from breathing," Eponine exclaimed, unconsciously grazing her fingers over some of Cosette's books that were lying on a desk nearby.

"Oh suit yourself then…I just thought it would help to accentuate some of your lovely features," Cosette remarked.

Eponine looked up surprised. "You think I'm lovely?" She had never heard anyone call her that before, not to her face anyways.

"Of course! Who wouldn't? I know some who would even agree with me," Cosette said ambiguously.

Eponine raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Who exactly?"

Cosette looked at her sadly. "Marius…"

"Oh I highly doubt that," said Eponine, her voice shaking slightly. This was one conversation she always seemed to be crashing back into.

"He considers you one of his best friends. I'm surprised he never fell in love with you in the first place," said Cosette uncertainly. She walked over to a window, looking out pensively. "He told me once that you were the prettiest out of all of his friends."

Eponine stole a look at the other girl. She was indeed attractive; she couldn't blame her friend for falling head over heels for Cosette. She could feel two sides within her at war with each other. One side wanted to envy and loathe the rich girl who got everything she wanted: good looks, fine clothes, a loving father, and even Marius. However, these last few hours were making her see the "perfect" Cosette in a new light. The other side couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl that had little contact with the world and barely any friends to talk to. Why else would she be engaging a friendship with Eponine, a girl who used to torture her as a child? It was because she really did not have anyone beyond Marius and her father to call a companion. After hearing about her friend's proposal to this girl earlier in the day, Eponine didn't know how to react. She wasn't sure if monstrous jealousy was going to follow her around like a shadow anymore, but she also wasn't sure if that jealousy had completely disappeared.

How could Eponine ever truly hate her? _Damn it all to hell…_she thought. She was actually beginning to…not only pity her, but…even like Cosette?

"I think I've said something like this before. He only said I'm the prettiest because he doesn't have many girl companions," Eponine joked, trying to lighten Cosette's mood. It worked, as a small grin crept upon her face.

Eponine continued. "I was there when he first saw you. Believe you me; if you had known how ridiculous he was acting afterwards, terrified that he would never see you again, you'd have no doubts about that boy's feelings. It was quite irritating," she admitted, biting back her lip as she finished. The truth felt sour on her tongue.

Cosette smiled more brightly, but faltered at the last moment. She gave Eponine an apprehensive glance.

"What's wrong?" asked Eponine.

"Oh nothing…" Cosette said gently, walking over to her closet, pulling out a variety of dresses. "I wonder what color would go well with your skin tone. Maybe a deep blue…"

Eponine knew something else was bothering her. She gently interrupted, "Whatever I felt for him in the past, it's nothing compared to how strong he feels for you now. You don't have to fret about me trying to steal him away." She stared at the floor. Never in a million years did she think she would say those words.

"So you do love him," the other girl sighed sadly. "I had a feeling."

"I make it too obvious don't I," said Eponine.

"You must hate me for making you come here," the blonde said grimly. She let loose the dam fencing in true thoughts on her situation. "I just wanted a feminine point of view on how to handle this marriage I'm walking into. I mean, my servants are very helpful, but they're older, and they talk to me like an inexperienced child. I thought talking to someone my own age would make this future feel less surreal. I'd never thought I'd leave my papa, but I think being with Marius is the one smart choice I've ever made in my life. Now I know that I stole Marius from you…how horrible must I be to have been so oblivious?" she sat on her bed defeated.

Eponine walked over and set next to the girl, fidgeting slightly in the borrowed white chemise. She had never worn anything so fine in her life, and the soft fabric felt odd against her skin. She awkwardly patted Cosette on the back, not really knowing how to soothe another's feelings, aside from her younger sister, who was settling herself quite well back at the Dupont's home. Eponine herself was also starting to get accustomed to their welcoming atmosphere.

"No you didn't…" she responded slowly. "He was never mine to begin with. He never really did see me that way, I think. Meeting you confirmed that even more," she looked down at her palms rubbing against each other firmly.

Cosette put her hands over hers, looking guilt-stricken. "Eponine…I can't tell you how sorry I am. I never meant to break…"

Eponine held up her hand in protest, "Not another word. That was all in the past. I've learned quite a few things about myself ever since I discovered that his heart belonged to another. I know now I could never make him that happy…he's too much of a dreamer for my taste," she lied, surprising Cosette. In fact, Marius's idealistic qualities were what attracted her to him in the first place.

"Do you really mean that? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" said the blonde anxiously.

Eponine looked at her square in the eye. She felt compelled to comfort this girl who she had loathed in the past, not wanting to have anymore negative energy from people she knew. "Trust me."

"You don't know how relieved that makes me feel. I would've hated it if we never became friends," Cosette said in earnest.

"You flatter a penniless fool," Eponine said laughing.

Cosette's cheerful expression changed, narrowing her eyes. "Money does not have to define you."

"Easy for you to say, can you even remember a time when you were the same as I?" said Eponine.

"I believe our roles were switched once upon a time. You were the child who got everything she wanted from her parents…your 'caring' parents," Cosette said in slight distaste, remembering the cruel treatment of the Thenardiers.

"Oh, so you do still remember them. I half-convinced myself that you had forgotten all of us," said the dark-haired girl. "Then again, I would forget us too, after the way they regarded you."

Cosette smirked. "You're right. I should've forgotten them, but it was the first memory I had of a home, even if it was a home that never welcomed me. Besides, you're eyes are too striking to forget. There was no mistaking that you were the girl that hated me so much back then."

"I didn't hate you…I just liked getting you into trouble. You made it too easy. I like the way you mixed a compliment with resentment, you're going to make me blush like an idiot," Eponine joked, idly turning pages in books that she couldn't decipher.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. There are many wonderful things about you. From what Marius has told me, you're smart; perhaps not in a way most people would consider to think. You also have a good judge of character. Don't squirm at me for saying this, but yes, you're very beautiful; you just choose to hide under boy's clothing so no one will notice you. It's amazing what a bath and a little grooming can do. You already look radically different…" Cosette pulled the other girl off of her bed while pushing her in front of the mirror.

"You really are a self-esteem booster. Would you mind following me around all the time?" she joked. Eponine looked at her reflection guiltily. How could she have ever hated this sweet girl who seemed to see only good in her? She felt like a horrible jealous fiend that should have locked away in exile. It made her stomach sick. She looked down at her feet in dismay. Cosette placed her head on Eponine's shoulders and lifted her chin to look back at herself in the mirror.

"There's no need to hide away this girl Eponine, the world has a right to see how amazing she is," Cosette said happily.

"I don't think I've really seen this girl in a very long time," Eponine said, slightly stunned. It was true; she had spent little time in a home in the last few years, let alone wasting time in front of a mirror. Appearance was usually the last priority on her list of a daily routine. The few times she had spent with her family had sent her running away almost instantly. She couldn't stand one moment being in the same room with her parents. The few glimpses she ever caught of herself were usually from reflections of puddles left by heavy rain. She also didn't have many resources to groom herself frequently. Baths and hygiene were usually held at a lower standard than getting one's hot meal for the day. She decided to leave out the depressing details of her life from her well-kept counterpart.

She didn't recognize the person she was staring at in the full-length mirror. She was taller, with narrow cheekbones, and all her childhood chubbiness was virtually lost. She stood sideways, noticing that her rear end was still as non-existent as ever. _Just like a boy_, she thought to herself. Her hair trailed down her back, actually looking tame for once. Her eyes were also still the same, a light green mixed with grey, something she actually liked. It made people notice her when she decided to look them in the eye.

"Well…I agree with you…I do look different," Eponine said finally.

"Just wait until you try on what I have in mind for you to wear for the wedding!" Cosette exclaimed.

Eponine's heart sank. "How could I forget about the wedding…you mean you want me to wear a dress? No…I can't…these fashions will make me look like a cow."

"I'm not hearing any objections," Cosette said ignoring the other's protests. "Hmm…I don't think my old things will suit you very well, you only deserve the best! We should go into town and get you something new!" she smiled brightly.

Eponine widened her eyes. "What? No, I don't need you spending any money on me, especially for things I don't even want!"

"Eponine please…I knew you wouldn't agree with me, but since I stole something irreplaceable from you, just let me make it up to you, in any small way I can..." she pleaded with guilt. Cosette was not taking no for an answer.

Eponine opened her mouth as if to respond, but then felt at a loss for words.

"If that doesn't convince you, consider this a wedding present to me. By wearing the finest gown to my wedding, aside from myself," the blonde said playfully, tugging the other girl's arm before she could object any further. She threw on one of her regular gowns onto Eponine while simultaneously shoving her out the door. "Toussaint, we're going out to town for a little bit. Tell papa not to wait up!"

_What's the worst that could happen?..._Eponine thought to herself, letting herself be dragged behind Cosette.

* * *

"Ah! All this shopping makes the wedding seem even more official," exclaimed Cosette, making her way out of the dress shop with three bags in her hand. She felt a rush of excitement after trying on the white dress. It was what she would wear down the aisle to exchange vows with her soon to be husband. Her present mood was far beyond ecstatic.

Eponine followed behind her, overwhelmed by the bags she was holding with her good hand. She refused to get anything more beyond two dresses, against Cosette's wishes. One was for casual wear, and the other for the wedding ceremony. Her other hand was still in the state it was in since she first met the doctor, but she thought it better to ignore it rather than mope over it. Dupont had started her on small exercises of twisting her arms in circular motions over the course of 5-minute intervals, which would possibly start to wake up any life within the nerves of her arm over the course of time.

"I really wish you would have gotten that red dress," Cosette said happily.

"I would never know when to wear that fancy thing," responded Eponine.

"Oh you're no fun," teased the blonde.

"I need to take baby steps in order to get used to these contraptions," said the brunette.

Cosette beckoned to the other girl to walk faster, as she made her way toward the bridge. "Hurry up slow poke! It's nearly dark. I told you I could carry those things for you."

"Hold your horses woman, and I don't need any help," responded Eponine, trying to keep the contents of her bag from spilling out onto the sidewalk. She wanted to be rid of the sling holding her arm in place already.

Cosette didn't hear her reply. Someone familiar with an odd appearance had caught her attention. "Monsieur Enjolras?" she asked.

Enjolras was startled out of his thoughts and turned to face the blonde girl. "Ah, here's the future bride! How are you doing?"

Cosette tried to suppress laughter. She figured he wasn't aware of the hysterical eyebrows and curly mustache drawn on his face. "News spreads quickly around here doesn't it?" she said with a large grin.

"Yes I guess it does," he responded.

Eponine finally caught up to blonde. "What's with the rush Cosette? I'm sure your father wouldn't care if you're a little late," she said in irritation. She went wide-eyed as she looked up, seeing the outrageous inked markings across Enjolras's face. Had this man (who she had been dreading to come across ever since their last meeting) been drugged with a mysterious concoction? What else would have possessed him to walk around in public like this?

In the darkness, it was hard for Enjolras to recognize the pretty brunette standing further behind Cosette. "Forgive me, I don't believe we have met mademoiselle," he said, turning his attention towards her, not realizing that this was the girl he had a recent conflict with. He bowed politely.

"I thought you two knew each other Eponine?" asked Cosette, still trying to stifle her giggles.

Enjolras gulped at the mention of the familiar name. "Eponine? Is it really you?" He couldn't believe his eyes, stealing a double take at her. Although she was dressed in a rather plain green gown, the girl looked remarkably different from the boys clothing he was accustomed to seeing her in. He noticed curves in places that he had never known to exist in her form. Her hair, which he had never thought to look closely at before, was a rich brown that cascaded down her shoulders and ended right above her lower back, framing her pale face just right. Her eyes locked with his, leaving him almost dumbstruck. _Almost breathtaking…in a subtle way, _said his mind. He momentarily forgot that this was the somewhat unhinged beggar girl who had shouted at him merely a week ago, and here she was, hiding under the guise of a calm noble woman.

"Don't let the clothes fool you," she responded, feeling uncomfortable under his piercing brown gaze, and trying not to laugh at the ridiculous makeup contrasting with his otherwise serious expression.

He averted his lingering gaze and looked back at Cosette, changing the subject quickly. "What are you two doing out so late? Shopping for the wedding I see," he said, glancing at their many bags.

"Yes you're absolutely right. There's so much to prepare for, and so little time. I don't know how I'll get anything done," said the blonde, not being able to hold in her chuckles any longer.

"Has everyone tonight been infected by a laughing bug, or am I going crazy?" Enjolras asked, not understanding what was so funny. He even saw Eponine cracking a smile, although it was quickly replaced by a solemn expression.

"Oh I can't take it any longer. You poor dear, have you gotten a chance to look at your face?" asked Cosette.

"What?" he asked in confusion, looking past the bridge they were all standing on to see his reflection in the water below.

Cosette burst out into wild laughter at the sight of Enjolras's face turning beet red.

Eponine joined in, although more quietly.

"I'm going to kill those rascals…" he snarled under his breath, looking back at the two girls. "They must have done it while I had fallen asleep. I swear I can never have a moment's peace around those idiots," he said, kicking a rock across the dust. He moved off the bridge, and closer to the river, reaching for a handful of water to wipe off the ink marks.

"Oh don't be too hard on them. They're just having some fun," said Cosette, standing behind him near the water.

"I just wish I wasn't always a target for their so-called 'fun'," he said, continuing to splash water over his face. This wasn't the first time he fell victim to their pranks.

"You probably make it too easy," said Eponine softly.

"Do I?" asked Enjolras a bit brusquely in her direction, not expecting her to speak. "And how do you think I should get back at them?" He was still a bit stung from their last encounter, and wanted to make it apparent to her in any way possible.

The question hung in the air, as Eponine turned her attention to the other girl. "We should get going Cosette, you're father is probably worried about where we've run off to."

"Oh now look who's in a rush," said Cosette, but she agreed with Eponine. "I'm sorry they let you suffer for so long Enjolras, but I hope you can find some form of revenge. Till I see you again then?"

"Yes, and hopefully I'll see you before you become Mrs. Pontmercy," he said happily. "Thank you for being the only kind one to spare me from looking like a fool any longer!" He found it too awkward to engage the other girl (who seemed eager to get away from his presence) in conversation again.

"Oh, it's my pleasure. Maybe next time I won't be so kind. I'd like to see how long they're next trick would last," she said mischievously, bowing in a small curtsy. "_Au revoir_!"

"Goodbye Mademoiselles. Good seeing the both of you again," he said with drawn out look at the brunette.

Cosette noticed his gesture toward the other girl.

"Goodbye," Eponine said shortly, not making eye contact with Enjolras and leading the way back to Cosette's home.

The blonde followed behind, leaving the other man alone by the river.

Once they were out of earshot, Cosette spoke out loud. "He couldn't take his eyes off of you!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Eponine.

"Don't play dumb with me! I may have not known the both of you long, but I know what that look is! He's smitten with you! You didn't tell me you had secret lover Eponine," the other said excitedly.

"You sound so childish," said the brunette, dismissing the other girl's thoughts.

"Denial won't work for me missy," said Cosette bluntly. "He likes you and you like him. Why else were you being so quiet around him?"

"Me being quiet had nothing to do with me liking him! I barely know the man for goodness sake! Has Marius's proposal made you ridiculous with romantic fantasies?" defended the other girl.

"Perhaps, but then why were you ignoring his glances?" Cosette's asked curiously.

"Do you always overanalyze a person's glances? I was ignoring him because we had a bit of a skirmish…the last time we met," said Eponine.

"What kind of skirmish? A lover's quarrel?" the other girl jested.

"Nothing of the sort, but never you mind!" said Eponine, quite annoyed, remembering the grieving episode over Gavroche that had made her lash out at Enjolras. She regretted every word she said, but didn't know how to apologize to him. She knew that the barricades had left him emotionally scarred, and her comments did nothing to help him move on (if not make his torment much worse).

"Fine, I'll drop the subject for now," said Cosette, sensing the other girl's irritation at the matter, but still smiled teasingly.

"You're insufferable, you know that? It's a good thing that Marius won't mind it," said Eponine jokingly.

"I'll start to grow on you quite soon, just like I did on him," smiled the blonde.

They drew closer to her home as the blonde girl stepped inside.

"I highly doubt it," said Eponine, following close behind.

* * *

**Hellooo awesome readers who probably want to kill me right about now :) I don't blame you. I would kill me too if I took this long to update! haha sorry, my semester's drawing to a close, so of course I had a million things due all at once...ugh so happy finals are almost over! haha maybe now I can quit being a such a delinquent and get chapters out faster to you guys, which I apologize again for a thousand times over! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and still are keeping up with the story. I know I don't make it easy :(**

**How's everybody's life going? It's so cool that I have international readers =) Man I have itchy travel feet and wanna visit other countries sooooo badly. it's not even funny! =(**

**Shout out to:**

**Stop-IBegYou: haha, see I wrote more, and hoped you liked it! stick around, there will be more to come :)**

**Marie: aw thanks you're sweet and I know I mention Gavroche so much because he's my second-favorite character too! =(**

**Gabgalrox: thanks soo much and I love your continued feedback! :)**

**carlmuz: merci! (just to change it up a bit)**

**I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but let me know how you felt about this chapter! or I will be forced to withold chapters from you all *evil cackle* (even longer than I already am haha) :) peace out!**


	8. Good Life

Valjean couldn't believe that this day had finally come. In a few minutes, Cosette would need him one last time to escort her down the aisle, and then she would need him no more. He couldn't believe that this was the starving little girl he had rescued from the Thenardiers. She had transformed from a meek and scared child into a kind and clever young woman. Now her happiness would depend on Marius. Valjean knew Marius's heart was in the right place, but he couldn't convince himself the young man would be up to the task of handling a marriage. Now it was up to this schoolboy, whom Valjean had to snatch from the brink of death, to provide everything for Cosette that her mother would have wanted for her. Everything that Fantine would have wanted.

_Fantine…_a name he had never uttered aloud. Yet it was her face that haunted his dreams every night. They had troubled him repeatedly as of late. Perhaps his mind was finally starting to go…

"Monsieur. It's almost time," said a familiar voice.

The old man turned around to see a beautiful young woman, dressed in off white. The last time he had seen her, her brown hair was a tattered mess, but now it was pinned back into neat curls.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Madmoiselle Eponine?" he asked astounded.

"The one and only," she responded awkwardly with a small curtsy. She had been at Cosette's side all day in preparation for the ceremony, and was ready to be rid of her responsibilities as the maid of honor, which she did not expect to be chosen for. It sort of came out of the blue to the brunette when the other girl had asked her, leading to her to realize that Cosette didn't know enough people in this town. Why else would she be asking the girl known to have a past infatuation with her soon to be husband? And what did Eponine know about weddings? She had never been to one in all her life! The whole idea of standing in front of people was enough to make her stomach turn over, but of course with the help of Cosette's magical persuasion, Eponine was coaxed into taking on the task. _You're really not as stubborn as I thought you were, _she told herself. _Where the heck is your backbone?_ Eponine's knew one of her tragic flaws was being a spineless jellyfish to those who needed her help.

Cosette presently asked Eponine to please fetch Valjean before the ceremony began. Eponine could tell his mind was in a faraway place as she tapped his shoulder.

He seemed to have more pre-wedding jitters than the bride, who seemed to be happy as can be at the moment. "You're a vision!" he said happily.

She fidgeted with the lace of her hem. "Thank you. You should actually thank your daughter for convincing me to wear this…gown. If it weren't for her wedding, you wouldn't catch me dead without my trusty boots," she said with a pout. Toussaint had hidden her beloved footwear somewhere as ordered by Cosette, so Eponine would have no way of finding them. The preparations over the last few weeks led Eponine to somehow find common ground with the blonde, despite their stark differences in taste. One could even go as far as to call them friends. Eponine didn't know what to call it exactly.

"My daughter does have a way with persuading people," he said with a small grin.

"Indeed," agreed the brunette. "Well we can't stand here all day. You've got an important job to do," she said, softly pushing the older man's back toward Cosette's dressing room.

"I do, don't I? Eponine…I know your Marius's friend, but your also Cosette's friend right?" Valjean halted, looking back at the girl with sad eyes.

She hesitated, not knowing how to answer at first. "Yes, of course I am monsieur."

"Then as her friend, you can answer this honestly. This marriage is a good idea, isn't it? They're not too young? He's going to take care of her isn't he?" he said with uncertainty.

She looked back at the old man guiltily. She was the last person on earth to know the secret behind a secure marriage, but her conscience nagged to console his doubts. "If there's one thing I'm sure about in this world, I know that Marius loves Cosette with all of his heart, and would never let any burden fall upon her. You have nothing to worry about."

He sighed heavily. "That means a lot coming from you. I don't why exactly, but she has come to trust you very quickly, and that's not common behavior for people in our family."

He looked past Eponine, toward an outside window of the church, where he could have sworn to see a recognizable female face. He blinked. The face had vanished as soon as it appeared.

Eponine followed his gaze, seeing nothing. "What is it?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just getting lost in my thoughts. When you get to my age, times like these always make you feel nostalgic," Valjean said shaking his head, wanting to be rid of the ghosts of his past, especially _her_.

Eponine smiled, saying nothing. This old man was interesting, a bit funny in the head, but interesting nonetheless. His eyes spoke of countless struggles. She longed to ask him so many questions, but decided this was not the time or place for them.

"Promise me one thing," he murmured.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Always remain a friend to her even after I'm gone," he said decidedly, starting to move again to Cosette's doorway.

"Not a problem monsieur, but I doubt you'll be going anywhere soon. Now get going!" said Eponine happily, shooing the older man away to greet his daughter with her good hand. The other hand, according to doctor Dupont, was showing "miraculous progress." She was beginning to feel again in her fingertips, which was way beyond what she could do merely a few weeks ago. Still, no movement occurred, and despite the physician's optimistic outlook on her exercises, her own doubts could not be lifted. She turned around and waited for the music to cue her into entering the main hall. _Can't wait for this part to be over. _

Valjean smiled to himself, turning around to knock on a door. "Cosette, are you ready?"

"Coming papa!" said a cheery voice on the other side.

* * *

_A few moments earlier…_

Enjolras stood beside Marius, who was looking terrified and excited all at once, common emotions that befitted a typical groom.

Being Marius's best friend at university, naturally Enjolras was to be the best man at his wedding. He put a reassuring arm (now almost fully healed) on Marius, who was quickly turning into a bundle of nerves. "You alright there?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" said Marius, sounding like the complete opposite.

"Are you sure? Anything you want to get off your chest in your last moments as a bachelor?" joked Enjolras, unconsciously fixing his cuffs.

"Oh I've really got nothing to say. The only thing I've got on my mind is that I'll just have to watch over, care, provide for, and carry the hopes of the woman I love until death do us part. Why wouldn't I be alright?" Marius said rather quickly. "Is it just me, or did it just get really hot in here?" he said, fidgeting with the collar of his suit.

"Yes. You're definitely not about to lose it," laughed his friend.

"I don't think I can do this Enjolras. You were always better with crowds than I ever was," said Marius dejectedly.

"Don't be silly man. You're not here for all these people," said Enjolras, nodding his head toward the mass horde of nameless faces filing into the church. "Just pay attention to only her, and everything else will fall into place."

"Yes I know," said the groom, now looking calmer. "I can't wait for the day I can console you on your wedding day, whenever that may be."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon," Enjolras said bluntly.

"Nonsense you fool. Even I would consider you quite a catch. Don't tell Cosette or she'll get jealous," said the other man, arching one eyebrow with a mischievous smile.

Enjolras ruffled Marius's hair violently in response. "Oh shut it."

"Not the hair! Are you telling me there's no one that's caught your eye?" Marius asked incredulously, trying to fix the damage.

"If there was someone, you'd be the first to know idiot," Enjolras half-lied. He usually never told anyone of his short-term meaningless affairs. If there was someone important in his life, he knew Marius would be the only mature one out of his friends that he could trust with the news. "Now enough about me. Remember, it's your day? Shut up and get married."

"Aw, how touching that you would tell me first. I knew I chose the right best man," Marius said with a silly smile.

Enjolras eyed him with mock irritability before turning to face onlookers staring in interest at his minor assault on the groom. _Can't wait for this part to be over_, thinking to himself, noticing a group of young women trying to catch his eye on the bride's side of the hall, all smiling and winking in his direction. He guessed that these were Cosette's old time friends. It took all of his might to not roll his eyes. He never took too kindly to women who threw themselves easily at him. Although some of his friends thrived on these types, they usually never suited his taste. Of course he couldn't deny his needs as a male, and had had his fill of these women from time to time, when the comfort of his books wouldn't always do the trick.

No one had ever peaked his interest in all his years away from home, until recently. Yet he dared not to mention her name, even to himself, for fear of letting his thoughts linger too long on something that he could never hope to last. Their last 'meeting' left him to assume that she could not stand the sight of him. This left him a bit annoyed, not fully understanding Eponine's coldness (although he did know that she was just grieving over her brother's death), but he decided to not press the matter in order to avoid any further telling-off.

The melodious notes of the wedding march began to resound around the room from the organ. Everyone turned their attention towards the back of the hall as women began to file out one by one. Two little girls dressed in white followed behind them, slowly throwing flower petals along the aisle. The smaller of the two seemed very concentrated on her task, dropping as many of the petals as she could behind her, leaving no sign of the marble floor on her side.

Enjolras chuckled at the sight. He looked back at Marius, who still looked like a nervous wreck. Suddenly, his expression melted into a warm smile within the blink of an eye. Enjolras turned his head back to the aisle, guessing that the groom had finally seen the bride. What he saw instead caught him completely by surprise.

He hadn't seen her since that embarrassing moment on the bridge, a moment he wished he could erase from the fabric of time. Eponine still wore a sling over her shoulder, yet it was mostly hidden away by a large bouquet of flowers held by her good hand. Her hair was pinned half up, with the rest coming down in long dark curls. She wore a long and elegant off-white dress that vaguely gave away her slender figure. Any man with eyes could tell that she was a lovely sight. She was looking down at the floor repeatedly, most likely afraid of facing an entire audience. He found it surprising that Cosette had chosen Eponine of all people to be her maid of honor. Wasn't this girl the one who had pined after the groom standing next to him?

She made her way closer to where the groom was standing. _Just breathe; you're almost there Eponine,_ she thought to herself. She slowly brought up her gaze to Marius, who was beaming back at her.

"Bestill my heart! This lovely thing cannot be my 'Ponine," whispered Marius.

She shook her head and beamed at him, saying nothing. She turned her head to glance at the handsome man standing next to her friend. _Goodness, Enjolras cleans up quite nicely_, she noted. He was wearing a black waistcoat with dark breeches that did not greatly differ from his regular day-to-day clothing. His hair was cropped shorter than it usually was, and she thought it suited him quite well. His brown eyes looked alert and unsmiling (unlike the first time she had met him), gazing back at her momentarily, before shooting back down to floor. _Man, he must hate me_, she thought guiltily.

Everyone's attention turned back to the aisle, as the veiled bride made her way closer to front of the church, accompanied by her father.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

All the guests had gathered at the reception in the evening. Lamps were alit and the wedding festivities had begun. The bride and groom shared the first dance, and soon other couples began to join them. Other guests dined and drank happily in their seats.

Eponine sat alone at a table, watching her friends dance on the floor. All of Marius's friends from the café were up and about the room, either dancing or socializing. Grantaire was moving rather rambunctiously with a maiden who had many feathers in her hair, both seeming as if they were already way beyond drunk for the night. Eponine herself had lost track of how many glasses she had drank so far. She watched the Duponts' who had also been invited, gliding effortlessly across the floor, as if they were born to be dance partners. Azelma, who had also come at Cosette's insistence, was dancing awkwardly with a young boy around her age and repeatedly looked back at her sister nervously. She was dressed in a simple lavender gown that the Duponts' had bought for her. Eponine encouraged the younger girl to continue on with a happy nod as she took a few more sips from her glass. Her head swayed back and forth to the lovely waltz played by the orchestra. She declined a few requests to dance from some men, who all left with disappointed frowns. Her dancing skills were nothing to brag about, and far be it from her to victimize any poor soul's feet if she were to be his partner. She noticed an uncomfortable Enjolras dancing with an excited young woman who was wearing far too much makeup for her complexion. _Wish I could move as well as he does, _she thought to herself.

She stood up to grab another glass of wine. _I've got to make use of this fine life while I can don't I?_

A well-groomed man who was all too familiar interrupted her path.

"Well look who we have here…" said Montparnasse.

"You…what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh don't act all coy love. Are you not happy to see me?" he gave a sly smile.

"Far from it," she said with slurred speech, narrowing her eyebrows. The liquor was starting to have an effect. "This is not a celebration open to strangers."

"Oh, what makes you think I'm a stranger? I could be the groom's best friend for all you know," he said teasingly.

"Don't start your lies. I know the groom, and he would never make an acquaintance with snakes like you," Eponine said in distaste at the man who was involved in dishonest business with her father.

"Such harsh words from my childhood friend, and we haven't even been conversing for a minute. What's this, have you traded up to something better?" he mocked, moving in closer to her to take in her scent. "You smell divine, and where did you get this heavenly dress…Somehow, I still see the same girl in rags and dirty hair that I grew up with." He quickly twirled a lock of her hair with his hand.

Eponine darted backward in disgust. "You were never my friend. Your only companion is money, and it has turned you into a miserable and pathetic fool. Like my father." She roughly shoved past his shoulder as he followed closely behind.

"Don't talk of your father that way, _ma petite_, he's only wanted what's best for you. He misses you and your sister. Speaking of the devil, he and your mother should be dropping by quite soon," he said with a smirk.

"Why on earth would they do that?" she asked in astonishment. She was horrified at the thought of Marius and Cosette confronting people they despised on one of the happiest days of their lives.

Montparnasse raised an eyebrow. "This wedding is overrun with the wealth of Paris. What businessman wouldn't try his luck here?"

"How dare you call yourselves businessmen? You're nothing more than petty thieves," she said angrily, dizzily making her way out of the hall. The air was becoming too thick with all those people standing around. In truth, she was more eager to get Montparnasse away from the celebration so he wouldn't cause any trouble.

"I personally don't see much of a difference between the two. Ah, don't be so upset little one. I'm only here for a bit of fun. I'm surprised to find you here. I see you've found a new group of companions since you last disappeared," he said looking over at the happy couple dancing away, while snaking an arm around Eponine's waist from behind.

Although Eponine was tall for her age, Montparnasse had always towered over here. He was handsome in his own way, with curly black hair and piercing blue eyes. They had known each other all their lives, and as he fell into criminal acts with her father, Eponine knew the boy could never be trusted. He was only a year older than she, yet he was already involved in heinous behavior that went as far as murder. She herself was guilty of small crimes such as stealing from here and there, but her wrongdoings never went as far as Montparnasse's already dangerous record. As much as she despised him, she knew he was not one to be messed with.

"Don't touch me," she said quickly, trying to move away from his grip.

"What's this? Trying to play an upper class virginal maiden? You're not fooling anyone. I can see right through those fine clothes…" he whispered into her ear. He spun her around quickly to face him. "Let's have a dance shall we?" He held her firmly as they moved around on the pavement in rhythm with the music playing from the hall, Montparnasse holding Eponine's good hand.

She could feel the anger seething through her mind, while wishing her injured hand could work so she could slap him across the face. "Stop it Montparnasse! I'm not some whore who is always at your beck and call!"

"That hurt 'Ponine. You know I'd never see you like that. You're not woman enough to be a whore yet, but I can help you on your way to becoming one," he said, still spinning her around in circles, trying to move in closer to her mouth.

That was the final straw. Eponine spit in his face. "Don't call me by that name. I bet you couldn't even please a whore. Let go you bastard!"

He paused their 'dance', reaching for a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his face. He gave her a murderous glare.

Before she could react, Montparnasse had shoved her roughly up against the wall. "Couldn't please even a whore, huh? Well, I guess I'll just have to change your mind," he grunted, reaching a hand beneath her skirt, making it's way slowly up her thigh as he kissed her lips roughly.

She felt a dull pain in the back of her head as it made impact with the wall, making her even dizzier. Somehow, her wits temporarily returned, allowing her to bite him in the neck in response to the sickening taste of him on her lips.

Montparnasse backed away in pain, holding his neck with both hands. "You little wench! Got some fight in you after all!"

A wave of energy hit the brunette as she moved closer, finally kneeing him between the legs. "Try that again, and next time I'll make sure you become a eunuch!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, turning around to run away.

A loud groan was heard behind her. Eponine ran as fast as her legs could take her, until she could move no more. She collapsed on her knees onto the pavement in exhaustion, her dress becoming covered in mud. She remained there in silence for what felt like an eternity.

Faint footsteps could be heard behind her after a few minutes.

_Dammit, not again!_ she thought in panic. She got up quickly to make a run for it again, but then turned around to get a good look at who it was.

"What are you doing so far out here?" asked Enjolras incredulously, eyeing the disheveled girl up and down.

She was silent for a moment. "I should be asking you the same thing. Shouldn't you be dancing away with some pretty young thing?" Eponine retorted, glancing at the bottle in his hand.

"I needed a break from that. What happened to you?" he asked in surprise, noticing her dress was slightly torn at the bottom.

"Nothing. I fell," she said.

"That's it? You fell?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she said with slight annoyance. She was not in the mood to talk after that fiasco.

"You're not going to tell me the truth are you?" he asked in concern.

"It's nothing to worry your pretty little head over. Go back to the wedding and dance the night away with your upper-class heiresses. Leave me that bottle while you're at it," Eponine garbled, now walking dizzily away from him.

"You were invited to that wedding too you know," Enjolras said in irritation. He was tired of her pointing her nose down at him for his social class.

"I've had enough for one night," she admitted, stopping to face him.

"Cosette and Marius will wonder where you have gone," he said, coming closer to her.

"Tell them I was tired and went back to the Duponts," she responded.

"Let me at least escort you back to their home," suggested Enjolras.

"Must you be so damn chivalrous all the time? Doesn't it become exhausting after awhile? I'm fine on my own!" she said angrily, more so in reaction to what had just happened with Montparnasse. She reached over and swiped the bottle out of his hand, taking a large swig.

"Eponine. What happened?" asked Enjolras, looking at her distraught face in apprehension.

"I already told you it was nothing Enjolras!" she argued.

"You can tell me. I'm not here to judge you," he said with an intense gaze.

"Stop doing that!" yelled Eponine.

"Doing what?" asked Enjolras.

"That smoldering thing with your eyes!" she hiccupped, taking another gulp of ale from the bottle.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about," he said, confused.

She wobbled closer to where he was standing until their faces were inches apart. "Don't act like you don't know…walking around all high and mighty-like all the time. Always talking about how your country is your first and only love. It's a game you play to get girls to fall in love with you even m-more. Make them think your all sensitive and perfect. Well it won't work on me!" She whispered the last sentence into his ear, before tripping into his arms clumsily. "Woops!"

He caught her with a firm grip, carefully avoiding her injured arm. He was used to the local bar maids falling on him in the café when they decided to have "one too many drinks". He knew they were lying half the time, and found it mostly tiring. Even though he found Eponine to be unbalanced (in more ways than one), he didn't mind being so close to her. She gave off an earthy lavender aroma, underneath the scent of liquor. "You probably need to get to know me better if you think I am anywhere near perfect. I think you've had enough to drink for tonight…" he said, attempting to snatch away the bottle.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'll stop drinking when I feel good and ready! I-I'm celebrating this joyous union of my Marius and Cosette!" she shouted, pathetically trying to bat his hand away with her good arm. She wobbled out of his reach.

"Stop acting like a child," he said exasperatedly, idly standing beside her in case she tripped again. He was starting to get fed up with her antics.

"Don't try to lecture me. You're not my father. Why are you here anyway? I don't need you to watch over me. I don't need anyone," she said lamely.

"Apparently you do. Unless you're all right with some low life coming after you in the middle of the night," he said with an annoyed stare. She was one big nutshell of issues.

"I can handle any low life. What do you care…you go back to your pretty fan club back in there. I can take care of myself, like I always have!" she shouted at him.

"I highly doubt it with this state you're in. What's made you this way? Did someone say something to you?" he asked.

"Nobody said anything," she said more quietly.

"Something has unsettled you, otherwise why would you be running off half-mad?" he said more irritated.

"Oh so you do see me as mad don't you? It's something that runs in my family!" she spat back angrily, pushing his shoulder. "I was beginning to think that you were too kindly of a gentleman to ever insult anyone! Glad to see your true colors!" Eponine didn't understand or believe half the things she was saying, but Enjolras seemed to be the target of all her frustrations at the moment (once again).

He sighed. "No that's not what I meant…It's just that something is making you act this way, and it's not just the drinking." He caught her arm before she could push him again.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Not until you agree to calm down and tell me what's wrong!" he spoke with severity.

"I am calm! There's nothing wrong!" she yelled even louder.

"Then why are you yelling!" he yelled back.

"I don't know! Just leave me be!" she screamed again, yanking out of his grasp and running in the opposite direction, rather inelegantly.

The long dress made it more difficult for her to move swiftly, and eventually it made the girl trip once again. She fell sideways onto nearby grass that luckily cushioned her impact with the earth. "Damn dress! Why did I ever agree to wear this thing!" she started laughing incessantly.

He ran after her, wondering why on earth did he decide to follow this wild girl. He stared at her in confusion, "Forget what I said before. I think you have gone completely mad."

She laid on her back with a large grin, looking directly at the stars above. "Are you still here? My goodness. What crime have I committed to make you follow me around like a tail?" she said, referring to Enjolras.

He was all too fed up at this point. "You know what? You can stay here and mull over your crazy thoughts. I've had enough," he began to turn on his heel, heading back toward the hall. _She can go ahead and drive someone else insane._

"What are your parents like?" she asked suddenly, sitting up on the grass.

He stopped in his tracks momentarily. "What?" Was this girl in her own little world most of the time?

"Your parents. Are they nice, mean, or in between? Eponine asked, lying back down on the grass.

He walked back over to her. "They're alright I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering what a perfect person's parents would be like," she said blankly, looking at the clear sky above.

"What makes you think I'm so perfect?" he asked, settling down next to her.

"Hmm if you want a whole list, we could be here all night," she laughed.

"Well, you flatter me, but I'm human just like you, with my own flaws and imperfections," he answered.

"Oh yes I know everyone's like that. It's just that, you seem to be more well put together than most people," she said inaudibly.

"This is probably the nicest thing you've said to me in weeks," he responded, finally cracking a smile.

"Really? I've been horrible to you haven't I?" Eponine said sullenly, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"It's all in the past now. Think nothing of it," he said happily.

"You even forgive better than most people!" she said exasperated. "How do you do it?"

"What? That's just how I am!" he said annoyed.

"I need to teach you how to be more flawed, like yours truly," she said boastfully.

"Your not as flawed as you think you are," Enjolras said honestly.

"Nonsense. I am the champion of all flaws. I can't even dance. That's why I was sitting down the whole time during the feast," she laughed.

_She should laugh more often,_ he thought, noticing her eyes light up in a way he had never seen before. "Well we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" he said.

Before she could respond, he picked her up quickly off the ground and set her down on her feet, holding up her good hand in his. "Now just move with me," he said encouragingly.

"How? There's no music!" she chuckled.

"We'll make our own," he said starting to hum and shuffle his feet along with a distinct rhythm.

In her drunken stupor, Eponine wasn't aware of how close they were to one another.

She was spending too much time following his feet while looking down at her own. She struggled at first, too disoriented to properly follow his movement.

"It helps to not look down," he commented.

She slowly brought her head up. Like Montparnasse, Enjolras towered over her as well, and she came up to his neck in height. She noticed a scar creeping up from his collarbone that most likely originated from his injured shoulder. She didn't know how it happened exactly, but suddenly she began to move more fluidly along with him. "This isn't so bad!" she commented.

He smiled while continuing to hum.

"I know this song, my mother used to sing it to me as a girl!" she said excitedly, softly singing along with his humming.

"My mother did too…" he said inaudibly, listening to her voice. It was shy, but one of the loveliest sounds he had ever heard.

Eponine continued on for a while as he stopped humming entirely. She closed her eyes, letting go of all her frustrations and inhibitions in life, just to savor this moment that felt quite perfect. It took her some time to realize that it was her own voice resounding through the night air.

Color rose to cheeks as stopped singing mid-verse. "Why did you stop!" she said in alarm.

"I didn't want to interrupt the songbird with my inept voice," he smirked.

She shook her head in disagreement. "What songbird?" she asked dubiously.

"You, you daft girl!" he sighed.

"Whom are you calling daft?" she said, playfully hitting his shoulder, meeting his brown eyes.

"I owe you some verbal abuse, after all the jabs you've given me," he laughed, sticking out his tongue. He brought her good arm to her side, still not letting go.

"Can't argue with that," Eponine said in defeat. "Enjolras, I want to apologize for that time in the park. I had no right to say those horrible things to you."

He held her face in his hands. "Remember what I said. Think nothing of it."

He didn't know how to explain what came over him next, whether it was the moonlight making her face seem even more angelic, coupled with the vast amounts of liquid courage he had consumed a few minutes earlier. He crashed his lips unto hers without warning, wanting to drink her in completely, as if he had an insatiable thirst for far too long. He held her head with one arm, while the other moved lower and stopped at her waist.

Her next move surprised him.

His touch felt warm and safe to her at first, but after sometime it felt tainted. All Eponine could think about was Montparnasse's rough handling of her…his tongue trying to force it's way down her throat. She could feel her stomach heaving in disgust. She shoved away from Enjolras's embrace, staring at him horrified.

Her look of fear concerned him as he stared at her apologetically. "Eponine, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't apologize! You didn't do anything wrong! That was my fault…I think," she said in confusion.

"You weren't ready. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that…" he explained.

"Oh for goodness sake, stop it! I'm the one who should apologize. I just don't want to do this now. Not like this. Not when I'm a drunken mess with muddy clothes," she responded, patting down her dress. _Not when a bastard was just about to ruin my life for good. _"I'm tired. I should go back home to the Duponts' Enjolras. It's right around the corner. Thank you for making this night ten times better than it was turning out to be," she said with a grateful smile, limping slowly.

"Always in a rush to get out of my sight aren't you," he chuckled.

"I'll make it up to you somehow," Eponine laughed, waving back at him before disappearing behind the corner.

_I'll hold you to that_, Enjolras said to himself, staring back at the empty spot she had previously occupied.

**a/n: Heyy everybody, hope you liked this one. I had bits and pieces of this chapter worked out, but it took me awhile to figure out how to put everything together. You guys know me by now, I work at a snail's pace :(...Thank you to everyone who has favorited the fic and reviewed recently (bellephaba, stop-i beg you, showtunediva, .95, spovagirl909, and Ace of Gallifrey) your comments make me smile everytime and push me to work faster on updates. **

**Shout out to:**

**spovagirl909: thank you :) I'm glad you found it funny...thought i'd put in some comedic relief since this story was getting a bit depressing lol. And yes I agree with you, I also don't particularly like it when some fics portray Cosette in a negative light. She's like one of the sweetest characters.**

**Ace of Gallifrey: haha thanks soo much and i loved your comments! i'm glad you liked the Valjean/Eponine convo...I thought it would be cool for them to come across each other's paths again. Yes you're absolutely right, of course Valjean makes everything better! Good luck on your crossover piece, I'm sure it will turn out amazing!**


	9. To the Grave

Edith Dupont was idling around her home all morning the next day, until someone had moved her to alert Eponine, who was sound asleep in her room. "Eponine! Get up!" she yelled from the door.

The girl did not stir from the bed.

The woman came up to the bed, shaking the girl awake. "Get up girl. I know you were far from sober last night and probably aren't too thrilled with me hollering at you this early, but I wouldn't be bothering you unless it was important!" urged Edith. Although she had felt herself turning more maternal around this girl and her sister, she wasn't sure if it would be proper for her to scold Eponine for disappearing last night after drinking half her weight in liquor.

Eponine slowly pried her eyes open, feeling as if a brick had been thrown at her head. "What?...Five more minutes mama…I just had the greatest dream," she responded nonsensically, rolling back onto her side.

Edith huffed impatiently. "This isn't working…" she thought to herself.

"What's going on?" said Azelma rubbing her eyes, who had also entered the room.

"I need to wake up your sister and tell her the news," the older woman said sadly.

"What news?" asked Azelma.

"Cosette's father…he's passed away," she answered solemnly, looking down to the floor.

"What? That can't be…I just saw him just yesterday and he was healthy as a horse!" exclaimed the younger girl in disbelief, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, dear. That poor child, she must be devastated. He must have been the only person she had in the world before she met young Marius," the old woman said sadly.

"How did it happen?" asked Azelma.

"He had slipped away from the wedding feast earlier, and the newlyweds found him disoriented in bed back at home. Apparently, his health had been failing for sometime. Someone his age shouldn't have been exhausting himself with all this wedding hullabaloo," responded Edith, shaking her head. "Auguste's about to head over to their home to confirm the death. Your sister should go with him, but how are we going to wake her up?"

"I know what to do," said Azelma, heading out of the room quickly. Within a few moments, she returned with a large cup of water. She hesitated, looking up at Edith for permission. "If you would allow me?"

"Go right ahead, water always dries off," responded Mrs. Dupont, stepping away from the bed.

In one large sweeping motion, the small girl poured the contents of the cup all over the slumbering form of her sister, causing the other girl to jolt up and scream. "Ahhh! 'Zelma!"

Azelma backed away quickly as if acting on instinct.

"This isn't the first time you've done this have you?" said the older woman, hiding a smirk.

"Works like a charm every time. She's not much of a morning person," responded Azelma, glancing nervously at her now fuming sister.

"I don't think I need much of a sister anymore. What's your problem!" said Eponine crankily, elbowing the other girl in her stomach. Her head was pounding.

"Ouch! Hey if it weren't for me, you'd sleep your whole life away. Madame Dupont has to tell you something," answered Azelma, pulling Eponine's hair in annoyance.

"Stop it!" yelled Eponine, getting off the bed to push Azelma again.

They both started to tackle one another until the older woman broke them apart.

"Girls, cut it out! Eponine please," Mrs. Dupont said in a serious tone.

"Sorry Edith, what is it you wanted to tell me?" she said, while jabbing a finger into Azelma's side, making the other squirm in irritation.

"It's about Cosette's father…" Edith told Eponine of the news that the servant Toussaint had told her, who had run hastily from their home to fetch the doctor. "I think you should go with him. Your friends are going to need you now more than ever. What a terrible thing to have happened after such a happy day."

Eponine's mischievous glare toward her sister transformed into complete worry. She partially thought her pleasant dream had taken a turn for the worst after hearing Edith's news, but then she realized she was awake. "I just saw him standing alive and well yesterday. This can't be happening!" She collapsed on her bed as if a heavy weight pushed her backward. "I have to go see Cosette!" She got up quickly again; not bothering to change and threw on a robe to wear over her nightclothes. She ran into the washroom and cleaned up quickly before returning back to the room. "Do you both want to come?" she asked, looking at Edith and Azelma.

"We'll come later dear. I don't think your friends will want any visitors besides close companions to see them right now," Edith exclaimed, shaking her head. "Drink this, it will help with your headache. Don't ask what's in it," she said giving Eponine a glass containing a thick, red, and pasty looking liquid.

Eponine made a repugnant face, before drinking the concoction. It tasted very odd, and left a bitter taste on her tongue. "Thanks," she said, quickly rushing out the door after taking a few more sips. She saw the doctor making his way downstairs and waiting for her at the door.

Auguste nodded to the girl and held the door for her to follow. She gave him a grave stare as they both made their way outside onto the pavement.

"I can't believe this is happening doctor. The man looked fine to me yesterday," she said sadly, hastily walking beside him.

"I thought the same too child," said Dupont as they turned the corner.

"This isn't fair. Heartbreak shouldn't come to those on the night of their wedding," she said solemnly, wondering about the state of Cosette.

"Fate plays such tricky games with us doesn't she? Giving us people to love, but taking them away before we've had a proper chance to say goodbye," Dupont said with a distant look.

Dupont's remark brought her to remember his deceased child, whom he and his wife never had spoken of. "Do you miss him monsieur?"

He looked at her curiously. "Miss whom?" he asked.

"Your son?" she said quietly, not sure if it proper to mention.

He looked away for a moment, swallowing hard. "More than I can bear Eponine."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry doctor. I didn't mean to resurface unwanted memories…"

"Oh no child. I like it when I remember him. He always brings out the best in me even after his passing," he said with a sad smile. "It helps me to remember that I had a chance at being a father, even if it was for a little while."

She smiled, admiring this man's enduring spirit. "What was his name, if it's not too bold for me to ask?"

"Not at all. His name was Andre, named after his grandfather. Who was my father," he answered in a lighter tone.

"Andre was truly blessed to have amazing parents like you and Edith. May he rest in peace," she responded with a soft smile.

"Thank you, that means the world to me. Your friends will need those words of comfort more than I will at the moment," he frowned.

They reached the deceased man's house, making their way inside. The streets were quiet, as if the environment could sense that death had paid a visit to someone's doorstep.

Eponine could hear no noises within the house, which made her to wonder if everyone had left. "Marius? Cosette? Are you here?" she called out. No one answered.

"I'm up here," answered a male from the second floor of the house. Eponine guessed that the voice belonged to Marius.

"I'll go check on him," answered the doctor, leaving Eponine alone in the corridor.

She made her way further into the house as Dupont made his way upstairs. As she walked into the parlor, she came across a saddening sight.

Cosette was sitting Indian-style on the floor, with her long white dress sprawled out around her. Black tears of makeup streaked her face, making her bright blue eyes even more vivid. Her usually flawless hair was splayed out all over the place, but she didn't to mind. She was staring at the floor in dismay, tightly holding a parchment with writing in her hand.

Eponine had never seen the normally calm and collected girl so distraught. "Cosette?" she spoke softly.

The girl looked up, her eyes becoming more alert, as if she were caught in a daze. "Eponine? Is that you?" the blonde asked, looking bewildered.

Eponine knelt down next to the girl, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yes. It's me." Afraid to cause a meltdown, she decided to divert Cosette's attention. "What's that you're holding there?" she asked, referring to the parchment.

"Oh this? It's a letter," answered Cosette, with an unexpected sense of composure.

Eponine was hesitant to ask from whom it was from. "What is it about?"

"It's about my mother. A woman I cannot even remember. She supposedly loved me, worked herself to death trying to protect me, but I never heard a word about her until now," she answered, looking past Eponine's worried eyes.

"She left you in the hands of a very loving father, who did everything he could to make you happy," answered Eponine.

"Yes he did, but he wasn't my father," said Cosette solemnly.

"What? Of course he was," defended the brunette, worried that the girl had temporarily lost her senses.

"Read it," Cosette answered, handing over the letter to the brunette.

The brunette looked cautiously at the oddly calm (but stern) expression of the blonde. "I can't read…" she responded in embarrassment.

That answer seemed to have made something snap inside Cosette, as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Oh, my mistake my friend. I forgot…it doesn't matter anyways. He's gone now, and I feel so helpless…useless. I couldn't save the life of the man who had saved mine," she responded in a now broken voice, bringing her knees to her head and sobbing into them.

Eponine hugged the other girl's shoulders, kneeling beside her. "No harm done. Don't talk like that. Your father…I mean…_he _wouldn't want you talking like that. He lived a long life, and lived to see all of his dreams come true, including you finding your way to happiness," she answered in comfort.

"Why didn't he tell me Eponine? Why didn't he tell me the truth sooner? He was a criminal, sent to prison for twenty years for a small crime. He took an assumed name, and built a new life for himself, an honorable one despite his past. He tried to save my mother when she was on the streets, but he had come too late and she fell victim to sickness in the lungs. He then took me under his wing from your parents, an orphan that nobody wanted, and raised me to become who I am today. He did so much for so many people, yet he never bothered to mention any of this to me. Someone he considered his own child. He had us all fooled," Cosette said in disappointment, feeling betrayed.

This new information left Eponine at a loss for words, and it took her a moment to figure out how to respond. "But he mentioned it now…" she commented softly.

"Yes, but he waited until his death to tell me. Could he not trust his own daughter with this secret?" Cosette said through sobs.

"Perhaps he was afraid of losing the trust of the one person that gave him meaning in life. Maybe he didn't think you were ready to hear from him until now. Maybe he wanted to hold on to what little bliss was left in his world, even if it was held together by lies. Who knows exactly? I doubt there is anything in life that is fully supported by the truth. Most people need lies to help them move on from pain. I know I do. Whatever he lied about shouldn't matter. The good that came out of it is what truly matters. He should be remembered for his triumphs, not his losses and lies. It's best to think of the fact that he managed to overcome so many difficulties, and still had a positive impact on others, including you," answered the brunette, surprised by the passion in her voice.

Cosette gave a stunned look at her friend. She never knew that Eponine was capable of such ardent words. "You're right. I shouldn't sound so angry with him, and I'm not. I just miss him. He was all I had in the world before Marius entered my life…and now I can't believe I won't get to see him everyday. He was my rock…I don't know how to go on without him by my side," she said in despair.

"It's alright to miss him Cosette, but he wouldn't want you to give up. He would want you to go on and live your life and enjoy all the things you have been blessed with. Everything that he risked his own freedom and happiness for," encouraged Eponine.

Cosette wiped her eyes and nodded in agreement. She could feel some weight of grief being lifted off from her shoulders. "I know. Thank you. I needed that." She looked around the room, as if waking up from a daze. "I think I scared poor Marius to death with all my crying," she chuckled. "Stay with me awhile Eponine?"

Eponine gave a reassuring smile. "Of course. Don't worry about Marius. He's used to hysterical women by now," she said playfully.

* * *

_Two days later…_

The day was bright and warm, and the world seemed as if it was truly alive.

Valjean's body was slowly lowered into the ground as flowers were thrown onto his casket. Cosette was the first to approach the casket, touching it for one last time. "Goodbye papa. You were a good and honorable man Jean Valjean," she said quietly, making sure other bystanders couldn't hear the alleged prisoner's name. Tears slowly rolled down her face under the dark veil covering her bonnet. Marius stood closely beside her, rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

Eponine stood at a distance, watching her friends' mourn over a man she barely knew, but had come to respect in such a short amount of time. The funeral guests began to move away slowly as the casket was finally buried, making their way toward the man's daughter and paying their final condolences. She saw Cosette nodding to them all politely, but paying little attention to them, still concentrated on the grave where her father's body would now reside. Eponine stared at her friend in appreciation. She doubted she could assemble enough strength to endure the service of a loved one's passing.

She had previously visited the public grave with her sister in the same cemetery where Gavroche was supposedly buried after his death (according to Azelma), but she had no way of knowing where his body was located exactly, which angered her beyond words. She pushed the thought from her head before it consumed her.

Death was an ominous subject for Eponine. Where did humans go after their time on earth? Was there really a heaven for all good people? What if the angels weren't sure of where to place someone into the category of good or bad, such as someone like her, who wasn't the most virtuous of people? She learned about the idea of purgatory as a little girl, and she always told herself to be as righteous as humanly possible so heaven would be sure to let her in through it's pearly white gates.

Now at an age of almost 18, she wasn't sure of where she would end up in the hereafter. It was overwhelming to think about, and she deemed herself too ignorant to fully comprehend the grand scheme of things that went beyond life on earth. The dream she had about Gavroche had perplexed her even more, leaving her to wonder if there was a purpose to all beings on earth. A higher meaning that went beyond the individual little obstacles that people worried like maniacs over. Someone shook her out of her thoughts.

She broke out of her daze, looking up to see who had interrupted. Her heart began quicken in pace at the sight of her intruder. "Oh, didn't expect to see you here Enjolras!"

"It's good to see you too Eponine," he said, raising an eyebrow, putting his arm behind his back. It was beginning to act a bit funny, as if sparks were shooting up and down it's length.

"Sorry! Of course I'm happy to see you. I mean why wouldn't I be…It's not like I've dreading to see you again," she shut her mouth, cursing her stupidity.

He looked at her with a puzzled look, hiding the urge to laugh at her befuddlement. He turned his attention to the grave, standing beside her. "He was a good man. Marius told me he saved his life."

"He did? When?" said the brunette, further amazed at this deceased man's heroic past.

"That night at the barricade. Luck was on Marius's side twice, thanks to him…and you," said Enjolras.

She looked at him dumbfounded. "How did you about that…? Goodness…must Marius tell you everything?" she answered with a hint of annoyance, looking back at the couple, now standing alone by the old man's grave.

"That was a very courageous thing you did," he commented with admiration.

"Some would call it stupid. You would have done the same, were you in my shoes. Any brave man would," she answered, looking down to the luscious green of the cemetery.

He smiled in respect, saying nothing.

"A wedding and a funeral all in one week. Life is bizarre isn't it," she spoke ruefully.

"It is indeed. Makes life seem all the more short-term," he responded, turning around to walk away from the service, as the numbers of visitors dwindled.

Eponine nodded, following behind him. "Best to live it to the fullest in that case?" she wondered aloud.

"Yes, I think that's the only way to do it," he answered, looking at her in interest.

"I'm still trying to figure out how to do that," she answered unconsciously, walking along side him.

"I am too," he answered candidly.

She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. He still held that intoxicating scent that had made her delirious those few nights ago. She could feel her heartbeat drumming loudly through her ears. What was wrong with her? She shook her head, _Oh no…don't start up with this again. _

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her gesture.

"Nothing! I was just thinking about something," she answered nervously.

He looked at her in confusion. He was usually very good at reading facial expressions of most people in his life. Yet in all the conversations he had with her, Enjolras could never tell what was going through Eponine's mind. She was in a world all her own most of the time, but he did find her intriguing to a certain degree. Something about her just lured him to find out as much as he could. However, their last few meetings had left him a bit nervous about approaching her with certain issues, always feeling as if he were walking on eggshells. Now he had come to a point where he didn't know what to say, combined with the feeling of awkwardness from their abrupt kiss only a few nights ago.

They walked on in silence for a bit, both too nervous to know what to say.

"Who knew a place surrounded by death could be so beautiful," she said at last. They were alone now, further away from the scattered crowds that had taken their leave from the funeral service.

"Death in a way restores beauty," Enjolras responded. "It uses deceased beings to nourish everything that we take notice of, the grass, the flowers, and the animals," he said, while pointing at a bird that had flown over their heads and settled in a nearby tree to feed her hatchlings.

"The never-ending of cycle of life," she commented. "It's funny how life goes on even after we die. People go back to their daily routine eventually, and somehow return to a sense of normalcy, as if the other person never existed. Cosette's father just passed away, yet we will still move on, and one day it will be our turn," she said grimly.

"Hopefully that day won't come too soon," he smiled jokingly.

She returned his smile. "Yes of course. I'm just wondering what is it that helps people to move on with their lives after losing a loved one."

"Love," he said indistinctly.

"What?" she asked, looking at different headstones.

"Love always helps one to endure. That's how Cosette will get through this, with Marius by her side, and her friends. Also, the love for her father will also keep his memory alive." he answered with more certainty.

"You're right. Love…I don't think I really know the meaning of that word. Friendships and infatuations yes, but not the love that involves finding a soul mate," she said sternly, remembering the way she felt about Marius. All of those emotions felt like a dream to her now.

"You're still young. There's still a long road ahead for you to find out what it truly means once you meet that lucky fellow," he smiled nonchalantly.

She laughed. "I have a whole load of issues to sort out with myself before I can even consider being with anyone."

"I don't think your issues are as bad as you think they are. Everyone has their own problems that may drive them mad from time to time. It's all right to let them loose once in awhile to someone. Learning to accept one for their defects is what I think makes affection real," answered Enjolras.

"That's so pleasant coming from the man I have been everything but civil to in the last few weeks," she said with a pained expression.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I thought we already settled this matter."

"I know. I know," she chuckled. "When was the last time you were in love, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked.

He shook his head with a nervous smile. "I'm as confused as you are on the subject."

"You're kidding me!" she jested.

"I'm not. I've had little affairs here and there, but nothing too serious," he answered.

"You felt nothing for the women you were with?" she asked with interest, staring at him.

He averted his gaze to the grass. "I thought I did, but spending time apart from them made me realize I wasn't thinking with my head, but more so something else. They've all taught me that I still have much to learn in matters of the heart."

"Such a shame that your books don't have the answer to those questions," she answered jokingly.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes lightheartedly. "Don't mess with the books mademoiselle," he said, poking her good shoulder. "You should give them a try sometime. I can help if you'd like."

"Would you really?" she playfully shoved him back as they walked further, looking around to notice a double grave marker. "I'm guessing this is a couple? Now even though I don't know much about the matter, I would call this true love."

"I agree. This is the best way to say you'll be with someone for eternity," Enjolras smiled, moving closer to the spot.

"What does it say?" Eponine inquired softly, her eyes focusing on the headstone inscription.

Enjolras looked back at her for a moment, forgetting that literacy wasn't common among many people. "Life is eternal in those we have loved," he responded. "Laure Prevot 1776-1823 and Alex Prevot 1773-1829."

"That's lovely," she said unhappily.

"They were lucky to have found one another," Enjolras said solemnly, staring at the inscription. "It is a sad thing to walk this earth without someone to share your life with."

"Yes it is," she responded, looking up at him questioningly. It felt as if something heavy had fallen on her. "It's just the journey to find that someone that I find most tiresome."

"Yes, but once you finally find that person, that journey becomes all the more worth it," he answered with enthusiasm, smiling broadly at her.

"I guess, if it does actually happen," she said skeptically.

"It will," he responded decisively.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked shyly.

"Because love gives meaning to everything else we hold dear, including money, power, and knowledge. It's something that all beings should have a taste of at least once in a lifetime," he answered. "Even you, Eponine," he said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Her heart gave a little flip as she stared back at him. "Careful sir, you make me wish for ideas that are not possible."

"Why should you think they are impossible?" he said with his hand lingering on her neck.

She hesitated, as her mind screamed at her to not lose control. His touch made her feel dizzy, yet her fleeting thoughts pulled her back down to earth. "I don't know. They just aren't. That night, I shouldn't have kissed you. I wasn't in the right state of mind…"

Enjolras paused, pulling his hand away. "Are you saying that it was a mistake?" he asked with slight annoyance.

"No…Yes…I don't know," she answered vaguely.

"Well, which is it?" he asked with more force.

She tried to stay relaxed underneath his harsh gaze. "Please Enjolras. I didn't mean to offend you. My whole life is a mess. I need to figure things out for myself before I can move on to the next step," she said hurriedly.

"So you said before," he said coldly, before walking past her quickly.

"Wait!" she called out. "Can we not start out as friends?"

He paused, looking back her briefly. "You play too many games. I don't think that idea would be possible at this point," he said definitively, leaving the astonished girl to stand-alone by the married couple's grave.

* * *

**a/n: It's Enjolras's turn for a hissy fit haha. Man, summer makes me lose track of time. Sorry for the delay that you all are probably used to, I've been trying to get out applications for such and such (still a work in progress). ugh it's such an irritating process, I wish I could just give up and write stories for the rest of my life, but I don't want to bore your lives with that stuff haha. I found it hard to follow up on the last chapter where so many big things had happened, but hopefully this will satisfy your eyes lol. **

**Shout out to recent terrific reviewers:**

**Ace of Gallifrey: You already know how I feel about your comments (they are amazing beyond words!) It's people like you that keep my brain juices pumping to get out these updates (all you non-reviewers follow her example! lol =P) Hope this chapter met your approval! :)**

**Caitlincullen95: yeaa i thought it was about time they acted upon their chemistry lol**

**elizabethwho: yayy for not being cheesy! hope i kept that going for this chapter. you're too nice nd thanks soo much :) love and sparkles right back at ya! **

**spovagirl909: haha I thought this fic needed a villain, so of course I picked on Montparnasse. nd i'm glad you're still finding it funny (i'm usually worried about being too corny). I wanted to bring out a little bromance humor between Enjolras and Marius, so it's great that you like it!**


	10. Back and Forth

_A few days later…_

"I don't care what you say, I think Eli fights way better than Marcus," said Azelma, recounting her tale of a fist fight she had seen a few hours ago in the middle of the street.

"Didn't you see Marcus's right hook? There was no way the other boy would have saw that coming! I love me some morning violence," answered Eponine, who had also seen the scene. She sat next to her sister on a nearby stool, watching her cut potatoes for the night's dinner.

Edith had left for the day to attend to some business for her husband, and Azelma had promised she would help the cook prepare dinner while Mrs. Dupont was out.

Eponine sat nearby; tracing letters that doctor Dupont had left for her to practice with on the countertop.

From the first few days she had stayed in their home, the doctor noticed her perusing around his library, looking at illustrations of human anatomy, and trying to decipher alphabetical characters she was not familiar with. The sight disturbed him, prompting him to give her lessons on reading and writing whenever he had the spare time in between seeing patients, stating, "no child should live in the darkness of ignorance."

Eponine didn't really know what he meant by that phrase, but she was more than eager to be his pupil. She was itching to learn new things about this world that she still couldn't quite understand. She was currently trying to write out the sentence, _the dog chases the cat_ with her left hand_. _

"Marcus caught him by surprise, that's the only reason why he won," answered Azelma. "I wish your other hand was working, so you could help me with these potatoes! What on earth are you writing now?"

"I want to show the doctor that I was able to finish this all in one day!" exclaimed Eponine, sticking her tongue out at her sister. "He gave you an assignment to do as well, you should get to it missy!"

Azelma shrugged. "What would you and I need reading and writing for? It's never been very useful before." Auguste wanted to engage Azelma in learning as well, but the younger girl didn't seem as motivated like her older sister.

"I don't know, it might come in handy one day," responded Eponine, scratching away against the parchment with ink, biting her lip in firm concentration on her task.

Azelma shook her head. "Oh Eponine, your mind works in the most interesting way." She didn't see the point to all the skills her sister held so highly, since she knew her status in life would never allow her near any high-ranking male profession. She was more or less the polar opposite of Eponine. Where her sister was more of the frustrated aspirational dreamer who looked beyond her circumstances; Azelma was more of the practical individual who accepted life as the way it was and tried to make the most out of it. There were many times they did not eye-to-eye on certain matters, yet they were always there for one another when times were at their worst.

"Do you both ever go a moment without bickering?" asked Lydia, the cook, who was pouring out flour into a bowl.

"No," the two younger girls answered in unison. The room burst into laughter as everyone continued to work on their separate duties.

"Oh no…I forgot the eggs…" said Lydia.

"Eggs for what?" asked Eponine.

"Oh no, for the cake?" answered Azelma.

Lydia nodded. "Now I'll have to go back to the market. Just when I thought I could breathe for a moment. I'm not in the mood to go back out into that heat wave."

"I'll go get them for you Lydia," answered Eponine.

"Oh would you? That would make my day!" responded the cook, grinning.

"Not a problem. This work can wait. Its just eggs that you need right?" asked the other girl.

"Yes, and could you pick up some basil while you're at it," hollered Lydia as the brunette made her way outside.

"Alright!" yelled Eponine. Within a few minutes, she made her way into the marketplace, which was alive with different aromas of food and people haggling over prices. Eponine walked around the square, taking in the various smells of spices that delighted her nose. Smelling different perfumes on a local stand distracted her.

The vendor spotted her interest and tried to sell his latest concoction, which smelled vaguely like lavender mixed with roses. "A lovely scent for one so pretty as a picture," the vendor smiled, exposing gold where a canine tooth previously lay.

Color rose to her cheeks. "No thank you monsieur_,"_ moving away quickly to the next stall.

She noticed two small boys battling each other with wooden swords, while the taller of the two managed to trip the smaller boy and make him fall down. The smaller boy shouted, "Hey! You cheated, no tripping allowed!" The taller boy stuck out his tongue and began to run in an opposite direction. The smaller one was ready to charge after his opponent, but then realized his sword had fallen somewhere. Turning around he saw Eponine holding his possession.

Eponine smiled, handing him back the sword. "Don't want to lose this in battle…you can't give your enemy any excuse for victory!"

He stared at her sheepishly, "Thank you mademoiselle, I will fight for honor in your name."

"Aren't you a littler charmer, and you're very welcome!" she smiled.

He beamed at her in response while bowing and running quickly away toward his friend. She found herself caught up in the continuation of their little fight before finally turned around, not realizing she had smacked straight into a wall. _Stupid._ She scolded herself, but then she realized that this wall felt more like flesh. Bringing her head up slowly made her cringe at the familiarity of the individual's form.

"Well I'll be damned," said the man, eyeing her closely. "Didn't think I would run into you quite so soon…"

Eponine recoiled at the sound of that voice. "Montparnasse…what a pleasure…" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm so glad to see you again. We've got a lot of catching up to do since the last time we met," he answered icily, walking in a forward motion that caused her to retreat backward.

"You wouldn't dare try anything in broad daylight?" she said, gritting her teeth. A slight edge of fear could be heard in her voice.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about 'Ponine. I'm just here to talk that's all. How's life been going? I heard about the death of your friend's father. What a shame. Good thing she has friends like you to run to for her problems…but who do you run to for yours?" he said with sympathy that was laced with insincerity.

"Don't pretend to have one sympathetic bone in your body Montparnasse," she spat back angrily, coming up against a wall that was hidden away from the marketplace by a long post. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That hurts 'Ponine. You used to tell me everything on your mind. Whatever happened to us?" he said sadly, looking at Eponine with remorse, leaning against the wall next to her.

She didn't know how to read that look, wondering if it was all part of his infamous acting skills or if he truly meant what he said. Every time she looked at his eyes, she saw her childhood friend, but she needed to remind herself that that little boy didn't exist anymore. Still remembering the way she was roughly handled a few nights ago, Eponine kept her guard up. "Well…you grew up…and turned into an ass, like most boys usually do."

"Well you expect too much out of us silly little boys. You know I only mess around with you," he answered softly, gazing at her deeply.

"Oh, is that what you called that night? You were only 'messing around'?" she hissed in anger, shoving him out of her way.

He latched onto her good arm, pulling her back toward him.

The panicked feelings of that night returned momentarily. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"I'm sorry. I went a little overboard that night. You know how a few drinks can make me a bit frisky. Forgive me?" he whispered, slackening his hold a bit.

She turned to face him, with their faces inches apart from each other. "You call shoving someone against a wall going 'a little overboard'? I've forgiven you too many times. I have no more patience left for you!" She refused to fall back into the trap he always set up, making her think he was his old self again, an innocent boy with no dark agenda. It was years since she had last known that boy…a boy who was always honest with her, no matter how much the truth might hurt. It was always something she admired about him. She hated to admit it, but it was a side of him that she missed dearly.

"I know…I don't deserve your good will," he said quietly.

She walked away, trying to enter the heavy crowd just a few yards away.

He followed after her swiftly. "Wait!"

She turned on her heel impatiently. "I don't have time for your folly!"

"You know I care about you," he said sullenly.

She laughed wildly in response. "You could have fooled me!"

"I know I don't reciprocate affection appropriately. It's what happens when you've had to live under tough skin for so long," he said blatantly.

"Yes, you do have a funny way of showing it. Now, you play the part of a dark soul looking for redemption very well Montparnasse, but don't waste your act on me. Save it for another girl," she said tiredly, struggling to look away from his bright blue gaze.

He was relentless. "There is no other girl."

"Now I know you're lying," she said dubiously. "I really need to go," she walked a few steps away from him.

"I'm serious. Ask anyone. What's the rush? Ever since you've met your rich school boy, you never have time for your old friends," he said in jest. "Isn't he married now? I suggest you stop running after a lost cause 'Ponine, it's becoming a bit pathetic."

She could feel her head boiling in anger. The sound of his voice was beginning to agitate her more. "I thought I told you not to call me that. I'm not running after Marius…I'm trying to build a new life for myself…away from cons like you, who do nothing but destroy everything in their path."

He raised one eyebrow. "So you think you're better than me? You think you're better than everyone you've left behind? Think for a moment Eponine, would your precious new friends even accept you if they knew what you truly are?"

"I may not be any better, but I am sure as hell going to try and pay my penitence. Which is more than I can say for you," she retorted while walking away, balling up her hands into a fist.

Montparnasse laughed out in ridicule. "Oh you stupid girl. Dressing up a slut in fine clothes doesn't change whom she is underneath. Your past will follow you around like chains until the end of your days. You're nothing more, and there's no point in trying to run away from it."

She wasn't able to control what she did next, as red flashed before her eyes. She turned around suddenly, her arm breaking out of the sling and her fist making impact with Montparnasse's nose. A loud crack was heard, as the man fell back into the wall.

Blood ran in a torrent down his face, as he stared back at her in shock.

She pulled back her hand in amazement, staring down at her fingers. She curled up them one by one to see if her eyes were deceiving her. They had miraculously regained movement within a matter of a few moments. She looked back at him with a calm smirk. "You call me pathetic and a slut? Look at you. Your 'tough skin' isn't even strong enough to withstand a punch from someone half your size. You've slept with half the city; contracting God knows what type of ghastly disease! Yet you call me a slut? Why is alright for men to trample about and do whatever they please with no one to stop them, but when a woman wishes to do the same, it becomes a laughing matter?"

He said nothing, covering his bleeding nose with his hand, while giving her a deathly glare. He decided not to attack her where there were too many witnesses around to see what he could do if acting impulsively.

"You may say what you like, but you'll never bring me down," she said as she kicked dust into his face.

"Is this man bothering you miss?" asked a nearby vendor, who had noticed the conflict from a safe distance, and finally decided to step in.

"No sir, not anymore," said Eponine with an air of confidence, walking away into the denser area of the market.

* * *

Enjolras had come by the marketplace to see if anything interesting would catch his eye. He had presently been taking a break from his assignment that was due tomorrow for his early morning class and decided to stretch his legs for a bit, to see what merchants had brought to sell from their neighboring villages. What he found instead left him speechless.

Recently, every time he ran into Eponine, Enjolras became someone he didn't recognize, someone who was impulsive, rash, and uncharacteristically nervous. He couldn't understand why he had been acting this way around her…perhaps it was because she was one of the most difficult and stubborn creatures that he ever come across in his lifetime? He couldn't say for sure. All he knew was that she made him feel uneasy, and he didn't like that feeling. He was always the one who was in control, the steady anchor that everyone around him could rely on. Without that control, he was nothing more than a feather that could be shifted with the lightest breeze, which was how he felt around her.

That day in the cemetery had left him a little unbalanced, leaving him amazed at what he had actually said and done. Never in a million years would he had thought to have acted so thoughtless, approaching a girl he barely knew with romantic feelings he himself didn't totally believe…or did he? Was it because of Cosette's father's death that he had acted so recklessly, wanting to make the most of the few precious moments of life that was bestowed upon him? If so, then intense flirtation with Eponine was the only option that came to mind. He didn't know what it was about her that made him spill out information that he normally reserved for his closest friends. This girl…who knew next to nothing about the world he came from? Maybe it was because he needed a new perspective outside of the people he already knew, so why not discuss his life with someone who had come from the other side of the tracks?

Another thing he didn't understand was why he left her so angrily after she had rejected him. Perhaps it was because he wasn't used to rejection from women (the few he actually approached), and insulting her was the only way to keep his pride from being completely wounded. He couldn't fully explain the rationale behind his actions (maybe there was no rationale to it). What's done was done, and there was no turning back, no matter how badly he wanted to erase it.

Something compelled him to go spy on the girl and unfamiliar taller man from a spot at a hidden corner behind a peddler's stall, where no one could readily see him. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could read their body language.

The curly-black haired stranger Eponine was standing next to circled her several times, and her face read as uncomfortable.

Something inside Enjolras burned with irritation, wanting him to step in and break that imbecile's skull. _Why should I care whom she's with? _he thought to himself. Was he feeling…jealous?

The man then leaned in next to Eponine, whispering closely into her ear. She responded to him with an annoyed look on her face while trying to move away from him.

Enjolras to stayed planted to his hiding place, convincing himself that it would do him no good if he waltzed right into their conversation. It might put him on even worse terms with Eponine, who most likely wouldn't be too thrilled to see him after the way he had treated her. She said wasn't ready for anything that involved an attachment to him, so why should he feel obligated to interfere? Yet some imaginary force kept him rooted to that spot. He stood silently and watched again as Eponine suddenly sent her fist smashing into the other man's face. Enjolras stared in amazement as he noticed her sling falling off her shoulder and lightly hitting the ground.

He unconsciously left his hiding place, startled by the sight of her previously paralyzed fingers showing movement. That man must have said something pretty offensive in order to make her react in that way. Had she completely broken her fingers to the point of no return?

She didn't see him, instead making her way through the large crowd of the marketplace, past some shocked bystanders who had noticed the bleeding man on the floor.

He snaked through the crowd, making sure she would not catch sight of him.

Whenever something caused her to turn around slightly, he jumped behind a cart.

She broke away from the bustle of the crowd at last, carrying ingredients that Lydia had instructed her to get. She turned her head back for a moment when it finally became quieter, feeling as if someone was walking behind her. No one was in sight. She shrugged and continued walking.

Enjolras came out from behind the nearby wall, and continued his pursuit down the now quieter streets. _What on earth are you doing you crazy idiot! What is stalking going to accomplish for you exactly? _he scolded himself. His body seemed to ignore his senses, as he walked down behind her silently.

He lost sight of her momentarily, being distracted by a swarm of local streetwalkers.

"Who's this lovely thing here? I've never seen you around these parts!" yelled a woman who was missing a front tooth and smiling at him suggestively.

"Do you want to go for a ride mister? I'll only charge half my normal rate for one so fine like you," purred another female, who had begun massaging his shoulders. Another began rubbing his arm furtively, trying to get his attention.

"What? No, no thank you ladies. I've got to be on my way," he said anxiously, trying to pull away from them as quickly as possible.

"What's with the hurry monsieur? There's no need to be nervous," said the lady who was massaging him. She was wearing very heavy eye makeup, but she seemed to be the most attractive of the bunch.

Their eyes and bodies looked worn and desperate, making him want to push away even more from their paths.

"Yes, Enjolras. What is the hurry?" asked an amused voice that stood away from the crowd.

Enjolras turned his head to identify the voice. Eponine was smiling broadly at his predicament. He looked at her horrified, not knowing what to say.

The second woman looked from him to the girl standing nearby. "What's this, do you already have a girlfriend?"

"Her…my girlfriend?" he stuttered atypically. He was truly out of his element at the moment, normally not having to deal with advances from these types of women. He usually steered clear of their usual locations. It was unusual to find them in this particular part of the city, but since there were visiting merchants from other towns, the women probably thought to scour the streets expecting a higher number of customers.

Eponine felt bad for the poor man ensnared in their clutches, having had watched the scene in hilarity for a few minutes from a distance, and finally decided to step in. "Yes ladies. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this one is off the market. I can't leave you alone for one second, can I dear?" she said, pulling him away from their hold, and linking her arm in his.

A loud groan resounded from the crowd of females, as some disappointedly moved away to look for other clients.

He looked down at her, dumbfounded, still not sure where his voice had gone.

She winked back at him. "Just play along, unless you want to go back into her arms," she whispered, leaning her head in the direction of the woman wearing heavy eye makeup, who looked thoroughly crushed.

He looked back at her in surprise, remaining silent.

"You've got quite a hold on this one girl," said the woman. "Got him acting like a scared virgin around all us women…I wish my men could be as loyal as he is. Well, maybe in another life monsieur? If you ever get tired of her, you know where to find me," she winked, disappearing along with her ladies of the night.

"Well I've never been so insulted in my life. How dare she say that to my pretend soon-to-be fiancé!" laughed Eponine after they all left, still holding onto Enjolras's arm.

"You were quite impressive," he said with a small smile.

"Wish I could say the same for you! I've never seen you at such a loss for words!" she exclaimed as they walked further down the street.

"I've never had that happened to me before," he answered, feeling more at ease away from the mob.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Where I come from, most men jump at the opportunity to have so many women grovel at their feet," she said with some distaste, thinking of Montparnasse.

"Those type of women don't appeal to me," he said frankly.

"You're not like most men," she remarked, more to herself.

"I guess not," he answered, looking ahead.

They walked in silence for a moment. She suddenly realized her arm was still linked with his. She pulled away abruptly, startling Enjolras. "Sorry." A funny feeling came over her. She usually wasn't the type to like too much contact with other people, yet she felt a sense of calm wash over her when being so close to him, despite her heartbeat that still went on at a rapid pace.

"Don't apologize," he said, secretly wanting her to not have moved away so quickly.

"I should be going. The cook wanted me to pick up a few things," she answered.

He looked for a way to keep their conversation going, not wanting her to leave so soon. "Your hand. It's all better?" he asked in wonder, disguising the fact that he had previously seen her punch someone square in the face.

She wondered if he was still mad at her since their argument in the cemetery. If he wasn't going to bring it up, then she thought it best not to mention it and remain in his good graces for the meantime. She liked his company, as limited as it was. "Yes, I didn't even realize that it had happened. The doctor's exercises finally paid off," she lied happily, not wanting to tell him what truly had happened.

"That's really amazing. I knew it would heal," he commented.

"Ha, that makes one of us," she asked.

"I just had a hunch. You're a fighter," he smiled.

She shook her head. "I'm not as tough as you think I am."

"You're tougher than most men I know," he answered.

She smiled at him. "Some of us have to fight to survive in this crazy mixed up world, otherwise we get trampled down."

He nodded. "I guess you're right to some extent, but does the fighting ever become tiring?"

She thought to herself for a moment. "It does, but eventually it becomes a part of you, and one day, life becomes impossible without it."

He looked down at her in sympathy. "Not to sound patronizing, but aggression isn't always the answer."

"I know, but growing up around people who have nothing to their name usually builds up more anger and frustration rather than courtesy," she answered frankly.

He was quiet for a moment, perceiving that there was wisdom behind her less than ideal upbringing. "I guess I should be the last person advising you to not use violence, since I'm the one who led a revolt not too long ago."

The barricade felt like a dream to her, the scar on her shoulder serving as a reminder that it had actually happened. "We were such different people before then," she remarked to herself.

"Yes…we were," he agreed, closing his eyes ruefully. He was beginning to feel more like he couldn't recognize himself in the mirror anymore.

"To think I was actually head over heels for him," Eponine said unconsciously.

"Over who?" asked Enjolras

"No one," she said quickly.

"Marius?" he asked again.

"What?" she asked, acting as if she didn't understand.

"Oh Eponine, there's no point in trying to hide your past feelings for my friend. Do you still care for him?" he asked.

She looked up at him in surprise, hearing the resentment in his voice. They had never discussed her infatuation over the other man before. She was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"You do care for him?" he asked more forcibly.

"No…" she answered unwillingly. When would her past feelings for Marius stop creeping up into every conversation? She did care for the boy, but now more so as a brother than anything else.

"No what?" he pushed on, ignoring his conscience telling him to leave her alone.

"No I don't! Happy?" she glared at him, infuriated. "I don't see how it is any of your business!"

He looked at her guiltily, shaking his head in apology.

"You know…you're a bit too intense for my liking at times," she answered.

"I'm a little unhinged these days. Let's hope it's just a phase," he joked.

She laughed awkwardly. "Not to worry. I should be used to it by now."

He chuckled. "Just smack me over the head if I ever do become that annoying again."

"Oh, I will definitely hold you to that!" she smiled broadly as they made their way closer to the Duponts.

"Tell me how the doctor reacts to seeing your arm being all well again," he stated as she made her way to the back part of the house near the kitchens.

"This will put him in a good mood for days. See you my friend," she waved, catching his gaze again. His smile sent her heart into a million flips within a second. She made her way inside before her face could betray her emotions. _Stop it heart! I can't trust you anymore_, she thought to herself.

"See you…friend," Enjolras responded, as he watched her form retreat into the house.

* * *

**A/N: Meh...late as usual. Sorry guys. I have no excuse for my laziness. I should've had this up a week ago. **

**Shout out to:**

**Ace of Gallifrey: Oh no! not OOC! anything but that...lol ugh let's see if I can avoid this in the future, but thanks once again for your in depth analysis! It's truly appreciated :) It's really nice to see someone else's perspective on the characterizations, and it improves my understanding of how our favorite duo would truly act. Keep being awesome!**

**dracomalfoys-minion: your username makes me even more excited for the HP movie in July! ugh i'm bringing a box of tissues with me to the theaters because I know I'm going to be crying over the end of my childhood lolol can't waiitt. haha thank you so much xoxo...(gossip girl) lol okay enough of my corniness.**

**Something completely random that I must share with you all: ahhhh Assassin's Creed: Revelations! So looking forward to this coming out (in November?). I've been meaning to write a fic for this for the longest time, but I really haven't found the right inspiration for it yet. Hopefully it will happen soon! **

**Ciao bella gente!**


	11. For Beginners

"Remarkable," said the doctor, studying Eponine's now fully working hand.

He had been making her twist her arm in various motions for the past fifteen minutes, and it was becoming tiresome. "Yes. It is. Can I go now?"

"Such a restless spirit. You still didn't tell me what happened exactly when the paralysis left your fingers," said the doctor.

She hesitated, thinking of an excuse that could cause the same possible effects on her hand compared to what had actually occurred. "Oh, I tripped and fell on my arm on my way back from the market. I noticed my sling had fallen off, and that's when it happened."

"You fell?" he said, raising an eyebrow, reading the hesitation in her voice. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as the day is bright!" she smiled.

The doctor shrugged. He knew she was hiding something else, but decided not to push the matter. "Alright then. Well this is truly miraculous. You are by far my greatest success story."

She smiled again, relieved that her arm was not rendered useless as she had feared. "I feel whole again. In more ways than one," she said happily.

"Let's keep it that way child. This has made my day," he grinned, moving back toward his desk to read some papers.

She looked at him gratefully. "I couldn't have done it without your help monsieur."

"Oh I really didn't do much. The human body is an astounding healing machine, given the proper time and therapy," he responded, sitting down.

"Still, what you did help set my arm right. I just know it. This is amazing. You give people a second chance in times of crisis…I would love to know what you know, to offer something meaningful…give people a chance to overcome what they thought impossible…" she said involuntarily before going quiet.

He looked up from his papers at her in interest. "What I do is not the stuff of miracles my dear. Doctors are not superhuman, and there are many that prove more as butchers. There are countless casualties along the way before individuals in my field find a solution. It takes hard work, quick thinking, perseverance, and sometimes luck to outsmart the natural course toward death. Most of the time we do not win. The thought of having a life in your hands sends many men running away from this line of work."

She shifted her weight onto her right leg in thought. "If I may ask. What does it feel like when you do have a success monsieur?"

He was quiet for a moment, taking down his glasses. He got up to walk to the window, looking outside. "There's nothing quite like it. I remember a sense of euphoria when I first helped a patient. I wouldn't trade that feeling for all the riches in the world. I was an anxious fool at 24, not knowing the difference between a scalpel and a butter knife," he smiled to himself.

Eponine said nothing, but something inside her yearned for that feeling. Her eyes were wide open to this whole world that she had known little about, and she longed to find out even more. "That's wonderful…"

"Would you like to learn a few things?" he asked, Dupont could sense her eagerness to learn, but she was uncertain to ask him outright. He found it intriguing that she was interested in what he did. He hadn't come across many women, aside from his wife, who seemed eager to learn from him. Perhaps most of them were too hesitant, or thought it impossible for them to even consider the possibility of looking outside their societal boundaries.

"Really? You can…teach me how do things…like what you did with my arm?" she asked more fervently.

He put up a hand for her to be patient. "Well…I can teach you some basics for now. You have to build up your foundation before you can master the harder tasks. Have you been practicing the reading lessons that we've been going over?"

"Yes monsieur. I'm able to read that book you gave me last week from cover to cover now," she said with enthusiasm.

"Really? That is pretty fast paced for a beginner. You have a long way to go, but it seems like you'll make a promising student," he nodded, making his way back to his desk.

"That means a lot coming from you," she returned his smile.

"I wouldn't say it unless I meant it. Now get going and stretch your legs for a bit. You'll be seeing a lot more of me in the future if you're going to be learning more about this trade," Dupont gently ordered, turning his focus back to his work.

"Yes monsieur, but before I go…may I have a look at that book that always sits by your window?" she asked shyly.

He reached over and grabbed the small object, flipping through its pages. "What, this? My I haven't looked at this in ages…this was my very first anatomy book. The illustrations are pretty good, but a little outdated. I used to keep this handy whenever I had to do cadaver dissections. I must tell you, pictures in books are a little bit deceiving. They never look the same as they do in real life, but these are accurate enough. This will be a great starter for you before you actually get down to the dirty work of cutting into bodies. You can come with me to the university one day and see some of our friends we've got down there!"

"How long do those bodies usually last sir?" she asked with a sour look, not being able to imagine cutting into an actual human being.

"Oh…not longer than 2-3 days tops. The stench becomes unbearable after that," he grinned with distaste.

She stared at him worriedly, realizing there was a lot more about his world that she really didn't understand, things that she believed to test the boundaries of ethical conduct.

He seemed to have read her mind. "Oh don't worry child. What we do further enhances our understanding of the human condition. I won't force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. It's all up to you."

Determination struck her mind as he spoke. She knew an opportunity like this would never come her way again. "No problem at all doctor. I'm ready to handle anything you throw at me. Even rotting corpses…"

"Now that's what I want to hear! All right. Go rest your mind for now. This experience is not going to be a picnic," said Dupont.

"Thank you so much again doctor. I'll work as hard as I possibly can. You won't be sorry!" she said excitedly, making her way out of his study.

* * *

As the weeks passed, Eponine had kept herself busy, shadowing Dupont whenever he was working, following him around when he had to make house calls, and observing him with patients who came to his home in between her lessons.

Words were becoming more and more familiar to Eponine as she read different books that were lent to her, and now she couldn't even remember a time when she had tripped over a sentence or two. Her parents had schooled her in her early years before they had gone nearly bankrupt, forcing her to neglect her studies. Eventually, everything she knew faded out of memory. This time, she was not going to let anything or anyone stand in her way of learning as much as she could.

She was presently following the doctor again; towards a place she had never seen beyond its gates. Eponine had followed (more so stalked) Marius to the university several times in the past, and she had always wondered what it would be like to walk up those marble steps that led to the building with pillars adorning it's facade. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening now, as she carried several instruments of unknown purposes behind the doctor, while watching the countless young men who were making their way to and from the area.

Entering the building revealed a new marvel that she couldn't fathom to have existed within four walls. The ceiling was unbelievably high, encasing massive halls that mere men had managed to construct. The sheer size of the place was enough to make her feel small and insignificant.

Eponine peered inside one of the rooms. The sight baffled her senses. The amphitheater contained well over 100 desks, all forming a slight semicircle, with aisles of stairs leading to higher levels of desks. They all were oriented to face the front of the room, where a small elevation of the floor could be seen, giving the indication of a stage. An immense portrait that she could only guess to have dated back to a classical time period in history hung overhead, as if to draw in the attention of any audience member. She walked inside slowly, thankful that no one else was around to see her gawking. "Incredible…" she said breathlessly, walking toward the center of the room. She stroked her hand across the polished mahogany of one of the tables, amazed at the spotlessness of the surroundings.

Dupont interjected her quiet marvel as he stood beside her, realizing that the girl had strayed away. "I agree. This is one of the most beautiful rooms in this entire school. There are two more amphitheaters almost like this one, but not nearly as large. Doesn't it just inspire you?" he said nostalgically.

She jumped slightly at his interruption and then gave a small smile. "Did you study here doctor?" she asked.

"I did, but that was many years ago. Much longer than I'd like to admit," he chuckled. "Come now Eponine. I've got some things to show you that you would not want to miss!" He made his way out of the room, making a left down the corridor and toward stairs that led to a lower floor.

The brunette followed quickly, stealing one last glance at the impressive room.

Some men passed by the pair, looking curiously at the girl following the old man carrying a box of oddities. She shrank away from their stares, looking down nervously as she trailed behind the doctor. She had not seen one woman since she entered the building (unsurprisingly), and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She decided to not attract attention as much as possible, secretly wishing that she had her spare men's clothing that she used to wear freely not so long ago. The grey dress she wore now (as simple as it was) made her feel like an imposter, as if she didn't belong where she was. She was even embarrassed by the lavender from the Dupont's garden that she had decided to place in her hair, thinking that this didn't help her blend in any easier. This present thought sickened her, and she scolded herself immediately for thinking such thoughts of inferiority. This chance was giving her a purpose, a new direction that she had always wanted in life, so this was not the time to shrink away from it.

They made their way down the long winding stairs, down to lower levels that were not similar in splendor to the corridors she had first set eyes on, but seemed much more practical in their appearance.

"This is where I usually teach," Dupont commented, gesturing to several classrooms that they passed by.

"Is there anything you do not do?" she asked in wonder. She was astounded by how much this man had managed to accomplish, while glancing at the various classrooms that seemed to hold distinctive purposes.

One room had various bones strewn across its interior. Another had jars containing what looked to be like organs from animals…or organs from something else. Her stomach made a slight jump at the sight. She had never seen human organs held out on public display before, and felt sudden worry at what the doctor had in store for her. She hid her hesitation from him with her face of excitement, not wanting to let him have any doubts about bringing her to the school.

Dupont finally came to a stop in front of a closed door, turning to face her. He reached inside the box he was holding, pulling out what looked to be white aprons, gloves, and masks. He handed one of each to her saying, "Put these on…and brace yourself for the stench."

She looked at him with a confused stare as he opened the door after she had put on the mask, gloves, and apron. She suddenly realized that he wasn't kidding, as the scent hit her like a cart crash. It was strongest thing that had ever invaded her nostrils, and she wanted to faint instantly from the smell. She had been exposed to ghastly odors all her life, but this was something that surely triumphed over everything that was horrid. She tried not to let her disgust show, but she couldn't help but squint her eyes in revulsion.

Her gaze followed the doctor as he made his way into the white tiled room, and closer to a table that was covered by a blanket. He looked at her through his mask. "I'm about to show you a dead body that has been here for a couple of days. Are you sure you can handle this?" he asked with seriousness.

She looked up in dread, thrown off by the stench. "Y-Yes. I'm sure."

He nodded; lifting up the cloth to reveal what was underneath. What she saw sent shivers up and down her spine as her breath caught in her throat. The subject looked as if to be a man, no older than his early 30s. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were severely sunken, while the rest of his body looked ashen and stiff. She had seen a dead body similar to this one a few years back when she was on the streets, and it had belonged to a young girl who looked no older than eleven. She seemed to have died from starvation. The doctor lowered the blanket over the center of the body, where one could readily see that people had already been at work. His chest was sliced open, and Eponine saw contents of so many body parts that seemed to look as if they were put there on purpose. Her eyes went wide, not knowing how to react.

"You can come closer if you'd like. He's not going to bite," instructed the doctor, reaching for what she recognized to be scalpels and scissors located on a nearby small table.

She walked forward silently, slightly afraid that the body would come to life at any second, despite the fact that his organs were spilling out of his chest. She got a closer look at where the dissection was made, becoming familiar with some of the bodily structures. "Oh my goodness…where did you manage…to get him?"

"We usually get poor souls like him after an execution has taken place, so acquiring Pierre here was legal, if that's what you were wondering," he said while making a dexterous cut across the length of the man's chest, deepening the exposure of the inner tissues.

She stared at him in surprise, amazed at his ability to not be phased by cutting into a one-time living breathing human. "Was he hanged?" she asked in a shaky voice, noticing blackened bruises around his neck.

He glanced at her momentarily. "Yes, he was. Most likely for a crime he didn't commit, knowing the justice system these days. This was mortifying for me when I first started here. You get used to it after doing it for so many years. Don't just stand there. Grab a scalpel and help me."

She stumbled her way over to the small table, grabbing what the doctor had picked up, and stood over the body, bringing the scalpel down to where Dupont had instructed her to cut. She sliced into the superficial skin slightly before quickly pulling out the blade.

"You can be a little more forceful than that, we're not cutting into flower petals," he chuckled.

She tried once again, this time pushing down on the blade with more pressure. Several crunching noises could be heard as the blade made its way further down, but she pushed on nonetheless. Eventually she dragged the blade up the man's side, in order to remove more skin, or what used to be skin. The feel of it felt so fragile, as if everything about the man was slowly turning to paper.

"There you go! You're more fearless than I thought you were. Just like Edith," he smiled.

"Edith has come here before?" she asked curiously, wondering how the woman could have been able to study here.

"Yes she has. She used to come here with her father, who was a professor of mine. Brilliant man," he smiled. "This is where we first met. She was more daring than some of my peers, as young as she was at the time."

"Wow really? Does she still come to the school?" asked Eponine.

"Not so much anymore. These classrooms hold too many memories of her father. He had passed away sometime ago," the doctor responded sadly, returning his focus back to the body and pulling out something that was the size of his fist.

Eponine shook her head in sympathy for the woman, before noticing what he was doing.

"I'll start off slowly for simplicity's sake," he said, holding up the organ. "You should be able to recognize this as the heart." Dupont pointed out to specific locations of the structure. "There are many arteries here that are responsible for transporting oxygenated blood to different parts of the body. One such is the aorta, which starts off as an arch right here," he said, pointing to a curved tube that was located above the central muscle. "…and over here we have another artery that carries deoxygenated blood to the lungs known as the…"

"Pulm…Pulmonary artery?" Eponine interrupted hesitantly, recognizing the familiarity of the structure from Dupont's book, but not sure of her pronunciation.

He looked at her with an impressed stare. "Very good. Your reading is way beyond where I thought it would be."

She looked down humbly. "I just love that book you gave me."

They continued on for about an hour and a half before Dupont finally let her go for a break.

"I just need to speak to a colleague about something. You can look around for a bit and we can meet in that huge lecture hall within the hour if you'd like," he suggested.

"Oh that would be fine with me, but is it alright for…someone like me to roaming the halls?" she asked timidly.

"Why wouldn't it be? I do not understand what it is my gender considers so debilitating about letting women receive an education. They should learn to move with the times! You go explore wherever you want, and if anyone gives you a problem, just come and tell me. However, keep an eye out for any mischief," he said more protectively.

"Monsieur, you are an absolute saint!" she said while taking off her now soiled gloves and apron. She removed her mask, and washed her hands in a nearby basin. She made her way out of the room and up the stairs back to the lavish area of the halls, looking into every classroom she could fasten her eyes on. She saw large doors that young boys were walking in and out of, and behind the doors the area showed resemblance to a library.

Men walking out gave drawn out stares and whispered amongst themselves as if she were wearing something outrageous on her head. One winked at her playfully when she was trying to get a better look inside.

She looked away nervously for what seemed like the millionth time and ran back toward the original amphitheater she had set foot in. Once again, the room seemed virtually empty, and her steps echoed across the marble floor. She turned to look down the height of desks again, that seemed to go up several levels.

Way in the back, her eyes landed on an all too recognizable figure that was clearly caught in deep sleep, with his head rested against the pages of an open book. She tiptoed quietly up the stairs and approached his slumbering form. Enjolras's face looked at peace, an expression she rarely saw in one who was usually too serious. Most of the time, she could only tell what he was feeling through his eyes, a brown gaze that seemed frighteningly intense but mesmerizing at the same time. His face now looked serene, as if all troubles that usually took residence in his furrowed brow had melted away. She liked this face he had now, one where his guard was down, and not the stern one he showed to the world.

She felt as if she was intruding on his solitude, so decided against waking him. Turning around slowly, she tried to silently make her way down the aisle. She didn't see the stray papers that were leaking out of another nearby book that lay further away from the sleeping Enjolras. Her back accidentally made impact with the papers, jostling the book out of its position, and sending it crashing to the floor.

The noise echoed throughout the hall, causing Enjolras to jolt upright in distress. "What's going on?" he yelled, holding up a book in defense against the rude intrusion. His eyesight was still a bit blurred from awaking so suddenly.

Eponine's clenched her eyes in dismay, cursing her clumsiness. She turned to face him slowly, not sure of how to explain herself. He would find it odd that she had been near him at this particular moment. His disoriented face was enough to make her chuckle.

"Who's there?" he said angrily, rubbing his eyes.

"It's only me Enjolras," she said calmly, trying to hide her smile.

Hearing that voice made him drop the book he was holding in his hand. "Eponine?" His eyes finally regained their focus, as they settled on the brunette standing a mere few feet away from him. "What…Why are you here?"

"To check on you of course. Everyone's been wondering where you've gone!" she said playfully. "Fell asleep on your work I see. My, my, do you ever take a break?"

"Very funny," he answered with a long yawn. "Seriously, why are you here?"

"Well if you must know. I was here with doctor Dupont. He was showing me around the school," she answered.

"That is really something. How do you like our humble abode," he asked, stretching out his arms over his head.

"It's amazing. I've never seen any place as so fine as this. Now I see why you're obsessed with learning. I would never want to leave here," she said excitedly.

He smiled, shaking his head. "This place really is incredible, even though the splendor wears off after awhile. I never felt so alive as when I first walked through those main doors. The doctor showed you some of our departed 'friends' down in the basements?"

"Yes he did. How did you know?" she asked in surprise.

"I came down there once with my friend Joly. I'm not sure if you knew him. He was a medical student," he answered solemnly.

Eponine shook slightly, recognizing the name from her vivid dream. "Yes, I knew of Joly."

The smile in his eyes disappeared. "He was one of the most perceptive minds I ever knew."

Eponine changed the subject quickly. "Stop reading_ Hamlet_," she said slowly, narrowing her eyes to make sure she was reading correctly. "You need to give your mind a rest. Go home," she smiled.

He looked at the book his head was previously rested on and back at her in surprise. "How did you know what this says?"

"The doctor has been giving me lessons," she said happily.

"Oh wow. You've come along quite along well," he responded.

"What's it about? Ham-let?" she asked.

"It's a play about a prince named Hamlet who tries to avenge his father's death," he replied, bending down to pick up books that fell to the floor.

She knelt down to help him. "Who killed his father?"

"His uncle, who immediately married Hamlet's mother," he went on, gathering his papers into a folder.

Eponine was not looking up, but moved closer to hand extra papers to him. "I made a mess over here. Wow this family sounds very dysfunctional. Does he ever get his revenge?"

Enjolras nodded while looking at her face while she reached for his things. She had a certain habit of biting her lip when she was concentrating. He liked that look on her face. He looked at her hair next, which was tied up, but had a flower on her ponytail, which seemed to suit her countenance even more. He shook his head quickly before she could notice him staring. "Yes. All the families in this story are dysfunctional. He does, but not until a string of senseless deaths results from his indecision and conflicted behavior, including his own demise."

"Who else ends up dying?" she asked in interest, looking up to meet his gaze.

"A lot of people, including his mother, and the woman he claimed to have loved," he said dejectedly.

"He killed the woman he loved?" Eponine asked incredulously, leaning forward with curiosity.

"No he didn't, not directly anyway. She went mad and committed suicide after the death of her father, whom Hamlet had accidentally killed. She was a tragic character," said Enjolras.

"Oh no!" Eponine exclaimed, "Did she love Hamlet?" she asked again, completely engrossed in the story, staring at the playbook in his hand. The girl committing suicide seemed to have struck a chord with her.

"She did. Perhaps her love for him drove her mad because he never readily reciprocated her feelings, that or the restrictive life she was resigned to by her father and brother," he said, mostly to himself, not sure completely of how to have interpreted her death. He followed Eponine's gaze, who was eyeing his book.

"It sounds so fascinating," she answered.

"You should read this," he said.

"Oh, it sounds too advanced for someone like me to comprehend, but thank you so much," she said, dismissing his offer.

"Nonsense. You would probably understand this better than some of my privileged peers. I insist," he asserted, pulling out her hand to place the book in her palm.

"I-well…Thank you. I'll return it as soon as possible," she said happily.

He still held onto her hand. "You can keep it," he smiled, looking at her intently.

Eponine's heart skipped a beat for the millionth time when looking up at him. "No, I can't take this."

"I have another copy. A friend gave it to me as a gift. It's yours," he said, looking down at her hand and pulled his own away swiftly, not realizing how long he had lingered.

"It's such a beautiful cover," she said in admiration. "Thank you so much."

He smiled a facial expression of _you're welcome_, looking deeply into her bright green eyes.

They stared at each other in perfect stillness.

Eponine was afraid to breathe, for fear of letting him hear her heartbeat, which was becoming louder by the second.

A voice interrupted their silence. Dupont's footsteps became louder as he entered inside the lecture hall. "Eponine are you in here?"

She shook slightly in surprise, and snapped back to reality. "Yes I'm here!" her head popped up above the chairs to acknowledge the doctor.

"What are you doing all the way back there?" Auguste asked curiously, looking up the long aisle of desks.

"I was helping…" her voice trailed off, looking down at Enjolras, who now raised his head next to her.

"Hello doctor. How is everything?" he said happily. They both must have looked suspicious to any outsider.

The doctor's usually calm and collected face turned astonished as he smiled at Enjolras. "All's well my boy. I see you still spend all hours of the day here. You need to have more of a life son."

"I appreciate your concern monsieur, but I do make time for fun when the situation calls for it," he said nervously.

"I can see that," the doctor said ambiguously, raising an eyebrow at Eponine.

The girl took that as her cue to leave. "Goodbye Enjolras, and thanks for the book again," she said quickly, running down the stairs at lightning speed.

Enjolras got up slowly, while nodding at the apprehensive doctor who was taking his leave outside the amphitheater. "Goodbye Eponine."

"You can call me 'Ponine. That's what all my friends call me," she smiled brightly back at him from the lowest level.

He tilted his head in agreement, remembering the nickname that Marius had always used to refer to her. "See you soon 'Ponine."

She paused in her movements to face him again. "I was wondering about something. What is the name of the girl who was in love with Hamlet?" she inquired.

"Ophelia," Enjolras answered.

"Ophelia…Even her name sounds tragic, but it's beautiful," Eponine remarked. "Thanks. Good to see you Enjorlas," she bowed her head before following after the doctor.

Enjolras stared at the spot where she was standing for a moment, and then got ready to take his leave from the room. He noticed a lavender flower on the floor that did not belong to him, realizing that it could only be Eponine's. He picked it up and held it in his hand briefly, lightly feeling it's texture without putting too much pressure on it's fragile exterior. He clenched his eyes in thought and placed the flower carefully into his pocket before making his way out of the building and back to his flat.

* * *

**A/N: Guess Eponine's going to have more luck in the medical field than I ever will! Lol...now since this fic is going beyond the end of the book and musical, I hope I can still retain the spirit of the story.**

**Thank you so much to recent reviewers (including spovagirl909, Stop-IBegYou, whaleshavewings):**

**Storm Blackheart: wow that's so cool that you performed as part of the cast! I'm a fan of any Les Miz performer :) I think playing the characters gives you a chance to be like their friend, by getting enveloped in their personalities. I played Eponine in my high school's version of the show, and it was so much fun (but also nerve-wracking because I have horrible stage fright and was surrounded by amazing talent…not even exaggerating). Haha I can't stand hearing 'On My Own' anymore, but I still love her!**

**Ace of Gallifrey: haha oh man…I feel like I'm on a seesaw with this fic, never sure of when I'm teetering more toward OOC land. I'm guilty of never being able to finish a lot of things, including reading the whole novel (agh I know I'm horrible), so I mostly stick to the musical's storyline. I love that I have readers like you to give me some sort of direction. Looking forward to your next review!**

**See you all soon! :)**


	12. Where the Road Meets the Sun

"This is quite a day," said Marius, who was sitting next to Enjolras on a bench in the cafe after their class had commenced.

The other man nodded while idly reading over his notes.

"A great day for great news," said Marius more forcefully.

"This case is unbelievable…" said Enjolras distractedly, not noticing the tone of his friend's voice.

Marius cleared his throat in impatience. "Ahem."

Enjolras looked up at Marius. "Were you saying something?"

Marius sighed. "I have news." He looked to the door waiting for the rest of his companions to arrive.

"Well…out with it! What's keeping you?" Enjolras asked.

"You'll just have to wait now," the other man smiled brightly.

As if on cue, the door swung open with a rush of his friends making their way inside, including Grantaire, Feuilly, Combeferre, and Courfeyac.

"Oi Pontmercy! What's with all the secrecy this morning? Are you going to tell us what's happened or not?" Grantaire's voice boomed across the room over the hum of the other voices chattering, causing an old man who was engrossed with his book to glare at him in annoyance. Grantaire smirked at the man. "Pardon my rudeness monsieur, but I suggest you find a new haven for your reading. You'll never get a moment's peace with delinquents like us around here."

The man grunted in irritation, gathering his things to leave the small room.

"Grantaire! Stop chasing away my customers!" yelled the barman from the back of the room.

"But Henri, your best customers are already here!" Grantaire shouted.

"Yes, but with all the trouble you give me, I would be better off without the lot of you," muttered Henri, cleaning up the empty table left by it's previous occupant.

"Surely you don't mean me! After everything we've been through together," responded the curly blonde man, clutching his heart with a playful expression.

"Yes. After all the times I've had to send you home in the morning after passing out on almost every single table in this room. Where would I be without you?" mocked the owner, heading back to his storage closet.

"You know your life would be less entertaining without me around. Tell your pretty wife I said hello!" he responded before taking a seat next to Enjolras, who acknowledged him with a nod before turning back to his work.

The barman glared at Grantaire shortly, before disappearing momentarily from sight.

"What's with Henri's sour face? He knows I only joke around," said Grantaire.

"I wouldn't blame him. You need stop flirting with his wife. At least don't make it so obvious when he's around," lectured Enjolras, still focusing on his notes.

"What-me flirt with his wife? I would never! It's all her doing!" defended the other man.

Enjolras raised his eyebrow skeptically at his friend.

"What? I can't help myself around pretty ladies," Grantaire looked away warily, noticing new entrees making their way into the café. "Speaking of pretty ladies. If it isn't the finest women of Paris gracing us with their presence," he said, bowing to Cosette and Eponine upon their entrance.

"Sit down Grantaire! Inebriated as usual I see," said Eponine, playfully hitting him on the head while holding onto a packet of disorganized papers in her left hand.

He grabbed her free hand in his and placed a light kiss on her fingers. Over the weeks, the two had become friendlier as Eponine began to hang around the café and university more often, where their paths had crossed frequently. Grantaire took the liberty to turn into a shameless flirt whenever she was around, gradually realizing that she had warmed up to his upfront and sometimes outrageous behavior. "Mademoiselle. I have missed thee for far too long."

Eponine shook her head in embarrassment, pulling her hand away quickly while laughing. "Be quiet Grantaire! I don't want to have to make your face any uglier than it has to be with a black-eye."

Laughter rose in room, as Grantaire looked at her with an offended face. "Don't try to besmirch my looks dear 'Ponine. You know you can't resist them."

Enjolras looked up at the pair, listening to their banter in interest.

Eponine rolled her eyes in response, turning to smile at Marius. Her gaze landed on Enjolras briefly and gave him a small grin.

He responded with a short nod before she focused back upon Cosette.

The blonde had a faraway look about her, as she stared at her husband across the room.

"Alright Cosette. I'm here. Now what is it that you both wanted to tell me?" asked Eponine.

"You'll see," said the other girl, smiling at the brunette.

Eponine stared at the girl in curiosity, as she heard Marius lightly tap a glass to signal the room to go quiet.

The man smiled as he began to talk in an audible voice. "Thank you all for coming. I most likely didn't have to summon most of you here, since this is our regular meeting place. I consider you all to be my closest friends, some whom I have come to know through my studies, and others from chance encounters. We have been through the worst and best of times in life, and through it all, I have come to realize that I am probably one of the luckiest men in the world. One who has had fortune smile upon him time and time again, from having great friends like you to confide in, to a loving and beautiful wife to stand by my side."

Eponine stared at the couple's body language as a glowing Cosette stared at Marius with affection as he spoke, recognizing what was coming next. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"Is it among friends that I would like to say that fortune has smiled upon me again, bestowing the blessing of an addition to our little family! I'm going to be a father!" Marius said happily, picking up his wife in his arms to give her a swift kiss.

After they parted, Cosette kissed him on the head, looking at him adoringly.

The quiet was replaced by a loud uproar, as all their friends shouted in merriment.

Enjolras clapped Marius over the shoulder and gave him a congratulatory hug, still not able to believe his ears. "Pontmercy, I didn't know you had it in you! A father! Better drink up now while you can. That baby will need a good role-model once he's here." He handed Marius a beer.

"Or she! Yes, I do believe you're right Enjolras. Soon it will be your turn no doubt," answered Marius, throwing one arm over his friend's shoulder while holding beer in the other.

"Let's hope not too soon," responded Enjolras.

"You never know," said Marius as he walked over to hug Grantaire who shouted in excitement, "I'm going to be an uncle!"

Eponine ran over to Cosette in eagerness. "You sly little thing! I hate you so much. You were so good at hiding the signs! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she said while hugging her enthusiastically. She had been too busy with her own work to stop and notice that her friend was showing the symptoms of an early pregnancy.

"'Ponine I knew it would be the hardest to hide it from you, what with your training and all. I didn't know until a few days ago when I started feeling nauseous. After I got it confirmed by the doctor, it took me until last night to finally tell Marius. This is absolutely the most exciting and terrifying thing I have ever been through!" Cosette said with uneasiness.

"Come let's go outside. You look like you need air," said Eponine, pulling the blonde behind her.

As they met the cool night breeze, Cosette began to hyperventilate.

"That's the reaction I was expecting from you," Eponine said reluctantly, putting a comforting hand on her friend's back.

Cosette looked at her in worry. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I mean…there are so many things that can go wrong with childbirth. So many women like me don't make it to the end. Eponine, what have we done? Were Marius and I stupid to have done this? I told him we had to be careful because I don't think I'm ready to have this baby...I'm not ready to be a mother. I didn't want to tell him any of my doubts because he looked so happy when I told him. I don't know what I'm doing…how am I going to bring a child into this world?"

Eponine shushed the girl, before having to hear any unwanted details. She held the blonde's head in her hands, calming her down. "Cosette…Look at me. You're going to be fine. Lot's of women before you have had a child successfully before, including your own mother. The best thing to do is not to panic. You're young and strong, and you'll have the help of many people around you to help you through this, including doctor Dupont. I'll be there, and I won't let anything happen to you or your baby. You'll make a wonderful mother for him or her. I'm sure of it. You are ready. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," Cosette gasped, closing her eyes to take a deep breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to have a meltdown."

"It's alright. You're allowed to have one," chuckled Eponine.

The two girls smiled at one another as a piercing scream could be heard from far away.

"What was that?" Cosette asked in worry.

They both ran toward the noise down the block, before making a turn across a small alley.

A figure could be seen running away from the agonizing sound.

Eponine held up a hand to signal caution to the blonde.

The women walked slowly, and came upon a woman screaming in anguish with a lacerated leg against the wall. Pools of blood on cobblestones nearly matched the color of her fiery hair.

The two girls stared at the sight in horror before making their way closer to the woman.

"Please…help me…the bastard took all my money," she gasped.

Eponine knelt down to aid the woman, ripping off cloth of her sleeve to press it against the wound. "It's alright. You're going to be okay," she said frantically, turning toward the blonde. "Help me lift her. We've got to get her to the café." Crimson stained her skirt as she placed the woman's arm over her shoulder.

"Alright," Cosette responded, trying to hide her nausea at the sight of blood. She took the other arm of the female as they both tried to lift her off of the ground.

She screamed out in pain. "Ahh! I can't!"

"Listen to me mademoiselle. We have to get you to a safer place so I can help you. It's just around the corner," Eponine said in comfort, struggling underneath her weight.

The woman looked at her helplessly and obeyed. The three of them struggled out of the hidden alley and back toward the café.

Enjolras was standing outside for a bit, not being able to stand the crowd of the room for so long, even if it was filled mostly with his friends. He looked down the street, seeing three figures jostling about the pavement, making their way closer to the pavement. _Those men had a little bit too much fun tonight. _

As the figures came closer, he noticed they all looked too dainty to be men, and were all wearing skirts. The sight of blood compelled him to move closer to them.

"Enjolras! Help!" yelled an exhausted Cosette, nearly collapsing to the ground.

He now ran to the three women, quickly catching the unfamiliar woman in his arms as the blonde lost grip. "What happened?" he asked incredulously.

Eponine released her hold of the woman, following Enjolras into the café as she got surprised stares at the state of her clothes. "She was attacked by a thief. Set her down on the table!" she ordered, reaching into the inner pocket of her coat, pulling out goatskin sutures and a small curved needle. "Keep that pressure on the wound!" she said to Cosette.

"Should I go call on doctor Dupont?" asked a horrified Marius, staring at the fatigued redhead.

"He's not in town. He went to go visit his sick sister," said Eponine hesitantly, reaching for a bottle of whiskey once the bleeding had stopped on the woman's leg. She poured it over the wound.

The redhead jerked up in pain, letting out a scream.

"What should we do?" asked Enjolras, standing closely beside Eponine.

Eponine looked at him unsurely at first, but something clicked inside her head.

"What's going on here?" asked Henri, walking over to where Eponine was working. He halted in shock, gaping at the woman bleeding all over his floor.

"Sir, do you have cloth bandages?" asked Eponine.

Henri gazed at her worriedly, before snapping back to reality and moving to the back of the room. "My wife keeps them in the closet."

Eponine turned her focus back to the redhead, holding her face in her hands to calm her struggling. "What's your name dear?" she asked calmly.

"Laure," gasped the girl. She looked a bit older than Eponine, perhaps around twenty.

"Laure. I'm going to need you to stay still. Can you do that? You made it this far," Eponine said soothingly.

Laure nodded with a pained expression, tilting her head back down onto the table.

Eponine looked back at Enjolras, "I need sugar."

"Sugar?" he asked dubiously.

"It helps with healing, and will prevent infection," she said hurriedly, taking out a tiny bottle that contained salve.

He nodded, looking towards the bar and reaching for the item in question. He made his way back to Eponine, who was now wiping excess blood off of the woman with Cosette. She placed the salve over the wound, swiping the table sugar out of his hand.

The red head had fainted at this point, but she was breathing steadily.

The brunette poured sugar all over the area, and it filled every cavity within the deep gash.

Everyone watched the girl work quietly, before she stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Pardon me, but I can't work well with you all staring at me," she said cautiously.

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" asked Marius, standing aside Cosette.

"No we'll be fine, thank you. Cosette and Enjolras are doing enough," she said, giving her friend an assuring smile.

"Alright, you lot. Let the lady do her work," ordered Grantaire, who had somehow quickly sobered up at the sight of the girl.

The men murmured amongst themselves in worry, as they made their way out of the café.

Enjolras and Cosette washed cloths covered in blood in a corner of the room,

as Eponine quietly placed independent sutures down the length of Laure's pale leg with the help of scissors that were also sterilized with whiskey.

Once she was done, Cosette cleaned the leg one last time, and Enjolras helped to dress the wound.

"Don't move her for some time. We don't want to cause further bleeding," Eponine said wearily, getting up finally to wash her hands.

Cosette made her way to her friend. "You were amazing! I didn't know you could do all that!" she whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping form.

Eponine shrugged. "Luckily I was practicing on pigs for quite some time, so that made me keep those supplies handy. Thank goodness you both were here, or my hands would have been quite full." She looked back at Enjolras, who smiled at her from across the room as he was talking to Henri.

Marius, who had been sitting outside the café on a bench waiting for her to finish, came back inside and hugged Eponine tightly. "My 'Ponine. You are truly something! You and my wife have saved the day," he smiled happily at Cosette.

The blonde kissed her husband lightly on the lips while placing an arm around his torso. She looked back at Eponine. "You should head home and get some rest."

Eponine nodded tiredly, and said farewell to her friends. Once they left, she made her way to the table to pick up papers she had walked in with from a few hours ago.

Enjolras walked over the brunette. "You did good today."

She looked up at him with a tired smile. "It's just what I had to do." She looked past him to see a woman walking toward Laure's sleeping form with pillows and a blanket, acknowledging them with a nod.

"I'm Henri's wife. I'll keep an eye on her for the night. You both go home," she ordered.

"Thank you mademoiselle," answered Enjolras, walking out with Eponine into the night.

"It's nearly dawn," she said, seeing the sky turn to a brighter shade.

"I'll walk you home," he offered.

For once, she didn't protest. They walked in silence for sometime, too worn out from the past few hours to say anything meaningful.

"The doctor has taught you well," he said finally.

"Thankfully the few basics I knew were convenient. I still have much to learn," she said dejectedly. "I hope I didn't give way for infection on her leg."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. You saved her from a more lethal fate," he said in encouragement.

"She would've bled out to death on the street if you didn't come and carry her. Thank you," she answered.

"I had to make myself useful somehow," he smiled.

She walked further ahead of him, walking to the Dupont's door, and turned back momentarily. "I couldn't have done it without you," she stared back at him, her heart starting its incessant beating once again.

He stared at her in silence, getting lost in her gaze. A fly whizzed by his head, breaking his trance. "I've been awake too long and better head home. See you soon Eponine," he said, squeezing her arm in farewell.

A lightening shock went down her arm, causing her to speak abruptly as he walked away. "Wait! I…"

He turned around to acknowledge her. "Yes?"

She felt at a loss for words and shook her head in shame. "Nothing. Get home safe. Watch out for shady characters."

He smiled, before turning on his heel, greeting the warmth of dawn as he made his way down the pavement.

Eponine trudged slowly to her room, dropping papers on a nearby desk before she made impact with the comfort of her bed. "Ah, I missed you my love."

She heard the rustle of papers settling on the floor, which made her grunt impatiently. Although she was a naturally disorganized person, she felt guilty about leaving any mess in a home that wasn't hers. She got up wearily, reaching down for the loose papers.

She focused her gaze upon them, realizing they were drawings that didn't belong to her. They were quite well done, sketches of various people and buildings, some she could recognize as the café surrounded by several establishments. Others were of men and women, both young and old, looking away from the artist, seeming as if he were observing them from afar. She studied them intently, each drawing looking remarkable.

One was of an unrecognizable woman, who had one the most beautiful faces she had ever seen. The artist seemed enamored by this subject, showing more detail and care to her features than any of the other drawings combined. She wondered who was behind such talent, trying to look through the papers to for any sign of ownership. She noticed an illegible signature scrawled across the bottom of one of the drawings, being able to make out a couple of letters: E, N, J, and S.

She knew of only one man who had such letters in his name, and she stared back at the drawing of the beautiful woman. Who was she? Was she someone he had loved in his past? She thought Enjolras had never loved anyone in his life.

Eponine felt something stuck behind the female's sketch, and discovered it to be another subject that was unfinished. The resemblance of the drawing sent shockwaves through her system. It was her face, but a more perfected version than she had ever seen in a mirror. Only her eyes, nose, and mouth could be seen, but the precision of the artist's pencil revealed an unmistakable likeness to herself. She began to blush madly as she dropped the papers again. Something fell out from underneath them, which she realized to be dried lavender flowers, identical to the ones she loved to pick from the Dupont's garden.

"How did these get here?" She picked them up with her hand, wondering how her favorite plant had ended up with Enjolras's things.

She lay back on her bed, contemplating her thoughts before sleep overtook her, as a certain name took root in her dreams.

* * *

**A/N: R&R awesome readers. I love to hear from you all!**

**Shout out to recent reviewers:**

**JennySI: yay I'm glad that it is accurate for the most part. I had to do a bit of research to find out about how things were done back then. Makes me realize that we really do take modern medicine for granted. Thanks so much and I'll update as much as my short attention span will let me haha!**

**KindofaWickedFan: Thanks! I always wish that I could have lived during that time period to see how daily life really was lol. I guess that's why I have an addiction to period dramas and novels?**

**Fire dragonheart: thanks! **

**Dracomalfoys-minion: lolol I'm making it up as I go along, but thank you so freaking much. Your enthusiasm is much appreciated **


	13. Awake My Soul

Eponine overslept the next day, awakening with exhaustion still heavy in her eyes. She looked outside her window, seeing that the sun was high in the sky, giving the indication that it was around noon.

She got dressed quickly, pulling on a casual blue dress that she had come to feel the most comfortable out of all of her fine clothes.

She greeted Azelma, who had been at work in the kitchens, and asked if she would like to come to the café with her. The younger sister had developed a knack for cooking and baking, and being in a home fully stocked with different ingredients made her more than thrilled to experiment whenever she had free time. Everyone in the household seemed to enjoy her newfound culinary talents.

"Alright..." said the younger girl. "Why do you need to go there?"

"I need to check on someone," said Eponine.

Azelma removed her apron that was caked with some flour, and followed her sister out of the door. "Check on who?"

Eponine explained the scenario of what had happened the night before to the girl, causing Azelma's eyes to widen.

"You did all that? Eponine! That's amazing. You couldn't even hold the scalpel over a pig without hesitating before," said Azelma blatantly as they walked along the pavement. The streets were alive with the midday hustle and bustle.

"I know I can't even believe it myself!" Eponine responded. "The pressure of the situation pushed me to do it. That and the fact that if I didn't do something, Laure would have bled out to death in that alley. I've never felt a rush like that before."

Azelma looked at her sister with a grin. "Our stars have changed haven't they? Who would have thought that you'd be capable of doing such a thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Eponine.

"I don't know…but who would have thought we'd have a life such as this right now?" Azelma said excitedly.

"You've got a point. No one back home would ever guess that you'd become such a master in the kitchen. Your still as thin as a rake!" exclaimed her sister. "I don't know where we'd be without the Duponts right now."

Azelma's voice became quieter. "Do you ever think about mama or papa 'Ponine?"

"Who are they again?" joked the other girl.

"Stop it, but seriously. Do you?" Azelma asked earnestly, tugging at her hair.

"I do. Once in awhile, but I don't like to dwell on unhappy thoughts for too long," said Eponine coldly.

Azelma knew her older sister was more than willing to detach herself from the identity of being a Thenardier, but when it came to her own preference, this was a bit hard to undertake. No matter how hard she tried to see herself as someone else, someone who was from a more comfortable lifestyle rather than the broken home she originated from, the shadows of the past still remained. Her parents were a part of her, whether she liked it or not. "Would you ever want to see them again? Just once…to see if they're alright?"

Eponine remained silent. Visiting her 'beloved' mama and papa was not something she was particularly thrilled to venture upon. She saw the café in the distance and decided to change the topic. "We're almost there."

Once inside the café, Henri directed them upstairs to his small home. "The girl is staying in my daughter's old room. She woke up this morning looking for you. Grantaire is up there as well. He can never get enough of this place can he? Tell him to behave," Henri warned in his last remark, with regards to his wife.

"Grantaire's here?" said Eponine. This confused her a bit as they both thanked Henri and made their way up into the upper level of the building. The floor contained four rooms that were cramped, barely big enough to properly house a family, yet the sight of the main room was quaint, leading into a small kitchen towards the side.

Henri's wife, who Eponine learned last night to be called Ariadne, greeted them with a tired smile. "Come in. Come in. Laure's been asking for you, and Grantaire is here as well," she said with a brighter look.

"I hope keeping watch over her wasn't too much trouble," Eponine said worriedly.

"Oh no, not at all. She was a delight," said the older woman who looked to be in her forties, who seemed to show more age on her face, but not as much on her body. She led the sisters to a door that enclosed a small bed containing the injured redhead, who was engrossed in a conversation with a very pleased Grantaire.

The man and woman abruptly went silent as the two girls entered and smiled with welcoming grins.

"Ah! If it isn't the savior herself! Laure this is Eponine, the lady who worked painstakingly to salvage your leg," said Grantaire with an enlivened voice. "This is her younger sister Azelma. Nice to see you again pretty lady!"

Azelma blushed, giving Grantaire a small wave.

"How could I forget such a face? Mademoiselle, I cannot thank you enough. I owe you my life," responded Laure, in a voice that was far more at ease than the one she was using when she first met the brunette.

Eponine remembered when she was in this same position not too long ago. It felt odd to be the one that was receiving gratitude. "You're welcome and you do not owe me anything. I'm so glad to have found you before something worse could have happened." She looked at the girl with interest, realizing that there was something different in her features that set her apart from typical French women. Biracial people were known to exist amongst the world of Paris, but she had never made such a close acquaintance with one before. Laure was indeed exotically attractive, something that Eponine had failed to notice the night before.

Laure smiled at her, holding the brunette's arm in appreciation. "You all have been so kind to me, including monsieur Henri and his wife, and even your friend here. Sorry I didn't catch your name…" she said, looking at Grantaire.

Grantaire gave the girl a besotted look that Eponine was all too familiar with, as he seemed to have been at a loss for words.

_Here we go again. This is unusual for him,_ thought Eponine. "His name is Grantaire, and he is a loyal friend of mine you can trust," she responded, feeling bad for the poor fool.

He looked at her with a lost expression, but suddenly seemed to snap out of it. "Yes. Grantaire. At your service mademoiselle. If you need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask, and I mean anything," he said happily while placing a light kiss upon her hand.

"Thank you monsieur," Laure smiled courteously, feeling a bit uncomfortable under his attentive gaze.

Eponine fought the urge to not roll her eyes and scold the flirtatious rascal who was using his charm to take advantage of the vulnerable woman. She placed a hand on his shoulder, beckoning him to leave. "Don't you have to be somewhere Grantaire?" she said rather firmly.

"What? No I don't think so. Actually…I should start looking for a present for Enjolras's birthday. It's tomorrow you know," he said, looking back at Eponine.

"What? It is? He never told me anything about it," said the brunette in surprise.

"I wouldn't put it past him. He never tells a soul. He was drunk one night when I finally got it out of him. It's most likely because he hates parties with a passion," he smiled.

"Does he?" asked Eponine.

"Indeed. That's why we're throwing a surprise get together in his flat. Eponine you must come," said Grantaire.

Eponine gave a short nod in compliance. "I've never been to his flat."

"Oh, one of us can escort you there. I'll tell Marius since he lives closest to you," Grantaire responded.

"But I thought you said he doesn't like parties," asked Azelma.

"It's not a party. It's a get-together. Two completely different things," he responded.

"Your poor friend might not enjoy himself so much," laughed Laure.

"Oh, he doesn't know what's good for him," commented Grantaire, taking his leave out the door. "I'll get going now, and leave you all alone. It was a pleasure getting to know you Laure. I wish you could come tomorrow as well!" he said with eagerness.

"Oh, if only my leg were in better condition. Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude on your friend's intimate gathering, but thank you so much again for taking that letter to my mother. I hope to see you again soon," she smiled at Grantaire, as he took his leave.

The other two girls waved farewell, as Grantaire made his way down back into the café to exit the building.

"He's a charming fellow," commented Laure, smiling back at Eponine.

"Yes. He is, but I would advise you to be careful Laure. He means no harm, but Grantaire's known to play with too many hearts at once," warned Eponine with a light grin.

"Oh, I'm not smitten with him. Takes a lot more than a few fancy words to win me over. You don't need to worry," dismissed the redhead.

Eponine shrugged, sitting down on the chair Grantaire had previously occupied. "Would you mind if I redressed your wounds?" she asked.

"Oh by all means," said Laure, removing the blanket covering her legs.

"Azelma, could you ask Ariadne for new bandages?" asked Eponine.

Azelma nodded, smiling at Laure before exiting the room.

"You and your sister look alike, aside from the eyes and hair," Laure remarked as Eponine started to peel off the old cloth from her leg.

"You're not the first to have said that," smiled Eponine. "Are you from around here?"

"Me and my mother moved here from a nearby village looking to start a new life. She's sick and probably worried to death about where I am right now," said Laure worriedly. "I hope Grantaire can get my letter to her soon. She'll never let me out of her sight after this."

"Don't worry. Grantaire's reliable when he doesn't have a whiskey bottle in his hand," joked the brunette. "What exactly happened last night?"

"I was looking for work at the local factory and I got lost on my way back home. It was already dark. I know now that I was so stupid to be out there on my own, but being new to the city I didn't realize how dangerous it was. I thought of going to the police department near the factory to ask for help, but as I was walking that's when a thief cornered me. He took my purse, which had nearly 10 francs in it. Thank goodness it wasn't all of my life savings, but my mother and I have next to nothing to live on. I don't know how to explain my leg when I finally see her again, she worries too much," Laure said sadly.

Eponine took note of the girl's clothes that were somewhat worn, realizing that there was truth behind her words. "What did you tell your mother in the letter?"

"That I fell ill with a slight fever and found sanctuary at a local convent. It's the only lie I could come up with that would not burden her so much," said Laure dejectedly. "I have to come back soon, or she'll have a fit."

"Well, luckily, the thief didn't tear through any muscle in your leg, so you should be able to walk within a few days. However, I think you'll have a limp that might be hard to hide from your mother," commented the brunette.

Azelma returned to the room, holding new bandages and a bowl of water.

"I figured as much. I'll just tell her I twisted my ankle on the way back home," said Laure.

"You think she'll believe that?" asked Eponine.

"It's worth a shot. I don't need to concern her with any more fears she already has about this city," responded Laure, as Eponine observed her wound and redressed her leg again. "Where are you from?"

Eponine told her of where she was staying for the past few months, and said she had run away from her home from sometime ago. Azelma looked at her in hesitation, responding to Laure with a similar story.

The redhead was curious to find out more.

"I will definitely tell you another time. Well I'm sure you'll have less troubles soon within a few days. Your leg is healing quite nicely, but you should stay put in this bed for the rest of the day to avoid hemorrhaging," said Eponine, getting up to gather her things.

"I thank you so much again mademoiselle. Will you come again soon?" asked Laure.

"Of course. How does tomorrow morning sound?" asked Eponine.

"That would be lovely. I'm happy to have met the both of you. Hopefully I won't be cooped up in here for too long," smiled Laure.

"Don't worry. You won't," responded Eponine, nodding at her new friend with a goodbye, and Azelma followed in suit.

"Such a sweet girl," commented her younger sister.

"She really is," said Eponine. "She'll have to watch out for Grantaire though. Must he run after anything wearing a skirt?"

Azelma laughed as they made their way down the street.

Eponine stopped in front of a shop, feeling around inside her pocket for spare change she had accumulated over the last few days. "Azelma. You go on without me, I have to get something."

"Alright," the younger girl answered. "Could you pick up some apples? I'm baking a pie for desert tonight," Azelma said happily.

"Okay, I think I have enough. See you then," responded her sister as they parted ways.

* * *

_The next night…_

Enjolras was exhausted. Being cooped up in the library for so long had given him a painful headache that he was sure a few hours of sleep would surely subdue.

The sky was painted with the colors of twilight as he made his way inside his abode, climbing up the wooden flight of stairs that led to the dwelling . It was spacious enough to allow him to live comfortably, a place that his father had insisted upon his son to accept in his time away from home. _Home…_a place Enjolras was more than thrilled to get away from. Home held too many memories, faces of people he still couldn't chase out of his mind. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door while simultaneously pulling off his boots.

He entered the dark parlor, crossing over the hearth to enter his bedroom. He heard a small creak near the back of the room, causing him to pause in alert. He walked slowly back to the fireplace, reaching for the nearby poker to use as defense against the trespasser he sensed to be present. He had never been robbed before, and although he prepared himself for an ambush, he couldn't help but feel anxious. He turned around, but it was too dark to see anything clearly without light. He lit a small candle on a nearby desk to give him better sight, taking a fighting stance with the poker held firmly in his hand.

"Surprise!" yelled the intruder, who had multiplied into fifteen more voices.

Enjolras focused his vision with a dumbfounded look, as he was poised to launch his 'weapon' at his closest friends.

"Be careful with that thing, or you'll surely take an eye out!" exclaimed Feuilly. causing the room to erupt in laughter.

He recognized the faces of classmates and friends throughout the city, still leaving an astonished expression on Enjolras, whose weariness had suddenly vanished.

"I hate you all," he said, shaking his head, as they made their way over to him to embrace him in a group hug.

"And a very happy birthday to you, old man!" exclaimed Marius, clapping his hand over his friend's shoulder.

"Twenty-five isn't that old, is it?" asked Enjolras.

"No it isn't, but once you hit twenty-six, it's all down to waste from there," Marius joked.

Enjolras ruffled his hair and greeted other faces as everyone else began to help themselves to refreshments that were set up nearby.

Courfeyac made his way over to the grand piano that Enjolras owned, a gift from his uncle, and was aided by other men who began to play the violin and a tabor pipe with string drum. The parlor was cleared, and people began to dance across the wide room, which surprisingly held more bodies than Enjolras thought possible.

Azelma emerged from the door leading to the first floor, carrying what looked like a Charlotte Russe cake, followed by Cosette.

Everyone's attention turned toward the delectable sight, as Enjolras was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to meet Eponine, who was moving his small table from a corner to the center of the room.

"Excuse me, man of the hour," she smiled.

He stood aside with a small grin, taking a second glance at her while she worked.

Grantaire clapped Enjolras on the back to move closer as everyone gathered around the cake. "And because it is your birthday, I'll sing one of your favorite songs."

"That's my present from you I guess?" he chuckled.

"Indeed. It's probably going to be the best gift of all!" Grantaire yelled, before making his way to the small band at the other end of the room. Within a few minutes, the instrumentals began as Grantaire's voice boomed over the low hum of chatter.

Azelma took a small knife lying near the cake and began to cut out servings for the guests.

Grantaire paused in the middle of the song, coming towards Enjolras,"It's your turn," he said, beckoning to him to sing.

"What? You're doing a good enough job! I haven't the voice for it," Enjolras stammered.

"Nonsense! Don't make me use force," Grantaire argued.

Enjolras ran toward his small balcony, quickly closing the doors behind him. He could hear a loud groan from behind them.

"Whose got you on the run?" asked an amused woman's voice.

Enjolras whirled around and gazed at Eponine in bewilderment. "Grantaire."

"That doesn't sound surprising," she laughed.

"Why aren't you inside with the others?" he asked.

"I got distracted by this view. What does one do to deserve such a place?" she remarked, leaning over the banister with her head rested on a palm.

Enjolras stood next to her. "My father gave it to me. I preferred a smaller flat, so as to not attract much attention, but it's proved useful for my lodger and I."

"Where is your father now?" she inquired.

"In the countryside living in a lavish manor," he replied with some distaste.

"And your mother?" she asked again.

"I'd rather not say," he replied shortly, gripping the marble railing before his knuckles became white.

Eponine went quiet for a moment, noticing his rigid stance. She realized she had touched upon a sensitive topic. She commented on something else. "You've got a nice pile of presents on that table, I'm jealous."

His grip slackened a bit as he felt the affect of her friendly gaze. "Presents aren't as exciting for me as when I was a boy."

"Sounds like you've gotten too many over your lifetime," she replied with a quizzical smile.

"Perhaps, but material possessions became meaningless to me after awhile," he said quietly.

She looked at him with interest for a moment. "Well hopefully you don't see this as meaningless," she said, pulling out a semi-flat wrapped package into view.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's something for you of course!" she said happily.

"Eponine-I can't take this," he said dismissively.

"If you're worried that this thinned my pockets, that's not the case," she argued.

"Well…thank you…What is it?" he responded, trying to unravel the green wrapping.

"Don't open it yet. Wait until everyone leaves," she said quickly, stopping his hand with hers.

"Why wait until then?" he questioned.

"Just because," she shrugged, lightly feeling the texture of his hands underneath hers. They were calloused at his fingertips, giving away the sign of a writer.

"Fine," he agreed finally.

"Promise?" she went on.

"I promise," he said.

"Shake on it," she insisted.

"You don't believe my word as a gentleman?" he asked with a falsely offended expression.

"Not for one minute," she said jokingly.

He took her hand in his and shook it gently, realizing how small and fragile it looked within his own.

"All right, and promise me you won't be uncomfortable with receiving it," she said quickly.

He opened his mouth to question her further, but it was interrupted by the loud crash of the door opening.

"You two! Stop standing around and join us!" yelled Grantaire, pulling Eponine by the arm.

She looked back at Enjolras with a shrug, and beckoned to him to follow them back inside.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Enjolras picked up a few stray bottles on the floor before heading to bed. He tiptoed around a snoring Courfeyrac who was lying on his couch.

He made his way toward the small mound of presents, picking up Eponine's gift.

He unwrapped it slowly, uncovering a book with no printed words upon it. He opened the book to find blank white pages, discovering it to be a sketchbook. How did she know that drawing was a hobby of his?

His question was answered eventually, as he pulled out loose papers of his own work. He didn't realize that they were his at first, but catching sight of Eponine's unfinished face sent nervous pangs across his chest. How had she gotten ahold of these? These sketches were never meant to be seen apart from his own eyes.

His mind suddenly told him the answer, remembering that he had left one of his folders back at the café the other night, realizing that Eponine may have accidentally taken it along with her things.

He stared back at her face in embarrassment. It had been drawn on a night when he was quite intoxicated. How must have she have reacted to seeing this? She disguised her knowledge of these sketches quite well when he spoke to her before.

He noticed writing within the book cover that read:

_To Enjolras, _

_May your skill see no limit within these pages. I thought I should also return some of these things that belonged to you. Please do not be upset that I saw this work. Your talent is remarkable. _

_From, _

_E. _

He looked down the page to see the dried lavender flower he had held onto from their meeting at the university. While shaking his head in embarrassment, he placed the book inside an empty drawer with care, and locked it away with his skeleton key before calling it a night. A very interesting night.


	14. Keep Breathing

***Warning: slightly strong language. I think I should have put this up before with previous chapters, but it slipped my mind. Eh, I'm sure you all won't be bothered too much***

"You're really going to do this?" asked Azelma.

"I have to," said Eponine.

"Yes, but are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Not really, but what other choice do we have?"

"Well, we could turn around right now. What if someone we know sees us?" said the younger girl, looking around nervously.

"Pipe down, no one will see us. What's the worst they could do? Drag us back home to papa? As if he cares where we've been. Having fewer mouths to feed must have made him thrilled when we finally left," said Eponine as they walked through the poorer district of the city carrying baskets of food and other items.

They were in an area that was close to their home, which made Azelma quite nervous in the case they were spotted by familiar locals. "I don't know. Just being back here gives me an odd feeling," she said.

Since the barricade conflict, the sisters had never thought to come back to this place until now. However, Eponine felt it necessary to visit Laure and check on her condition since she left Henri's home. She came to the intersection that Grantaire had told her about, where the redhead's home was located above a blacksmith shop.

The shop had a single occupant who was surrounded by various assortments of metals, including what Eponine recognized to be sheets of copper. The man at work was covered in soot, hammering away at a piece that seemed to absorb his attention completely. He did not notice the two girls entering the room.

The room felt unbearably warm due to the presence of an oven that was ablaze, despite being exposed to the breeze of the outdoors.

The two girls looked at each other, not knowing whether or not it was polite of them to interrupt him at work.

Eponine shrugged lightly, making her way closer to the man. "Excuse me sir!" she yelled over the hammering.

He stopped midair, turning around to look at who had come in. He looked to be very young, not much older than sixteen. He eyed Eponine curiously. "Need something repaired miss?"

"No no, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but my sister and I are here to visit a friend of ours," she said while gesturing toward Azelma. "You wouldn't happen to know if Laure Petit lives here do you?" she asked.

"Oh, you mean our new tenant? Yes, she and her mother live right upstairs. What are your names? I can tell her you're here," he said, while meeting Azelma's gaze with interest.

"I'm Azelma, and this is my sister Eponine," said the younger girl in a shy voice.

"I'm Demitri Lefevre. Pleasure to meet the both of you," he said, nodding back at her with a friendly smile, and then to the elder girl. "I would shake your hands, but mine are too filthy. One moment, I'll go get her."

"Thank you so much Demitri," said Eponine as he disappeared from their view. She looked back at the raven-haired girl, winking, nodding, and pointing at where the boy had previously stood. "He's quite attractive, isn't he?" she whispered.

Azelma raised her eyebrow and shook her head while lifting her hand and tilting it sideways. "He's so-so."

They both went quiet as they heard multiple footsteps making their way down the stairs. Eponine saw a flash of bright red hair as she was swept into a tight hug.

"Madmoiselle Eponine. You're here!" said Laure excitedly, moving over to Azelma to embrace her as well.

"It's good to see you Laure. We've brought you some treats," said Azelma, holding out a basket into view.

"They smell wonderful!" said the other girl, turning around to look at the blacksmith.

"'Zelma made them," said Eponine.

"My nose tells me you're a talented chef," smiled Laure.

"Anyone could make these," said Azelma humbly, glancing back at Demitri, who had been staring at her for some time.

"Come. You both must meet mother," she said happily.

After a few hours, the girls bade Laure farewell and made their way out onto the street.

"How come you don't make delicious treats like that for me," asked Eponine.

"Because you're not special," responded Azelma.

"How could you say that about your own sister? I should be the most important person in the world to you."

"What world are you living in?" mocked Azelma, sticking her tongue out at the older girl.

"Why I never…I'll make you pay for saying that!" challenged the older girl with a sly grin.

"How on earth are you going to do that?"

"I don't know…I'll…I'll tell that boy Demitri that you're smitten with him!" said Eponine.

"What?" shouted Azelma in surprise, "No, don't do that you ninny!"

"Ah hah! You do like him!" exclaimed her sister.

"What? No! What makes it seem like I'm remotely interested in Demitri?"

"The way you just smiled when you said his name," retorted Eponine.

"I didn't just smile!" Azelma said defiantly.

"Haha, you can't hide what the heart wants, and your heart wants him! I actually approve, he's quite handsome underneath all that soot. I'll tell Laure to bring him around to see you more often!" declared the brunette.

"Stop going on about something that's simply not true 'Ponine. You'll do no such thing! He has no interest in me, and I have none in him," dismissed Azelma.

"Are you blind? He practically ignored me when he set his eyes on you, and I saw your face melt when he accepted one of your tarts. I smell love in the air!"

"You're obviously the blind one, clouded by your own romantic feelings," argued Azelma.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Eponine in confusion.

"Oh please 'Ponine. Do not try to act dim-witted with your own sister. You think I don't know whom that sketchbook was for? You and I both know your talent for drawing is a bit lacking," Azelma continued as they turned a corner.

"I'm not following you 'Zelma. I needed that for my dissections. Who else would I get it for?" said Eponine.

"Oh I don't know, for someone on their birthday?" asked Azelma.

"Who? Enjolras? Nonsense," Eponine blushed.

"And you say I make my emotions too obvious!" criticized Azelma. "Look at how red your face is getting. It was for him wasn't it? I knew it!"

"No it wasn't! I already told you it was for me," Eponine defended.

"You're fiddling with your hair. Now I know you are definitely lying!" laughed Azelma, glad to have turned the tables on her sister's bothersome ploy.

"Shut up!" said Eponine, racing ahead of the younger girl.

Azelma quickened her pace to keep up with the other girl. "Does he draw quite well? What subjects does he focus on?" she asked in earnest.

_Portraits, _thought Eponine. _That are quite beautiful. _She thought against telling the younger girl any information that would lead to no good.

"When did you ever become so enamored with him? He's nice in his own way, but I don't see him as the romantic sort," inquired Azelma.

"I'm not enamored with him! Can't a girl give away a gift without being scrutinized," Eponine defended.

"Not if that gift was so thoughtful. You must have given it to him wanting to leave a good impression," said Azelma.

"Oh you think you're clever now do you?" asked Eponine.

"I don't think I'm clever. I know I am," jested the other girl. "I'm right aren't I? You did want to impress him with your special gift."

"I just…I knew Enjolras had talent, so I thought the book would be useful to him. That's all," said Eponine.

Azelma's eyes widened. "Eponine Thenardier…"

"What?" Eponine asked in annoyance.

"You care for him don't you!" scolded the other girl.

"I think you're the one who's lost her head now," Eponine shook her head. "Never in a million years would I ever consider monsieur broody-breeches…"

"You call him broody-breeches?" interrupted Azelma.

"Yes. He doesn't quite like that name," Eponine chuckled.

"You even have a pet name for him. Eponine you are head over heels!" exclaimed Azelma, who started shaking the other girl's shoulders.

"If you believe that, then you can assume that I'm in love with every man I've ever met, including several women. He's just a friend," dismissed Eponine, recalling all the nicknames she had given.

"No, but your face. I can tell you feel something different about him by looking at your face. He's not just a friend. Your eyes are lighting up…similar to the time when you had first told me about monsieur Marius," interjected Azelma.

"Must my temporary fixation over Pontmercy haunt every single discussion? And what's this nonsense about my eyes? I think you've been spending too much time near the ovens 'Zelma. It's not good for you," said Eponine.

"Say whatever you want 'Ponine. My mind has already decided that you are fond of him."

"Are you insane? That is the last thing on my mind when I am around him. Besides, broody-breeches is the last man on earth to ever feel that way about a woman," Eponine refuted.

"Perhaps you will be the first," challenged her sister. "I see the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?" Eponine asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. They're just persistent stolen glances he takes when he thinks no one is watching him," said Azelma. "I think he likes you as well, but he's too proud to approach you."

"You've got it all wrong dear sister. You don't know Enjolras. He'd marry his books before committing himself to a woman," said Eponine.

"You seem to know him quite well," asked the other girl.

"No, I do not think so. There are too many layers to him. He always remains a mystery after every exchange we've had. He is too puzzling for my taste," Eponine replied.

"I don't think so 'Ponine. I think you find him intriguing. You're just too afraid to admit it," said Azelma.

Eponine went quiet for a moment. "Alright. I've humored you quite long enough. This ridiculous conversation is over."

"Perhaps it's for the best," said Azelma with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" asked her sister.

"That you do not pursue your feelings. I do not want your heart to be broken a second time," Azelma said.

"There are no feelings that you speak of 'Zelma, so there is no reason for my heart to be broken." said Eponine.

"It's just as well that you don't have feelings for him."

"What do you mean?"

"Because...you both come from different worlds, so it's better if you don't try to commit to one another."

"Why not?" Eponine inquired further, trying to sound discreet.

"Well, you don't want to get your hopes up do you? You already did once, and see where that led you. Men like Marius and Enjolras; they've been raised in a refinement that we could never hope to fit into, even if we tried. They belong with ladies of their society, like Cosette. I'm not saying that she's better than you in terms of behavior or morals. It's just that…she understands the role she has to play by being the wife of Marius. Something that only ladies bred from birth would understand, not castoffs like us," said Azelma solemnly. "And to be frank. I don't think the role of a wife would suit you quite well 'Ponine. Your spirit is too unruly for that."

"You went from me being fond of Enjolras to me becoming a wife 'Zelma. I barely know the man for goodness sake. You are right my spirit is too unruly. Marriage to any poor fool is the last thing on my mind. We would drive each other mad anyway," said Eponine, realizing the harsh truth behind her sister's words. Even if the dark recesses of her heart did feel warmth at the mention of Enjolras, she knew they were feelings she could never admit aloud. There was no future for him by her side, and that was that.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again 'Ponine. Just be careful," said Azelma.

"There is nothing to be hurt over 'Zelma. I have no feelings for him. He's just become a good friend of mine," urged Eponine.

"Whatever you say 'Ponine," said Azelma with a hint of concern. She knew there was no point in trying to get her stubborn sister to admit to the feelings she already sensed were blossoming within, but she decided to let time work it's magic in revealing events that would happen sooner or later.

Enjolras was taking his leave from a visit to a friend's home in the poor district. He was an old man the student had become acquainted with when he had first come to the city, someone who had shown him kindness when he knew not a soul in the area. Like Henri, the old man had been a café owner at the time, but now as hard times fell upon him along with poor health, he was forced to move his home to another location.

Enjolras had brought food and some blankets, knowing that time would not on his side for much longer. It hurt him deeply to see his once cheery old friend reduced to nothing in the last few years. He wished there was more he could do for him, but the man had refused any further help from Enjolras, saying, "I have lived a good life. All I need now is to make my peace with God."

He walked down the uneven pavement, seeing folks of all ages trying to get by on their meager existence on these streets. Children who wore rags for clothes held out mugs begging for spare change. He felt around his pocket for coins, giving away as much as he could.

"Bless you sir," choked out a tiny boy.

Enjolras sighed. He had seen too many sights like these before, knowing that the child's sallow expression and bright eyes were among the many faces that haunted him late at night.

This is why he pursued his profession, wanting to defend the rights of those who did not have the means to defend themselves. Yet, the closer he came to understanding the ways of law, the farther away he felt from ever achieving justice. He believed the government was meant to protect its citizens, instead he discovered that it protected only the wealthy, while discarding the needs of the rest. He secretly felt the need to compensate the unfortunate for his own privileged life, but accomplishing this feat seemed to lead more to disappointment rather than success.

The resistance of the barricades was meant to awaken the people to rise against this injustice, but instead it had scared them away like mice, too afraid to stand up to something that was meant to secure their welfare in the first place. To say that Enjolras was disillusioned by the paradox of life was an understatement. His true purpose continued to elude him. The more he wished to help, the more destruction he seemed to cause.

Now he felt as if he was caught in a vice, not sure which route would be proper for him to follow, whether or not it would be best to just keep his head down, and not try to better the world around him any longer.

A woman's yelp awoke him from his thoughts, as he saw a disturbing scene develop not too far from him.

The children ran away from the sight hurriedly, as if they knew something problematic was about to occur.

The woman looked to be quite young, and was being pursued by a well-dressed tall man who seemed to contrast sharply with the shabby surroundings. She was backed up into a wall, having no way of escaping. She spoke in hurried gasps. "Montparnasse please. I'll get you the money as soon as possible. I didn't mean to steal from you. I had no choice. My mother's ill, and I needed to get her medicine. You know I wouldn't do it just to spite you."

"I give you too much leeway, dear Cecile. This is the third time I've had to deal with your mischief, and this time you've gone too far," said the man, fastening his right hand around her throat, tightening his grasp.

"I'm sorry! Please don't," she choked.

An arm latched onto Montparnasse's, causing him to back away in confusion to look at who had interrupted him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Leave her alone," ordered Enjolras.

Montparnasse looked the man up and down, realizing that he was not a local. He tried to reason with him. "Monsieur. I see that you are not from around here. I'm just handling my business with a thief. Now if you'll excuse me," he said acidly, pulling his arm away to yank Cecile in front of him.

Enjolras placed himself as a barrier between the woman and Montparnasse. "Where I come from, this is not how one handles a woman."

"You are mistaken sir. This creature is not a woman. She is a crook, and therefore justice must be dealt on her," retorted Montparnasse roughly pushing past this intruder who was starting to work his last nerve.

"No crime she has committed requires you to lay a hand on her. I'm sure you have faults of your own that deserve far worse of a punishment. Let her go," Enjolras said angrily, getting a good look at the man's face, realizing it looked wildly familiar. Where had he seen him before?

"I don't see how it is any business of yours!" shouted Montparnasse, balling his left hand into a fist. He raised it to meet Enjolras's nose, but the other man caught it firmly within a tight grasp.

Enjolras pushed the other man to the ground with his other hand, while telling the woman to run.

Montparnasse got up angrily facing Enjolras, annoyed that his debtor had escaped his clutches. "You think your kind owns this world, strutting about acting like you can do whatever you want?" He managed to make impact with Enjolras's stomach with his other fist, causing him to bend over in pain.

Enjolras quickly stepped on the other man's foot, giving him a moment to punch him in the face, sending Montparnasse reeling backward.

The felon had had at this point, reaching for the switchblade in his back pocket. He concealed it from view, waiting for an opportune moment where his opponent would be exposed. He fell backward onto the floor to give away the impression that he was unconscious.

Enjolras kneeled down warily on the dirt pavement to check if the opponent was really down.

Montparnasse appeared motionless for several seconds, but a sudden jolt caught his adversary off guard.

Enjolras felt a searing flash of pain across his stomach, causing him to yell out in agony. He looked down to see blood staining down the length of his shirt, covering a silver glint of what appeared to be a knife that was held in the other man's hand.

"Where I come from, this is how one handles a nuisance. That'll teach you to cross my path again monsieur. Pleasure to have made your acquaintance," Montparnasse said icily, groaning as he got up to run away from the scene.

Enjolras placed his hand over the wound, struggling to stand up.

Cecile, who had been watching from afar, ran back to aid the bleeding man. "Oh no, monsieur. We've got to get you help!"

"I need…to get…home…tell my friends…where I am," Enjolras struggled to speak.

"What's going on over there?" asked Azelma, noticing a crowd that had encircled two figures on the ground.

"Looks like someone's been hurt," said Eponine, squinting her eyes trying to get a better look.

Both girls ran toward the scene, trying to look past the vast amount of heads that were blocking their view.

"Excuse me, what happened?" asked Eponine, tapping an old man on the shoulder.

"Some fiend stabbed the boy while he was trying to help this woman," he answered, revealing the wide gap of missing teeth in his mouth.

Eponine lightly shoved past the chaos of the crowd with Azelma following closely behind, finally catching sight of the woman who was bent over the bleeding man.

"Cecile?" asked the brunette in disbelief.

The disoriented woman greeted her gaze in surprise. "Eponine…what are you doing here?"

"I was visiting a friend…what happened?" Eponine asked a second time, still shocked at finding her former neighbor in a situation such as this.

"It was that bastard Montparnasse. He was coming after me to settle a debt I owed him," she said sloppily, holding the head of the man in her arms and masking his face. "This sweet soul saved my life, but the demon stabbed him and ran like the coward he is." She released the semi-conscious man's head from her body slightly.

The mention of the attacker's name caused Eponine's eyes to widen and her rage to unleash. She turned her gaze upon the wounded man. Enjolras's lifeless face sent chills down her spine as she stared at him with her mouth agape. Terror washed over her, as she moved closer to his head. She placed her hands on both sides, trying to shake him awake. "Enjolras! Enjolras! Wake up!"

Azelma sat next to Eponine, holding a bloodied cloth over his stomach as her mouth hung open in shock. "We've got to get him inside 'Ponine. His home is not too far from here."

"I'm going to kill that son of bitch! Enjolras wake up please!" yelled Eponine, getting up suddenly as if to run after his attacker.

"'Ponine what are you doing?" asked Azelma incredulously.

"I'm going to find him, and gut him for the worthless parasite he is!" snarled Eponine,,.revealing a fierceness in her eyes that her sister had never seen before.

"Eponine we can't leave him," pleaded her sister, still pressing the cloth against his wound.

Eponine relented, bending back down to Enjolras, who was losing more blood by the second. She went back to holding his head. "Enjolras, I know you can hear me. Please wake up!" she begged.

His face remained motionless as he lay in Cecile's arms.

"Look at me! Please!" Eponine yelled again, pressing her hand against his cheek.

His eyelids twitched for a moment, causing the chatter amongst the crowd to go silent. They fluttered open momentarily, as he looked up to meet her face. "Eponine…you're here?"

Her heart began to pound frantically. "Yes I'm here Enjolras. You're going to be okay," she said with a worried smile, still holding his head in her hands.

"Why…are you here? I was…trying to help…the girl…but he had a..knife," he said between gasps.

"Shhh. You don't have to say anything. We're going to get you help. Just relax," she said, placing a forefinger on his lips while brushing his hair back with her other hand.

"Promise…you'll stay with me," he gulped between breaths.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered soothingly while caressing his face.

He smiled as his breathing became more even. His eyes fluttered closed.

"Enjolras! No! Stay with me!" she pled as tears stung the corner of her eyes. "Somebody help me!" she asked around wildly to the crowd.


	15. After The Storm

Upon hearing the news from Courfeyrac, Marius quickly changed his direction from home to Enjolras's flat.

The door to his friend's home was ajar. The rooms were alight, and he could see the outline of several figures moving across the curtain. He tentatively made his way up the flight of stairs, fearing the worst.

Upon entering the second floor, he could hear frantic voices from the bedroom. Marius glanced around the parlor, discovering a disheveled Eponine sitting in the corner.

She didn't hear his footsteps as he approached her, appearing as if she had seen a ghost.

Marius walked closer to her, keeping silent for a moment. Her eyes were vacant, while her face appeared flush from apparent tears. Bloodstains trailed down the length of her dress, a sight that made his stomach turn over. The last time he had found her in such a state was the night of the barricades, an unpleasant memory to say in the least.

He placed a hand on her cheek, trying to get her attention. "'Ponine?"

Her gaze slowly moved from the wall to focus upon Marius. "Marius. When did you arrive?"

"Just now. Did you not hear me come in?" he asked.

"No…I guess not," she responded blankly.

He swallowed hard, finding it hard to ask the next question. "Where is Enjolras?"

She turned her head toward the bedroom. "He's in there. Doctor Dupont and Combeferre are doing their best. I had him brought back here," she responded, her voice no louder than a whisper.

He released a loud sigh. "So he's alive?"

"For now. Yes."

"You don't want to help them?" Marius asked cautiously. He wondered why this girl who had become so relentless in her need to help everyone around her was instead sitting idly away from all the commotion.

"No…" she said, looking past him again.

"'Ponine. Are you all right?"

"There was too much blood…" she said with quiet intensity.

"But he's alright now. Isn't he?"

She repeated herself as if in a trance. "There's too much blood…too much. I tried to stop the bleeding before they came…but then he woke up, and began to scream. His eyes…I've never seen him look at me that way before…with so much pain…I just froze….I couldn't stay with him anymore."

Marius stared at her with surprise, not wanting to provoke another panic attack. "It's alright. He will be fine. I will be right back," he responded with concern before dashing toward the bedroom.

Enjolras lay bareback on his mattress, covered in bandages that were stained with blood around his waist. He was asleep as Combeferre removed excess dressing from his torso.

Several of his friends were there as well, staring at the confusing sight of the vulnerable form of their leader.

"He'll live…just has to recover from the shock," spoke Dupont at last, wiping his hands with a nearby cloth.

They all looked up at him with somber faces, not knowing what to say.

"You all need to stop with these suicidal escapades, even though I appreciate the business you've given me," he commented.

Grantaire, who was also present, chuckled nervously in response, while the others stared down sullenly.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Marius.

"Well, there's nothing more to do now, except let him rest," said Combeferre.

"You all can go home. He'll be in good hands with his roommate," said Auguste, nodding toward Combeferre.

"I'm staying as well," interrupted Eponine, who made a sudden appearance at the doorway, looking down at Enjolras's sleeping form.

"There's no need 'Ponine. You should rest," disputed Marius, not sure if it was best for her to endure more after such a stressful day. Enjolras's attack seemed to take more of an effect on her than she let on.

"No. I'm staying," she repeated.

"Are you sure? There's no need to tire yourself out. Combeferre is here and should be able to handle things just fine-"

"I'm sure," she spoke again, staring back at Marius with a look that gave no room for argument.

He went silent, shrugging in agreement.

The rest of the men exited the room as Dupont gave instructions to Eponine and Combeferre before taking his own leave.

Marius squeezed Eponine's shoulder in farewell before stepping out from the flat.

Grantaire fell into step beside him as the rest of the men walked on. "What was that all about then?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" responded Marius.

"Why was she so adamant about staying with him?"

"I don't know…perhaps she wants to help him through this? She was the one who found him."

"I think there's something more to it than that. You should've seen her face when I arrived," Grantaire responded in contemplation.

"You think…" Marius paused; starting to understand which direction his friend was taking. "No but that wouldn't make sense…would it?"

Grantaire nodded silently with a smirk on his face.

"You think she's fond of him?"

"You're not as oblivious as you look my friend!" laughed Grantaire.

Marius punched him lightly on the shoulder, suddenly seeing the sense behind his friend's theory.

"All this time I thought you were just a pretty face."

Marius narrowed his eyes, making a motion to punch the other man again before he raised his hands in surrender. They both smiled while turning the corner.

Marius thought for a moment. Eponine's possible feelings could explain her present behavior. She couldn't handle seeing Enjolras in such a state, yet she couldn't bring herself to be parted from him. "Well…this is a surprise, but they would make an odd fit for each other, wouldn't they? What about Enjolras?"

"What about him?" replied Grantaire.

"I've never seen him show any signs of affection toward her," said Marius.

"Since when does he show signs of liking anyone?"

"Good point."

"Then again, I have seen him take double glances at her," spoke Grantaire.

"Have you? Sure you're not just imagining things?"

"Why would I imagine this? Believe me, I have better things to fantasize about," the other man replied with a perverted grin.

"And I wonder why you don't have better luck with the ladies with such charm," responded Marius in distaste.

"I suit their taste in other ways," he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Your words never cease to amaze me Grantaire," Marius replied before they parted ways, heading back to his home. He began to consider this idea Grantaire had proposed. Could these two individuals, who had come from different ends of the societal spectrum, have a likeness for one another? He also worried more so for Eponine. Was she once again allowing herself to love someone who may not return her feelings?

* * *

A hushed voice stirred Eponine from her sleep. She was seated nearby his bed while continuously checking if he was still breathing throughout the night.

She approached him for a fourth time for the night, trying to sort out whom he was calling out to in his slumber. She stroked his forehead with her palm, trying to ease him out of a possible nightmare.

His breathing became less staggered, but the whispering continued. "Ada…is that you?"

She stared in surprise at his closed eyes while remaining silent. Who was this Ada he spoke of?

"Are you there…Ada?" he spoke.

Eponine was terribly curious, so she decided to humor his subconscious. "I'm here Enjolras…"

He smiled. "Why do call me by that name…"

"What do I usually call you?" she asked, realizing for the first time that she had never thought to ask about Enjolras's first name.

"Has it been so long that you cannot remember your old friend Andre?" he said quietly, leaning in toward her voice, his eyes still closed.

She sat silently for a moment, fascinated by this conversation. "How could I ever forget you Andre…"

"It's good to hear you say it Ada…I've missed you," he said with a more somber tone.

"I've missed you too," she replied softly.

"Do you ever think of me?"

"All the time," she responded without thinking…she bit her lip in embarrassment, thankful that he wasn't awake to hear her.

"I think of you too…ever since I left I can't stop thinking of you."

Something began to hurt in Eponine's chest when he had said that. She knitted her brow in annoyance. "Rest now Andre…you need to recover."

"Don't go…" he said more wearily.

"I'm not."

He continued on with a cheery tone, "Good…" he reached his hand across the bed toward her voice, feeling around for her hand.

Eponine stared at their hands intertwined in such a manner, wondering if she would ever want to pull away.

"Do you remember the days when we would set chickens loose in the kitchens of your home, and we would run to hide in the barn before cook could give us a lashing…She would get so angry," he went on.

She stared at him perplexed. It felt as if she were being given a rare glimpse into an Enjolras from another life, a boy so different from the man she knew now. She doubted these were things he ever shared with people he knew presently. There was so much she didn't know about him, and she wished to know more. "Yes I remember. You were quite a troublemaker," she remarked, playing along with his reminiscence.

"Ah, not really. You and Tristan were the troublemakers. I would just play along to not feel left behind. We were a bunch of misfits weren't we?"

"I guess we were."

"Those were good times. Do you still miss him Ada?"

"Miss who Enj-…I mean Andre?"

"Tristan? I know you wished he were here instead of me."

Eponine guessed that he was implying that Ada cared for his friend, who was no longer apart of their lives for some apparent reason. "Don't say that. I'm glad to be here with you."

"Yes, but you were always different around him. You could never be that way with me."

Eponine stayed quiet for a moment.

"Ada?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what…Andre?"

"That I couldn't help him, and that I left without saying goodbye."

"Help whom…Tristan?" Eponine asked.

He fell silent as he dozed off into complete slumber.

"Enjolras?" she inquired again, but received no answer. She sighed heavily, returning to her chair as exhaustion settled over her as well. She sat in thought for sometime, wondering whom this mysterious woman was that he was dreaming of…he must have been close to her in some way. He may have possibly went as far as to loving her. Something suddenly hit her. The sketch he had drawn of the unknown woman…was this linked to this Ada he had been calling out to?

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the window, awaking Enjolras. He shifted slightly in his bed, suddenly wincing from the agonizing pain felt across his stomach. He fell back down on his head and gave out a loud gasp.

Eponine stirred from the commotion, looking up to see the suffering state of the man on the bed, arching back in irritation with his eyes clenched shut. She rushed to his side, grabbing a wet towel to place on his head. "Easy…just lay on your back Enjolras."

He turned his eyes towards the hands that were stroking his forehead and looked up to her with a surprised stare. "Eponine?"

"The one and only," she smiled, before turning her focus to his stitches. "We can't have you moving for a few days unless you want to leave your flat as a bloody mess."

He glanced at her fingers, which were trailing along width of his torso, examining if any of the stitches were torn from place. He shook his head quickly. "What do you mean a few days? I have things to sort out at the university today." He pushed himself to an upright position, but was greeted with another stroke of searing pain across his stomach. He groaned aloud.

"Now you've done it. Your work will have to wait my friend. You're in no condition to move right now," she replied consolingly, placing her hand on his chest to ease him back down into bed.

He became impatient, fidgeting under her touch. "This is nonsense. I'm sure I can manage fine on my…."

"Not another word," she stared at him darkly, rendering him silent. Her scowl quickly melted to a grin as she reached for the towel again. "Now let me get a look at that bruise on your cheek."

He stared at her in confusion, not wishing to anger her again. He leaned his forehead toward her proximity, as her hands lightly placed the cold towel on his face. It stung harshly at first, causing him to grit his teeth.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked, pulling away the towel briefly.

"No…it's fine."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"Men always lie to hide their pain. You don't need to put on an act for me," she said teasingly.

"I have no need to put on an act."

"If you say so," she said with a playful smirk, placing the towel back into a bowl.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You're smiling."

"So what?"

"I'm glad you find my pain amusing," he said with irritation, turning his head away from her. He was in no mood to be cooped up indoors for so long, wanting to find that bastard who had did this to him. If he ever saw him again, he knew it would be the last breath the coward would ever draw.

Eponine stared at him with concern. "Don't look so upset, monsieur broody-breeches. It is not good for your complexion," she said lightly.

He turned to face her at the mention of the nickname he had become less than fond of. He noticed how unkempt she appeared. "Have you slept at all?"

"For a few hours. I was checking up on your state throughout the night."

"You did not have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to," she said quietly, turning her gaze to the bowl.

He continued to stare at her, realizing that she was more worried about him than she admitted. "Thank you," he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She moved her hand over the wet cloth in the bowl, wringing it slowly. "You need to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Playing the hero. Someone won't always be there to save you from the jaws of death…" she went on with a faraway look.

"I wasn't playing the hero…I was just helping a woman."

"Yes, but why did you have to fight that man?"

"What was I supposed to do, stand watch while she was carved to pieces for a silly debt she owed?" he said with vehemence.

"No…but"

"Would you have stood there idly?"

"Of course not…but putting yourself in harm's way was not smart Enjolras!"

"What do you suggest I should have done?" he argued.

"You could have run for help…" she said unevenly.

"If I did that she would have been killed long before I could come back. You know that area 'Ponine…the police turn a blind eye to everything."

"Yes I know, but please…you need to take better care of yourself…"

Enjolras wasn't really listening, but instead found it difficult as to why Eponine didn't understand his actions. If he didn't step in, that girl would have met a worse fate. "I don't see how I could done things differently," he contended.

"I don't want to do this Enjolras," she said wearily.

"Do what?"

"Quarrel with you. We seem to run into this problem frequently."

"I'm not quarreling. I'm just asking you what would have been the best thing for me to do in that situation."

"Something that wouldn't let you get hurt. I can't-"

"You can't what? That man had no mercy Eponine, he would have killed her."

"So you'd rather he kill you?"

"He wouldn't have killed me…" he said quietly.

"You don't think so? Look at yourself! You're not as invincible as you believe Enjolras. I have seen people die time and time again from little ailments that they believed to be nothing. You were at the brink of death Enjolras. Your blood was all over my hands. I thought I would never see your eyes open again!" she yelled as her body shook.

"Eponine I'm sorry," he said worriedly, now understanding that his attack had brought a certain degree of trauma upon her while staring down at the trail of blood that stained her clothing.

"I just couldn't….I just could not handle seeing you like that," her voice broke, as she collapsed onto the chair. She lowered her head into her hands.

He stared at her, while slowly sitting back down onto the bed. He reached for her arms, but she batted him away.

"Don't touch me! Go run into someone else's knife!" she shouted hysterically.

"Why must you act like this?" he yelled back.

She looked away from him. "What are you talking about?"

"You always push me away whenever I try to talk to you."

"I do not," she defended.

"Yes you do! As if you lock away your emotions in a large ivory tower. I feel like every moment I spend with you is like trying to solve an unsolvable puzzle. I'm only left with more questions!" He shook his head in frustration, punching the pillow next to him. He groaned inwardly at the strain.

Eponine narrowed her eyes. "You are one to talk."

He stared back at her questionably.

"Oh you don't think you're a walking riddle? Who is Ada…Andre?" she shot back with a glare.

"How…how do you know that name?" he asked with suspicion. He could not remember telling her his first name, but she may have learned of it from his friends. The real shock to him was how did she know of Ada?

"You were calling out to her in your sleep. You didn't answer my question," she pushed on.

"She's… someone from my past," he answered reluctantly; embarrassed that Eponine had heard him say her name. He had not spoken aloud of her in years.

"I know that, but who was she to you?" she asked.

"Why must you know who she was?"

"Just curious," she replied softly.

He said nothing for some time, resting back down onto the bed.

"You loved her didn't you," she spoke again, glancing downward.

He looked toward the ceiling, afraid to make eye contact.

She sighed, grabbing the bowl to move out of the room. "Look who's locked away in an ivory tower now. You say that I am your friend yes? Yet I know next to nothing about who you really are, aside from the fact that you hide behind your books and your ideals, never letting your guard down." She got up from her seat, moving toward the kitchen. She discarded the soiled cloths, washing the bowl in a nearby basin in frustration.

His voice startled her. "You're right."

"Huh? You shouldn't be out of bed." she turned around from the basin, seeing him stand a few feet away from her.

He ignored her, continuing on. "I do hide. Although I appear so articulate to outsiders, there is much that I find easier to hide, but I do it for self-preservation."

"Why self-preservation?" she asked.

"Because it is easier for me to not mention her. Because every time I see her face in my dreams or write her name down on parchment, something eats away at my soul. I did love her, but she did not love me back."

Eponine looked down in deliberation. "Is Ada the woman from your sketch?"

He looked up at her slightly baffled, but then nodded in agreement. "Oh yes, I forgot you stumbled upon that. Yes, she was. That face is a shade of what I remember of her. I haven't seen her in years…ever since her fiancé Tristan passed away."

_Tristan was her fiancé?_ Eponine thought to herself. She thought it best to not reveal too much about what he had revealed in his sleep. "What happened to him?"

"He took his life after he had gambled away his inheritance."

Eponine's eyes went wide. "Oh…was he a friend of yours?"

"Yes, he was. It was his appetite for life that mostly drew people to him, but it was the same that eventually led to his downfall. He did not tell anyone that he did not have a penny to his name after his father's death, not even her. He had been engaged to her for five months…Ada was never the same after she had found him, dangling from that rope…in the barn behind his home," he spoke with a faraway look, as if he were being drawn back to his hometown where all these memories had taken root.

"I'm so sorry. What happened after…he was gone?"

"I left my home in the country and came to the city."

"You didn't say goodbye to Ada?"

"No…the last time I ever spoke to her was at his parents' home. I did my best to console her as my friend, although I did not see her as a friend anymore. In the end, I knew she could never reciprocate her feelings, he still held a spell over her even after he was gone. We both became different people after that day. She lost her fire, and I…"

"Never opened your heart again?" suggested Eponine.

"You could say that."

"So you came here."

"Yes, and started a new life with new people. I did my best to forget her face, and I do think I was successful for the most part. It became imperative for me that I did not indulge myself the way Tristan did, for fear of falling into the same trap," he said grimly.

Eponine placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around. "You've done good while you've been here. Everyone looks up to you, but there is so much to benefit from the pleasures of life, and they are not all dissolute."

"I know, but once you have fallen into a cycle, it is hard to break from it."

"It's never too late to change," she said happily.

He nodded. "I've never told anyone this before. You're the first."

She smiled, slightly grateful that someone so guarded had shared this with her.

He returned her smile. "Why do I find it so easy to talk to you?" he asked. There were many secrets he always found easier to keep hidden away, especially this subject.

She shrugged. "Maybe these were thoughts you should have shared with someone a long time ago, but they never had the chance to come to the surface."

He nodded. "I also presume in a way, you can understand me. Both our hearts have felt the scorn of love."

"You may be right," she said quietly, thinking of Marius. "I just hope that you do not lock away your heart completely. Happiness is still possible if you open yourself to it."

He shook his head with a grin. "You must think me a fool."

"Not at all," she said. "I'm glad you told me this. I had been under the misconception that you were a living statue."

"A living statue?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. A statue that stands prestigiously over onlookers, who look back at him admirably, but never have the chance to know him beyond the ideal exterior he displays," she went on, seeming to talk mostly to herself.

He stared at her in surprise.

She looked back at him in embarrassment. "Oh no no. I don't see you that way anymore! I hope that didn't offend you."

"No, not at all. I appreciate your frankness. It's very refreshing. Most individuals I know greet me with two faces, especially lawyers in training. I can never know what they truly think of me," he admitted with a chuckle.

"I hope this is an honest face you're greeting me with," she laughed.

"This is the face I only show to a real friend," he said with more seriousness.

She stared back at him, nodding wordlessly. The mention of the word _friend_ seemed to phase her, causing her to wonder if that was the most she could ever be capable of. Being a good friend.

Movement from outside the flat interrupted their silence, where a man's cursing could be heard.

"That sounds like Combeferre," said Enjolras, slightly annoyed at his roommate's disturbance. "He must have forgotten the key again."

Eponine got up to move towards the door. "I'll let him in, and I should take my own leave as well."

"So soon? Have something to eat first," he requested, straining to walk behind her.

"That's alright. I have to attend to a house call from an old friend of mine. Her son is sick," she said, dismissing his offer.

"You're quite the busy one aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, but I have come to love it. It's nice to do something useful with my time," she admitted, gathering the few things she had brought with her from the time she had found him.

"How can I ever thank you for your help?"

"By recovering and reaching a full state of health again. Now back to bed!" she said with an authoritative tone while pointing to his room.

"You would make quite the dictator you know," he suggested with a smirk, limping back toward his bed.

"I will take that as a compliment," she responded with a smile. She waved farewell as she made her way down the stairs to let in the exasperated Combeferre who was now pounding on the door.

"You should come by again, seeing that I might be stranded here for sometime. I like…talking to you," Enjolras called out hesitantly from his room.

"I'll see what I can do," she answered back, grinning to herself.


	16. Set Fire To The Rain

_A week later…_

Azelma slowly wrote across the page, ever so often scribbling out letters that didn't curve out as nicely as she had hoped. She had been secretly practicing over the last few weeks, acknowledging that there was much to gain from these silly things called words. Everyone around her seemed to fuss many a time over novels that seemed to have impacted their lives immensely, so she thought why not gain a glimpse into what they were talking about.

She sat in the Dupont's kitchen, feeding the fire in the oven with coal. To her good fortune, Azelma's culinary talent was beginning to attract notice around the town, and the tarts she was currently preparing were being given away to a neighbor in return for compensation.

Voices arose from the parlor, prompting her to hide the paper under her apron. She wanted to surprise everyone when she had finally mastered her penmanship.

Edith's head appeared in the doorway. "You're still in here I see. Goodness child, must you bury yourself in soot. I'm beginning to forget what you look like underneath those ashes."

Azelma smiled, wiping her face with a cloth. "Is someone else here? I thought I heard another voice."

Cosette followed behind the old woman as if on cue. Her step was weary as she greeted the younger girl with a grin.

"Cosette!" Azelma exclaimed, walking over to the blonde. "How are you?"

"I'm as well as can be expected, but this child loves to wear me out with ceaseless nausea!" she said fondly, settling her hands around her waist.

"May I?" requested Azelma, raising her hand over the other's stomach.

"Of course," she smiled, placing the girl's hand on her belly.

Azelma grinned nervously, wondering in amusement how such a tiny woman was going to carry a child.

"I've begun to feel a fluttering movement, as if there were a little butterfly trapped inside me," Cosette laughed.

"It's typical of women to say so when they're three months along. Have you started on the cravings as well?" asked Edith.

"Oh…I don't even know where to begin when it comes to cravings. Eggplant has become something I can't live without. Yet I don't understand why, especially when the baby doesn't seem to like it," she exclaimed with a shrug, referring to her constant vomiting.

"Do not worry, the sickness will pass," Edith replied with a reassuring grin.

Cosette nodded, looking back at Azelma. "Where is 'Ponine? It's been ages since I've seen her."

"She's out and about as usual. Haven't seen much of her myself actually."

"That's odd. You're her sister," remarked the other girl.

"My husband keeps her busy with new procedures. I scold for him for forgetting that his students are human and must rest when necessary. The girl herself is so driven, it makes me worry at times if she ever makes time for herself, what with her recent house calls to the poorer districts," Edith commented while wiping down a soiled knife.

"She finds it worth the trouble…our people trust her to come into their homes, and they're grateful to her charitable efforts. Some even offer forms of payment if they have the means. Look at this scarf an old woman made for her," Azelma responded, taking off a woolen item from a nearby hook.

"I beg your pardon madam. A messenger's just arrived from the Beaumonts'. The wife's gone into labor," interjected the cook, who was sweeping outside in the courtyard.

"Thank you Lydia," replied Edith. "Forgive me Cosette, I must attend to this." The woman was a trusted midwife around the town, and many of the new mothers summoned for her aid frequently. "I'll be back before dark Azelma."

The girls bade the older woman farewell as Cosette turned her attention back to the scarf. "So you say Eponine is making more house calls as of late?"

"From what I know of, yes she is," said Azelma, keeping an eye on the stove. "Why?"

"My husband has brought to my attention that some of those visits are mostly to Enjolras's home. Did she tell you any of this?"

Azelma looked back at Cosette with interest. "No. She hasn't. I haven't seen him since the day of his attack. Is he in better health?"

"Marius claims he is doing better."

"You say she's seen him quite often then?"

"Surely. I find it quite sweet actually," Cosette remarked, picking up the scent of something appetizing from the oven.

"Interesting…" Azelma said quietly as she sensed that the tarts were ready. She opened the oven, pulling out the pan carefully while a cloth protected her hands.

Cosette eyed the pastry with admiration. "That looks heavenly."

"Hopefully it tastes even better," said Azelma, taking a small piece and handing it over to the other girl. "Be careful, it's hot."

The blonde made a pleased face as the morsel greeted her taste buds. "This is delicious!"

Azelma smiled gratefully.

"You could make a fortune from these goods!"

"I'm selling this to a neighbor for her meeting tonight."

"You could even go beyond that…"

"How so?"

"Open a bakery and start a small business," Cosette said excitedly.

"What?" Azelma laughed. "No…this is just a small hobby…"

"But you can profit from such talent. You should open your own shop. People would go mad for these."

"Maybe…but I have no funds to open a shop, and I do not know the first thing about running such a place."

"I can help you."

"No…I couldn't ask you to do such a thing."

"Nonsense. I see potential for you to go far."

"That is very kind of you to say, but this is too generous of an offer," Azelma argued.

"Not at all. I would like to put my money to good use, and I want to see you do well Azelma."

At that moment, footsteps could be heard from the doorway. Eponine entered the room with a large folder in hand. "Cosette! What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to pay you both a visit! You have forgotten me haven't you 'Ponine," Cosette scolded while giving the brunette a light hug.

"How could I ever forget such a sweet face," responded Eponine, placing a hand upon the girl's stomach.

"This is becoming a habit with everyone I greet," the blonde joked.

"How is the little one doing?" Eponine smiled, lightly patting the girl's belly.

"He or she is exhausting the living daylights out of me."

"We all can't wait to meet you! Especially your mama," said Eponine, bending her head as if to converse with the fetus.

"Yes. I really can't. Hurry up in there!"

The three laughed in unison before Cosette spoke again. " 'Ponine, I need you to convince your sister to agree with my plan."

"Not this again," replied Azelma while putting the finishing touches on her pastries.

"What plan is that?" Eponine asked curiously, looking at her sister's creation.

"To let me help her start a bakery. Don't you think she could make a fortune off of her gift?" contended Cosette.

"I do not think it would be wise for me to start a bakery at her expense," Azelma replied.

"Why not? What else would I use it for?"

"Your home, your family, or the baby that's on the way…" Azelma reasoned. The blonde's confidence in her leisurely activity was very flattering, but this idea seemed too ambitious.

"My home is more than well maintained. Marius is the only family I have, and this baby already has everything it will ever need. We're a bit over prepared," Cosette countered, recalling the vast amount of provisions she had managed to overstock within their house.

"I think that is a marvelous idea Cosette," agreed Eponine. " 'Zelma, it will be good for you to be building a name for yourself. You deserve credit for all you've done."

"Thank you," Cosette replied gratefully, looking back at the raven-haired girl for a response.

Azelma shrugged, batting her prying sister's hands away from the tarts. "If it means that much to you Cosette…all right. I'll do it."

The blonde clapped her hands excitedly. "This is so exciting. I'll start searching for a site for the shop right away. We can come up with the interior design…I think I know the perfect architect who can locate a proper area."

Azelma nodded pensively, wondering what Cosette was planning in that determined little head of hers.

"Oh look at the time…I should be on my way." The blonde strode over to the door, waving back at the two sisters. "I'll get back to you soon Azelma. I just know we'll make suitable business partners!"

"I'm sure we will," Azelma answered as she heard the door close.

"I need to stop spending time with you sister. You will transform me into a pumpkin," Eponine said worriedly, feeling around her waistline.

"Oh hush 'Ponine. You should thank me for transforming you from a scarecrow. By the way, thank you for 'supporting' my argument. Why did you agree with her half-baked plan?"

"I think it was a decent proposal. You possess the talent for it and she has the means to accomplish it. What else would you need?"

"I'm not sure, but these things always become more complicated as time goes on."

"Just follow your instincts. My instincts told me not to argue with the hormonal pregnant woman. You should do the same. Your practicality stunts your ability 'Zelma. You need to be more impulsive like your sister."

"I cannot let my emotions dictate every move I make 'Ponine. That only leads to trouble, which seems to be where you're headed at the moment," Azelma retorted, turning her back to package the tarts in a small box.

"What are you going on about now?"

"Cosette has told me that you've been calling on Enjolras."

"Yes…I have. Is there a problem with that?"

Azelma shot her a look of disapproval.

Eponine rolled her eyes, expecting this unsolicited conversation. "He's injured. I'm just seeing to him to make sure all is well. That is all."

"Is that the only reason?" Azelma asked doubtfully.

"What other reason could there possibly be?" Eponine responded, averting her eyes from her sister's critical stare.

"That you're enjoying his company for other reasons?"

"If you mean that I'm enjoying his company as his _companion_, then yes I am."

Azelma sighed aloud.

"What?" asked Eponine, sitting on the countertop.

"You didn't listen to a word I said before on this topic, did you?"

"I did, and I can assure you. There is nothing between us," she responded distractedly, reaching for a grape that was sitting in a nearby bowl.

Azelma sat across from her sister to face her directly. "May I ask you something 'Ponine?"

"If it has something to do with me falling in love with him for the millionth time, you need not ask little sister."

"No it's not that. I presume monsieur Enjolras will inherit a large sum of money at one point in time, yes?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Just humor me will you?"

Eponine stared at her quizzically before answering. "He is the only son of his family, so it would be likely that he would inherit his father's estate. What of it?"

"Well then…we can assume that his family would want him to be committed to someone of his rank?"

"I am aware of it."

"Do you think his family would approve if he were to wed someone born from obscurity along with no dowry to her name?"

"Do you find me stupid 'Zelma. Of course they wouldn't," Eponine responded impatiently.

"I'm starting to wonder 'Ponine."

"I pass my spare time with a friend, and my sister automatically assumes that I want to marry him!" she exclaimed with an impatient laugh. Her sister was inflating this situation too wildly out of proportion.

"Just listen to me. I'm not saying this to insult you. You wear your heart too loosely on your sleeve, and it's already been crushed once. I do not want hierarchal foolishness to tear you down."

"Listen to yourself sister. You make us sound like we're not fit to walk the earth they stride upon. So what if we do not bathe in the lap of luxury, what would we need of it? Why should we cower away from those who may come from places we are not familiar with? There is much we can learn from others, if only we would reach out to them, instead of hiding behind our self-imposed inferiority. Besides, Andre's character does not see wealth in riches."

"You call him by his first name now?"

"What else must I call him if not by his name?"

"You know I only mean well 'Ponine. I just want you to think rationally. Think of what mother had to go through."

"I am thinking rationally, and I will never be like her," Eponine scoffed.

"Remember the noble she claimed to be engaged to before she met father?"

"How could I ever forget, she used to boast about it incessantly whenever they would have a row, carrying around that ridiculous locket she believed to be a 'token of her past beloved's affection'. I do not think there was any truth behind it. She must have imagined it from one of her romance novels," Eponine said with disapproval.

"She may have been telling the truth. There was a small portrait of a man within the locket that she always hid from papa. I caught her looking at it one night."

"Once again. She may have ripped it out from one of her novels."

"Whatever the case. Fancying a man from afar is all well and good until it manifests into an unhealthy infatuation. Do not make the same mistake again with him."

"How is helping a friend making a mistake?"

"Because you are playing with fire, and I do not want another vain attempt for love to break you."

"This is absolute nonsense. How many ways must I tell you that my heart is locked away for good? You seem to not believe me, and another thing. Why do you make me sound as if I am some fragile doll who will fall apart if some fool rejects me? You do not think very highly of me do you?"

Azelma sighed, not knowing how to reason with the stubborn nature her sister was well known for. "Just promise me you will not pursue anything with him unless you know it is genuine."

"This is a pointless conversation. I have to go meet with Laure," dismissed Eponine, getting up to leave the room.

Azelma stood in front of the taller girl, blocking her path through the door. "Promise me."

"If it will allow you to sleep better at night, then all right. I promise. Now I would love to stay and discuss this imaginary 'love affair' that I seem to be pursuing with Enjolras, but Laure will wonder where I am.

Azelma nodded gratefully, stepping out of her sister's way.

* * *

Upon her arrival to the factory to meet with Laure for dinner after her shift, Eponine found the girl walking away from the building with a familiar face.

Grantaire seemed to be enjoying her company as they walked hand in hand near the river's edge. Laure beamed back at him with a look Eponine was all too familiar with. As she made her way closer to the pair, the brunette hatched an excuse regarding an errand that she could not possibly avoid so the two could spend more alone time together. It made her happy to see two friends to find comfort with one another, especially Grantaire, who seemed to have reeled in his flirtatious antics around her, something Eponine had previously thought impossible for the man to achieve.

Laure pleaded with the girl to follow through with their plan, but Eponine insisted that she had to leave immediately. She took off in the other direction, leaving the duo alone to their slowly budding courtship. At first she considered going back to the Duponts to call it an early night, but decided against it, not willing to run into another spat with her sister.

She thought for a moment, not exactly sure of what to do with this precious free time. Her feet seemed to tell her the answer, as they led her down the pavement.

She rapped on his door lightly, and observed the location nearby. The sun was about to set as a woman from the house across the street was calling to her daughter to come inside. The girl looked at Eponine curiously, smiling before she turned to her mother. Eponine smiled back, but the girl did not see it as she ran quickly inside the house.

The door opened at last. She turned around to see a shirtless Enjolras whose torso was still wrapped in bandages. "Eponine…I was not expecting you," he spoke in surprise, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

"I'm sorry. Have I come at a bad time?" she asked timidly, attempting to hold her gaze above his neck.

"No, no. It's perfectly fine. Its just…Combeferre told me Grantaire was to be arriving soon."

"Oh I think he will be otherwise occupied for the rest of the night," she smiled.

"Really? How come?"

"He is with Laure."

Enjolras raised his eyebrows in understanding, suspecting that something was brewing between his friend and the redhead the man seemed to talk of persistently. "Ah..well…good for them both."

She nodded. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course," he said nervously, moving aside to let her enter. "We just have to be a bit quiet, Combeferre is asleep."

"It's quite early isn't it?" she whispered, tip toeing up the flight of stairs.

"He has not slept for the last two days because of an exam," he admitted, following closely behind.

They entered the parlor of the flat, coming across a heap of books that were strewn all across the floor.

"Are these all his?" she asked in wonder, not finding it as a shock that Combeferre was sound asleep after being shackled to these books for so long. She was secretly thankful that her learning could be completed on her own time, rather than being forced to cram so much information into her mind within a limited period.

"Some of them are. I have much catching up to do before I return to classes next week."

"You must be so eager to leave after being imprisoned in your flat for all this time," she joked quietly.

"You have no idea. I'm starting to go quite mad in here," he admitted. It was true, ever since the incident, the only thing that seemed to keep him sane was his reading, that and the solace offered by frequent visits.

"We should go out there, so as to not disturb him," she suggested, beckoning to the balcony.

Stars began to alight the sky one by one while Enjolras quietly closed the door behind him. They both watched in silence as the full moon made its debut.

Eponine watched nature's performance from above with delight. "My father used to take me stargazing when I was a girl. He knew much about astronomy. He would put me on his shoulders, and tell me to pick out a star from the sky that I could call my own. I wanted to get as close to them as I possibly could. When he would hold me up, I felt invincible. I loved that feeling of being so near to the sky, as if no worries could ever touch me from the world below. Papa stopped taking me, as I got older, when the troubles began to invade our home. I slowly learned that I could not trust him so easily for support like I could as a child. He changed…and I also changed. I became more hesitant to trust those around me, including him. I even became hesitant of heights after awhile."

Enjolras was silent, feeling sympathy for her. "Do you remember the star that you chose?"

Eponine smiled, shaking her head. "It's been too long." She normally never spoke of her childhood to anyone, but these past few days with Andre had slowly persuaded her to believe that there was someone who did understand her, however guarded she seemed to appear.

Enjolras noted that there seemed to be happiness in the simplicity of her early years, something that she seemed to have lost as she matured. An idea struck him suddenly, prompting him to grab her arm quickly and pull her toward the wall of the flat.

"What are you doing?" she asked in surprise, noticing that he was charging toward the side of the building, as if he were trying to climb it.

"Revisiting your childhood. Follow me," he said quickly, scaling the side of the structure with little effort.

"You're not serious are you? I said I became _hesitant_ with heights, not confident," she said nervously, staring at his legs as they moved further upward.

"I have never been more serious in my life. Come, it's only a few feet away!" he yelled back, as he swung over the side of the roof, bringing his legs onto the top of the building. He looked back down to see a reluctant Eponine staring back at him as if he had asked her to jump off the building.

He reached his hand down over the side of the roof, signaling to her to grab ahold of him. "I'm only a few steps away from you. There's no need to be frightened."

"I'm not afraid. I'm just not wearing the proper shoes to come up there."

"Your shoes are fine."

"I prefer to stargaze from a more secure location. Come down! Your wound is not well enough healed to handle so much movement," she responded inflexibly.

He was relentless. "For once in your life, will you not argue? Just take my hand. I will not climb down until you see this."

"You're impossible," silently wishing she had not stepped out onto the terrace in the first place. She wavered at first, but eventually obeyed, placing her hand in his.

"All right, now just hoist yourself up a bit."

She lifted her leg slightly, trying to keep from looking down. A sense of vertigo suddenly took ahold of her, causing her to let out a small scream while latching onto the side of the building. "I can't do this! I'm going back down."

"Eponine look at me," he ordered.

She looked up at him in terror.

He held her gaze with assurance. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded silently, not realizing that she was slowly being lifted to his level until he pulled her closer to him.

She eventually fell beside him, feeling the texture of tiles being imprinted upon her palm as she struggled to sit up. She panted heavily while gazing around at nearby roofs and lampposts that lit up the dark streets below.

"Look up," he instructed quietly.

She stared back at him, noticing his head was pointed to the sky. She followed his gaze to greet the heavens. The view was like nothing she had ever seen before. Although she had been stargazing many a time, this experience felt different to her for some apparent reason. The night was alight with stars of old and new, aligning in ways that the ancients had found means to immortalize them with folklore and legends.

Enjolras smiled at her completely baffled expression glowing under the light of the moon. "Was the death defying climb worth the trouble?"

"For this view…it was," she remarked, still plastering her gaze onto the night sky.

"This makes you feel one with the earth, no?" he asked as he closed his eyes with a pacified visage.

"Hmmm…" she mumbled, looking over the roof to the vast expanse of the street below. "This is nice…Once you become accustomed to the life-threatening height, you could even go as far to say this place is a little haven."

"I think you are being a bit dramatic. We are only two stories above the ground," he teased, finding it humorous that he had found a major weakness under her brave face.

She pinched his arm in retort. "That may well be the equivalent of a hundred stories to someone who is afraid of heights."

He slowly linked his arm with hers. "There. Now stop complaining. I will not let you fall."

She narrowed her eyes in playful annoyance at his disparagement, but was secretly grateful for the security offered by his presence. She attempted to hide her astonishment at the boldness of his gesture while looking back to the sky.

"Now where is your star?"

"I told you I don't remember," she laughed.

"Well, in that case. We'll just have to claim a new one for you," he said decisively. "Pick one."

"Uhh…" she muttered while scouring her eyes across the sky. "I'm not sure of which one I love the most, there are so many to choose from."

"Pick the one that seems distinct to you, so you'll always know where to find it," he suggested.

"That one…it has a bluish glow to it, like the first one I chose," she said at last, pointing southwest.

"Good choice. It well may be the same from all those years ago," he remarked with approval. "Do you want to give it a name?"

"Lucas. That was the name of my first star," she answered.

"Bringer of light," he inferred with a smile. "That is a good name."

She felt his warmth emanating onto her skin, making her hair stand on end. _Get ahold of yourself! _she thought in silence. She cleared her throat nervously. "My father used to tell me of the mythology behind the constellations when I was a girl."

"They were quite peculiar weren't they?" he responded.

"Indeed. Especially the one regarding princess Andromeda…poor girl. I found it unfair for her to suffer for her mother's vanity. Chaining her as a sacrifice to a sea monster was a bit much don't you think?" she shook her head in disapproval. "Greek mythology is too harsh and violent for my taste."

"Yes…but the rape, murder, lies, and adultery of the gods exemplify the nature of humanity, which I find to be most fascinating. At least Andromeda met a happier fate. Perseus saved her."

She nodded. "Hers was a happier ending. Still, I would find it hard to overcome the trauma of almost being served for dinner to appease the gods. Even after someone came to my rescue," she replied bluntly.

Enjolras chuckled. "Do you know where she is in the sky?"

She shook her head.

He stood on his knees, edging his way behind her. He aptly placed his arm over hers, lifting it toward the sky. "Just there."

She stared in silence with her back pressed against him, reveling in the illusion that the stars may have actually gleamed more so when he drew her index finger across them to form the constellation.

_What are you doing? _scolded a voice from his head. He knew exactly what he was doing as his senses enticed him to go on. _End this frivolity now before you do something you'll regret! _Having her near was like a drug, as the intoxicating scent of her hair filled his nostrils. There was nothing good that could result from this foolishness that he was engaging in, yet here he was, holding her hand, interweaving her fingers within his own, as he guided her hand toward the heavens. _There is nothing positive to gain from this, so why not stop?_ Still…everything about the moment felt right, as if this was supposed to happen…as if the universe was telling him to follow his instinct for once.

So that was what explained his next action, as he lowered his hand toward her neck to lightly stroke her collarbone. The other arm moved to encircle her waist with a firm hold.

Reflexively, she turned to face him, surprised by the fact that she did not retreat with caution as she normally would. Was it because she felt lulled by his touch beneath the silent witness of the stars above? _This is wrong. I should stop this. We're confusing friendship…with something else. He does not care for me in that way. _A million thoughts raced through her mind, including her sister's warnings, but none seemed coherent enough to convince her to end this exchange, so she let his fingers trail the length of her neck, before it came to a stop beneath her chin. "Could you…"

Before she was able to finish her sentence, his lips gently grazed against hers. His fingers followed, slowly tracing over the rim of her mouth. _End this now before you hurt her_…his mind screamed again.

Eponine's breathing hitched as lightning bolts reverberated through her, triggering her to lose grip on reality as the intensity of his brown gaze deepened when he pulled away.

He did not speak, but his face seemed to question _what were you about to say?_

"Uh…" she responded breathlessly, feeling as if any sense she may have had prior to this moment was drained from her permanently. "Could you…do that again?"

He gave a surprised glance, half-expecting her to push him away in anger for his impudence. He hesitated this time, getting lost in her eyes, which appeared to be taking on the form of weightless green orbs. _Just wonderful…weightless green orbs? You are a lost cause my friend,_ his mind echoed with disdain.

She took the lead next, unsure of her movement at first, while gingerly placing her lips upon his and lightly running her fingers through his locks.

He responded with more confidence this time, wrapping both arms around her waist, ignoring the discomfort of the roofed tiles beneath his legs. He buried his face within her neck as they pressed their weight against one another in a seated position, with her legs gradually wrapped around his torso. He lifted her above him slightly as she kissed his frontal lobe more vigorously.

The real Eponine would have slapped herself senseless for this idiocy. However, the real Eponine was not present. This new woman seemed not to care that their relationship would change every level if she allowed him to continue on the road they were on. A dormant fire had come alive inside of her, and it was something she was not ready to diminish, regardless of the consequences. She reacted to his touch with latent desire, and he seemed to respond as well as she trailed her fingers along the side of his torso.

He was more than shocked at her willingness…her ability to send him into a frenzy that he had never felt in his entire life. This voracious need to caress her to the point of infinite oblivion seemed to be the only thought on his mind before he felt something wet land on his hand.

A large clap of thunder could be heard from above.

She stopped suddenly, looking up to see dark rolling clouds that were coupled with streaks of lightning. A second roar of thunder was heard, as she struggled to remove herself from his lap. _Oh my god…_she thought as rationality finally reunited with her.

He breathed heavily, gazing back at her with an equal amount of shock. _Was I really about to go through with this?_

Rain began to pour down in a torrent, awaking them from their momentary trance.

"We should get down from here before the storm gets worse. It's not safe," she spoke at last, looking away guiltily from his now drenched face.

He nodded as he slowly climbed downward onto the terrace. He held her at the waist, though not as tightly as before, while aiding her descent onto the balcony.

She shyly moved away from him once landing, fidgeting to adjust her dress to its respectable place.

The pair made their way inside the flat, as an awakened Combeferre trudged out of his room.

"Combeferre, are you well rested?" asked Enjolras nervously. He had hoped his friend's reputation as a heavy sleeper had preceded him.

"Yes I am. Were you out? There's quite a nasty storm developing," responded the other man with a yawn, taking note of his roommate's soaked clothing.

"Just came in actually," Enjolras responded in relief, now wondering how he would explain the presence of Eponine at so late an hour. He did not want to besmirch her character in front of anyone they knew; yet this predicament would leave too many questions for anyone who had seen them together. "We were out for a walk before the rain started."

Combeferre stared at him in confusion. "Who is this 'we' you are referring to?"

Enjolras pointed behind himself, expecting to find the girl standing there. To his astonishment, she had vanished, leaving no trace of her presence as if she were a phantom, aside from wet footprints that led to the opened door. His mouth hung open in shock, as he gave a small whisper to his friend, who was still half asleep. "I mean I went for a walk before the rain started…"

* * *

Eponine raced through the now raging storm, holding her hands overhead to guide her past the obstructed view. She eventually reached the Duponts, making her way to the back end of the house toward the kitchen. It was there that she found Azelma sitting at the doorstep with her hair settled damply over her face. Eponine approached the girl cautiously at first, not looking forward to an interrogation about where she had been. Her sister appeared rather distraught, holding a piece of parchment within her hand.

" 'Zelma…What's happened?" asked the brunette.

The other girl raised her head slowly. "Where have you been?"

"I was visiting someone," Eponine answered with a guarded expression.

Azelma raised an eyebrow, but decided to leave this issue for another time. Something else was of more importance at the moment. She placed the letter in her sister's hand. Initially, she was proud of herself for being able to decipher the symbols that were at one time so elusive to her, but once she grasped the meaning of the message, it became immeasurably difficult to look at those same letters. "It's in mother's handwriting. A messenger delivered it several hours ago."

Eponine stared at the letter questionably. How did her mother manage to discover their whereabouts? Then again, she was the town gossip; it would be very likely that the woman would have discovered where her daughters had disappeared to within a week, not that she seemed to reveal any immediate concern as to where they had gone. "What possessed her to write us after all this time?"

"Read the letter," Azelma said blankly, trying to maintain her composure.

Eponine gave her sister a watchful look, before settling her eyes down onto the parchment that read _Azelma and Eponine _on the outside:

_I regret to inform you that your father has passed away. The local physician referred to the cause as 'coronary thrombosis.' _

_Whether you wish to attend or not, his viewing will take place tomorrow afternoon. I hope you both will consider paying your final respects._

_Regards,_

_Your mother_

Eponine felt the weight of the letter increase by ten fold as she lowered her hand to her side, not knowing if it was due to the news itself, or the callous manner her mother had delivered the information.

"What is coronary thrombosis?" Azelma asked quietly.

"A clot that stopped his heart from beating," Eponine said rather mechanically as she silently struggled to remember the last words she had spoken to the man she called 'papa.'

Azelma brushed her fingers through her hair in remorse. "You will come with me tomorrow, won't you?" she asked with apprehension, always aware that her sister never held her parents in the highest regard for the past several years.

"How could I not?" Eponine admitted reluctantly, placing the letter onto her sister's lap.


	17. My Manic & I

The frame of the window on the outside of her apartment lay crooked, exactly as she had remembered it. It had been months since she had last stepped foot inside Gorbeau House, the dilapidated tenement building they were forced to relocate to since their days in Montfermeil.

Upon entering the room, she saw an array of familiar faces she had not seen for an eternity, many of them belonging to men that used to associate with her father for reasons that involved less than legal matters. The floors still creaked with the sounds she remembered from the last time she was home. What little furniture her family owned was still arranged in the same manner, apart from the large object that stood in front of the room as if it acted as a centerpiece. Her breath hitched as she saw from afar the body laying at rest within the casket.

A line had formed nearby to view her father, impelling Eponine to reach for Azelma's hand for support, who was standing beside her. Together, they walked toward the coffin, bracing for the worst as the congregation parted to let them pass.

They all acknowledged her with looks of sympathy and murmurs of condolences as she walked past them, perplexed from the appearance of the two daughters no one had heard from in so long.

Eponine stepped forward, staring down at the body that had once held her father's soul, a man whom she never understood for his selfish ways, while he in return had never taken the time to understand her.

His face appeared to have aged rather rapidly since she last saw him, sallow in places she recalled to have held life from all of his mischievous schemes. He seemed almost unrecognizable to her now, as if this body was false and the true man was going about his daily business while fooling everyone in this room with yet another cruel, but brilliantly hatched hoax. Despite the distant relationship Eponine had with her father, she could not deny his intelligence (although used wickedly in practice) that helped to sustain his survival for so long, and it was something she always found intriguing about him.

She hated herself for doing so, but Eponine secretly clung to the few moments that they shared, which she believed to be his way of showing 'fatherly' affection, even if hindsight revealed them to be otherwise. They mostly turned out to be elements of Thenardier's persuasion, tools he would use to get his oldest child to assist him in carrying out certain cons when her stubbornness would keep her from giving in. The old scams and robberies she reluctantly participated in the past were acts she actively sought to run away from at the present, but seeing this old man laid now to rest made her remember why she always caved in to his influence, because deep down she strived for a hint of her father's affection, something he could not ever bestow upon her, even upon his dying moments. Now he was gone and she would never know for sure if buried beneath his indifferent façade, the man had loved her, or even acknowledged her as his own.

She stepped back, allowing her sister to view their father next, and retreated toward the back of the room where several women dressed in mourning were seated. In the center sat her mother, presenting a rather dramatic display of tears that was veiled by a netted shroud. Her head was rested against another woman's shoulder, which Eponine recognized to be the old woman who lived next door in the apartment building.

Madame Thenardier made a movement that seemed to indicate acknowledgement of her daughter.

Eponine nervously bent down to greet her mother at eye level, not sure of what to say. She had not left her home on good terms from the last time she had spoken to the woman, so she did not expect to be greeted with a warm embrace. She did love her mother, despite her shortcomings and ill will toward others, and believed there was a decent person who did not approve of her husband's deception.

Although the woman cared deeply for her daughters, she was as stubborn in character as her eldest child and did not see eye to eye with Eponine when it came to these dealings.

Their past argument had resulted in the daughter's discovery of her mother's failure to confront her wrongs. Eponine realized on an even more disappointing note that the older woman was more so the mastermind behind her father's deception as much as she tried to deny it.

The mother called Eponine an ungrateful spoiled brat, one who did not show appreciation for the tactful methods she and her husband were forced to undertake due to their circumstances. It was thanks to them that the child was still breathing and had a place to call home, even if she decided to have angry fits and runaway from time to time for reasons the woman could not fathom.

This was something that deeply hurt the girl to her core, to know that her roots were so immersed in immoral conduct that she felt quite suffocated by it, not sure if it would be possible for someone like to her to escape such a corrupted upbringing. Yet for some unknown purpose (perhaps her father's death), she thought reconciliation would be the best action to follow at this moment. Ultimately, she would not be able to forgive herself if she were to lose another parent without trying to put things right.

Madame Thenardier said nothing at first, silently gazing at the sight of a healthier version of her daughter, realizing the girl's present whereabouts were giving her advantages beyond what her old life had given her. "So you've decided to come back and see your father," she spoke coldly, lifting a handkerchief underneath her veil to wipe away stray tears.

"Well, he is…was my father, as much as he proved otherwise," Eponine retorted acidly, immediately regretting her words. She bit her tongue, not wanting to start off the conversation with a negative remark.

Her mother blinked in surprise, forgetting how biting her daughter's words could be, a trait the woman knew the girl might have directly inherited from herself. "Your tongue is still fresh with insolence I see. Why not save the disrespect for a day when the soil has actually settled on your father's grave," she whispered hoarsely, attempting to not attract attention to the pair.

Eponine shook her head in remorse. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to say that. It's good to see you mama," she spoke in a friendlier tone, placing her hand upon the woman's lap. Being back in this place she called home rekindled memories of anger and tension, but she did not want to emulate the effect upon her on a day that required her to remain somber and calm.

The older woman placed a hand upon Eponine's, not making it clear if the gesture was just for show or if it was actually genuine. "It's alright. Let's put the past behind us. These walls have missed you and your sister," she said, placing an arm around Azelma, who was now at her side as well, with tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Azelma buried her head in her mother's shoulder; comforted by the presence of the woman she had not seen for months. "Mama. I missed you as well. I cannot believe papa's gone." In truth, Azelma was well aware of the fact that her father showed little regard for both of his daughters, but she, like her sister, held onto the illusion that he was a good father by remembering seemingly loving moments; despite how negligent he was in reality. It was all she could do in order to make sense of her fragmented world because she knew of little else.

Eponine cleared her throat, finding it hard to share in the array of emotions of pain and anguish that the women around her seemed to display. "Is there anything I can do to help mother?"

"No, everything seems to be in order as far as I can tell, thanks to the help of that dear sweet boy. He saw your father as his own flesh and blood, he did. Covered all the expenses of the funeral, so I would not have to worry about a thing," her mother responded wistfully. "Here I thought I would be all alone after your father passed, abandoned by you two as well, but this boy acted as if he were a dutiful son to me."

"Mama. I only left to look out for Eponine. She was hurt, and you told me to go watch over her, remember?" Azelma responded with a betrayed look. She was the favorite of the two girls, the one deemed to be obedient and less argumentative with her parents.

"That I did, but when were you planning to return to your poor old mama?" the woman whispered somberly.

Azelma went quiet, looking away guiltily. Despite the love she had for her mother, returning to a home full of uncertain depravity seemed less than alluring to her, which was one of the reasons why she chose to stay away.

"Well, it is no matter. The help I have received has allowed me to endure this turmoil," the mother responded.

"What help is that?" Eponine asked curiously.

"You did not see him when he walked in?" she asked, pointing toward the front of the room where several familiar faces had assembled.

Eponine's eyes widened at the sight of Montparnasse, who was at the receiving end of her mother's gesture. "What twisted game is this?" she wondered aloud. She tried to hide her shock at his presence, looking back at her mother with a guarded grin. "Excuse me mama, I will be right back."

"Try not to disappear before the funeral," the woman replied briskly.

Eponine flinched at the remark, nodding uneasily before dashing quickly toward the small congregation that had formed in the center of the room where Montparnasse stood in the middle, sharing idle conversation with several other men who were also well-known criminals of the underground streets of Paris.

It took him several moments to realize someone had grabbed his arm, dragged him outside of the shoddy dwelling to the corridor of the complex, and shoved him roughly against the wall. He stared at the now fuming face of Eponine, who seemed to have acquired more strength than he had previously known for someone of her dainty frame to possess.

"What game are you playing at by showing your face here?" she hissed angrily, pressing her hand firmly into his shoulder.

"You're much stronger than you look little one," he responded playfully, wincing at the pressure she was applying as she clenched her nails through the material of his clothing. "That's beginning to hurt a bit," he said with a pained smile, glancing at his shoulder.

"You have the audacity to cross my path again on a day such as this? After everything you've done?" she fumed again, keeping steadfast in her grip as she moved her other hand to a chokehold over his neck.

"I did not know you were coming," he admitted with a groan, wondering why she had resorted to such violence at the mere sight of him.

"You…foul…piece of filth. Why wouldn't I come? He is my father."

"Even if that is true, I know that you do not regard him the way that I do."

"So what if I didn't. By what right do you have the grounds to be here?"

"He looked out for me like a father. I have as much of a right to be here as you do," he gasped, as her choking grip tightened.

"A vile creature like you has no right to be anywhere, aside from dwelling in the sewers."

He looked at her in confusion, wondering why she was showing him more ferocity than he was accustomed to from all the years they had known each other. "Have I done something wrong 'Ponine? Aside from my usual business?"

She slapped him across the face, sending him reeling toward a nearby stairwell. "You really need to ask that question?" she spat back, balling her hands up into a fist.

He reflexively held her arms back as she launched herself at him again. "Are you having lady troubles? There's no need to cause such a scene. You already made your point when you punched me. What have I done now? Could it not wait until after today?"

"Oh how funny you are, you little weasel. You need me to refresh your memory? First you exploit me behind a hidden alley, then you 'improve' upon that situation with your vile tongue…"

"You know I mean no harm when I do those things 'Ponine," he exclaimed. "Just having a bit of fun."

"I'm not the same dim-witted fifteen year old who goes along with your abuse! Let go of me!" she spoke hoarsely, attempting to yank herself away from his tautening grip.

"While are you acting like a wild child? None of those things seemed to bother you before!" he retorted.

"That was before you attacked my friend!" she yelled back at last, finally breaking free from his hold.

"Your friend? What friend?"

"Enjolras!"

"Who is this Enjolras?" he asked with a lost stare, combing through his own memories to put a face to this name she spoke of.

"The man you decided to impale with your knife, you sadistic son of a bitch!" Eponine said hoarsely, vainly trying to scratch out his eyes as he held her back. She had not thought through this situation quite well enough. She was planning a more elaborate revenge the next time she would set eyes on Montparnasse, that involved weaponry that did not include only her fists. Then again, she did not think to see him here of all places.

The day came back to his memory in a flurry, as the brown-eyed stare of the nuisance appeared before him, attempting to hold him back for settling his business with the little lying wench Cecile. "That idiot? He was poking his nose in matters that didn't concern him. I only…intervened because it was necessary," Montparnasse argued.

"How dare you insult him? Attacking an unarmed man is more along the lines of what an idiot, no, what a _coward_ would do." she spat back angrily.

"I killed him then? Is that why you're so upset? Well I didn't mean to, if that eases your spitfire. I had to put an end to his boring lecture, or he would have killed us both from tedium. I admit that I should have handled it differently, but you know how hot-blooded I can be at times. Well in any case, I apologize for killing your little friend, so can we let bygones be bygones?"

She huffed at his heartless reasoning of the situation. "He still lives you low-life."

"I really do not appreciate your language," he cocked his head to the side with interest. "If he is alive, why must you insist on this lashing out?"

She attempted to step on his foot, but he was too quick for her, pushing her back toward the stairwell. "What's this? My dearest, do I sense that you fancy this young man?"

She stared at him, growing impatient with his twisted handling. "What gave you the slightest inclination of that absolute nonsense?"

"Oh don't do that now. You were never much of a liar 'Ponine. I can always see through those lovely doe eyes."

"Unhand me!" she yelled back. He really knew how to set her nerves on fire.

"Now why on earth would I do that when you are bent on trying to kill me? How is it that he still lives? I gutted him rather nastily," he remarked with a sly grin.

She eyed his merciless grin in horror. There was something truly wrong with this man. What was it that had made him slip into this crazed criminal that he had become? "I…found him after you ran…"

"And you saved him no doubt? Like the proud hero you pretend to be?" he smiled again mockingly.

"You say I pretend?" she asked with vehemence.

"I know you Eponine. You aim to reach for things that are quite unattainable. Trying to run away from your past by carrying out these heroic deeds, but you cannot hide who you really are, especially from those who know you better," he replied.

"Do not pretend to know me," she hissed.

"I pretend to be nothing," he said quietly.

"Really? You seem to be carrying out quite a nice charade with my mother. Behaving as a model son to her liking," she commented with a higher sense of calm.

Monparnasse's voice changed to a more defensive tone. "It is not a charade."

She rolled her eyes in response.

"Your father looked out for me in times when I had no one. How else was I supposed to show my gratitude for his help, if not by aiding him and his wife at the time of his death?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Is that why you have done all this, paying for all my father's expenses? To show your gratitude? Do you take me for a fool Montparnasse?"

"That is my only reason," he said with a forlorn look, letting her go at last.

She stepped backward, while giving out a harsh laugh. "You never cease to amaze me with your act. Pray tell me what you have up your sleeve this time, because this is quite interesting. What is it that you have to gain by paying off the expenses for an old man's funeral, with money that you most likely stole?"

"There was nothing for me to gain from this, and so what if the money was stolen? I doubt the drunken aristocracy would notice if I slipped a few coins from their pockets. Would you rather he be thrown into a pit with other penniless corpses?"

"He would be sharing a place with my brother. Where were your coins when Gavroche was thrown into that pit?" she said rather coarsely, not letting her guard down to his seemingly authentic story. They were close friends at one point, and some could even go as far as to call them best friends. They were a pair that shared quite a volatile relationship, filled with insults that often resulted in them not speaking to each other for weeks. Montparnasse had always been an individual, who challenged Eponine both mentally and physically, but despite all of his slander, he was always someone that understood her for who she truly was, and this scared Eponine. She did not like that he could read her so easily when she was trying to hide her true feelings on a matter, although this was something she had mastered quite well with others. Since they were no longer on friendly terms, the fact that he still could understand her on this level felt more like a curse to her everyday, and she had mentally trained herself to never give in to his mind games, no matter how gifted he was at hiding them.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your brother, but I did not know of his fate until sometime later. I am talking of the present now. Thenardier helped me to survive, and even thrive in a world that seemed to work against the likes of us. Paying for his funeral was the least I could do for the man."

Eponine admitted that her father and Montparnasse seemed to have a relationship that mimicked the paternal bond that she and her sister had always yearned for. She wondered momentarily how life might have turned out differently if she had been born a boy…

"You underestimate that I might actually have a soul?" he glanced away from her gaze.

Her expression softened involuntarily, feeling a hint of sympathy that she immediately disguised. "Well, you cannot blame me for thinking so."

"I am many things, a killer, a thief, and a liar, but I am a mere product of what civilization has made me. I cannot help what I have become, but my heart has not completely turned to stone. I am still human."

"Just because you showed kindness to my family does not mean that I can forget what you have done," she admitted outright, returning to her formidable gaze.

"I know that, but in light of what has happened, I am willing to change who I was…" he confessed.

She broke out into laughter for a second time. "That may require more charitable effort than I think you're capable of."

He glowered down at her. "I admit that I am guilty of things I cannot speak of, but everyone seeks for a second chance."

"You and I both know that you have struggled with what is moral. You cannot expect me to trust any word that you utter now," she spoke in a deadly whisper.

He turned his back on her, walking away. "Then I suppose time will have to show you that I am worthy in your eyes."

She waved her finger while following after him, grabbing his shoulder again. "I'm not finished with you. Why should you care what I think? It has never mattered to you before."

"Because you know me for who I really am. If I am to become a better man, I would want your judgment over all others to see that it is possible."

"Don't patronize me."

"I am not. Your father told me to watch over you all if something were to ever happen to him, and I mean to follow through with his request."

She shook her head, now feeling the anger that furiously flowed through her veins beginning to fade. "I doubt he was thinking of me when he told you that."

"Think whatever you like, but I must honor a dead man's wishes."

"That would be a first for you," she threw back.

He shook his head while deciding to hold his tongue at the offense even if there was truth behind it.

She spoke more slowly. "The only matter keeping me from throwing you over this stairwell is the fact that my father will have a proper burial thanks to you. However, if you know what is good for you, you will keep away from us after the funeral…and never show your face around these parts again."

"I do not wish to cause you harm Eponine. You should know that I have done much of this for you," he made a gesture to touch her shoulder in reassurance, but a dark look from her face kept him from going through with the motion. "I deserve that, but hopefully with time I can convince you to have a change of heart," he said, retreating back toward her home.

"Actions speak louder than words. The best you can do for me now is to stay away," she said with finality as she shoved past him. She did not look back at him, for fear of losing what was left of her resolve. Causing another conflict was the last she needed on a day like this, so she thought it better to not cut off all the air supply to Montparnasse's brain when she had latched her fingers onto his windpipe. She did not let herself believe for one second that his words held any truth, despite the absence of mischief that was usually present in his icy blue eyes. He appeared to be telling the truth, but she did not think much of it, knowing his talent for trickery. So what if her father, who was virtually his mentor, had instructed him to watch over her family. Montparnasse was not one to take heed of advice from others, so why should he start now?

"For what it is worth, I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused, to you and your friend," he said quietly before she was out of earshot.

She halted momentarily, allowing his words to sink in. "An apology from a liar falls deaf on my ears." She shook her head while forcing her feet to rejoin her family.


	18. The Heart Asks Pleasure First

**Warning: This chapter is rated M**

He felt well enough to return to his normal routine, despite Combeferre's disapproval, as he stepped out from his last class of the day to make his way to the library.

The majority of his professors were quite surprised to see him up and about the university after hearing about his incident from gossip amongst their students. Enjolras's only response to their shock was that the last thing on his mind was to remain imprisoned at home for another minute, after being well enough to walk without wincing. He presently sought to recover for lost time, although his instructors were forgiving enough to excuse his absence, but he would not allow himself to slacken in his work nonetheless. He was a mere few months away from finally graduating, and no wound of any sort was going to stop him from accomplishing that goal, even if it required him to finish a rather boring array of essays regarding commerce.

"Enjolras!" yelled a man's voice from across the hall.

He turned around to see Combeferre rushing toward him. "Combeferre, I thought you had gone home."

"I was about to leave. I just needed to sort out something regarding my thesis. Are you heading to the library?"

Enjolras nodded in response, walking in step beside the other man. "I must begrudgingly attend to what I have been putting off for the past week."

"This is the first hint of procrastination I have seen from the likes of you my friend," Combeferre said in jest.

The other man gave a shrug as they moved down the vast expanse of the main hall. "We all fall trap to the leisure of procrastination from time to time, and I am no exception. To be fair, I have had to endure the misfortune of certain hindrances."

Combeferre shrugged. "Yes, and thank goodness you have lived to tell the tale. Remember to be better prepared when you decide to cross a shifty character's path."

"I am sure to take that into consideration next time."

"Perhaps that incident is not completely at fault for your procrastination," Combeferre replied casually.

Enjolras looked back at him with a puzzled look. "What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing. Just that you have had several distractions keeping you from your usual business as of late."

"I hardly know of these distractions you speak of," the other man responded in defense, lightly fidgeting with his collar.

Combeferre stared at him skeptically. "Enjolras, let's not pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. I live with you...and you must find me blind and deaf if you think that I have not taken notice of what has developed between you and a certain young woman."

Enjolras became taut at the other's man's mention of the word woman, compelling Combeferre to smile at him and say, "Ah, I see there is truth behind my claim."

"I think your highly observant nature has finally led you astray. You don't know what you're talking about," Enjolras responded quickly. Combeferre was all too gifted at sensing dishonest signals, something that went hand in hand with his patient and sensitive traits. Although these were qualities that Enjolras admired in his friend, it was something he often found fairly maddening.

"One does not need to be observant in noticing what is so apparent to anything with a pulse," Combeferre teased.

"Eponine was just assisting me…to believe that her and I are actually involved in any manner…is absurdity beyond measure."

"Who says that I was speaking of Eponine?" Combeferre replied cunningly.

Enjolras blinked in surprise, discovering the trap that he had fallen into by mentioning the name of the woman that Combeferre had initially suspected. "Do not attempt to deceive me into submitting to your delusion."

"Oh I would never do so with someone of your caliber. I leave the power of manipulation in the able hands of your lawyering. However, it would not do you harm to admit what your heart seems to readily want."

Enjolras sighed, growing tired of the preposterous idea his friend would not leave to rest. "And tell me, oh wise sage, what is it that my heart wants?"

"That it wishes to possess something that thrills it beyond compare, but it is concurrently held back by the mind's constraints," Combeferre stated matter-of-factly.

Enjolras stared at his friend in response to his wild notion, deciding to steer the conversation in another direction. "There was only one thing this heart longed for, but the outcome of that was not the path I had hoped for my people to follow."

Combeferre looked back at his friend with a solemn expression, realizing that Enjolras spoke of the resistance. "Perhaps the cure you look for in this country is not something that can be solved overnight with a sudden rush to action."

"So the entire thing was a waste," Enjolras replied with a disheartened tone.

"Nonsense. You know the blood that was spilt on that night was not in vain. What we did ignited the fire in their hearts for better times to come. We just have to leave our faith in the evolution of man. One day a change will come."

"Yes, but the fire that ignited me to live for that change has died. What do I have to fight for now, if not for that cause? Everyday, I idly pour myself over these books, these papers, all in the endeavor that someday I will once again be able to promise hope like in the days leading up to that night, but that desire has left me feeling useless. Still the monarchy holds a tyrannical grasp over its subjects, and here I am left turning the pages of dusty books."

"Your chance will come again. Patience is a more powerful tool than you may realize," Combeferre reasoned, suspecting that his friend may have been feeling this way for sometime since the fall of the barricades.

Enjolras said nothing, looking past the other man in dismay.

Combeferre placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder. "Do not let failure force you to succumb to your darkest fears. You are a smart man, and it would be a tragic for a mind like yours to fall to waste. Your time will come again, perhaps not in the way that you may predict, but it will happen nonetheless."

Enjolras nodded gratefully to his friend's remark, wanting to turn from this subject that left him feeling quite vulnerable. "I should blame my inactivity on your gentle spirit, Combeferre. Your words are making too much sense to me as of late," he teased.

"Be happy that a violent revolt may not be necessary to awaken our brethren from their lulled state," defended Combeferre. "You need to ease your mind of these thoughts now Enjolras."

"For now, I should just get back to work. If you would excuse me Combeferre," he answered, excusing himself to enter the doors of the library.

"Come to the parade later tonight to take your mind off of things."

Celebrations of Carnival had commenced, and tonight the _walk of masks_ was to be taking place, where many would be dressed in disguise, something that Enjolras seemed less than thrilled to be a part of. "All these celebrations have made my mind go soft. I will do no such thing."

"As your friend and doctor I order you to show your face tonight, for the sake of your mental well being."

"Just because you are a medical student does not mean you may lay claim as my doctor," Enjolras retorted.

"I will be one day. Do not try to distract me from what I asked you. Show your face for at least an hour," the other man pleaded.

Enjolras sighed impatiently, not looking forward to another night of what would result in the mindless drinking of his friends while they ran after equally inebriated women hiding under masks. "Fine. Now let me be, I need to salvage what sense I have left for these essays before we most likely drink ourselves into a stupor."

Combeferre nodded triumphantly, bidding his friend farewell, as he turned to leave.

* * *

Eponine's trotting broke into a run as she tried to make it home before dark. She had been out nearly most of the day; spending time with doctor Dupont as met with his regular patients at their homes. Time had slipped away quickly, once she reluctantly admitted to her newfound mentor that she would have to return home for an extended period of time, in order to help her newly widowed mother, a woman who had next to nothing to live on.

Dupont grudgingly agreed with her decision, but made it known that he and his wife would miss the two sisters. The two girls had brought a comforting atmosphere to the old couple that now saw them as their own, and he insisted that she and Azelma would be welcome to his services if there were ever a time when they might require his help.

Eponine enthusiastically accepted his offer, and thanked him for everything he had already bestowed upon her. He also maintained that she continue with her studies even if she had to return home, which gave Eponine a hint of relief to know that she could still pursue her interests in a field that she had come to love.

She had nearly reached her dwelling before she caught sight of a flash of bright red hair. "Laure! What brings you to these parts?" she called out.

Laure turned around to greet the girl across the street. "Eponine! Oh thank goodness. I was lost trying to find where you lived. You know how hopeless I am with directions."

The brunette smiled as she wondered why the girl was looking for her. "Were you looking for me?"

Laure nodded. "I saw your sister earlier and she told me you might be home about this hour."

"Where is Azelma?"

"At Carnival of course! I'm surprised you're not already there as well! Come, let's go before we miss the procession," the redhead said excitedly, grabbing the other girl's arm.

"Oh, I think that is something I will have to miss this year. I'm too exhausted," Eponine responded as her feet came to a stop before they could move in the opposite direction. Her legs were screaming for rest after running about the entire day.

"Don't tell me that now…this is my first time in the city, and you're trying to dismiss an opportunity to show me what this place has to offer?" Laure exclaimed with disappointment. "I was told that this is one of the most exciting nights of the year before everyone is forced into piety once Lent arrives."

Eponine sighed, not wanting to dissatisfy the newcomer to the delights of her beloved Paris, despite the cries of her aching body.

Laure looked back at the girl with an innocent pout as if silently begging her to come, sending off what Eponine swore to be a twinkle in her eye.

She shook her head, silently cursing Laure for her sweet charm and enthusiasm, something that Eponine's grit had slowly rotted away over the years. She suspected that this was what Grantaire had found alluring about Laure in the first place. The girl's smile itself was quite infectious, Eponine admitted, and she wondered how anyone could ever have a dull moment around the spirited redhead. "Alright, you win. Now you might have to half-carry me over to the square because my feet are ready to collapse."

"Do not worry, I'm sure the parade will wipe away your exhaustion," Laure grinned widely, placing a brightly colored object that contained feathers within Eponine's palm.

"What's this?" Eponine stared at the item curiously, grazing her fingers across the white feather. She looked back to see Laure placing a similar design of the article attached to small rod against her face.

"Let's slip into anonymity for the night, shall we?" Laure smiled through her mask, her eyes aglow with excitement.

Eponine stared back at the girl incredulously, wondering what she was planning to do behind the safety of a disguise. "What's this? Is this a side to you that I have never seen before?" They had spent more time getting to know one another over the past week since she and Azelma had come back home, but most of their greetings were coupled with polite conversation until now.

"Oh I've kept this side safely hidden away. I usually don't reveal it unless I know one quite well," Laure admitted.

"Grantaire must like this Laure no doubt," Eponine winked playfully at the other before holding up her mask as well. They walked through the streets that grew in density as they moved closer to the main square.

"Oh stop it," Laure laughed nervously, lightly hitting the other on the shoulder.

"How are things going on between the both of you? I have never seen him so love struck before, and for a man who claims to fall in love frequently, that is saying quite a lot," Eponine jested.

Laure rolled her eyes. "So it would seem. I think he is an amiable man, perhaps the liveliest person I have ever met. He has such an insatiable appetite for life, and I seem to find that most appealing about him. He's very keen on understanding my thoughts on any matter, something I find quite rare of a man to ask of any woman if you ask me. I would like to think that there is something real between the both of us, but I do not want to rush into our feelings, because that has never led me to any good before."

Eponine placed a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "How do you feel when you are around him?"

Laure looked back at her friend thoughtfully. "As if I could soar to the heavens to greet the dawn."

Eponine nodded in approval with a surprised chuckle at the girl's response. "Then I believe there may be something real. Just promise me you will be careful when treading that path. Our hearts should not be toyed with too often."

Laure shrugged. "You do not have to tell me dear 'Ponine. I have walked down that troubled path twice before."

Eponine raised an eyebrow and attempted to ask the girl of lovers past, but the redhead did not hear her as she inclined her head upward to acknowledge people that she recognized from afar. By now, a crowd had begun to gather in proximity to the heart of the procession.

"Azelma's over there," Laure nodded in front of her, while prompting Eponine to hold up her mask. "Come on, let's give her a little scare."

"Grantaire is beginning to influence you too well," Eponine remarked as she obeyed the other girl's order and pushed through the crowd to approach Azelma from behind.

A young man was standing next to the raven-haired girl, and they appeared to be in a rather pleasurable conversation as the two masked girls moved closer. Eponine noticed her sister laugh heartily at something he said.

"Is that the blacksmith who lives in your tenement?" Eponine asked in astonishment, vaguely trying to recall the boy's name.

"Demitri? Yes that's him. He's become quite friendly with our Azelma I think. I cannot remember when I last saw him," responded Laure.

"That tricky little sneak. She never once mentioned him to me," Eponine scoffed, slightly annoyed that her sister sought to hide her romantic endeavors from her of all people. Then again, Azelma, much like herself, was a secretive individual.

They lurked closer at a slower pace now, approaching the younger girl's backside warily. Eponine took it upon herself to indicate when they would pounce upon the unsuspecting pair by signaling with an upright index finger.

Once the signal was given, Eponine lurched at her sister, shoving the younger girl in the boy's direction, while Laure acted in the same manner vice versa.

The girl clumsily landed into the other's arms as he attempted to steady his footing from the ambush. They both stared at each other momentarily as a blush rose to their cheeks.

Laughter rising from the pair of two disguised women caused the couple to snap out of their trance to stare at their attackers.

Azelma sent a flash of anger toward the strange pair. "Have you no manners? What ever happened to 'pardon me'?" she asked rather heatedly.

"Easy 'Zelma. We're just having a bit of fun," Eponine spoke.

" 'Ponine? Is that you?" the younger girl asked in surprise while taking in the sight of the brunette hiding behind the wild colors of her mask.

Eponine lowered the mask and smiled. "I see you've been busy tonight," she remarked, raising an eyebrow at the boy standing next to her sister. "Nice to see you again Demitri."

"Good to see you as well mademoiselle Eponine," Demitri answered nervously with a polite bow.

Azelma blushed madly at her sister's embarrassing greeting. "I unexpectedly crossed Demitri's path earlier today, and he suggested that we attend the festival together."

"Very good suggestion Demitri. This is absolutely amazing," marveled Laure, staring ahead at a man on stilts who was covered by a costume designed with every imaginable color. "I'm going to look for Grantaire. He said he would be here. I'll see you all later?"

Eponine nodded in agreement as Laure melted into the crowd. Gradually, the contagious atmosphere of the song and dance around her brought up a feeling of elation. She looked back at the couple that was now fully aware of her presence, as her sister put herself at a distance from Demitri. "That is a beautiful necklace Azelma. Did you buy it?" she remarked, gazing at the detail of the metallic rose pendant that adorned her sister's neck.

"No…" Azelma admitted reluctantly. "It was a gift."

Eponine raised her eyebrow for a second time, nodding in approval toward Demitri. "From you no doubt. That was very thoughtful."

"He made it," Azelma added, looking back admirably at her male companion.

The brunette felt her heart melt at the gesture from the young boy, resting a hand upon his shoulder. "You are an artist dear boy, and I heartily approve of artists…Alright, I'll leave you two alone, but see to it that my sister reaches home safely, or else. Remember that I know where to find you…" she cautioned lightheartedly as she began to move away from the pair.

Azelma gave a warning look at her sister's intrusion, with color still beating profusely through her face. "I'll see you soon 'Ponine."

Eponine winked at her playfully, before holding up the mask again to turn toward the crowd.

"I like your sister. She's very animated," Demitri smiled once Eponine was out of earshot, gazing at the mesmerizing girl beside him.

"That is one way to describe her," Azelma noted in annoyance, before turning to her companion with a grin.

Eponine looked to where a massive group dance had broken out in the heart of the street as people strode around uninhibited behind their disguises. The music provided by the small band of lutes and drums was lively enough to allow the drunken horde to dance well enough in rhythm to their tunes. She stood by happily, watching the movements of the dancers who moved about in predetermined formations.

One of the disguised men of the mob approached her, lending out his hand to Eponine to invite her to join the gathering.

She put up her hand in protest with a surprised grin, dismissing his gesture.

The man appeared as if to not understand her refusal, instead pulling her toward the center of the crowd.

The boisterous movement of the dancers around her forced her to look at her masked partner incredulously. "I do not know what to do," she shouted amongst the clamoring noise.

"Just follow my lead," the mysterious man whispered into her ear.

She shrugged in agreement as they were swept away into the dance. Eponine was not exactly sure if her movements were accurate in execution, but she eventually disregarded her imprecision as she jumped gleefully to the accompanying tunes.

The excitement of the procession was infectious. She could feel no hint of her previous exhaustion.

She recognized two familiar faces, Grantaire and Laure, who had joined the gathering as well.

The effortless confidence of her masked partner helped them to move in unison rather well, something that Eponine thought impossible for someone of her level to achieve.

Once the dance had commenced, Eponine felt her feet beginning to buckle from fatigue once again.

The crowd began to shout requests to the band, which struggled to make sense of the racket.

"You are quite light on your feet," the masked stranger said in praise.

"I have your talent to thank for that," she returned happily.

The man raised his palm to hers as the next song began to play. "May have the honor of the next dance?"

"You're very kind, but I need to rest for a moment…" she admitted, bending down to lightly massage her aching knees.

He bowed his head as if to hide disappointment, but this could not be said for sure from the mask that shielded his face.

"I hope that you would have enough strength to promise the next tune to me."

She blushed behind the safety of her own mask, bowing her head lightly in agreement. "Of course, now if you would excuse me."

The stranger followed her movement with his gaze as she walked away from the crowd and lowered her mask. He stared at the girl in surprise and smiled to himself before turning back to the dance once again.

Eponine scurried to a nearby-unoccupied tree stump on the street to claim as her own. She sat down happily to rest her sore feet. "Why must leisure always come at the most inconvenient time?" she wondered aloud sourly as she stretched her legs.

"I blame life's obligations," said a man's nearby voice.

Jumping slightly at the interruption of her private musings, Eponine looked up to see a grinning Enjolras standing next to her.

She smiled hesitantly at him, as her mind suddenly flashed back to their intimate encounter. She held up her mask in a futile attempt to hide the color that had once again risen to her face. "I'm happy to see that obligation has not stopped you from coming."

"Very unique trinket you have there," he commented, attempting to hold his gaze away from the striking contrast between the mask and her eyes. He also had not forgotten what had transpired between them, but far be it from him to mention any moment of insanity he had ashamedly participated in.

"Oh…" she said, moving the mask away to settle in her lap. "Laure handed it to me."

"I saw Grantaire with her just a moment ago."

"Have you ever seen that man so happy," Eponine remarked favorably.

"No…and that is rare for someone who finds enjoyment in everything he sees."

"Where is your mask?" she asked with a grin.

"I…left it at home," he replied with sarcasm.

"Would it be a crime to allow yourself a bit of merriment? It would be humorous to see you behind a mask."

"If that merriment involved a useful purpose, then I would not see it as a crime. Alas, wearing a ridiculous contraption on my head that would impair my ability to see is a far cry from what I would call _merry_."

Eponine rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Enjolras's rigidity from her stump. "Come, sit and watch with me," she beckoned by patting down a spot on the curb next to the stump she was seated upon.

He obeyed, gradually placing his legs in Indian style, attempting to pat away the dust that had settled on his breeches.

"A little dirt will not hurt you," she commented with a grin, eyeing his gesture.

He looked back at her with a grin. "It's been awhile since we last met," he said carefully.

She looked down anxiously, knowing the uncomfortable matter was bound to rear its ugly head once they met again. In spite of this, the prior encounter was not as altogether unpleasant as she had led herself to believe. "Yes, it has been awhile…"

"Has everything been all right…since…" he spoke cautiously, noticing her change in expression.

"Yes, yes, everything's alright," she said hurriedly. "Well actually…my father passed away a week ago."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," he said in earnest.

"Oh don't be sorry, we weren't very close."

"Really? From what you said before I could have sworn that he was a very important part of your life."

"I may have twisted the truth a bit."

"Really? How so?"

"He never really took the time to know me better. The only happy moments I remember with him were when money flowed freely into his pockets and ale flowed freely into his cup, or that's what I choose to believe," she admitted in remorse, feeling a sense of gratification in releasing a truth that had been eating away at her since she had come home. Being around her mother again made things complicated when it came to voicing her opinions, and she thought it easier to hold in her frustrations when around her.

"I see…well he would have been a better man to have known you." He looked at her profile in pity, seeing the sorrow written all over her face. Despite what appeared to be apparent disdain she seemed to hold for this man, Enjolras could sense that Eponine loved her father despite all his wrongdoing. He found her admission quite significant, knowing from their past encounters that she was one to not easily give away her secrets.

She spoke again, this time with a grin. "Let's talk of something happier. How have you been?"

"I've been well. Quite fatigued from forcing myself to finish a rather boring collection of essays. I would have been in bed by now if not for promising Combeferre that I would remain here for at least an hour."

"Well this spectacle should be well worth the lack of sleep tonight, shouldn't it?" she inquired.

He stared at her profile again, noticing the unkempt bun that held her hair back, where loose strands fell over her face in a way that suited her. "I should think so."

They sat in an awkward silence for sometime, focusing their attention upon the upbeat song that stimulated nearby bystanders.

After what seemed like an eternity, Enjolras could not stand the hush that had befallen them any longer, compelling himself to finally say what was on his mind. "Eponine…about what occurred that night. I think we should discuss…"

"Enjolras" she interrupted before he could finish. "I know you would like to talk about…well whatever it was…but I think it would be wise for us to leave it alone and forget it ever happened."

"I-uh-well…" he responded incoherently, not expecting her to greet him with such a reply.

"I mean, to think we almost actually…it was insanity I know. I believe we became a bit too carried away by the moment…anyone would in that predicament. I understand that you would hold no attachment to me aside from friendship, so you do not have to worry about my feelings as a result of the…um…kiss," she said the last word with more force in attempt to hide the hurricane that was swirling within her being ever since that night.

He looked back at her silently, interpreting that she did not reciprocate his sentiment from what resulted of that incident, due to her assumption that he could never feel that way about her. However, something inside of him refused to settle with that that conclusion.

"Enjolras," she asked in caution, noticing his faraway look.

He nodded his head at that moment when she gave him a seemingly sincere look. "You're right, we should brush it aside as if it never happened," he smiled back ostensibly.

"Good. I would hate to complicate what we already have now," she admitted with a genuine grin.

"I agree," he nodded, turning his focus back toward the procession where several more bystanders had joined the mob of dancers.

"I'm rather exhausted myself, or I would still be apart of that throng," she said, nodding toward the crowd.

"You were dancing willingly? I never thought I would live to see that happen," he jested, remembering the night he had to push her to follow him in their private waltz.

"Oh please. I am a very willing partner if I know what I am doing," she retorted. "Thankfully, my partner knew well enough for the both of us, so I managed to have some entertainment in the process."

"Who is this partner you speak so highly of?" he asked curiously with a hint of an emotion he wished to not acknowledge.

"I have not a clue," she admitted with a hint of excitement, remembering the cloud of enthusiasm she reluctantly stepped away from. "Speaking of the devil," she spoke again, noticing a familiar mask that broke away from the crowd.

"What?" asked Enjolras, suddenly answering his own question as he followed her gaze.

"Mademoiselle, I hope you have not forgotten your promise," said the stranger hidden behind what Enjolras thought to be a rather hideous blue disguise with white lines tracing the cutout portions of the eyes.

She smiled at the man, looking back at Enjolras. "Will you be alright here?"

"Go enjoy yourself," he said encouragingly, eyeing the man in front of him with a trace of suspicion.

"I'll have her back in one piece monsieur," replied the masked man, not really acknowledging the other still seated on the curb as he led a compliant Eponine into the crowd, who took one last look back at Enjolras.

"I'll find you after this song," she called back to him before they were out of earshot.

He stared as they moved along into the horde of painted faces, keeping a watchful eye on the man that now held Eponine more closely to him as the flutist introduced the band's next piece. There was something about the other man's presence that made Enjolras uneasy, but he readily rejected that feeling before it aggravated him.

Eponine herself felt quite torn at the moment, wanting to fall completely into the rhythms that were currently putting a spell on her. At the same time, she willed herself to remain of sound mind within the public eye, but her partner's fluid pace did nothing but entice her to give in to that temptation.

"There's no need to hold back," he whispered nonchalantly over her ear.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are too rigid for such a slow movement. You need to lose yourself in order to do this song justice," he advised, lowering his arms to her waist.

Eponine looked up in surprise at his motion. "I admit monsieur that I do not consider myself a champion when it comes to this."

"I'm sure a spirited woman like you can do better than this," he encouraged.

She tried to peer into the slits of the mask, which revealed a pair of blue eyes that seemed all the more welcoming. "All the spirit in the world could not help my two left feet."

"Perhaps I can help stir more passion into those unyielding legs of yours," he answered back quickly.

She raised an eyebrow, quite stricken by his audacious reply. "And how would you do that?"

"Like this," he replied as he swept her into a gruff kiss, holding onto her waist with one hand while gripping her head in the other.

She could smell the liquor on this man's breath as his tongue willed its way into her mouth momentarily. She gathered enough strength to pull away as she roughly pushed against his shoulders. She wiped her mouth in disgust while glaring at the assaulter with venom in her eyes. She reached for the blue mask that had disguised him until that point, cursing herself silently at her stupidity for not sensing who he was earlier. "You…vile snake."

"You must admit that I had you fooled for a moment there 'Ponine," the now revealed Montparnasse said with a sly grin.

"I told you to stay away," she said behind gritted teeth.

"Oh come now, must we always fight? It is becoming a bit tiresome. I actually sensed a moment of tenderness in that kiss. Reminded me of the old 'Ponine," he said with a sarcastic pout, stroking his thumb lightly over her cheek.

She shook in fury, shoving him away. "My patience runs thin with you…you smug sniveling piece of shit! You think you can worm your way back into my life?"

"I would have hoped to have sent you over the edge at this point. However, it hurts my pride to say that I do not have the same effect upon you anymore," he gave a false pout.

It took all of her might to not claw out his eyes at the innuendo, as several dancers had begun to take notice of her less than friendly stance against her partner. She was about to launch herself at him at long last to put his lecherous tongue in its rightful place, but another's appearance caused their private clash to take a rather unexpected turn.

Enjolras was watching their encounter from the street from where she had left him. Amongst the flock of couples that momentarily blocked his view, he was able to see the kiss that brought his blood to a boil. However, what truly set him off was when the vermin finally revealed himself behind the mask. The face of the scoundrel that attacked him stood there idly before him, not even aware of the fact that they had crossed paths just a moment ago.

A deathly surge of adrenaline sent him lunging at the creature that held an arrogant smirk, and before he was fully aware what he was doing, his fingers were now fastened onto the perpetrator's throat.

"What are you doing, you fool?" asked a panicking Montparnasse, who was now gasping for breath underneath the tight hold. "Who…are you?"

"Oh you do not remember me?" Enjolras said with deadly malice behind every syllable, refusing to relent. "Why don't you take a better look?" he challenged while moving his adversary's face closer to his own.

"This is a bit too close for comfort my friend. My taste prefers women over men," Montparnasse muttered in a vain attempt to soften the tension between him and this crazed maniac that appeared out of thin air.

Enjolras's grip only tightened at that remark, his eyes void of any mercy.

"You're not one for amusement are you?" Montparnasse glanced back at Eponine, who was now staring intently at the man who held him in a chokehold. A moment of clarity suddenly hit him, as he moved his glance between the pair. "I remember you now… 'Ponine is this him? I applaud your taste, he really is quite the looker."

Eponine found no words for his statement as she stared at Montparnasse with color rising to her cheeks for what seemed like the millionth time that evening.

Enjolras's grip loosened somewhat as he turned to face the woman who stood beside him. "You know him?"

"He and I…were acquainted at one point," she admitted softly as more eyes turned to watch the spectacle developing before them.

"I would say we were far more than acquaintances. You never told him about us 'Ponine? That hurts," interjected Montparnasse.

The sound of his voice made Enjolras twitch in irritation as he turned toward her. "What does he mean?" The face of his attacker now triggered the memories of when he was spying upon Eponine that day in the market.

Eponine remained silent as she glowered at Montparnasse.

"Hah…I told you 'Ponine, that secrets would do you no good. They always come back to haunt you no matter how far you run," Montparnasse said with malice dripping from his every word.

"You...should make a habit of less talking. It would do you some good," Enjolras reaffirmed his grasp over this nuisance, becoming fed up with his nonsensical chattering.

Montparnasse clenched his teeth in defiance, but obeyed the man's orders. Apparently the wild look in this Enjolras's eyes was an indication that he should keep his mouth shut if he valued his life.

Eponine noticed the overlooking crowd becoming a bit larger and frantically sought a way to end this brawl. She placed a hand softly on Enjolras's arm, which was still fastened upon a struggling Montparnasse. "Enjolras…Please…stop. You'll kill him."

His suffocation softened under her touch while he glanced at her again. "You're defending him? Have you forgotten what he has done?" he asked in disbelief.

"I haven't forgotten and I am by no means taking his side," she reasoned. "There are too many witnesses here, you must not give into what your instinct is telling you. Please for your own sake, let him go, or you will be arrested."

"Yes Enjolras, listen to her," prodded the other man.

"You are not allowed to utter my name," Enjolras hissed back, resuming his lethal grip. He felt two sides of him at war, where one side pushed him to end the miserable criminal's life, while his conscience encouraged him to listen to Eponine. However, something that this man had mentioned, hinting at the fact that he _known _Eponine, sent him reeling over the edge. Of all people in the world, why did it have to be _her_?

"Let him go Enjolras. You should not bargain your own life with his death," said a familiar voice of the man that had appeared next to him. Combeferre looked back at him calmly, trying to ease his friend out of a harrowing dilemma.

"Justice must be served on the likes of him. I cannot let weakness hold me back," Enjolras rationalized aloud.

"You are not weak. Let us turn him over to the authorities. Justice would not be served if you are behind bars because of him," Combeferre reasoned, now placing his hand on his friend's arm.

Enjolras stared back at his friend and relented in his hold at last, letting Combeferre clamp his own death-grip over the struggling Montparnasse to keep him from attacking Enjolras once he was freed.

"Go home," Combeferre ordered gently to Enjolras before asking nearby men to aid him in turning the felon over to the police.

Enjolras glared one last time toward Montparnasse. "You would have never seen the light of day again had they not been here to protect you."

"I am quaking with fear," retorted the other man with a smirk, but that expression quickly turned to fear almost immediately as Enjolras came charging toward him again.

"No, Andre! His life is not worth your freedom!" yelled Eponine as she grabbed Enjolras from the back before he could lay a hand on Montparnasse. She understood that look in his eyes, fierceness she found to be quite striking and terrifying all at once. She knew if Enjolras did not put some distance between him and this man he was about to annihilate, his wish would become his own undoing.

Enjolras stared back at her once hearing his given name, momentarily forgetting that Eponine had been there this entire time. Her touch brought about a calming sensation for an instant, but the other man's revelation still echoed through his mind. What other secrets was she hiding? The tense feeling returned to his shoulders, and he wanted nothing more than to get away from everyone around him. "Unhand me."

"What?" she asked in surprise.

His face appeared to be empty of any emotion, as he spoke again with more with more vigor, "Unhand me."

The shocked expression did not leave her face, never having experienced such a cold front from him. She reluctantly pulled away her arms, allowing Enjolras to brush past her with an indifferent stride, leaving her to stand-alone as Combeferre, with the help of other men, dragged a struggling Montparnasse away from the crowd. She continued to stare at Enjolras's retreating form running down the street, wondering if it would be necessary of her to follow him.

She felt a hand shaking her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around and face a worried Laure.

"Are you alright? I saw the whole thing! Who was that man that attacked you?" she asked.

"He didn't attack me," Eponine explained. "He was someone I knew."

"Oh, then why was Enjolras defending you?" Laure asked in confusion.

"Enjolras wasn't trying to defend me…at least, I do not think so…Oh, I'm too tired to explain Laure."

"It's alright. Come, I'll walk you home. You've had enough excitement for the night," the girl suggested, pulling Eponine toward the less populated areas of the square.

Eponine looked back to where Enjolras had run away to, but his form had now vanished. Turning to face Laure, she dismissed her advice, "Thank you, but can you just make sure Azelma reaches home alright? I need to check on something."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to take care of a matter. Tell her I'll be home soon enough."

"Alright. Be safe 'Ponine," Laure said finally with a nod.

* * *

It did not take long to reach his flat. It had been a nearly over a week since she had last stepped inside of the building, but it seemed as if it were only yesterday when they had shared that evanescent moment together. She stared at his door, half-hoping that her legs would carry her as far away from this location, due to the fear of facing him again. Yet her determination to set things right after that fiasco overcame that fear. Montparnasse seemed to be a dark cloud that followed her everywhere she went, but this was one aspect in her life that she would not let him pollute, no matter how accomplished he was as a saboteur.

She lightly rapped on the door, but no one had answered after several seconds. She tried again, but to no avail. _Did he not come home?_ she thought to sighed impatiently, suspecting that Enjolras was most likely inside, but wished to not be disturbed.

Eponine contemplated the thought of trespassing into his home when he was clearly not in the mood to greet anyone, but then decided that she had not come all this way for no reason. She reached for a pin in her hair to unlock his door, a handy trick she always kept in tow due to her past history in assisted robbery.

The door opened with little effort on her part, and she secretly thanked her lucky stars that she had decided to pin up her hair on this day. She stepped inside quietly so as to not cause alarm, and made her way up the stairs, noticing that the entire second floor was pitch black. _Perhaps he took a detour before heading back, _she thought, and decided to leave before he mistakenly thought someone had broken in. The last thing she needed was an angry Enjolras to confuse her as a thief.

She took a step backward to take her leave, but before she had a chance to turn around, Eponine felt a sharp object pressed to her neck as someone ensnared her arms from behind.

"I suggest you go back the way you came," came Enjolras's voice in a deathly whisper, tightening his hold on the trespasser.

"Andre. It's me…" Eponine said breathlessly, attempting to hold still under the unwelcome pressure of the cold metal.

He released immediately at the sound of her voice, dropping the knife to the floor in surprise with a soft _thud_. "How did you get in here?"

"This is a very convenient tool," she responded, revealing the pin in her palm.

"I could have killed you just now," he whispered hoarsely.

"I know. I did not mean to startle you."

"Why have you come?" he asked, ignoring her remark.

"To make sure you that did not do anything rash," she answered, trying to make eye contact with what little light was offered by the crescent moon through the large window of the room. "Are you alright?"

He avoided her gaze, not wanting to have a conversation with anyone at the moment. "I thought you would be tending to your _friend_."

She narrowed her eyes, sensing what was bothering him. "He is not my friend."

"Your actions could have fooled me."

"Are you angry with me?"

"I'm not angry with anyone."

"Enjolras, he caught me off guard. I did not know who he was before it happened. If you're upset, you know you can tell me."

"Why should I tell you anything? You seem to do well with hiding your true face," he responded icily.

She stared back in shock, not understanding his callous demeanor. "Where is this coming from?"

"How can you say that you were not on friendly terms with him when you shared that kiss? There is obviously more to that story."

"I admit that Montparnasse was a part of my life at one point…but that…kiss…was initiated by him. I did not know who he was until I took off his mask."

"You actually saw something in that vermin?"

"I did not know better at the time. We grew up with one another, and I understood him to be a different person before he evolved into the criminal that he is now."

"You're not telling me everything are you?" Enjolras said while staring back intently.

"What more is there to tell?" she answered carefully.

"That was not the first kiss you shared with him, was it? You have _known_ him in another respect, haven't you?" he pushed on.

"You have no right to ask me that question," she argued back.

He waved his hand in his defeat, taking a seat at his desk where several papers were scattered across it in an untidy heap. "Whatever your romantic entanglements may be, I wish to be a part of them no longer."

"What are you going on about?" she asked heatedly, walking to stand next to where he sat. She could see the shadows of his sharp features contrasting with what little light was offered by the lamp.

"Nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"I'll take that obstinate response as a sign that you want me to leave for now, but I will still be here if you need someone to talk to," she said in comfort, placing her hand upon his.

His hand flinched away when hers came near. "Although I favored it in the past, I have no need of your trivial conversation anymore."

She withdrew her hand in remorse, surprised by his response. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm just stating the truth. Good evening to you mademoiselle."

"So everything we shared was trivial to you?"

He bit his lower lip while he turned his head from her. In truth, he felt it easier to be away from her, someone who unsettled him so effortlessly with just one touch.

"I see…well I hope you can find someone more deserving of your inflated pomposity."

He flinched at that remark, feeling his irritation coming to a paramount. "Go back to the vermin underground where you came from. I have no time for an insipid whore."

He knew he struck a nerve at that point, and regretted those words the moment they had spilled from his mouth, but his ego hindered any possible apology from his tongue at that moment.

Eponine felt as if someone had whipped her shamelessly in that second as she stared at him in disbelief, nodding slowly with a haunted look. "Right…well…this whore will never burden you with her vermin presence again," she rasped quietly while turning to leave.

* * *

A numbing sensation took ahold of her as she stepped out from his door, leaving her to walk aimlessly across the yard of his property, his words still ringing true in her ears. Tears of disgrace began to sting furiously at the corners of her eyes, but she willed them to stay put as she stared toward the heavens. Within one moment, he had stripped her walls down to her bare insecurities with the use of few acerbic words. She never imagined that it would Enjolras of all people to reduce her to such an indignant state. It wounded her even more to know that he saw her in the way that she had tried so hard to prove otherwise, as a penniless whore.

She walked on further, not caring where her feet took her.

She did not get as far as she had hoped when a strong arm unexpectedly dragged her back.

A weight pushed her against the rough exterior of the door before she was able to make sense of what was happening. She gasped as she came to face his smoldering brown gaze with his lips crashing down onto her own, not giving her a moment's notice to breathe.

She felt the warmth of his tongue begging for entry upon her mouth, while giving little thought to the repercussions of what she had allowed.

When they had finally come up for air, he had moved down to lightly kiss her down the length of her neck, where he had managed to mutter, "I am a jealous bastard for what I said. I could not stand the sight of seeing you with him…Forgive me." His thumb lightly stroked away the single tear that had slipped down her cheek, cringing at the thought that he had been the cause of that pain.

"You will be the death of me monsieur," she responded breathlessly as he lifted her off of the ground with impulsive haste.

She clung to him instinctively as he led them both inside.

Once they reached halfway up the stairs, he set her down onto a step above him as his hands found their way to the end of her skirt. He slipped them underneath the dress, moving ever so slowly up her legs. Eponine fidgeted amongst the embrace as they made it all the way to the second floor, trying hopelessly to loosen the strings on the back of her dress with her free hand.

He took note of her private struggle, reluctantly taking a moment to pull away. "What's wrong?"

"It will take me an eternity to undo this," she whispered with a defeated grin, revealing the laced maze that trailed down the length of her back.

He looked around the room and immediately found a solution to her predicament, grabbing the knife from the floor that he had previously used to catch her off guard. He moved behind her swiftly and sliced down the lacing of the corset in one clean cut.

She looked down shyly, amazed at how well he was able to do it with such ease. She became slightly suspicious as to whether or not he had previous practice with the act. The seemingly celibate Enjolras she had always imagined him to be was quickly evolving into an enigma she could never hope to understand.

Eponine had little time to think about the matter, as Enjolras pulled her into him from behind as he draped his arms around her waist, grazing her ear with the warmth of his lips, immediately triggering a gasp from her own.

They made it into his room as her back was slammed against the door. At some point, the remnants of their clothes had fallen to the floor, Eponine could not recall exactly, but it was a minor detail that she would not mind forgetting. His hands managed to slip away the flimsy pins that held up her hair as they embraced one another, causing the medium length of the dark tresses to fall freely over her shoulders.

He took a moment to revel at her exposed form, cursing the fool he had been to not have noticed earlier how lovely, no, how _beautiful _(a word he rarely used to describe anyone), this woman was who stood before him. A woman who had emerged from the nameless gamine on the street whom he had previously thought little of beyond a mere pitiful sense, due to the ill-fated attachment she felt for Marius. Now, she had surpassed that notion, becoming something even more to him, but he did not know what to call it.

He knew this uncertainty would come back to haunt him. Presently, all he was sure of was that the slightest thought of her brought his senses crashing down in shambles all around him, as it did just now, and he felt powerless to fight against it any longer. It mattered not where she came from, or whom she was attached to before him. Every voice of reason that screamed at him to stop was silenced for the night as he settled his gaze upon the forest green depths that looked back at him in yearning.

He stimulated every instinctual movement that overcame her, tenderly massaging her inner thigh in an almost unforgiving manner as he continued to devour every inch of her skin.

She kissed him back fervently while pressing more firmly against his built physique, silently wondering how long she had secretly hoped to be this close to him, ever since the night on the roof, perhaps even before then. She traced her fingers through his dark hair, and slowly along the defined musculature of his back, eliciting a shudder from him.

Her back eventually met the soft surface of his bed, as she wrapped her legs around him for the second time, losing herself in his scent that seemed to only heighten her readiness to fully absorb his entity.

She gazed deeply into his lustrous depths of brown that were slowly beginning to take on the form of glowing amber. The moonlight filtering through the nearby window seemed to emphasize every line of his well defined features, partially making her believe that she was hallucinating this vision that hovered above her own form. The intensity of their embrace brought a sudden wariness upon her, inciting her to look away from him as he continued the gentle caress of his lips down to her chest, where his hands had already taken the advantage of to explore. His breath tantalized her skin, causing her tremble and her body to arch underneath his weight.

What was to become of her after this night, would he tire of her and never want to see her again? She could not bear to think of it. She knew his heart belonged to another, yet here she was settling herself into another trap of fate's twisted games with her heart. Why was she so intent upon trifling with what would ultimately result in pain?

The look he gave her silenced those doubts almost immediately, as if convincing her that there was no use in dwelling on possible regrets of the future. All her thoughts were now centered upon this moment, this alluring gaze, and everything that held it in place. She did not care anymore as to how their actions would overturn the world, as she knew it.

He anchored himself above her amidst his relentless touch, careful to not place any excessive weight on her form, and prepared for the act that would send them both past the point of no return. His eyes discovered a look of caution in her own, realizing that there was fear hidden beneath her passion. "Eponine?" he whispered.

The sound of her name brought her to meet his powerful gaze that looked back at her in concern. She could not help the hesitation she felt at that moment, as much as she longed for him to continue with what both their bodies were aching for.

The last time she had gone through with this, she admitted to have encouraged the act halfway, but the final deed itself was not something she had consented to. Her partner, who disregarded her protests, went through with it against her wishes, and it was something that haunted her every night. Being a woman of her circumstances, she found it of little use to tell anyone of what had happened to her, but she let it serve as an unwanted reminder to not give away her affection so frivolously again. Sensing that Enjolras was about to go through with that very act sent shivers involuntarily up and down her spine.

Sensing her subtle withdrawal, he gathered that she was feeling a hint of hesitation. He relaxed in his position, gazing down at her in comfort as his thumb gently stroked her jawline. "I will not go through with anything that goes against your wishes."

She looked back at him gratefully. Never in her life had any man allowed her to feel as secure as she did in that moment. He did not need to offer her sweet promises, or soothe her with meaningless words of flattery like every other woman desired. This phrase alone was enough to solidify the depths of which he had come to respect her, even if she did not know what exactly she was to him. Honor defined him down to the very core, and she was thankful for it in that instant. Delving her fingers through his soft hair, she whispered with a solemn expression, "I want this, Andre."

He stared into her luminous green eyes, which held him in silent captivation, prompting him to kiss her gingerly above the brow before resuming his previous position.

It came upon her then, in one swift movement, and a loud sigh escaped from her mouth. The sensation of his skin sliding across her own sent her into ecstasy, and she did not care to return anytime soon.

He began in steady strokes at first, but the pace began to quicken as he grasped both of her hands at either side in a tight hold.

Waves of relief washed over her as he went on. She could feel their hearts beat in perfect timing with one another as the plummet over the steep cliff beckoned to her, producing the fleeting thought of whether it would be possible for her to feel this flawless cadence with another person for the rest of her days. She clasped his hands more tightly as he sank deeper into her.

She did not think to stand the sight of his indelible face, but his coarse hands rushed to hold her head in place before she could look away from him.

His eyes seemed to pore into her very soul as they moved in synchronization with one another. Her mouth gave a harsh shudder as she pressed the curve of her lip against his cheekbone. His forehead fell atop her collarbone as he continued on. His teeth unintentionally dug into her flesh, attempting to brace himself for what was to come.

She gasped at where he had bitten her, but the sudden sharp pain immediately excited her.

As the moment came, every thread of her being exploded as a soft moan was relinquished. She saw the muscles in his defined jaw clench as his lips collapsed unto the bridge of her nose.

He exhaled slowly, feeling his body beginning to relax. He moved down to graze his lips over her collarbone where he had inflicted the most pain. He remained in the same position, resting his head back down to rest between the crook of her shoulder and the pillow that lay behind her head. The thought that dawned upon him kept him from facing her again. _What have I done?_

She lightly trailed her fingers over his hair, grinning sheepishly at the ceiling as to what had just occurred. He had left his mark upon her, whether she was to admit it aloud or not, and now there was no turning back.

They laid there in silence, afraid to look at each other for the first time that night, disinclined to shatter the tranquil peace that signaled the next stage of ominous floodgates they had unwittingly opened.

* * *

**A/N: Leave reviews if you want more.**

**I give my continued thanks to those who provide meaningful feedback (you guys know who you are)**

**P.S.-Hummus is awesome, like you all!**


	19. Sigh No More

_Serve God, love me and mend_

_This is not the end_

_Live unbruised we are friends_

_And I'm sorry…_

_Sigh no more, no more._

_One foot in sea and one on shore._

_My heart was never pure_

_And you know me_

_And man is a giddy thing…_

_Love will not betray you_

_Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free_

_Be more like the man you were made to be_

_There is a design, an alignment, a cry_

_Of my heart to see,_

_The beauty of love as it was made to be_

-**Mumford and Sons** (with a little help from Mr. Shakespeare).

* * *

The sound of what seemed to be a combat between angry birds from the outside of his window stirred Enjolras from his slumber. He narrowed his brow in irritation, slowly bringing up his hands to massage his temples from the rude awakening of nature.

He was about to move from his bed to silence the nuisance by shutting his window, when he unexpectedly felt movement coming from next to him.

Turning over to see her face brought last night's events hurdling toward his memory in a fiery blaze, which then willed him to remain still as he watched Eponine's sleeping form.

Her face was presently knotted in discomfort as she began tossing and turning lightly. He could see her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids, serving as an indication that her unconscious was keeping her occupied with an overwhelming nightmare.

Enjolras was uncertain of what to do, with one side desiring to relieve her distress, while the other cautioned him to stay put in order to avoid a tricky conversation that he wasn't quite prepared to have. He resorted to delicately brushing the back of his palm over her left cheek so as to not rouse her.

The subtle action seemed to have an unexpected soothing effect upon Eponine as her expression relaxed immensely. Her head then fell on its side, facing Enjolras.

He took in the pacifying sight that had settled on her face, while memorizing the curve of her lips, the rise of the apple on her cheek that rendered a natural blush whenever she took a breath, the descent of her slightly upturned freckled nose that drew back to the eyelashes that temptingly hid her deep set emerald eyes (which were adorned with a peculiar scar that fell right above her brow) underneath heavily lidded flesh, and the slope of her willowy neck graced by the prominent line of her collarbone that gave way to what he seemed to appreciate most of all…

_What little respect I held for you before is slipping away. Leave this room right now,_ scolded his mind. He mentally shook himself for the degenerate he had turned into while compelling his legs to move gently from the bed. His movement caused Eponine to stir slightly, but fortunately did not awaken her. He tiptoed in virtual silence toward the door, closing it slowly behind him. What he needed as of this moment was to be away from her, to clear his head with a walk, and decide on what would be his next move. _Good God, I have no idea_, he thought sullenly as he exited from the flat.

* * *

_Several minutes later…_

Eponine felt the shiver from a cold breeze upon her face, reluctantly compelling her eyes to finally open. She looked to the ceiling, where the traces of dawn's light danced above. It took her a moment to realize where she was, suddenly causing her to jolt upright in the bed and take in the foreign surroundings of Enjolras's room. The dwelling was as bare as she remembered it to be, apart from the books that were stacked in towers everywhere, a brown nightstand, and a red flag that was draped conspicuously on one side of the wall. She squinted to look outside of the open window, where the calls of morning business had already begun.

She looked around expecting to find someone lying nearby, but instead discovered herself to be the lone soul occupying the room. The escapade from the night before replayed through her mind, leaving her to clutch her temples in mortification, denying whatever degree of pleasure she may have felt from remembering it. She self-consciously reached for the covers to hide her bare form while the movement abruptly induced nature's call.

She huffed in impatience while moving quietly out of the room so as to not alert anyone in the house that she had awakened. She took a few cautious steps toward the lavatory while looking behind herself occasionally to watch out for where he might be.

In the midst looking backward as she walked forward, Eponine unintentionally slammed into a wall of flesh. Before she was aware of what had happened, her instincts enthused her into a fighting stance as she impulsively pushed away at whatever had abruptly interrupted her path.

The body that was thrown onto the wooden floorboards was apparently caught off guard, to say the least.

"Ouch! What?" yelled an incensed Combeferre, rubbing his backside at the rather unwelcome intrusion. He had just walked away from his bed not moments ago, making his way sleepily out of his room and toward the kitchen. This was clearly an unexpected start to his day.

Eponine stared in horror at the victim of her offense, noticing the nearly bare Combeferre that was splayed out before her, a man whom she had never really interacted with beyond a few polite words. She shot out her hand apologetically to help lift him up. "Oh...I've done it now. I am so sorry!

He attempted to rub out the bleariness of sleep from his eyes as he recognized the woman's voice. "Eponine? What are you doing?"

She bit her lip in embarrassment, unsure of how to reply. "I was just going to the washroom…"

"The washroom? I mean what are you doing here?" he asked incredulously as his vision began to clear. The sight of the woman scantily clad in only a blanket silenced his misunderstanding immediately. "Oh…I see…never mind" he said in shock as he stood up again, turning his head politely to hide her indecent attire from his view.

She looked at him in confusion, wondering why he seemed so embarrassed. Realization dawned upon her as she looked down at what she was wearing, wrapping the light fabric more tightly around her body. "I can't say how very sorry I am…I didn't expect you to be here."

"Well…I do live here," he answered with an embarrassed grin. He was about to face her when responding, but remembering her lack of clothing kept him from doing so.

"Right…How stupid of me to have forgotten," she admitted with shame.

"Don't say that. I should have been more aware of where I was going," he replied, keeping his eyes closed as he turned his head to face her.

She responded with an embarrassed smile as she cringed inwardly, wanting nothing more than to change the subject immediately. "Have you seen Enjolras?"

"He wasn't in his room with…?" Combeferre's voice trailed off before realized what he was implying.

"Not anymore…um," she answered quickly, silently smacking her forehead at the discomfort of this conversation.

"Might have gone off for his morning run in that case," he responded quickly.

"Oh…alright," she said, now edging her way past him to go to the washroom. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm just going throw myself over a bridge."

He laughed at her response while still looking away. "Do not worry. This will remain our little secret."

She bowed her head gratefully, despite the fact that he couldn't see her. "Thank you. Sorry again…for tackling you to the ground."

"Think nothing of it," he reasoned with a small grin, slightly uncomfortable with the thought that a woman had successfully wrestled him to the ground, and continued toward his original destination as he heard the door behind him close.

Enjolras returned to the flat sometime later as he was greeted with the smell of fried eggs and the sight of an unkempt Combeferre.

"Morning, darling. Had a nice run?" Combeferre said casually while not looking up from his task.

"Quite good," Enjolras said as he eyed his friend warily and secretly wondered if Eponine had awoken yet. "Everything alright with you?"

"I'm superb. Feeling worn out at all?" he replied with a hidden grin.

"I am in fact," responded Enjolras, not picking up on his roommate's implication while looking over the other man's shoulder to see what he was preparing.

"Here, a good breakfast should help you both to recuperate from last night," Combeferre smiled while reaching for nearby plates.

Enjolras was about to walk away, but Combeferre's remark effectively stopped him dead in his tracks. "I'm guessing you saw her then," he replied reluctantly.

"I most definitely did," the other man laughed as he walked over to place plates onto the small dining table. What better way to start his day than to torture his seemingly austere friend about a romantic affair?

"Where is she?" Enjolras asked grudgingly, not looking forward to Combeferre's teasing.

"Getting changed. I gave her some of your clothes to wear since she had a little mishap with hers," Combeferre responded while picking up a knife and shredded undergarment from the floor. He turned around to display them in front of a now horrified Enjolras.

"Give me those!" he exclaimed, grabbing them from the other man's hands, remembering all too well how the two items were interconnected.

Combeferre now released the searing laughter that was perturbing him up until that point. "I didn't think you were capable of such wildness my friend!"

"Not another word from you!" Enjolras exclaimed, scrambling to look for a corner to shield the corset from view.

"Why? I'm just applauding you for finally listening to me. Aren't you glad that you finally gave in to what I've been right about all this time?"

"I'm not discussing this now," Enjolras responded quickly, avoiding Combeferre's all-knowing look.

"Just admit that I was right, then I will leave you alone," begged the other man while placing his hand onto Enjolras's shoulder.

"There is no way on earth that I will ever admit that you are right about anything."

"Do it, or I'll tell the poor girl that she forgot these," Combeferre warned playfully, swiping the corset from the other man's hands.

"Don't. I'm sure she's already humiliated enough as it is."

"Say it…"

"A gentleman of your standard would never do such a thing," challenged Enjolras, looking at the clothing with anxiety.

Combeferre clicked his tongue with a raised eyebrow. "Are you testing me, monsieur? You know better than to do that."

"Fine. You're right. Now will you keep your voice down?" Enjolras said worriedly, looking back toward his room repeatedly to see if a familiar face would appear. He reached for the corset hastily as a door creaked open from behind them.

Eponine was startled by what she was greeted with after struggling to put on Enjolras's unfitting trousers and tunic and reluctantly placing her ruined clothing into a bag that Combeferre had graciously given to her. Two men disputing over her undergarments was the last thing she expected to find.

"Eponine!" exclaimed Enjolras as he finally managed to pull the clothing away from a now frozen Combeferre and conceal it behind his back, but he knew the damage had already been done.

She attempted to hide the grin that eventually crept onto her face, to see usually serious and upstanding men in such a situation was nothing short of hilarious. "Good morning," was all she managed to say.

"Morning," Enjolras responded with a nervous nod, glancing at his attire that hung loosely over her own form. "We were just…"

Eponine slowly walked over to Enjolras, reaching behind his back for the torn corset. She turned her gaze toward Combeferre with an amused grin. "If you should want this, I wouldn't mind giving it to you. I find them extremely bothersome to wear."

Combeferre beamed at her sense of humor, well aware of the fact that most women would not react so nonchalantly to this spectacle. "We're definitely keeping you around."

Enjolras was baffled, but surreptitiously amused by both of their responses. He decided to deviate the subject before another unwieldy conversation would arise. "I think it's time for breakfast."

"Oh not for me. I think I should be getting on home," she responded quickly.

"What? Nonsense. I'm sure you're famished after last night," Combeferre responded carelessly, immediately regretting his words.

Enjolras shook his head at his friend's thoughtless comment and chuckled. "You just can't help yourself this morning, can you?"

Combeferre looked back at Eponine apologetically. "I meant no offense to you."

Eponine waved her hand with a pardoning smile as she turned to leave. "Not to worry, I've heard far worse. It was good seeing you Combeferre."

"Bring yourself to these parts more often. _We _heartily enjoy your company," Combeferre called out as she made her way toward the staircase.

"I'll be sure to do that," she smiled, before nodding silently toward Enjolras.

Enjolras gave his friend a _that's enough from you_ look before following behind Eponine. "I'll see you out."

Combeferre winked at his roommate before settling down to enjoy his breakfast.

"You don't have to do that," she replied shyly while pausing at the doorstep to put on her shoes.

"I want to," he answered intuitively, feeling odd for making such a hackneyed remark. Why did the world suddenly feel as if he were a part of some girl's fanciful story?

She looked back at him gratefully, feeling odd for being at the receiving of such cordiality. She felt better accustomed to his brazen attitude.

"Are you sure you're not hungry? Combeferre's cooking is not wholly repulsive," he asked.

"I'm sure…mother will wonder where I've been this whole morning…"

"Oh…you're living with your mother now?"

"Yes, for some time now, ever since my father passed on."

"Have you been faring well since coming home?" he inquired, knowledgeable of the less than ideal conditions of where she came from.

"I still have air in my lungs, so I manage well enough," she answered cryptically while walking past the overgrowth of vines covering his front gate. In reality, the tension of being home was beginning to take a toll on her.

"If you were to ever need anything…" he offered.

"You really don't have to do any of this," she spoke again as they both faced each other once they were further away from his home. As she turned, she found herself to be too close for comfort, and stepped an inch backward.

"Do what?"

"You needn't offer me anything. I no longer look for charity. I can take care of myself now."

"What is it then that you would have me do?" he asked diffidently, not failing to notice her gesture.

"I do not know. Return to insulting me, or not even acknowledging my existence. Just so all of this could feel less surreal," she answered while pinching the bridge of her nose in apprehension.

"Do you enjoy tormenting yourself?" he inquired with a smirk, looking down at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Is it such a crime to just let yourself be happy?"

"You think I see happiness as a crime?"

"I would think so. You just told me that I should insult you. I don't think it would be wise for my harsh tongue to be unleashed in that manner ever again, unless you take pleasure in verbal masochism," he closed in the gap between them brazenly, just to test how she would react.

Her mouth fell open to his remark, looking away with a flushed smile as she stepped backward again. "I do not, as a matter of fact, and you would do well to keep your distance, monsieur. Your neighbors do not need to be alerted of our affiliation."

An older pedestrian across the street had taken notice their exchange from afar, and the disapproving look on her face specified the level of disdain she had for the blatant disregard of proper conduct between the two youths, one of which she could not make out to be a woman or man based on the attire being worn.

"Life runs too short to concern yourself with social conventions 'Ponine," he said while sending a challenging stare toward the intrusive woman.

The elderly female glowered back at him with a scoff and turned back to her own business.

He looked back to the brunette with an inquisitive stare. "And what should we call this affiliation?"

Having become better acquainted with Enjolras, Eponine found his uninhibited remark less than surprising, since he voiced his favor of progression over tradition rather ardently. She assumed it would be easier for an educated man born from prosperity to embrace far-reaching ideals without facing immediate suppression.

She on the other hand, having been taught from birth to accept the fate that awaited her from being born as a woman, struggled to come to terms with the radical ideals that Enjolras so fervently supported. Her disposition ached for nothing more than to be seen as an equal in the eyes of others, but she wondered how this could ever be possible in a world where a female's voice was virtually nonexistent, let alone the voice of an insignificant urchin. She doubted if Enjolras's uncompromising outlook was realistic for someone like her, and on another scale, if possibilities for something more could exist between the both of them.

Irrespective of how honorable and loyal he seemed, Enjolras was human, and she was full aware of how fickle humans could be, and no mere instant of affection was going to let her forget that. It took her a moment to reflect upon this before she spoke again, "Let's not call it anything."

"Why?"

"I think it is too fragile to give it a name as of yet. We both need to take a step back before we delve into unknown territory."

"What is this unknown territory you speak of?" he probed, curious as to what was running through her mind.

"You don't need me to tell you that things of this nature have a short life expectancy Enjolras," she said impulsively. "Romance rarely mimics the fairy tales we grow up with as children, and we are no strangers to that truth."

He was rather surprised by her admission, but offered words of solace. "Things are not as impossible as you may deem it Eponine."

"You may be right…but let's not rush into whatever this might turn into, for our own sakes," she responded warily.

"Hmm…you say we shouldn't rush. Then how would you explain last night?" he responded flippantly.

She bit her bottom lip in regret, trying to muddle her way through thoughts that were becoming increasingly unintelligible when he was near. "You ask too many questions."

"You don't ask enough," he disputed while boldly lifting her chin to look him in the eye. "Do not deny yourself to what you may be more than worthy of."

"You expect too much from a pauper's daughter," she said, while wrenching her face away from his hold and walking ahead of him.

"It must be so easy to undermine yourself," he challenged, while following behind her.

She paused, turning to face him defiantly. "It is not undermining. It is the truth, Enjolras. Take a moment and look at me plainly. Do you think a pauper's daughter could ever fit into your life?"

"I think you are far beyond what you claim to be."

"That well may be, but how could we ever go beyond a mere affair?"

"You care too much about what others think. I have no concern for what people may view as proper courtship."

"And what about your family?" she inquired, pushing toward another subject.

"What about my family?" he said, confused by her question.

"I highly doubt that they would approve of this liaison," she reasoned, feeling her sister's past warnings echoing through her mind.

"My family has no say in my personal life. What does that have to do with anything?" he said forcefully while cutting off her path.

"I'm sure I'm not the choice that would be considered suitable for their only son," she explained exasperatedly while coming to a halt in front of him.

"I lost faith in my parents choices long ago when my father decided to condone in affairs with other married women and my mother was driven mad by his actions. Whatever they may consider suitable would be a far cry from what I would consider suitable."

She looked up in shock, not expecting such a confession.

"The wealthy may masquerade around in intangible riches and power, but the blood that flows through our veins is the same as the poor, so we are no less immune to weakness and temptation."

"You've done well enough despite all that," she remarked quietly.

"Yes well, I had to use much of my resolve to overcome it, and you can do the same."

"I do what I can Enjolras…but let us use our resolve and patience to understand what this is between us."

He shrugged, seeing that it would be of little use to convince her otherwise. "Fine, I see no harm in moving slowly," he said, secretly wondering how one would behave with a woman after conducting extramarital relations with her. From the knowledge he gathered from his comrades, they rarely approached women after successfully bedding them.

She placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "I'll see you soon then?"

He nodded tentatively before they parted ways and he returned home to get ready for his midday class.

* * *

_Later that day…_

"…And what is it that the bishop can do again?" asked a rather lost Laure, now staring hopelessly at the chessboard that lay before her.

"It can move across the squares diagonally, but you cannot jump over any of your own pieces," instructed Grantaire encouragingly, looking at the comical display of the girl intent on trying to decipher the various rules of the game.

She squinted her eyes in concentration, moving a rook straight ahead to remove his knight.

He sighed in amusement. "Wrong move love. Checkmate."

"What?" she exclaimed. "That can't be. You cheated!"

"I assure you I didn't," he defended playfully, entertained by her plight.

"You can't fool me… 'Ponine did you see him make any false moves when I was not looking?" Laure called out across the nearby tables of the café to where the brunette was seated, who was completely absorbed in a rather large index containing information of curative compounds that could be isolated from plants.

Eponine did not bother to look up from her reading, having heard their bickering over the game for the last hour. "I cannot see much from over here Laure, so I would not be a proper witness to his cheating."

"Some help you are…" Laure muttered in response while eyeing Grantaire suspiciously.

"You know you are quite irresistible when being so distrustful," he teased with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up," she retorted shortly, refusing to give into his charm. "We're playing again."

"What?" he whined, "But this shall be our tenth play so far."

"You should have thought twice before teaching me such an addictive game. Come on, we're keeping at it until I beat you."

"I'm tired. Let's call it a draw."

"Over my dead body," she replied while setting up the various pieces of the game on the board.

"Ask 'Ponine to play, so she can rest from reading ancient texts," Grantaire pleaded, sending a glance toward the preoccupied girl who was scrunched into a corner of the room.

Eponine dismissed his suggestion as soon as she heard it. "I'd rather not. I've never won a game of chess in my life. Even to a seven year old boy."

Grantaire chuckled at her confession and looked back at the redhead. "See, the odds of you winning will be even higher."

Laure looked up at him in annoyance. "I wouldn't be so horrible if you were a better teacher."

He clutched his chest as if he had been hurt. "Oh, that's all the thanks I get for all my guidance? All right, we'll have one more game, but you must give it a rest afterward, win or lose."

"Fine," she said quickly, making the first move with her pawn.

They went on for sometime as Enjolras entered the building, walking over to where the pair was located near the front of the café. He greeted a bored Grantaire who had his hand rested upon his palm with a grin. Enjolras looked over Laure's shoulder to see how the game was progressing and couldn't help but to notice what little strategy the girl used against her opponent.

"You're new to this, aren't you?" Enjolras remarked, startling Laure out of her deliberation.

"Bonjour, monsieur Enjolras! Nice to see you again," she beamed at him.

"Why can't I be blessed more often with that smile," Grantaire asked begrudgingly, eyeing Enjolras with mock-jealousy.

"Because you are the enemy right now," she said playfully toward her opponent, looking back at the man who was standing. "Is it that obvious that I don't know what I'm doing?"

"Well like anything else, this takes practice to master. You'll get there eventually."

Eponine's ears became more alert as she heard his voice, forcing her head to look up at the conversing trio. She noticed his presence, sending a quick nod of acknowledgement before turning her head back nervously to her notes.

"That's what I keep telling her, but she insists on keeping me shackled to this table until she wins," Grantaire interjected with a yawn.

"Stop complaining like a child," said Laure while cautiously moving her knight forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Enjolras whispered next to her.

"Why not?" she asked, curious as to how he could help yet another losing situation she had walked into.

Eponine looked back to see what was going on, and saw Enjolras leaning into Laure as if he were telling her a secret. The sight struck a nerve, but she dismissed the envious feeling once remembering Grantaire's presence.

"You must have a planned method before starting. That way you will be readily able to anticipate your opponent's moves," he said more audibly, loud enough for Eponine to hear across the room.

"What if my tactics are useless?" Laure asked in confusion, wondering why this game became more complicated by the second.

"It is better to wait patiently with any type of tactic then rush to your target with no strategy behind it. Although your queen is quite powerful, leaving her defenseless will put you at more of a disadvantage."

Eponine pretended to concentrate on what she was doing, but could not help but to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Whoever designed this game was quite the romantic," Laure remarked.

"Why do you say that?" asked Grantaire.

"Because everything is sacrificed in the name of the queen," Enjolras answered, involuntarily looking back at the brunette who sat a few meters away.

His remark made Eponine lock eyes with him momentarily, causing her to wonder if there was a hidden message behind that statement.

"Exactly," commented Laure while not looking away from her pieces. "Enjolras, I like the way you think. You shall take Grantaire's place as my teacher."

"I'm sitting right here you know," commented her opponent.

"I'm sure you won't mind dearest?" she said, smiling impishly.

"Well, his mind is always two steps ahead of any adversary when it comes to chess, so I couldn't leave you in better hands. If you were as talented with women as you are with chess Enjolras, you'd have them falling all over you," Grantaire said with a laugh.

Enjolras broke his previous stare just in time before Grantaire could catch his glance. "Ah, well. I have no need for that many women."

"So you'd prefer them one at a time, eh? I wish I could say the same," the other man said openly, earning himself a heavy slap on the wrist from a rather annoyed redhead. "Ouch! You know I'm just kidding Laure."

Enjolras looked back at Eponine, who was no longer looking over, but now appeared to be even more engrossed in whatever she was reading. "I would think so," he admitted quietly to Grantaire's question, before staring back at the quarreling couple.

Enjolras whispered at Laure to move her knight to remove Grantaire's king, eliciting a groan from her opponent as he complained, "You cannot use an expert as a crutch. It is better to learn from your mistakes."

"So you do want to be here all day?" countered Laure with a grin while quietly thanking Enjolras for his advice.

"I should be on my way," Enjolras said at last amidst their arguing.

"Why don't you stay for a pint before you go?" Grantaire asked.

"No, nothing for me tonight…" Enjolras responded, bowing respectfully to Laure. "Keep an eye on him."

"I've been keeping him mostly sober for sometime now," Laure said happily.

"Thank the heavens for that," Enjolras said appreciatively, clapping Grantaire on the shoulder. "Don't look so sour Grantaire."

"I'm not actually, because now I get something more worthwhile than liquid courage," Grantaire replied, winking playfully at Laure.

She rolled her eyes at his comment as she noticed the other man taking his leave. She turned to look over at Eponine, who had remained unusually quiet throughout this entire exchange. "Are you alright 'Ponine?"

Eponine was startled from trying to appear nonchalant as she looked back to the redhead. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look as if you've seen a ghost," commented Laure.

Enjolras paused in his step as he looked back in interest to the brunette. "Good evening, Eponine."

She responded with a short nod of farewell as color involuntarily rose to her cheeks. She turned her head away before she gave way to suspicion; unaware of the fact that Laure had already caught the discreet exchange.

The redhead smiled furtively in delight before speaking again, "Come now Grantaire. It's your move."

* * *

The sky took on a hue of grey as Enjolras made his way home after a recent rainstorm while being careful to avoid puddles that obstructed his path. He caught sight of what appeared to be a young woman struggling to gather a few of her belongings that had accidentally fallen onto the wet pavement. He bent down in an attempt to assist her. "Everything alright mademoiselle?"

"Oh yes, thank you," she responded gratefully. "Do not trouble yourself, monsieur."

"It's no trouble at all," he answered courteously while trying to get a good view of the woman that kneeled before him, but a dark veil that fell over her bonnet kept him from doing so.

The woman paused suddenly as she rose from the ground, recognizing the voice that had approached her. "It can't be…" she said breathlessly, trying to gain a better look through the material that covered her face.

"Pardon?" he asked, while also rising to place the fallen items into her hands.

"It is you," she said with finality, slowly lifting the veil to reveal herself to him.

As he raised his gaze to meet the nameless lady, every fiber of his being came to a sudden halt.

* * *

**A/N: Like the fantabulous Ellen DeGeneres, the wonderful feedback I get from you all makes me smile to no end (seriously, this lady has a direct line to my funny bone)! Special thanks to recent reviewers: Ace, madameMerlin6, Katherine, everlasting tuesday, compulsive bowler, EponineDupont, spovagirl909, and last (but not least) fire dragonheart, who is just oh so nice! I cannot stress how happy I am to have readers like you guys that actually get what I'm doing here with this ridiculous plot.**

**P.S.- Is it weird that I keep picturing Michael Fassbender as Montparnasse and James McAvoy as Combeferre? Yep, there's nothing more healthier than celebrity crushes :|**


	20. Ghosts

_Opened up his little heart_

_Unlocked the lock that kept it dark_

_And read a written warning_

_Saying I'm still mourning_

_Over ghosts that broke my heart before I met you_

_\/\/\/_

_Lover, please do not_

_Fall to your knees_

_It's not_

_Like I believe in_

_Everlasting love_

-**by Laura Marling (Dear U.K…is there something in your drinking water that just magically creates kickass songwriters?)**

* * *

"Ada?" he asked with astonishment still etched across every line of his face.

"Don't look so surprised to see me Andre," the blue-eyed woman said with delight as she pecked his cheek lightly.

It had been nearly four years since he had last seen her, yet it seemed as if she had not felt the touch of time when she smiled. He blinked several times, not sure if an apparition had emerged before him. "I can't believe…what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here with a cousin and her husband. You remember Alice?" she replied as she lowered her gaze in attempt to disguise a troubled look.

He nodded. "Yes, I do. Are you here on holiday?"

"Not exactly…" she answered ambiguously.

He was able to gather a second look from the black attire that signified she was in mourning. "Ada…what has happened?"

"Father passed away three weeks ago. Since he had no sons to inherit our home, the estate fell under his horrid second-cousin's grasp, so mother and I have been here in Paris ever since," she said sullenly.

"I'm so sorry Ada…he was a good man…and the limitations set forth by primogeniture are archaic," Enjolras said sympathetically, placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder. He understood no justification behind the outdated custom that paralyzed females; a law that fully went against the liberty that rightfully belonged to all men and women. Enjolras knew that losing the home that she had been born in would be nothing short of devastating for Ada.

"I can agree with you on that…but Alice has been so very gracious for accommodating the both of us and I love this city. I can see why you never came back home…" she answered more cheerily.

He picked up on her acknowledgement of his extended absence. "I was meaning to visit at one point…but certain developments over the last few months kept me from doing so…" he said quickly.

"Oh Andre…I can understand that you have been very busy. How goes the tireless pursuit of my best friend turned law student?" she began to walk in step beside him as they moved down the wet pavement.

Hearing her voice again rekindled a long lost spirit inside of him. "If all goes as planned, graduation should occur for me in the near future…"

Her mouth fell open as she moved in to hug him excitedly. "At long last! Everything you've ever dreamed of is finally going to happen! I always knew your sharp mind was capable of anything."

_Almost anything_, he thought to himself as he took in the scent of her raven hair that smelled like lilies of the field near his home.

She sighed happily, taking in the sight of him. "I've missed you so…you've changed since I last you…" she trailed off before finishing her sentence once remembering the circumstances in which they had last seen each other.

"Have I? How so?" he asked curiously.

"Your eyes appear more tired, but vigilant," she remarked with interest while gazing up at him.

He looked away with a shy grin, while looking toward the sky. "You haven't aged a day…"

"I see law school has taught you to be a very good liar," she said dismissively, shaking her head. "Some would consider me an old maid."

"I see nothing of the sort," he replied, painfully aware that she still had the same capability of taking his breath away.

She raised her hand in retort, "What's this? I've never known you to be such a flatterer."

"An old friend always deserves a compliment now and then," he replied happily, following behind as they walked on.

She smiled back. "How fortunate for us to have found each other! I was meaning to seek you out once we arrived, but I did not know where to start."

"Well we're here now as luck would have it," he remarked.

She came to a halt before a two-story dwelling and turned to face him. "We are long overdue for one of our debates. My mind misses how your tongue kept me so sharp. Do you remember how we fought over the winner of that chess catastrophe?"

"How could I forget? Tristan had fallen asleep by the time we agreed upon a draw…" Enjolras recalled, suddenly becoming silent at the mention of his deceased friend.

She winced at the reference to her fiancé's name, but then brought up a hand to massage her temple and continued on. "Yes…well...this is where I'm staying," she replied, rotating to face the building before them. "You should come in, mother would be so excited to see what you've been up to!" she exclaimed while reaching for his hand to direct him to the front door.

He smiled to himself as he followed Ada obligingly into her home, feeling nostalgia slowly return as his hand fitted into her grasp.

* * *

_One week later…_

Eponine was awakened by a rough handling of her shoulder, and came to face the disgruntled look of her mother.

"Still asleep, are you?" the elder women said disapprovingly.

"Not anymore. What time is it?" Eponine asked in confusion.

"It's nearly half past noon and you've decided to stay awake all night again reading witchcraft," Mme. Thenardier responded, rushing toward a cracked mirror to tousle her hair that was identical to Eponine's.

"It's not witchcraft. It's chemistry…to help me learn the basis of certain medicines," the girl reasoned for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Sounds more like the basis of learning how to conjure a hex on some poor soul," the mother retorted, looking back at her disheveled daughter with the shake of her head. "If you would take more time to look after your appearance rather poking your nose in those dusty pages, you might have a more secure living ahead of you."

"And what future is that mother? With a husband?" Eponine responded with distaste.

"Don't use that tone with me about matrimony, or would you rather go on being an adulterer?"

"What tone would suit your liking, mother dearest?" Eponine said challengingly. The institution of marriage was a concept she never held in high favor, due to her own experience of maturing around a couple that seemed to show everything but affection toward one another.

Her mother stared at the younger girl aghast. "Keep testing my patience girl. What's gotten into you?"

"I just don't see how being defined by a man has helped anyone in this family."

"Are you implying that I've let myself be defined by your father?" her mother threw back indignantly, taken aback by the audacity of her daughter's words.

The question hung in the air as Eponine turned on her heel to walk out of the room to avoid another confrontation, but her mother held her back by the shoulder.

"You think I had a choice when he proposed to me? My family was more than willing to get rid of me while having other mouths to feed in a household, and there were no other suitors knocking at my door. What else was I supposed to do, run about boasting my independence with not a crumb to fill my stomach like you? Young girls these days do not know what women of my time had to endure in order to survive." Mme. Thenardier scolded while staring at Eponine through merciless eyes.

"So settling for a marriage empty of love was enough for you?" Eponine asked incredulously.

"To have a roof over my head and be considered an honest woman, yes," the older woman retorted, "….and we did love each other, in our own way."

"You both had an interesting way of displaying it."

"Try salvaging affection for your future husband when times are tough before you judge me child," Mme. Thenardier reprimanded.

"Affection? You want to preach to me about affection? Papa never knew the meaning of the word, especially when it came to raising his children," Eponine laughed angrily, raising her skirt to reveal past scars on her shins from where Thenardier had beaten her in a drunken rage.

"You only have your insolent tongue to blame for those. I did my best to protect you from his rage."

"That all the more proves my point. I can never let myself be trapped into a marriage like yours…"

"I'm not saying that you should find a man exactly like your father, may God rest his soul, but I've raised you better than to be cast off as a spinster...I'm sure there is someone suitable to your taste if only you were to abandon these outlandish dreams."

Eponine raised an eyebrow. "And who exactly are you referring to?"

"That lovely boy Montparnasse seems to have taken a liking to you. You were both friends at one point, no?"

"I'd rather be an emaciated spinster than have anything to do with him mother," the brunette responded indignantly. "You only favor him because he has given us money."

"So what if he has provided us charity. He means no ill will toward us, and you should do well to acknowledge that."

Eponine rubbed her temples impatiently. "If only you really knew him mother. His good deeds are far outweighed by his darkness."

"Everyone in this world has a touch of darkness to them, including yourself, but that does not make them evil," Mme. Thenardier reasoned.

"If you approve of him so much, why don't you just marry him?"

"Don't talk of such nonsense. Wake up and see the world around you. Ever since you came back from that so-called 'doctor's' home, your head has spent too much time in the clouds. Penniless and licentious girls are not at liberty to enjoy the finest catches of men. Montparnasse would be a godsend for someone like you."

"How can you say such a thing? You've raised me to have standards, yet you say I should do well to accept _him_?"

"I did not know that teaching my eldest to have better expectations would turn her into an ungrateful wretch," Mme. Thenardier said while settling onto the straw mattress where Eponine previously laid.

"Is that how you really see me?"

"You've been blinded by lavish clothes and company, my determined little girl, but one day you will see that you do not fit into that world. You belong here…with your people."

Eponine walked toward the door in haste, knowing that trying to convince her mother to see otherwise was a lost cause, but then she paused momentarily to look over her shoulder. "You're wrong, _maman._ I am better than this, and you were as well at one time. I pity what you were forced to endure, but I see no reason for me to turn my back on what is at my disposal now."

"You've got a good head on your shoulders, _ma petite, _but there's no use in chasing these absurd ambitions_._ They only lead to disappointment for the likes of us," her mother said with a hint of disdain.

"I'll always love you, maman, but I'm no longer you're little girl," Eponine responded with finality, closing the door behind her, feeling as if she had symbolically shut out a piece of her life for good.

She fled the shabby excuse of a building in haste, and within several minutes found herself running through the streets with a renewed sense of purpose to find a certain someone, the only person these days who seemed to give fire to the hope that burned persistently through her veins.

She was not sure if she would find him at home, but decided to go there regardless in order to discuss something important that was preoccupying her mind as of late.

As her step was reduced to a light jog, a vendor distracted Eponine, who was shouting out in the street that pears were now in season. She suddenly remembered that Azelma needed the fruit for a new recipe she was experimenting with, so the brunette decided to try and purchase some from the man while there was time on her hands.

Before she could turn to cross the street, her shoulder collided with another's amidst her haste.

"Oh, pardon me, monsieur," she pleaded while stepping aside apologetically, looking up to see Enjolras jostling backward from where they made impact.

" 'Ponine?" he asked in surprise.

"Oh, it's you…" Eponine responded with equal astonishment. She had planned a rather elaborate confession and was rehearsing how she would approach the scenario in her mind, but it seemed as if that would have to happen sooner than expected.

"What urgent business you are attending to?" he asked while massaging away the dull pain that settled over his clavicle.

"What? Oh no I was actually going to meet with someone," she said disjointedly as a million thoughts fluttered through her head.

"Meet with whom?" he asked curiously.

She did not respond at first, trying to silence the unwillingness of her mind. _How on earth am I going to tell him this? He'll damn me to hell for my silly fancies._

"Eponine?" he inquired, noticing that her attention had drifted elsewhere for the moment.

"Hmmm?" she asked distractedly, before realizing that he was speaking to her. "Oh! Sorry, I was coming to see…"

Before she was able to finish her sentence, another woman's voice had drifted into their conversation.

"There you are Andre! Forgive my delay, mother wanted me to gather some pears before coming home…"

Enjolras felt the blood rushing to his face as he turned to acknowledge Ada with a polite bow of his head. "That's all well and good. I just reached here a moment ago."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Ada inquired while beaming at Eponine. "Bonjour! I'm Ada."

"Pleasure," Eponine whispered while bowing with a slow curtsy, feeling the wheels in her head turn once hearing the girl's name and recognizing the unmistakable face from Enjolras's portrait. It was all too obvious that this was the same woman who haunted his dreams, but Eponine never thought to consider that this ghost could materialize before her as a living and breathing human being.

"Ada, this is Eponine. My friend," he strained to utter as he stared between the both of them, never imagining that something of this nature would ever happen to him of all people.

Eponine reflexively looked back at him from the mention of the last word, not sure of how she felt for being described in that manner.

"Eponine? That's a peculiar name…" the girl remarked.

"My mother had peculiar taste when naming me," Eponine replied.

"I rather like it! Very unique…"

Eponine smiled back gratefully, while refraining from making direct eye contact.

"How long have you both known each other?" Ada asked naively, unaware of the distress she had caused by her appearance.

Eponine looked back to the raven-haired woman, struggling to feign a coherent response. "Just a few months."

"Oh really? In all that time he hasn't managed to chase you away with his formidable demeanor?" Ada said well-humoredly, smiling back at a rather uncomfortable Enjolras. "You know I only jest."

"I've managed to work around that," Eponine replied quietly, now wondering what possessed her to come here initially. She couldn't help but to notice that the woman standing before them was nothing short of beautiful. Even Enjolras's sketch failed to do justice to her fair complexion. Her dark tresses were braided and pinned up in a manner that was popular among women these days, a style Eponine failed to mimic after Cosette had demonstrated them on several occasions. They contrasted vividly with her piercing blue eyes, which were brighter than any shade the brunette had ever seen in her life. They seemed to give Ada an air of elegance, a natural grace that Eponine never thought to possess for herself.

"I see…well his attitude can translate to endearment overtime for those closest to him," the other girl responded happily.

"There's no need to speak as if I'm not here," Enjolras declared, shifting his feet nervously across the cobblestones below.

"Still reluctant as ever to be considered endearing Andre?" Ada replied with a small smile escaping from her lips.

"I think I should be going…" Eponine interjected as her own discomfort of the situation increased by the second.

"So soon? I haven't met any of his other comrades besides that nice fellow Combeferre. I'm new to the city and Andre's company does become a bit dull after awhile…" the other woman lied playfully as she took notice of the brunette's shifty gaze.

"I'm sorry. I must meet with my sister, but it was a pleasure making your acquaintance," Eponine responded painfully with a polite smile, while looking away from the both of them. "See you Enjolras."

"See you…" Enjolras said helplessly as he watched Eponine's retreating form. He wished for nothing more than to call out to her and console her out of this predicament, but how could he? She knew too well of the longing he held for this woman now standing beside him. How could Enjolras ever convince her of otherwise when she would be able to see right through him?

"She looked rather distressed. I hope everything's alright," Ada commented as she observed his inattention. "Andre…what's the matter?"

He snapped his head to meet her gaze while giving a dismissive look. "It's nothing."

* * *

Eponine moved as fast as her feet could take her until she was out of their sight. Once the surroundings became more desolate, she sought refuge behind an abandoned tenement. She struggled to regain her breathing as her back made impact with a wall covered in graffiti.

_To think that the stars were actually aligned to your liking for once…_her mind chastised in remorse as she slid down the rough grain of brick biting against the fabric of her blouse. _Foolish little girl…_

* * *

**A/N: I less than three you all =] …especially when I get such enthusiastic reviews! They really do keep this story going.**


	21. Paradise

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_So she ran away in her sleep_

_And dreamed of _

_Paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

-**Coldplay (I have so 'not' listened to this 1000x times. dubstep galore!)**

* * *

_Several days later…_

The little bell hanging over a door signaled Eponine's entrance into the chemist shop, where the druggist greeted her behind the countertop. "Ah...mademoiselle! It's been some time since I've last seen you. How may I help you today?"

"Good morning monsieur," she responded cordially, watching him work as he crushed several herbs with a mortar and pestle. "I was wondering if that new supply of ether has arrived."

"Ah…I think it has. Give me one moment to check," he said while moving past a door that led to a storage room.

Eponine nodded appreciatively as he disappeared to the back. She moved throughout the shop, perusing the various shelves containing several types of medicine, wines, and herbs that were for sale. Her eyes fell on the morning gazette, which was opened to display employment advertisements. One listing in particular caught her attention:

_NOTICE_

_Seeking Nurses to Assist in Care for Women_

_Suffering from Long-Term Illness_

_At the Pitié-Salpêtrière Asylum_

_Compensation will be provided_

She took the paper in her hand, reading the notice with interest. Sicknesses of the mind had become a recent fascination to Eponine ever since she had read _A treatise on insanity, _by Philippe Pinel. She recalled that this physician had spent some time in this same hospital, where he had managed to better the unfortunate conditions of female patients. The challenge of working in such a place and being able to see the progress achieved was an idea that seemed to intrigue her.

The old man reappeared with her bottle. "Will you also be getting that as well?" he inquired as he noticed her reading the paper.

She turned to face him with a nod and thanked him for fetching the anesthetic while gathering a few coins out of her pocket. After paying the man, she decided to look about the shop for a bit, seeing if there was anything else she might find useful.

The ringing of the doorbell was heard again as two new voices filled the shop, one of which Eponine seemed to recognize and cause her heart to quicken in panic. Darting behind a shelf before they were able to spot her, the brunette found herself eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Look Alice, they have the same herbs that mother always used for her tea…" remarked Ada as she grazed her eyes over the various assortments of products.

"The same ones grown from your land?" questioned the unfamiliar voice of a woman standing next to her.

"Yes…well what used to be our land," Ada answered with resentment.

"May I help you?" inquired the voice of the owner.

"We're just looking around, thank you," answered the other woman assumed to be 'Alice' from what Eponine could gather.

She continued to spy on the pair as she raised the large chronicle over her face so as to remain out of plain sight. _I should leave before she spots me, _Eponine thought, attempting to seek out ways to exit the shop without calling attention to herself, but she was kept from doing so when she heard the mention of Enjolras's name.

"I see you both have resumed your friendship," Alice said happily while looking through the shelves from where Eponine previously stood.

"Yes…it was merely by pure chance that we were able to find each other. I cannot be more excited to see him again."

"This is the first time I've seen you light up since you've come here," Alice remarked.

"Really? That can't be so," Ada answered disbelievingly.

"It's true. This _Andre _must be a very fascinating personality."

Ada rolled her eyes at her cousin's misled opinion. "I'm just content to have reconnected with my best friend. Hearing his voice again brings me back to times that were far simpler. It's as if I've managed to partially atone for what's lost to me now," Ada answered softly.

"Oh? And what's that?" Alice inquired.

The other girl didn't respond as she walked about the store. She could not bear to utter his name.

"Ada…" Alice whispered to her consolingly as the shop became more crowded, knowing whom her cousin spoke of. "It's been nearly four years. You have to put his loss out of your mind or it will become your undoing."

"I've tried. Believe me, I've tried," Ada responded while shutting her eyes slowly.

"Come now," Alice said dismissively, placing a hand upon the other's shoulder. "Would you want him to see you like this?

Ada gathered enough strength to face the other woman with a small grin. "No."

"It's time to remove this weight from your shoulders and greet the world again. When was the last time you actually enjoyed yourself?"

"To be quite honest…I can't actually remember," Ada responded, quite shocked at that admission.

"You owe it to yourself to relish in what is out there. You're still young and I daresay you even deserve to be a bit reckless," Alice suggested in attempt to lighten the other's mood.

"And how reckless do you think I should be dear cousin?" she asked, her voice lifting into a lighter tone.

"As much you'd like. Flirt and dance about with any man you wish if that would suit your fancy."

"Ha…I have no wish to be a tease," Ada said dismissively.

"Why not? We should use our liberty to tease as much as we desire. It is our God-given right! Unless your sights are already set on someone in particular…" Alice inquired while raising her eyebrow in interest.

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you caught a certain childhood companion's eye?" asked Alice.

"You're not assuming that Andre and I are…that's ludicrous!" rejected Ada, her blue eyes flashing surprise toward her cousin.

"How is it ludicrous? He's been calling on you for the past several days."

"That's only because he wishes to know about the affairs of our town since he left. I doubt he would ever consider me romantically…we've always just been friends! That's all we'll ever be…"

"He's a man Ada. They only have one matter on their mind when it comes to women, and believe me, he's not around you to hear about hometown news."

"You don't know him Alice. Andre's different. He's not prone to give into his emotions easily. Not from what I can remember. I always looked up to him in that regard for never taking part in adolescent frivolities…like the other boys our age."

"That, or he was a very talented liar and yearned for the same thing as his comrades."

"I don't think he was lying."

"Alright. Let's say he is as pure-hearted as you say. People can change, Ada, no matter how celibate they may seem, and I've seen the way he looks at you. Don't be surprised if this Andre may be seeing you in a different light…"

Eponine could not bear to hear any more of the conversation as she willed her feet to leave the building. The door of the store crashed behind her as she walked on further through the street and several lingering demons clouded her train of thought.

Everything Ada's cousin suspected had truth behind it, as Eponine had already discovered from Enjolras's own confession. However, to think that he was actually now outwardly (but ever so subtly) displaying his unrequited affection toward Ada was something that threatened to send the brunette reeling over the edge.

_Why?_ she asked herself desperately as she walked on and moved her palm over a dull pain within her chest. _Have I really become this person again? The wretch that always watches on from afar as everyone else lives in romantic bliss?_

Her head ached with so many unanswered questions, and she longed to confess her dilemma to some confidant, but she did not know whom to turn to. Azelma would most likely lecture her due to her protective manner, but that was the last thing Eponine needed at the moment.

She thought of turning to Cosette, who seemed sensitive enough to handle matters of the heart, but seeing that she was rather preoccupied with baby business, the brunette thought it better to not trouble an emotional and pregnant woman.

There was Laure, who seemed rather trustworthy despite Eponine having known her for little over a month, but the redhead was eventually struck out as a possibility due to her present shift at the textile factory.

She even considered Marius, a friend whom she had not spoken to in sometime, but she disregarded the thought ultimately, finding it absurd to discuss her romantic feelings with an old infatuation.

Her mind settled on the only plausible source of honest advice available, and as her legs approached the foreboding presence of the structure that appeared in the distance, she immediately reconsidered the soundness of her plan.

* * *

The young man stared back at the chipped piece of dark red brick that was lined amongst many in the cell that imprisoned him in the jailhouse. He closed one eye to see where the object appeared before him, and then closed the other to find that the object had moved several centimeters toward the right.

The voice of the guard interrupted his optical illusion. "You! There's a visitor here for ya'."

"Is it another one of my admirers?" Montparnasse inquired, wondering if another wench of his had come to revel in his demise of finally being turned into the police. Apparently, his reputation with the ladies was turning into more of a curse as the days went by. "Tell her I'm busy."

"I'm not your messenger. Tell her yourself," responded the guard in annoyance, signaling to the woman that it was all right for her to approach the cell. "Fifteen minutes," he instructed as she nodded back to him in compliance.

Montparnasse got up slowly from where he laid on his disintegrating cot to turn and acknowledge his guest. The sight of Eponine's reluctant gaze truly caught him by him surprise. "Well…isn't this my lucky day..."

Eponine crossed her arms over her chest nervously as she looked around the dank surroundings of the cell. "I see they've managed to keep you alive."

"Barely," he responded, while eyeing her suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"To be perfectly honest…I'm not exactly sure."

"Are you here on holiday? Because I would definitely recommend this high class oasis," he advised sarcastically.

Eponine shook her head.

"Is there something you want?" he inquired again, wondering what had possessed her of all people to come and see him.

She shook her head again, silently wondering why in her previous desperation had she ever thought to consider this meeting logical.

He assumed that he would not get much of a straight answer from her and decided to move onto another topic. "What have you got there in that bag?"

"Oh this?" she answered, looking down at what she held in her hand. "Just some medicinal supplies and this morning's paper."

"Medicinal? You're quite the wise one now aren't you?" he said with artificial admiration while leaning his arms against the rusty iron bars separating them both.

"I know a bit more than I did several months ago, but I'm no more the wiser," Eponine replied.

"Don't play humble with me 'Ponine. I always knew you to be smarter than anyone I knew. You have your father's wit."

She gave him a dark look. "Please, do not compare me to him."

"It's the truth whether you were to admit it or not, but I always felt like all that wisdom would lead you astray."

"How has it led me astray?" she asked curiously.

"Well…you left my bed quite lonely for one thing, but that is no matter now, seeing that I have taken up a new residence in this lovely establishment."

"Knowledge has satisfied my life far more than your bed ever has."

"You're lying," he mocked while biting his lip suggestively.

"What makes you so deluded to believe that I could be lying?" she asked deplorably.

"To have young ladies only inserting knowledge in themselves…just doesn't sound natural to me," he replied leeringly.

"You crude…vulgar…must your mind always be _on_?"she responded heatedly to his innuendo.

"Forgive my forwardness," he smirked in gratification to the color that rose in her cheeks. "But that's what happens when you deny an incarcerated man his carnal needs."

"You really have no shame, do you?" she asked in astonishment.

"Speaking of carnal needs, how are you doing in that respect?" he asked brazenly, ignoring her question.

Eponine's flustered look persisted as her patience finally ran dry as she turned away from his cell to leave. "It was a mistake to come here."

"How is that fellow of yours? Enjolras?"

She halted in her steps.

"Did you finally confess your undying adoration for him?" he asked mockingly.

She clenched her fists at her side, but instead of charging toward him like she was known to do in the past, she turned around slowly. "I know how you play, 'Parnasse. You will not manipulate an answer out of me this time."

"Ah…am I sensing trouble in paradise? Has he not returned your affection?" he clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Now, now…that won't do. Don't worry 'Ponine, I'm here if you should ever need a shoulder to cry on."

She concentrated on her breaths, attempting to remain calm as she spoke through gritted teeth. "If you think you can ever understand the secrets of my heart, you are quite mistaken. Good day to you sir."

"You haven't told him how you feel, have you?" he said with interest, resting his chin on one of the metal bars as one arm dangled loosely outside of the cell.

"Drop it, 'Parnasse," she dismissed quickly.

"Ah ha! You haven't! Come now, stubborn silence will not help you in the ways of the heart. Tell old Monty what's on your mind. I can provide you some wisdom on unrequited love," he prodded.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Then why are you here?"

She went quiet again, asking herself the same question. Why was she there? She knew her mind was desperate for release, but to resort to Montparnasse as the receiver of her confession was clearly not one of her better plans.

He stared at her for sometime in silence before finally speaking again. "Well…I would love to play guessing games with you, dear 'Ponine, but I would rather not spend my last few days on earth conversing with a woman who despises me."

"What do you mean? Have you been sentenced to…?" her voice trailed off as she thought of the worst.

"This time next week," he retorted nonchalantly and took note of her troubled expression, "don't make that face, little one. What other type of sentence would you have expected for a wanted felon?" he asked incredulously with a haunted grin.

"You speak of it so lightly…aren't you afraid?" she asked quietly, noticing the muscles in his jawline twitch in apprehension.

He turned his back on her, hiding the truth that fell heavy on his shoulders. "Afraid?" his voice gave the tiniest falter before he continued, "No. I'm actually relieved."

"Relieved?" she asked in surprise.

"I'm tired…I've spent so much time chasing after a life that wasn't mine, and running all the while from the bounty that was placed on my head. Now as the noose finally beckons to me…I'm feeling a sense of peace at last, something I haven't felt in my entire existence."

She did not know how to respond as she felt every ounce of disdain slowly slipping away. She knew that he walked a troubled road all his life, so it should have served as no surprise that he would meet such an end. Still, something deep inside of her kept her wishing that he could have avoided such a fate. After everything he had done, she could not help but feel the smallest hint of empathy toward him.

"And you must be relieved as well…to finally be rid of me?" he suggested while looking toward a small source of light emanating from a barred window.

"I…no…perhaps you can overturn the verdict somehow?" she stumbled through her words, now walking closer to the bars that divided them.

He moved to face her again. "It's too late now. Besides, who would believe a murdering thief? No, this is what I deserve. I was a foolish schemer. I did not know what I had when it was standing right in front of me…now all of that is out of my reach."

She wished she could deny the part of her soul that was burning with sympathy, but that wasn't the case as she looked into his piercing blue eyes and saw the young boy that was her friend. "There has to be something I can do to help."

He eyed her in confusion. "How can you offer such concern for me?"

"I do not know…" she said, shaking her head in torment. "Every time I see you, I see the face of an innocent who lost his way. I know you could have redeemed yourself despite everything you have done," she was stunned by her own words, knowing fully well that she had thought otherwise merely a few moments ago.

He looked at her in astonishment, taken aback by her claim. "Look at me."

She brought up her gaze slowly as he extended his arm through the confines of the cell to cup her chin.

"You never cease to amaze me. I have never been worthy of your compassion Eponine, and yet it remains all the more infallible."

She broke down at this point, feeling the tears brimming beneath her eyelids as she held his arm in a deathly grip. "Why 'Parnasse? Why did you treat me as you did? I was your only true friend, yet you saw fit to defile every scrap of my dignity. Me! The only one who saw good in you."

Her collapse sent anguish running through him. "No apology can suffice for the torment I inflicted upon you, but I truly am sorry. I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" she hissed angrily.

"Of letting myself care. Of ever becoming attached to anything in my life, like I did with you. I saw it easier to degrade and humiliate you, rather than accept what you truly were in my eyes."

"And what was that?" she asked in disbelief, not believing her ears at this admission.

"Alright, time's up!" yelled the guard from off in the distance.

She stared back at him in shock; astonished at her own need to lengthen this spare time that had been allotted. "This can't be it…"

He stroked her hair gently; taking in the last few sights of the only person that ever gave him a moment's worth of solace in his chaotic world. "You should tell him. Before it's too late. Take advantage of what little gifts are bestowed upon us humans. God knows I took mine for granted."

"His heart belongs to another," she said through a broken voice, finding no more need to hide her secrets from a marked man whose days were already numbered. "I cannot bring myself to tell him."

"Take a leap of faith. Who knows where it may lead you."

Those were the last words she would ever him say on that day as the guard appeared by her side, prompting her to stand up unwillingly and send a crestfallen look of sympathy and a final farewell his way.

* * *

_Day of execution…_

A black flag rose from the prison tower, signaling that a life now ceased to be.

Eponine looked on from afar outside the jailhouse. She felt her knees buckle at the sight, but she managed to stand firm while gripping onto a nearby wall. She looked around herself wildly, wondering how life just went on as if nothing had happened.

As if he had never been.

A small boy sat on the pavement across from where she stood, who was petting a rather small kitten rested against his lap. Feeling as if he was being watched, the boy looked up to face her.

She stared back at him in shock, noticing the striking resemblance of the child's blue eyes to Montparnasse's.

He gave her a small smirk before turning to his previous distraction.

A solitary tear managed to escape despite her resistance. What was she doing? Was she really weeping for this man who had robbed her of her innocence? Who took the life of many others without a moment's thought? Who had brought nothing but misery to her existence for the last few years?

Yet as she looked back to the small boy, she could not help but feel remorse at the loss of the child who had been her friend. Who managed to lighten her mood when things were not as bright as they seemed. Someone who had found a lifeline in her, and in his own twisted way helped her to develop a unique enduring strength that she could not have gained otherwise.

So she continued on as she was, mourning in silence for the soul that all others would not know beyond a mere sense of a debased outlaw.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the ever typical delay and thanks a bunches for the support to keep this fic alive!**

**P.S. Any 'Misfits' fans out there? Notice the Nathan quotes I sort of snuck in? Gotta love that hilarious idiot! Yes I am a Robert Sheehan enthusiast, and I'm also very sad that he won't be returning next season =(…Anyway…stay happy and healthy everyone! **


	22. What The Water Gave Me

_And oh, poor Atlas_

_The world's a beast of a burden_

_You've been holding on a long time_

_And all this longing_

_And the shields are left to rust_

_That's what the water gave us_

_..._

_Lay me down_

_Let the only sound_

_Be the overflow_

_Pockets full of stones_

_-__**Florence + the Machine **_**(EPIC Like A Boss)**

* * *

_Several days later…_

Enjolras sat against his chair that stood near the light of his fireplace, reading a case study of an unusual proceeding that involved a respected official, a mayor, who surprisingly revealed himself as an escaped outlaw, in order to clear the name of another man held responsible for the mayor's own crime. "A hero arising from where one least expects…that is true courage," he remarked to himself.

There was a timid knock at the door, causing Enjolras to grudgingly move from the comfort of his hearth and welcome his visitor. He greeted the familiar set of green eyes with a warm smile on the surface, but the complications that had arisen from their last encounter was still ever present in the back of his mind.

"Have I come at a bad time?" she inquired while looking back at him with a guarded grin.

"Not at all. Come in," he replied politely while stepping aside to allow her to skirt past him.

"Reading as usual I see," she observed while taking in the sight of texts of various sizes scattered around the floor.

"They're not all mine," he said with amusement, hinting at the fact that some of the books belonged to another.

"And where is Combeferre? I've brought Azelma's treats for you both," she said as she reached into a small brown basket that she held in one hand.

"Thank you," he replied while accepting the offering from her hand. "He's out…" he answered as he embraced the taste of the pastry, "I must say, your sister truly has a talent."

"She and Cosette are starting a bakery together, so spread the word."

"Are they really? That is great tidings for them both."

"It is…" Eponine said as she shifted nervously from side to side, cautiously determining how she would confess what was on her mind.

"Has something happened 'Ponine?" he inquired, taking note of her preoccupied expression.

"Hmm…yes something has happened," she replied with a nervous frown.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly while moving closer to examine her for physical ailments.

"I'm not hurt," she chuckled while noticing his dark eyes grazing over her form.

"Then what is it?"

"I…" she started, but her voice began to falter as his gaze overpowered her train of thought.

"You…?" he moved his head in circles, trying to decipher a coherent answer.

_This is insane, _she thought as she searched around the room for something to clear her throat. "I think I need water."

He furrowed his brow in concern as he moved several steps toward his kitchen to retrieve a glass for her, but as his back was turned, she spoke again, this time with more conviction.

"I think…I love you," Eponine admitted at last while rewarding herself with a deep breath to regain composure.

Enjolras halted as if someone had dropped a brick upon his head, turning around slowly to acknowledge her confession. "Come again?"

The words came easier now as an alien source of confidence took over her. "You are a conundrum sir, a fire that seemed to only reveal his intensities through the love of his nation, and I used to wonder if any one person would ever have the fortune of cherishing that intensity for herself. I know that we have had our disagreements in the past, but I've never felt this strongly or thrilled about anyone before. I would surely hope that you would feel the same way, and you would deem me worthy enough to understand that fire in your heart."

He stared at her in surprise, not sure of how to answer.

"I know you and I both decided that we would allow ourselves to take time in understanding what it was that developed between us, but in light of recent circumstances, I can safely assume that life is indeed too short to forever be cautious…so why not surrender to our feelings and see where our hearts can take us?"

He sighed aloud with a solemn look, walking slowly over to her and taking her hand in his.

She looked down shyly as a grin crept over her face, dearly hoping that he reciprocated her feelings.

"I do not think…I can be this person that you desire me to be," he whispered at last while staring at her intently.

Her eyes looked back at him in shock, not expecting that response. "What?"

"This isn't who I am. I was never meant to involve myself in torrid affairs. It's not something I am attuned to."

She could not believe her ears. "So…what is it that you are attuned to?"

His face fell, hearing the biting agony in her words. "You must understand. I say none of this to hurt you."

"Of course you don't," she replied evocatively, remembering the boldness of affection he had so eloquently displayed to her before. "For that would make you a deceiver, and the righteous Enjolras cannot ever be considered in that regard."

He went silent.

"Is it because of her that you tell me this?" she asked slowly.

"What? Because of whom?"

"Don't pretend that Ada has nothing to do with your change of heart."

"She does not."

"Spare me your lies," Eponine laughed painfully.

He sighed impatiently, "What do you want me to say. That I love her?"

She gulped, stealing a glance at the irritation screaming behind his eyes. "If it is the truth, then I wish to hear it."

"Then yes. I do still care for her, but I care for you as well."

"But not nearly as much as you care for her. That is the truth you do not wish me to hear, yes?"

"Listen to me," he said dismissively. "…you must know that I do not treat this situation as if I were choosing between cattle."

Eponine felt her mind run loose at the thought of being considered a second option to him. "Then allow me to make your choice less of a burden," she spoke while running toward the stairs.

"Don't," he begged, pulling her back before she could leave.

"Don't what? Should I hopelessly wait for you to weigh the advantages of your life with her or me, because I can only assume that a common-minded peasant would fall at a tragic disadvantage to someone like _her_."

"That's not what I'm saying, 'Ponine. You and I both know your mind is anything but common_._"

"Then what are you saying?"

"Forgive me for my untimely restraint, but I am greatly in need of that space we spoke of before, to understand what it is that I'm looking for. You have mistaken me for someone who is well acquainted with the convictions of his heart, someone who is sure of their love within a moment's notice after setting eyes upon a woman. I'm no _Marius_."

She could hear the light mockery in his last sentence. "What is it that you're looking for exactly?"

"I wish I could tell you. My head was clearer when I only had the concern of my principles, my Patria, to focus upon. Now, after a failed resistance that has left my brothers to be buried six feet under the ground, and the storm brought upon by a _woman_, all that clarity has escaped me," he replied with quiet ferocity.

She scoffed out loud, ignoring the apparent inner conflict he seemed to be suffering from. "That is the only thing that will satisfy you, isn't it? Your impossible standards that no human can fulfill."

"What?"

"A woman is riddled with perfections and imperfections, Enjolras. She's not a glorified ideal that you men objectify her to. She's not your _Patria._ Not even Ada."

He was caught off guard by her impassioned stance against his ideological mistress.

She grabbed his hand and held it over her chest while ignoring his discomfort. "A woman is this…flawed, but with a beating heart encased by dreams and bones, just like you. She is far more complex, sometimes unpredictable, but intensely more wonderful than anything you may have ever imagined. All you have to do is let that be enough for you," she moved herself closer until they were centimeters apart, as if to draw in his scent and kiss him, but she pulled back before their lips were able to touch.

"Eponine…I do hold you in the highest regard," his voice fell, still not feeling confident enough to come to a conclusion at that moment.

"Then say I am enough."

She was met with silence.

"You can't say it, can you?" she asked in distress.

He remained quiet while looking away from her.

Eponine hid her look of anguish, turning to leave. "Well…there's my answer."

"Please, don't be so rash."

"This isn't rash. No…it's more of a long overdue escape from an accursed spell I've fallen under," she broke free of his hold and ran down the stairs and away from the face that would forever haunt her dreams from that moment on. She paused at the bottom of the flat and left a final farewell. "I hope you do find what it is you're looking for, while trapped behind your isolative principles."

As he heard the door crash shut, Enjolras slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. He caught his reflection within a nearby mirror that had shaken slightly from the force of his hit. _Look at you. When did you become the fool that sullied himself with romantic entrapments?_

"The moment that ridiculous girl walked into my life," he whispered fondly to the face that stared back at him.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"Another," she told the barman while idly tracing her fingers along the brim of the tiny glass cup.

The old man eyed her warily while he poured her another shot of whiskey, her fourth one so far.

She swallowed it down in one quick swig as her insides eventually became accustomed to the burning sensation. She slammed the glass back down onto the wooden table. "Another."

"Are you sure?" the elderly fellow questioned, noticing that she had become increasingly disoriented.

Eponine began studying an indentation, within the wooden countertop from where she sat on her stool, before giving him an answer. "Yes."

The owner became distracted as two men from the other end of the table roared for his attention.

"You can hold your drink quite well for one so young," remarked a nearby man who had watched the lonesome girl from afar within the rundown tavern.

"I have years of practice to thank for that," Eponine said candidly with a smirk. It was after all, small sips of this drink that provided her the will to go through with the unwanted duties of her past.

"Are you familiar with the green fairy?" inquired the stranger, leaning in close to the woman.

Eponine stared off lazily past the stranger as she nodded in recognition to the mention of absinthe. "I am, but I've never tried it, seeing as it is usually reserved for the upper classes."

"Well, today is your lucky day, my girl," he replied happily as he took out a small flask from his pocket and poured its contents into her cup.

She eyed the green beverage with interest, swirling it around several times to see if it would change color. She lifted the glass to her lips as the liquid greeted her tongue. It had an herby taste to it and was slightly bitter.

The stranger eyed her with a satisfactory grin. "You might be able to greet the goddess before the end of the night."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see…" he said happily.

She shrugged indifferently, looking back to the barman to give out more whiskey as she raised her glass again.

"I think you've had your limit for tonight," the bartender said definitively, sending her a look that gave no room for argument.

She huffed impatiently while standing up to leave the dilapidated room that was filled with half-conscious men, accompanied by their half-dressed escorts.

As she walked out onto the street to look for another place that would allow her to drink herself into oblivion, she began to feel suddenly calmer, as if her awareness had entered an altered state of mind.

She did not take notice of someone that had followed her out of the tavern and walked in step beside her. "I know your face," said the stranger who had offered his flask while drawing his overturned palm in a tantalizing manner over the exposed region of her arm. "Have I had a taste of you before?"

"Perhaps," she replied flippantly, unaware of his forward gesture, but instead lost in the crisp feel of the night air brushing against her face.

"Then I think it is high time for us to become reacquainted, don't you think?" he suggested while whispering into her ear.

She stared back at him as she felt the weight of her eyelids becoming heavier. She suddenly became enlivened at the thought of a midnight romp. "Why not?"

He grinned at her all too obliging nature, thankful for the immediate effects of whatever was in her system. "My lodgings are just around the corner," he said while reaching his arm around her waist. "Come."

A serene smile spread across her lips as she swayed her legs forward to follow this nameless man to wherever he was leading her; seemingly indifferent to the hazardous situation she was now walking into.

The pair was not aware of a shadow that had followed them in pursuit up until that point, one who witnessed the highly unusual situation that a familiar woman was subjecting herself to. He felt the blood rush to his head in fury as he watched the other man wearing a tattered hat and faded suit taking full advantage of his partner's intoxication throughout the entire exchange. After several moments of idle stalking, he finally decided to make an entrance upon their conversation.

"I don't think she needs to be going anywhere with you, monsieur," the unknown figure interjected, pulling the drunken Eponine away from the man.

"Go find your own!" defended the stranger, lunging forward at the figure.

"Walk away," his adversary warned, making the glint of his knife visible beneath the other's neck.

Eponine's pursuant brought up his palm in defense against the weapon that fell into his view. "Easy…I'm not looking for any trouble."

"Then make a smart choice. Let her go," the figure ordered again.

"Fine…" the other relented while drawing his hand cautiously from the obliviously inebriated woman. "…but why bother with this plain one? There are plenty of other lookers around the corner who would easily oblige you."

"That is no concern of yours. Now, be on your way."

"Hmph," the man scoffed in defeat, "I'll find myself a prettier girl actually worth a sou instead of that skinny wretch," he mumbled to himself while walking away from the pair.

Eponine raised her sleepy gaze to face whomever it was that stood before her, not even mindful as to what had just transpired. "This delay is making me rather impatient, monsieur."

"What's become of you?" the man whispered, noticing the unsteadiness of her step. He placed her arm around his shoulder. "Let's take you away from here."

"Finally! A change of scenery sounds heavenly," Eponine exclaimed with unbalanced giddiness, but as the words escaped from her lips, she felt her legs give out.

He shook his head at her pitiful state as he felt her body plummeting to the floor. Before the unconscious girl was able to make impact with the ground, he swept her legs over his other arm and walked off past the red light district that was teeming with men seeking out ladies (or other men) to offer them a night of comfort.

She awoke sometime later within a dark room.

As her eyes adjusted to the limited amount of light available, her gaze noticed surprisingly familiar surroundings, including the disheveled cot she was rested upon. "How am I here?" she wondered aloud.

"You know…" a voice spoke from the shadows. "I never thought I'd find you wasting away outside of a seedy tavern."

She furrowed her brow in confusion at her recognition of the speaker. "It can't be…"

He then appeared within her line of vision, relinquishing a small smirk in response.

"Montparnasse?" she gasped in horror, believing her drunken self to have fallen victim to a very realistic hallucination. "What…you're not supposed to be here!"

He knelt down to greet her on face level while she was seated upon his bed. "I can assure you. I am very much alive."

"No…I saw the flag above the tower," she argued while silently faulting herself for consuming so many glasses of liquor.

"Or you saw another being executed in my stead, while I managed to escape the day after we spoke," he reasoned quietly with the same amused smile plastered upon his face.

"What?" she asked in bewilderment.

"It's quite fascinating how our eyes may easily trick us…" he remarked while watching her expression retrace the events of that day. "I must admit, I do regret assaulting my favorite guard in order to leave prison, but apart from a severe headache, I'm sure he'll recover in time."

"I must be dreaming this," she stated dizzily.

He placed his hand over her cheek. "Would you be able to feel this if we were in a dream?"

"I had finally accepted that you were gone…" she said breathlessly, memorizing the flesh she thought to never have a chance of seeing again.

"I thought I was ready to accept the same."

She felt the callous texture of his palm grazing against her skin. "So you weren't ready to greet death…?" she trailed off.

"I was, but a certain lady convinced me to change my course," he said while edging his thumb toward the curve of her lip, but he paused right before it, not wanting to perturb the peace this touch had brought him.

She chuckled in disbelief, still feeling the effect of liquor in her system. "When did I become a lady in your eyes?"

"When you managed to see light in the soul of a monster, even when he could not recognize it himself. It made me realize that perhaps…" he moved his face closer to hers, testing the limit of how far she would let him approach.

"Perhaps what?" she asked curiously, taking in the intriguing clarity of emphasis across his face as she allowed him to draw nearer.

He hesitated at first, tracing his stare over her features. "That redemption may be possible, even for a monster," he admitted. He was not able to contain his lust any longer in that moment, as he pushed his lips onto hers.

Eponine felt the passion driven by his touch as he wrapped his arms around her waist from where they were seated upon his bed. A swirl of thoughts bombarded her mind as well. All at once she could sense that this was not a healthy place for her to be, to allow the man that had essentially raped her to go so far and embrace her in this way. Yet, the dark corners of her mind willed her go on, urging her to seize this moment and just give into the yearning that she had been repressing for sometime now. A longing that she had suppressed in order to wait for someone who now could not decide upon giving himself to her.

_Do not think of him, _her mind warned_. _All those hopes had fallen to dust, so why not let Montparnasse go on kissing her neck, and allow his fingers to lift her dress over her shoulders…what was the harm in that?

Did she love Montparnasse? Not anymore, but why pay attention to that small detail? The one she loved did not accept her, so why should she take matters seriously with her heart when it was so easily scorned?

An opportunity for momentary delight had presented itself as she lifted off his shirt in tandem, so it was now her priority to not let this chance fall out of her reach.

He paused briefly as she moved her lips down his chest.

"Well, what's keeping you?" she muttered impatiently, bringing her head up to look at him.

Montparnasse studied her normally inquisitive gaze that always seemed to speak volumes of the emotions she never voiced aloud. However, all that looked back at him now was a blank stare that gave no hint of any feeling of all, as if all the light had left her eyes. Perhaps it was the intoxication that was responsible for this demeanor, but the lifelessness of her face did nothing but to unsettle him further. This was the not Eponine he knew. "This isn't you," he responded quietly.

She paused. "Of course it is." She straddled him between her thighs as he lay beneath her; trailing light kisses slowly along his neck.

"No," he said quickly, stopping her hands before they moved to undo his breeches. "You're not yourself."

"I'm being what you always thought me to be," she slurred loosely with a forced giggle while freeing her hands from his hold to resume their previous task. "Isn't that even better?"

He sat up this time, bringing their embrace to a complete stop. "If I wanted a wanton harlot, I could just step outside."

"Why don't you?" she asked while brushing back the hair that fell in front of her face.

"I'm not looking for that anymore."

She huffed impatiently, realizing that things were not going according to plan. "Then what is it that you're looking for?"

He threw his legs over the side of the cot while still facing her. "The infuriatingly clever girl who challenged everything I stood for. Where has she gone?"

She looked away from him, feeling the manifestation of shame taking shape within her stomach. "There's no use for her anymore. There never was."

He looked at her incredulously. "What's happened 'Ponine?"

"Nothing," she said in dismissal. "Now…stop talking," she ordered while pushing his back down onto the rough mattress and silencing his protests with her mouth. She knew that there was no going back from this decision, but at this point she did not care. She wanted to _feel_ alive again, and this appeared as only way to satisfy that longing. If happiness wasn't going to be allotted to her with the man she loved, then she was going to allow herself these meaningless bouts of pleasure. How else would she ever be able to feel anything again?

For sometime he obeyed, giving into her every motion as her body beckoned over him. For the first time in his life, he was not the one pressuring her to give in to him. Instead, she was demanding that he submit to her, and being the man that he was, the mere thought of this concept excited him.

Her arm slowly snaked toward his nether regions, eliciting a sharp gasp from him as her hand slid down beneath the layers of clothing that separated their flesh.

She smirked to herself, knowing that she was aptly gratifying his yearning as she silently battled with her conscience, which vainly convinced her to end this self-destructive act. _This is what I was meant for. Not a meaningful and real connection…but this._ _This is who I am._

"I'm where I'm supposed to be…" she whispered involuntarily against his ear, rendering Montparnasse to look at her in confusion.

"What did you say?" he asked in surprise as his arousal suddenly died down.

She shook her head while placing her lips over his to veer attention away from her slip of the tongue, but it did little good.

He pushed her off of him, settling his head into his hands. "This does not feel right."

Her eyed him dizzily with uneasiness still present in her stomach, but she dismissed the feeling as she traced her hand along his back to coax him back into bed. "You're acting quite strange for one who always found an excuse to go up a woman's skirt."

"That was before I almost lost my life…" he said quietly, shrinking away from her touch.

She retreated in response to his words, turning away to face the only window present in his tiny flat.

He came to a final decision while sighing quietly. "Put your clothes on. I'll take you home…it's nearly dawn."

"What? Don't be so difficult 'Parnasse. What's happened to the exciting philanderer I've always known?" she implored while blowing into his ear and pressing herself against his back.

He sighed impatiently, fighting the temptation to give into her antics. Almost immediately, an idea then came upon him to awaken sense within Eponine. He turned on her suddenly, pushing her roughly onto his bed as he all but crushed her beneath his weight.

Eponine's mind was now coherent enough to sense the immediate danger present. Her eyes went ablaze in fury as she was reminded of the moment when he had taken her to this point against her will. She attempted to fight against his grasp, but his hold was all too firm.

He gruffly moved his mouth over hers, shoving his tongue down to the familiar depths of which he had not tasted for so long. After several seconds, he finally came up for air and recognized her struggle.

"Stop…" she urged in desperation as sobriety dawned upon her.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked challengingly. "To be treated like a prostitute? Do not worry. I will pay you for your services. Like old times."

"Get off!" she yelled with disdain.

He felt the pain reverberating in those words and relented, pulling himself away from her to move to other side of the bed. "There she is…" he remarked, thankful for the return of a more sensible Eponine.

She rested her head against the nearby wall, turning her head away in disgrace. "Even surrendering to your desire leaves me as an utter fool."

"I've only ever desired one thing from you, but that's lost to me now isn't it?" Montparnasse replied in remorse.

"What's happened to you?" she asked with suspicion. It was as if he had become a new person.

"I've been given a second chance, and I thought that included a second chance with you as well, but I've lost you to him haven't I?" he mused, mostly to himself.

The mention of Enjolras summoned the sickening sensation in her stomach again, causing her to move off of the bed in a rush. "You're not making any sense. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"I may have your body, but I will never have your soul…" he said with finality, attempting to look her in the eye.

She kept her gaze from him, now reaching for her clothes that had fallen to the floor. "No man shall ever have my soul."

"I thought so…" he replied with a ghostly smile, accepting the truth that had eluded him. "The veins of this city have finally found my Achilles heel. I do not think there is a life for me here anymore."

She pressed her palm against her forehead, feeling her abdomen turn uneasily. "I should go…"she replied once she had redressed completely, quickly moving toward his door.

"Let me take you home," he offered.

"No…I think I should go alone," she dismissed.

"You're in no condition to go off alone," he argued.

"I have no need of your help!" her voice rang angrily at the familiarity of those words while stumbling out of the door.

He stared after her exasperated. "Of course you don't. You've always managed well enough alone, and you always will. There's never been room for anyone else to care for you."

She halted to turn back to him. "So what if there's not? I'd rather close myself off rather than have my trust thrown to the dust like it already has been."

"Is that what you truly want?"

"No, but it is what I have come to accept," she said solemnly, making her way down the long stairwell from his flat.

He shouted down after her. "Wait!"

She ignored him, running as fast as she could to greet the darkness while lightning began to form in the distance.

The isolated part of the river (further down from the more populated parts of the city) appeared in her midst, but she paused before it to eye the heavens while removing her shoes. She felt the texture of smoothed pebbles beneath her feet, shaped by the quick current flowing ahead. No other soul was present at this time of the night, making the ominous presence of the surrounding flora even more apparent.

She looked to the sky, glaring at the dark clouds in anger as several flashes of lightning could be seen. "Strike me down! I dare you! I've dealt with every blow you've already given me."

The soft rustling of nearby thistles and weeds was the only response she received.

"My voice falls on deaf ears again…what a surprise," she laughed as a weight in her stomach began to spasm and rise higher. An unwelcome feeling of nausea came upon her as she bent down to her knees. Eponine could sense the bile rising through her esophagus until she eventually retched out unwanted toxins from her body.

She remained in that position for some time while releasing the relentless wave of contents pouring out of her abdomen.

Once the atrocious sensation of heaving was finally gone, she dropped her head onto the cold dirt, a good length away from where she had vomited.

She assumed to have appeared as a pathetic sight, lying there surrounded by her own filth as a tangled mess of brown hair was matted down against her perspiring face. There was nothing appealing about Eponine in that moment.

_And why should there be? _her own head questioned. _You were never meant to hold allure for long. A harlot's life is thus, so stop resisting the inevitable._

"No," she refused aloud, moving her head to gaze over at the fast rushing current ahead. "I cannot."

_All right, then go on living amongst those who accept you on the surface, but will never consider you as their own._

"Silence!" she screamed.

_You cannot silence your own thoughts._

"You think I cannot?" she asked with a definitive look, grabbing several large rocks that lay nearby. She gathered them into her pockets and stood up in that moment, taking deliberate steps past where the gravel came to a stop, unto where the water quickly seeped into her clothing.

Within a few paces, she was now knee deep amongst the current.

A few more steps. The water rose above her chest. She could feel her feet sinking into the sludge of the slope beneath the interface.

_Another step._

And she went on…drawing closer to the end that would silence her voice for good, wondering all the while if anyone had been listening in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: Kids, don't try any of this at home and stay in school to become model citizens…and dredge up thousands of dollars in loan debt =[…Let freedom ring! Have a nice day/night and happy early Halloween!**


	23. Blinding

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

_Snow White's stitching up the circuit board_

_Synapse slipping through the hidden door_

_Snow White's stitching up your circuit board _

_-_Florence + The Machine (Again? Yep)

…..

She never imagined how deafening the sound of silence could be, the sole accompaniment resounding within the murky depths she was now drowning in.

She could not see far in front of her, as the fog of organisms teeming within the habitat clouded her vision. It slightly fascinated her to see how much went on underneath the noses of humans.

Her reveling was soon interrupted by the choking sensation that was now gripping her windpipe from the lack of oxygen, causing her to expel air that escaped as small bubbles from her mouth.

Her body now went into survival mode, attempting to trash about and engage in a battle of mind over matter, a battle that Eponine seemed intent upon letting the former win over the latter as she kept herself from moving toward the surface.

As all of this was happening, the brunette failed to notice that she was not alone within the deep current she had previously walked into.

A small hand materialized out of thin air, making her to shriek in terror, but it was a shriek that would be lost within the water.

She had little time to act once the hand guided her chin to face what appeared to be…a boy, a boy that Eponine thought to be greeting under different circumstances.

The last time she had seen him, he had given her a final farewell before departing to the afterlife. She did not think this was how she would be reunited with her younger brother.

_Gavroche_, she thought in confusion, wondering why had he decided to make an appearance before her at this moment.

The apparition stared back at her with urgency written across the green eyes that were identical to her own.

_Not yet,_ his voice spoke as if entering her thoughts, without even betraying the movement of his lips.

Eponine stared back questionably at her brother as a bubble of air was released from her throat, obstructing her line of vision again as he morphed into a new figure.

A pale small child now floated before her, smiling tentatively in a way as if she were hiding a secret.

Eponine tilted her head to acknowledge the girl, sensing an alarming familiarity in the penetrating dark brown gaze that bore into her own. She lifted her hand as if to stroke away the strands of hair that were drifting in every direction of the water and gain a better look at this child, someone that held a striking likeness to another she knew all too well.

The child enveloped the woman's hand inside her own, shocking Eponine to discover that she could actually touch this hallucination that now floated within an arm's length away from her.

The girl began doing something strange, bringing Eponine's hand slowly downward and placing it over her abdomen.

What happened next was enough for the brunette to lose what was left of her lucidity.

A miniscule glow of light emerged out of the darkness, frightening Eponine to flinch as if she were about to touch fire. She attempted to pull away, but the child's hand held firm with a surprising show of strength for one so small.

The light began to flicker softly, taking on the effect of a steady pulsating rhythm, as if it were imitating something altogether more unbelievable.

Eponine broke free from the girl's hand at last, swimming backward in trepidation. _No…that isn't a heartbeat…is it?_

She looked back to the supposed phantom in terror, shaking her head in refusal to what was being shown to her.

The child stared back at her solemnly, floating closer to Eponine, whom had now closed her eyes in denial and suddenly lost the will to go through with what she had initially set out to do.

The woman felt the soft flesh of arms encircling her neck. Although she had allowed herself to be resigned to a watery grave, a new spirit had suddenly taken ahold of her and began pulling her back toward the surface she had purposefully retreated from earlier.

Several moments later, air greeted her lungs again, despite the fact that the stones in her clothes were keeping her from staying adrift for too long as they managed to her drag her back downward more than once.

However, resilience now returned to her, and as she fought her way back to shore, a foreign sense of hope had now taken root in her soul. Where did it come from? She could not decide for sure, but it was there nevertheless.

Her head fell hard on the rough gravel from where she had walked past before, causing her to moan in pain as she dragged the rest of her body away from the crashing current that had tantalizingly beckoned to her a few moments ago.

She coughed out the remnants of water in her throat and fell down onto the cold dry earth. While staring back at the water, she silently wondered how she could have let herself go that far. _Remember to never accept drinks from strange men ever again_.

She placed her hand beneath her stomach, contemplating this so-called information she had gathered from her vision, and decide if there was any truth behind it. She had vomited out an entire dinner's worth of a meal, so that could stand as some solid evidence for a possible pregnancy. Then again, that might have just been the result of her heavy intoxication and her body's way of purging out the poison from her stomach.

_Time will have to tell_…she thought, wishing for another way to find out sooner than the natural way her body would eventually manage to tell her.

The sun began to rise over the landscape of buildings she could see in the far distance, indicating that morning had now set in upon the city.

She got up slowly then, walking back toward the civilization she had nearly given up on, taking one last look to watch the river that had now receded to a lower tide.

Water droplets slowly slipped through her clothes, leaving their accumulated mark upon the dry ground in the form of footsteps she left behind.

The first few signs of life that morning caught her attention almost immediately; a beggar woman who was covered in dirt from head to toe, slowly stroking what seemed to be the golden hair of her young child, who was sound asleep on her lap as they sat against the curb of the street.

Eponine walked closer to the pair, fully engrossed in the sight of the small girl that appeared to have a halo surrounding her head, despite the grime and tattered rags that took away from the image of blissful slumber.

The beggar heard the sound of movement coming closer to her. She looked up slowly to be greeted with the sight of a rather unusual woman who was completely wet. She eyed the stranger in confusion, wondering why on earth this lady was allowing herself to walk around in damp clothes on such a chilly morning. "Are you not cold mademoiselle?"

"Very," Eponine whispered, looking down on the woman's child with an admirable grin. "She's beautiful."

The woman looked back down while relinquishing a fond smile to her sleeping daughter. "She is my finest work."

Eponine felt her stomach sink as she placed a hand over her abdomen, still in disbelief over the possibility that a life like the child sleeping before her would soon come in existence. It seemed like such a faraway concept, as if it could not be possible for someone like her to create such a thing.

The woman stared back at the brunette with a pleading look of desperation. "Would you happen to have any spare change on you?"

The girl stared back at the pitiful depths of the yellowing eyes of the languishing woman, wondering how on earth people could go on living like this, even when they had nothing to their names. She searched her pockets furiously for any money, casting aside some of the large stones she had placed there earlier, and finally managed to find several bills that had been hidden away in the far corners of her dress. "I apologize for the…dampness."

The woman revealed an elated smile, flawed by the gaps of several missing teeth. "It is money nonetheless. Bless your heart, my sister."

Eponine's heart ached with pangs of guilt to see one of her own suffer in such a way. "I wish I could offer you more."

"Do not fret, we will be fine," the woman said with conviction, nodding gratefully back at the younger girl for her generous donation.

"How can you be so sure?" Eponine asked curiously, hearing the hopeful tone in her words.

"Why waste life on worries of the future while squandering away pleasures of the present? I have air in my lungs, and get to see her face everyday, what more could I ask for?" the beggar responded. Although she may have seen her fair share of indifferent pedestrians who saw her as invisible, she was also well acquainted with the conflicted folk who saw her as a symbol of the world's misery.

Eponine then stared at this woman with a newfound respect, admiring her positive outlook on embracing the dignity in her poverty, when many others with far better means lacked the same optimism. It made Eponine reflect back on her own situation, which may not have seemed as wonderful as she would have liked it to be, but it was surely far from the hopeless dark tunnel she viewed it as. After all, she was still alive and breathing. Perhaps there was hope for her yet, despite everything that had happened, and how far she had let herself slip.

The brunette decided to leave them alone in that moment, nodding toward the mother in farewell. "Take care, and I would suggest that you use that money to feed yourself more, not only your daughter. Especially a diet leaning toward tomatoes and lemons."

"Why is that?" the other asked curiously.

"You're ill, and you must take care of yourself, or you will not be able to take care of her," Eponine responded with concern while examining the jaundiced pigmentation of the woman's skin and the sclera of her eyes one final time.

The woman nodded back in understanding while watching the retreating figure of the peculiar stranger. "Alette…" she said while attempting to shake the sleeping child awake. "Wake up. We have one hardy breakfast awaiting us!"

…

Marius had decided upon a brisk walk that morning, taking some time to look around the market for Cosette before he returned home. However, as he was turning toward that direction, the young man came upon a peculiar sight that was walking in the opposite path from him.

She seemed to be lost in a certain trance, as if not aware of the stares that had settled on her from other pedestrians. What baffled him even more was her appearance…why was she walking aimlessly around the streets while drenched from head to toe?

Marius moved tentatively closer, placing his hand upon the woman's shoulder to slowly rouse her from reverie. " 'Ponine?"

Her furrowed brow lessened from its stitched position, causing her to look up ahead, but not to face him.

"Eponine," he started again, now shaking her shoulder in concern while feeling the cold dampness of her clothing.

Her gaze finally turned toward him before recognition eventually dawned upon her. "Hello Marius! How are you?"

"I should be asking you that…what's happened to you?" he asked while looking her up and down in worry.

She lowered her eyes to follow his gaze upon the state of her clothes, before realizing what he meant. "This…well, there is a logical explanation for this," she lied, attempting to hide the furious blush of her cheeks within the wet mane of her hair.

"I am all too anxious to hear your explanation," he pressed on, moving to remove his own coat and wrap it over her now shivering shoulders.

She kept her gaze lowered, attempting to rake through her mind for a proper excuse. "I was walking over the bridge and some of my items had fallen into the water, so I was forced to swim after them."

"Were they so important that you had to become entirely _drenched_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes…well they were vital pages from a text I had been reading recently," she lied again; entirely reluctant to reveal the turbulent night she had recently endured. The last thing she needed was to be labeled once again with another tale of woe.

He eyed her profile suspiciously, taking note of the fact that she kept her gaze from him, giving him some misgivings about whether or not it was the truth that she was telling him. "So…where are they?"

She looked up nervously. "What?"

"The pages that you risked your life for?"

She could sense that he was not entirely convinced of her odd story. "I lost them to the current."

"Of course," he responded with a tone of sarcasm, wondering how on earth he would be able to pull the truth out of such a stubborn rock. He knew something of higher concern had happened to his friend, but she had gained a habit of keeping her feelings hidden. "Come…we've got to get you inside before you get a chest cold."

"I'm fine, Marius…there's no need to make such a fuss…"

"Not another word. Unless you're content with coughing out the life from your lungs…" he said, eyeing her with a warning look.

She went quiet and agreed, following him as he began to walk toward his home.

"Why must I always find you in a peculiar circumstance?" Marius inquired with a comforting grin, attempting to make light of the strange situation.

"I do not know what you mean…"

"First I found you injured amongst the barricades, then half-stricken from what happened to Enjolras, and now this…" he went on in hopes of prying out a legitimate answer. "If I didn't know better, I would assume that you were seeking out trouble."

"You wouldn't be so farfetched to assume such a thing…" she replied cryptically once recalling the events of the day before.

"I sense there is something amiss…but you do not wish to tell me about it?"

She hesitated at first, hating the fact that she was unable to keep her expression at bay. "Nothing is amiss…I'm just winded from that ill-fated swim."

He sighed aloud, realizing that his efforts to relieve his apprehension were going nowhere. "Eponine, you know can tell me if something is wrong. I am your friend after all, even if I haven't been a very suitable one lately."

"Don't be absurd Marius, you're one of my dearest friends in the world, you know that," she said with a frown, consoling him with a light pat on his white shirt and unknowingly leaving damp print upon the fabric.

"Then why are you lying to me?" he asked with a tilt of the head.

"I'm not lying…I really was going after those notes…" she said quickly.

"You aren't much of a liar when under pressure."

"I'm not lying," she defended again.

"You said they were pages from a text, not notes."

Her shoulders hunched over, leaving her defeated. "Curse your deductive reasoning."

"I'm merely being observant…now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'd rather not bother you with the insignificant dilemmas of my life," she admitted in earnest.

"I'm sure anything that has sent you diving into water would be considered significant enough to tell a friend."

She became silent.

"Do you not consider me worthy enough of a companion to confide in?"

"No, it's not that at all…but it's nothing really. I have things under control."

He looked upon her expression, trying to read through her façade. "If it is nothing, then what is the harm in telling me? I am your friend after all, despite how distant we've become."

She nodded slowly. "I hold no grudge against you, Marius. I understand that you have enough on your shoulders to keep you busy."

"I know I haven't been there for you lately, but I've been somewhat of a mess these last few months, what with graduation just around the corner, the baby on the way, and Cosette being a little bit of a nightmare," he said with a guilt-stricken face, immediately regretting his last phrase.

Eponine felt amused by his admission, suddenly remembering that Marius had never spoken of his beloved wife in such a manner. "What? Cosette, a nightmare? That can't be possible…"

"A pregnant woman can be many things, but maintaining emotional stability is not one of them…" he said solemnly, lifting his hand to stroke his forehead as if he had been suffering from a long-term migraine.

Eponine suspected that Cosette would finally start showing signs apart from that of an unusually calm expecting mother, but to hear it right from the mouth of her besotted husband was nothing short of interesting. "I'm sure it's not as horrible as it might seem."

"You don't understand…she hates me…yesterday, we had an argument over the 'lack of air' entering our bedroom. I did my best to appease her by fanning her myself, but it did little good and she started shouting at me. One thing led to another, and eventually I could not help myself and accidentally shouted back at her, and then she started crying…"

Eponine began laughing then, feeling a sense of calm wash over her, something she had not felt in days.

Marius stared at her confusion, wondering why she found such delight in his torture. "Go on and laugh…but I live with the reality of her mood swings…and her odd cravings. I do not know how much more of this I can take."

"I'm sorry, I do not mean to laugh, but oh, you are a gentle soul. She doesn't hate you. I know you may not be used to the whirlwind of her sentiments as of now, but it will soon pass, and your calm and collected Cosette will return to you."

"As much as I wait for the day to see that child's face, I look forward to having her back even more," he thought fondly.

Eponine smiled broadly at him, silently remembering her own revelation that would possibly send her down the same road as Cosette.

They eventually reached his home as Marius began knocking on the door. "At least I managed to do one thing right after these past few days."

"And what's that?"

"I've put a smile on that sullen face of yours," he said, gesturing to her to enter their home as their housekeeper, Toussaint, answered the door.

"You always make me smile," she answered back as she reminisced the moments from when she had fallen in love with him for this same capability. Although she had moved on from her silly infatuation, Eponine was thankful to have had him initially to help her realize who she was now. However, she was still far from the person she wished to be, since she had reached a new crossroad where her life had suddenly become all the more complicated, but that was another matter she was entirely intent upon keeping to herself.

"We m-meet again, mademoiselle," Toussaint remarked with a detestable look toward the drenched clothing of the brunette who always seemed to greet the elderly woman under bizarre conditions. The first time they had crossed paths, the poor housekeeper was forced to groom the tangled mane of her hair, and give the homeless gamine a long-needed bath, something Toussaint suspected the girl to not have had for a long period of time. She had hoped to see the last of this nuisance, but unfortunately, lady luck seemed to be content with testing her patience.

"I've missed you too, dear Toussaint," Eponine answered sleepily with a playful smile, knowing that she was not the elder woman's favorite person in the world.

"Toussaint, please provide her with a change of clothes before she falls ill," Marius requested in haste, seemingly unaware of the look that had transpired between the women as he stepped inside behind Eponine.

"R-r-r-right away, monsieur. Come girl; take off your shoes outside before you ruin the carpet. I'll provide you the lady's smaller dresses," Toussaint replied, pulling the half-asleep woman forward as she removed his coat from her shoulders, secretly wondering about the circumstances that led her master to find this girl in such a state.

"Where is Cosette?" Marius inquired after his wife.

"She's gone to m-m-meet with mademoiselle Azelma to discuss business matters. She'll be back within an hour's time."

Marius nodded as a fatigued Eponine was led away by Toussaint, and he walked toward the drawing room to rest his feet.

…_.._

_Sometime later…_

"Welcome back, Baroness," said Toussaint as she greeted Cosette at the door.

"Is Marius home?" the blonde asked as she walked further into their home.

"Yes, he is in your b-b-bedroom with lady Eponine."

Cosette stared at the housekeeper in shock as she placed her shawl over a nearby stand. "He's in where…with whom?"

Before the other woman was able to reply, Marius walked out of the couple's bedroom while closing the door quietly behind him. He looked back at his wife with a grin. "Oh good, you're home," he remarked as he walked over to place a light kiss upon her forehead.

She looked back at her husband's unassuming face in confusion before speaking again. "Sweetheart, would you mind explaining what is happening? Toussaint just told me that Eponine is here…"

"Yes, she is, and…" Marius started.

"In our bedroom?" Cosette interjected as her eyes widened. They merely had an argument the night before, but surely she had not pushed him to the brink into the arms of another woman?

"Yes," Marius answered, but upon noticing her baffled expression, he immediately began explaining himself further, "no, it is not what you are thinking, dearest."

"Pray tell me what it is…" his wife said again with a cautioned tone.

Marius began clarifying his story, up until the point where Eponine was sent to their room to lay to rest. "And she has been asleep ever since…"

Cosette stared at him with interest as she tiptoed quietly toward their door to peer inside. A slumbering Eponine was buried beneath the heap of their goose-feather blanket with exhaustion written all over her face. The blonde turned back to face Marius. "You said she was drenched from head to toe when you found her?"

Marius nodded wordlessly, looking to his wife for her take on this peculiar case. "There was one thing I didn't mention."

"What?" she asked with a furrow in her brow.

"Toussaint found these in her pockets," Marius revealed stones carrying relatively heavy weight within his hands.

Cosette's expression became downcast as she came to a chilling conclusion. "You don't think she…did it deliberately, do you?"

Marius stood still, fearing that there was truth behind her claim. "Why would she do such a thing?"

"You don't know why?"

"How would I? She won't tell me anything."

"She tries to drown herself…and you have no idea why? What kind of friend are you?" Cosette admonished with a forceful prod to his shoulder.

Marius gave her a stunned look. "You're blaming me for this?"

Cosette shook her head and then massaged her temple. "No…not solely you. Perhaps we're both to blame for this."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, my love, must you be so oblivious? She was enamored with you, and then I came along...what a mess of things we have made."

"But she does not care for me in that way anymore," he replied. "Her sights have set upon…someone else…" Marius gave a look of understanding that seemed to hint at his current musing.

Cosette nodded back in compliance, as if her mind was in fully in synch with his. "Oh, you're right, but does Enjolras know?"

"I do not know…but I would assume that this incident has to be connected with him in some shape or form."

"We have to go talk some sense into her so she won't do it again!" Cosette said while preparing to charge into their room.

"No, wait…" he said, pulling her arm back. "She's had a long night and we should let her rest for now. I think she was a bit intoxicated when I found her…"

Cosette furrowed her brow in further concern, but eventually agreed with him as he led them away from the chamber.

…

The sickening sensation had returned, powerful enough to bid her to awaken with an uncomfortable jolt.

She looked around the refined surroundings in desperation as she sought out a proper container to release the uncomfortable surge of bile rising to her throat.

The answer came to her in the form of a decorated vase holding an assorted bouquet. She ran toward it in a hurry, casting aside the flowers and liquid within the urn clumsily onto the floor as she relieved her stomach of its own raging storm.

The crashing sound she emitted was loud enough to summon Cosette and Marius to run into their room and find a rather sickly looking Eponine seated upon the floor with her head buried into the ceramic container that had previously stood over their mantel.

"Good Lord…" Cosette swore as she moved swiftly over to the girl's side, reaching over to wrap her arm around the other's body and stroke away loose strands of damp hair.

Once the bothersome feeling in her lower body had left, Eponine tilted her head back and rested herself against the side of the bed. She focused her vision onto the concerned sight of two bright blue eyes. "Is that you Cosette?"

"Oh 'Ponine," Cosette said with a sullen look as she looked back at Marius.

He eyed his wife warily while making his way over to the pair, carefully avoiding the filled vase and lifting the hung-over brunette back into bed.

Eponine gulped guiltily, wiping away the sweat off of her forehead as he pulled her upward. "I'm so sorry…" she replied.

"Why are you apologizing?" Marius asked.

"I'm a dishonorable guest and have tarnished your hospitality."

"You have done no such thing. You're not well, that is all," he responded.

"I will repay you for those," she replied dizzily while gesturing toward the mess she left on the varnished floorboards.

"Those are easily replaceable," Cosette shook her head while reaching for a small washcloth on their nightstand to wipe the brunette's forehead, which now seemed to be burning profusely. "Not like you..."

"How kind of you to say so," Eponine replied cheerily with a grin, but it contrasted disconcertingly with the dark circles beneath her eyes.

"We should fetch the doctor, darling. She might have a fever," Cosette said urgently, while looking toward her husband.

Marius nodded wordlessly in agreement and made a movement to walk toward the door, but a hand that took ahold of his arm interrupted him.

"There's no need. I'm just a bit nauseous, that's all," Eponine dismissed, secretly hoping that all this was just a symptom of her careless behavior from the night before, and not something else.

"You're burning up, Eponine," Cosette argued.

"It's just a light fever that will pass if I just stay warm and give myself a good night's rest," the other replied, giving the blonde a look of reassurance.

Cosette stared back at the brunette as if she was unconvinced, but eventually gave in. "Fine, but if you're not better by tomorrow, then you'll have to agree to my terms."

Eponine smiled back gratefully while nodding her head.

Cosette looked up from where she was seated upon the mattress to face Marius who was standing beside her. "Should we ask her?"

"Ask me what?" Eponine responded, looking between the both of them.

Marius sighed aloud before speaking. "Why were there stones in your pockets, 'Ponine?"

A look of panic swept across her face before she replied. "I…was collecting them…"

Marius shook his head in irritation. "Do you take me as an idiot? You want me to believe that you were collecting heavy stones and going for a swim in the middle of the night to go after pieces of parchment?"

Eponine looked away in refutation and buried her face away into the pillow that lied beneath her head. How could she tell them? They would not understand.

"It's alright sweetheart," Cosette said consolingly, taking his hand in hers.

"No, it's not alright," he said angrily, now taking a seat on the mattress as well. "Did you ever stop to think of the people you were leaving behind?"

Eponine turned in shock to face his pained expression. "Marius, I…thought..." she stammered, unable to comprehend the fact that there were people in her life that actually cared if she was breathing or not.

"No. You didn't think," he answered, clutching his friend's hand in his. "You may believe that you're alone in this world, but there are many who do look out for you, even if you are not constantly aware of their presence."

She went silent as the feeling of disgrace crept upon her countenance.

"I was the same as you at one point," he went on, looking downward in dismay.

"Marius…" Cosette remarked in disbelief.

"When I thought I had almost lost you during that horrible time…" he said while facing his wife. "I was more than willing to give up my life to the first bullet from the National Guard."

"What kept you from doing so?" Eponine whispered, eyeing the couple's hands entwine with one another so tightly, which then triggered her to wonder if such a bond would ever be felt by her.

A new thought then struck her. She had been deceived by this ideal of a happy ending with the one she thought to have loved. This fairytale promise echoed throughout her childhood was something that suddenly made her realize the absurdity behind what she thought to be entitled to.

It made little sense that most people living in such a chaotic and war-torn world would enjoy such a perfectly simplistic ending, wouldn't it? Especially her.

Marius's response brought her attention back to their conversation. "Seeing the fraternal affection that came from my comrades, and you as well 'Ponine. I knew that the connection we all shared was something that no mere force, even a heavily armed monarchy could break easily, so I knew that was something worth living for."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I've been an idiot."

"No…it's alright to feel this way from time to time, we're only human after all, but you should not keep these feelings of discontent hidden away for so long. You know you can always come to us for help, don't you?" Cosette said while squeezing the girl's hand in comfort.

"I do…" Eponine replied quietly.

"Then can you tell us what led you to do this?" Marius inquired.

"It's nothing more than a frivolous affliction. I can assure you that I am much better now."

"It's not a frivolous affliction if it has distressed you to such an extent," Cosette urged, not buying into the other's act. "Please, 'Ponine."

Eponine shook her head. "I want to tell you, but I'm not ready. Please, you must understand."

Marius shrugged, clutching onto his wife's shoulder to relent on her inquiry. "I do not think it is fair for us to interrogate an ill woman. She'll tell us when she is ready, won't you 'Ponine?"

Eponine nodded. "Thank you…you both do not know how grateful I am to have friends like you in such apathetic times."

"And we'll always be here. I hope you will be too," Cosette said while embracing the other woman tightly.

"I will," Eponine said encouragingly and actually believing it herself.

The idyllic pair smiled as they retired from the room, allowing her to rest for some time.

As she was left alone in the chamber, Eponine began to think more profusely of her present circumstances.

Yes, perhaps she was alone in one respect. However, she felt comforted by the fact that there were genuine people who did accept her, despite her flaws. Even if she had felt the scorn of a broken heart more than once, she decided to embrace this feeling and use it to her advantage. So what if she did not have the hopes of a happy marriage like Cosette and Marius? Perhaps she was meant for a different call of happiness that she had not yet discovered, away from the falsities of true love.

There was no one on a graceful white horse to whisk her away from her sad state of living. No, she would have to act as her own savior to pull herself out of the ditch she had fallen into. It was the only way she knew she would be able to live with herself from this day on, to know that she had the satisfaction of improving her own conditions, without requiring a charming prince to save her.

_There is powerful strength and focus that can come from being alone,_ she thought amidst the silence of the room. _I just have to find it. _

However, she instinctually placed a hand over her stomach. There was a possibility that she might not be alone after all in the coming months, but this epiphany immediately terrified her. She had little knowledge of how to raise a child. Apart from looking out for Azelma, and even Gavroche to some extent before he ran away, she knew she was lacking in her parenting skills. She could barely take care of herself as of late. How on earth was she supposed to bring another life into the world that would depend entirely upon her?

Another thought of dread crossed her mind as well. _How am I supposed to tell him?_

…_._

**A/N: I'm so sorry if you've been getting massive amounts of alerts from me all at once. I accidentally deleted a chapter when I was trying to add an author's note, so I didn't know how else to fix that except by reloading chapters after that one. Sorry again! Didn't mean to cause a false alarm for a new update. Please check out my profile regarding another apology for a hiatus :[**


	24. The Cave

_It's empty in the valley of your heart_

_The sun, it rises slowly as you walk_

_Away from all the fears_

_And all the faults you've left behind_

…

_So tie me to a post and block my ears_

_I can see widows and orphans through my tears_

_I know my call despite my faults_

_And despite my growing fears_

…

_Cause I need freedom now_

_And I need to know how_

_To live my life as it's meant to be_

_But I will hold on hope_

_And I won't let you choke_

_On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_

_And I will change my ways_

_I'll know my name as it's called again_

- **_Mumford and Sons (nu-folk fangirling strikes again)_**

…

_The next day…_

Enjolras's clenched teeth were beginning to ache profusely as he held a crumpled piece of parchment within his hand; a letter addressed to him that he now wished to have never have set eyes upon.

The color of the brightly lit cafe seemed to irritate his eyes, compelling him to bury his head into his hands on a circular wooden table containing several etchings of graffiti. He exhaled several times, attempting to calm his thoughts and avoid making a spectacle of himself.

He sat alone there for several minutes, until a hand was placed lightly over his arm and roused him quickly to sit up and greet the new arrival.

"Andre, are you alright?" a worried Ada asked with concern.

"Oh, Ada. It's you…" he responded softly, taking in the warmth of her brilliant gaze.

Her eyebrows narrowed, sensing that there was something amiss. "What's happened?"

"I..." the shock of the recent news left him at a loss for words. Instead he raised his hand, placing the torn wax-sealed letter within hers.

She eyed him warily before glancing down at the parchment, "It's from your father…" she said before reading it completely. "Your uncle…he's…"

"Gone…" Enjolras's voice broke in a soft whisper, rubbing the side of his palm across the lines of his forehead. A new strain overcame him that seemed to ripen old wounds.

The girl quickly rushed to his side by taking a seat nearby and attempting to coax her friend as she lightly patted his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I knew you were very close to him."

"It was more than that. I saw the man as my own father, more than my actual father in any case. He taught me everything I knew as a boy. He never had any sons, so naturally he always treated me as his own…" he said painfully, pressing his fist against the bridge of his nose.

She felt at a loss for words, finding her only means of comfort by gripping his hand tightly.

"I should have visited him more often. I should've done more to show I cared…"

"No," she interjected. "He knew you loved him, and that your schooling required you to be here. He would not have held anything against you."

Enjolras shook his head in denial, not allowing his regret to be wiped clean. "Is that what you told yourself, when I abandoned you after Tristan's death?"

She could feel her body turn rigid, not expecting such a question at that particular moment. "That is an entirely different matter."

"Is it? I would beg to differ. I appear to have a great talent for leaving regret where it could have been averted, had I not been so imprudent…" he said as a despairing Eponine's face flashed before his eyes. She was just one of many people, it seemed, that fell victim to his carelessness. There was a part of him that wished to have handled their last meeting considerably better than he had dealt with it, but somehow he found his thoughts returning to the same conclusion. He needed to remain impartial with all matters of his life from this moment on, especially his heart. If he was going to better the world around him, Enjolras knew that the only option available to him would be to put his emotions aside and be as he once was.

However, this proved difficult to accomplish as he watched Ada move closer to him.

"We all . . . cope with pain differently. Yes, I was hurt by your sudden absence, but perhaps your grievance was best cured by detachment from us all. I could understand that."

"How easy it is for you to forgive, but I should have been there for you, I should have been there for him, and I should have been there for Uncle."Enjolras closed his eyes. "Now it is too late."

"He loved you, Andre, and it would disappoint him to see you this way."

"I know…but there is only so much loss that one human can endure. How long must we bend before we finally break?"

She gave the question some thought before answering. "Perhaps we are built for this pain, because no one else would be fit to endure the same. With all of life's gifts, comes its many burdens, and we must use what devices we possess to accept them, and hopefully learn from them."

He gave a heavy sigh while nodding slowly in agreement, covering his other hand over hers. "I'm sorry, for everything."

Ada gave him a stern look. "I want no apologies for the past. Just promise me that you will always be there from this moment on."

He smiled softly. "I promise."

"When are you going to leave?" she inquired regarding the funeral that was supposed to take place within two days time.

"I suppose tonight," he answered, now dreading the soon to be uncomfortable reunion with his estranged father.

"You're not looking forward to seeing him, are you?" Ada asked as if able to read his mind.

"Not even in the slightest," he responded shortly.

"You should try to make things right with him. He is your father after all," she suggested.

"Only in name. I shall never forgive him for what he did to my mother."

Ada went quiet for a moment, hearing the tenacity in his tone. "Are you going to tell her?"

He froze at the mention of the woman. "I cannot reach her anymore, despite how hard I've tried. I have to prepare for the journey, so I doubt there will be time to see her before nightfall."

"I'll come with you," Ada said with a supportive stance.

"You don't have to do that," he refuted. "Your mother would object to having you travel without a chaperone."

"My mother may join us on the journey. It would do her good to see everyone again."

Enjolras cocked his head to the side, trying to give her fair warning that she would soon face the town she was forced to leave in shame. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You shouldn't have to face this alone," she said, wrapping her hands around his shoulders as she rested her head underneath his chin. "I'm here to stay, so let me help you."

He gave into her embrace, wrapping his arms slowly around her waist as he placed his chin on top of hers. "I don't know if I told you this before, but I'm glad you're here."

"I am too," she responded fondly, feeling as if she had found a new refuge in his arms that had not been felt for several years.

…

_One hour earlier…_

The smell of scented soap floated above her nostrils, causing her eyes to flutter open. Eponine realized she was still in the Pontmercys' bedroom as she remembered the last moment from when she had awoken. She tilted her head slightly, noticing that her pillow was slightly damp underneath her.

She propped herself up on the large mattress, grazing her hand over the perspiring trail left by her feverish self. Thankfully, the sickness seemed to have passed on as she placed the back of her palm across her forehead. She looked out over her bed to see if the mess she had left before her abrupt slumber was still there, but the floor was immaculate, as if she had not even entered the room. Toussaint will think the world of me after cleaning that up, won't she, she thought in dread, knowing that the housekeeper was a stone's throw away from chastising her.

She massaged her legs lightly as they greeted the cold floor, immediately feeling the intense weight of two-day disuse heavy upon them as Eponine prodded herself to walk out of the room. She could not hear any clues of movement to indicate that the owners of the household were nearby.

"Anyone home?" she called out, wondering where the couple had gone off to as she moved on, peering into an open doorway down the corridor from the bedroom.

No response was received, so she shrugged to herself and decided to treat herself to a bit of exploration within the world of the Pontmercys'. It felt odd at first for Eponine to refer to them as a unit, but as the picture of the happy couple entered her mind, she realized the name had a comfortable resonance behind it.

She came upon a smaller room; a little farther down the corridor that immediately caught her attention by the way it was assembled. As Eponine tentatively entered, she could not help but gasp. A brightly painted room assorted with various toys and figurines came into view, which was obviously designated for a future member of their family.

Eponine shuffled to where an empty basinet stood, eyeing it with interest and admiring its detail. She traced her fingers along the lacing of its canopy while quietly reveling in the delicate nature of the fabric. The object seemed to be calling out for its future owner, someone who had not yet arrived.

_A child should want for nothing,_she thought, causing her to frown slightly as her other hand fell over her abdomen. _I could never give her this…she thought worriedly as the previous night's revelation came crashing back to her. What am I going to do? Perhaps I could ask for help, but I cannot bother to ask my friends. Things are bound to spiral out of control, and then they will know of what happened between Enjolras and I. That is something no one should know about. They might force him to make a difficult choice to commit himself to me and support the child, but I'll be damned if that ever happens. Andre may even choose the honorable route and listen to them, but the last thing I want to do is trap a man into a loveless marriage, to have a marriage like my parents. One-sided affection never fares well. _

Her thoughts became desperate for another solution. _I'll just have to find work. Yes, that's it Eponine, find work. I might not be able to give her a palace like this, but I will provide her a safe home, and that is all we will need._

Her attempts to piece together a possible future were interrupted by a hand placed on her shoulder, making her to turn around and face Cosette, whose blonde hair fell in a damp long mane over her shoulders.

"I thought I heard a noise from our room. I'm so glad you're finally awake…" the blonde exclaimed happily, checking the other's forehead.

"I'm much better now, thank you," Eponine responded, bowing her head graciously.

They both stood in a thick silence for several moments, before Cosette finally spoke. "You gave us quite a scare, 'Ponine. Promise me you won't ever do that again."

Eponine sighed. "I promise…"

"Are you ready to talk about what happened?" the blonde asked, looking back earnestly as her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Eponine hesitated. "It was the heavy drinking. I would have never done such a thing…if I was in the right state of mind."

"That cannot be it, 'Ponine. I've seen Grantaire consume gallons more than a human could probably survive and he's never even come close to…"

"People react in different ways…" the brunette interjected, making it apparent that she did want to discuss this any further. "I…I think I need some fresh air."

"Are you sure you're ready to move about just now?" Cosette inquired, secretly planning a way to retrieve more information.

"Yes…a bit of exercise always helps, I think," Eponine replied, trying to make a clear getaway from the other's suspicious looks.

"I'll come with you…just as soon as my hair dries out a bit," Cosette offered, making her way out of the room to get ready.

"Wonderful…" Eponine answered cautiously, doubting she had much resolve left to avoid the baroness's inquisition.

As they stepped out of the home for a stroll, Cosette took Eponine's arm in hers. "I saw you eyeing the basinet before."

"It is quite lovely."

"Were you thinking about having one of your own someday?"

Eponine blinked several times before answering. "It's…it's not something I've really thought through…I'm not sure if I'm proper mother material."

"Oh, I think you'd make a fine mother," Cosette answered candidly.

"…You think so?" Eponine asked, her voice cracking slightly as she felt the truth fighting its way to her lips.

"Of course! Can you just imagine, one day, our children will be friends playing at our feet, just like we were…"

Eponine chuckled to herself. "Well, I wouldn't have called us friends."

"Ah, yes, but we are friends now."

"Yes, we are. Who would've thought that this would be possible?" Eponine jested as she hopped over a large crack in the pavement as they walked along. Yes, who would have thought I'd be with Enjolras's child?

"And I'm sure having our children as playmates would be something to look forward to, yes?" the blonde asked with a tilt of her head, suggesting that Eponine would have reason to hold on to her future.

The brunette sighed. "Cosette, I already promised that I would never let myself reach that point again. You're worrying over nothing."

"I know you were drinking, 'Ponine, but how many drinks must you have consumed to ever consider…"

I'm never going to hear the end of this, the other thought sullenly. "Alright, I'll tell you this. I had a bit of a tiff earlier that day, so whatever I did consume resulted from a lack of poor judgment. I'm sure everyone has had that moment in his or her life one time or another, including a sheltered and naïve little girl," she responded heatedly.

Cosette stared back in surprise, not prepared for the slight outburst.

"Cosette, I'm so sorry, that was uncalled for," Eponine said quickly, patting her on the shoulder. "I only meant that I wish you wouldn't make a mountain out of nothing."

"You're right," the other started slowly, "I am a sheltered and naïve little girl, but this little girl knows when another woman has had her pride wounded by someone she cares for, or her heart."

Eponine stopped in her tracks, keeping her sights set on the ground. "What?"

Cosette smirked to herself, grateful that she had finally struck a nerve. "Alright, you don't have to explain yourself completely, but does any of what has already happened have to do with a certain person?"

Eponine began rubbing her right arm slowly, feeling a nervous pang in her stomach. "Which certain person are you referring to?"

"Enjolras?" Cosette whispered as if afraid to cause the brunette to recoil.

The other girl's shoulders slumped in defeat, relieving a heavy weight that seemed to be ever present upon her shoulders. "So, it's finally out in the open."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Cosette inquired with a hurt expression.

"It's not that I didn't trust you…I just didn't want to fan the flames on rumors of the impossible."

"What do you mean impossible? Did you tell him your feelings?"

Eponine knew that more questions would be coming her way, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle them. "I did…"

"And how did he respond?"

The brunette inhaled sharply, not wanting to revisit the moment when he had essentially rejected her. "Not well."

Cosette's curious visage fell. "He denied you? How…I don't understand."

This was exactly what Eponine sought to avoid, but alas she had failed. "It wasn't as horrible as you might have thought it to be. He's not the sort to commit to anyone, so I shouldn't have expected him to do so."

"But I know you 'Ponine. You're not the sort to trust others so easily, so he must have encouraged your affection to some extent, didn't he? ...And then to just drop you off as if you're just a common whore. I thought he was a gentleman."

"He didn't just drop me off…and you forget, Cosette," Eponine laughed harshly. "That I am a common whore."

Cosette stared back crestfallen. "… 'Ponine…you should not let your past haunt you so."

"No. Save your pity for where it is needed. I realize now that I must wear my past like armor, so new offenses shall not deter me. What's done is done, and I must move forward and not self-indulge in whatever has been lost, even if that includes him."

"You love him…don't you?" Cosette whispered again.

The brunette scoffed. "I don't think I ever knew the meaning of that word."

"I think you do, but you're afraid to let that vulnerability touch your heart again."

The blonde's words were making too much sense to Eponine, but she was reluctant to admit it. "Yes, I unfortunately made that mistake too many times before, so it would not be smart for me to venture there again."

"But what is life without mistakes, 'Ponine? If you love him, why don't you fight for him and make him realize you're meant for one another? I could help you. I could talk to him if you'd let me..."

"I don't think we need to exacerbate this, Cosette. Everything is already said and done between us, and to drag it out of the mud now would be pointless."

"Pointless to fight for someone you love? Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

Eponine shifted uncomfortably as she walked ahead of the blonde. "Because he deserves better!" There, she thought, I finally said it.

Cosette placed a hand over her swelling belly as she struggled to keep up with the brunette. "Are we back to this again? How can I make you see…"

"I know. I know I may be a league beyond whom I was before, but how can that compare to what he's seen and what he's done? How could I ever align myself to his world, to his expectations? He's an idealist whose feet will forever be lifted from the ground."

Cosette went silent; noticing the vein in Eponine's forehead now pulsating furiously.

"He and I are too different. If someone like him were ever to be with anyone, it would have to be someone who understands him, someone who knows where he comes from and knows him for what he can be. A woman bred from his upbringing, and that surely is not me."

"But no human is the same as the other, 'Ponine. Perhaps you are exactly what he needs. If not you, then who would suit him?" Cosette asked.

As if on cue, Eponine stood still while raising her hand to direct their attention across the street, pointing past the faded glass of the café and toward the distinct couple that was holding each other in a tight embrace. "Her."

"Who?" Cosette inquired in confusion, narrowing her vision to see what the other girl was pointing at. A dark haired stranger came into focus that had her head rested upon Enjolras's shoulder.

It took a moment for Eponine to register the sight, feeling a similar sensation to when she had been literally shot as she saw them locked in a way that seemed to eat away at what was left of her. "Ada."

"Who is Ada?"

"His choice," Eponine said, taking in the pacified expression that was settled upon his face. It was then she realized that their lives could never intertwine again, for her own sake.

"How do you know that?" the other asked incredulously.

"He told me so," the brunette said slowly, peering over dully as her gaze fell on him again. He clasped the other woman so tightly against him, a sight that seemed to add insult to injury, but this was a feeling she did not dare to speak aloud.

Cosette bit her lip in concern as she silently sought a solution to this dilemma, feeling the wave of anguish that seemed to be emanating from her friend. "I'm going to talk to him…" she said, making her way closer to the café.

Eponine snapped back to reality as she stared at the blonde in horror and pulled her away from public view, behind the local butcher's shop. "What? No, Cosette. You can't!"

"Why not? He needs to see that he's made a mistake, and then he'll find his way back to you. I can see the hurt in your eyes. I know you love him, and he could love you too. I felt something mutual between the both of you, that night when we found Laure. It surely hasn't withered away."

"That was a while ago. Much has happened between now and then. She is the woman he's loved since childhood. That bond did not wither away as well. She is who he wants," Eponine said quickly, trying to hold back a persistent pregnant woman as gently as she could.

"Perhaps he doesn't understand what he truly wants yet, have you considered that? If you could set aside your pride and talk to him again, then maybe he could see that you both are meant for each other…" Cosette pleaded.

"Are you saying that I should beg him to love me? Why should I compromise my integrity for that?"

"I'm not saying you should beg. I'm saying you should just try speaking to him again."

"This is a wasted effort…please just let this go," Eponine retorted.

Cosette sighed heavily. "How is your happiness a wasted effort? You deserve to be happy. I want to see you happy… you're a good person who should have someone she loves by her side, just like I do. It is what gives our world meaning, and you should not deny yourself that chance."

"Maybe that's not the life I was meant for, Cosette."

"How could you say that?"

"A life of solitude might not be as lonely as it sounds. I've done well enough until now, even when I thought I loved Marius. I know Enjolras loves her, I saw it in his eyes, so perhaps it is not in my place to try to rip that apart."

Cosette went silent, empty of any further persuasion.

"Please, promise me you won't say anything to him. I am human, so of course I will hurt from losing him in my life, but I'm well built for pain now, so nothing more can hurt me. Alright?" the brunette said happily, forcing a smile to her face.

"Don't think putting on a brave face can fool me. I may be naïve, but I am no fool to a broken heart," Cosette admonished, shrugging away from the other girl's hold. "If you're that intent on keeping mum, then you have my silence. I won't do anything that would upset you."

Eponine let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Let's put this nonsense behind us, shall we?"

Cosette raised an eyebrow at the girl's sudden cheerfulness despite the scene that was developing a few yards away from them. "Fine, but if I see one hint of your despair again, I won't be able to bear it. I will confront him, even if you don't."

"You won't have to worry over that, I assure you," Eponine said confidently, secretly wondering how she would manage such a feat over her heart.

The blonde sighed heavily while resting against the brick wall behind her. "I suppose we may leave it for now. Your stubbornness has exhausted me. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"I know a place you'd like," Eponine suggested, pulling the blonde away from the pair she was all too anxious to escape. She was grateful to move away from the butcher shop as well as she felt nausea return with the scent of raw meat hovering beneath her nose.

...

Night had fallen by the time Eponine had returned home after having to pry herself away from a protective Cosette. She stepped silently toward the small bedroom she shared with Azelma, tip-toeing past her mother's door so as to avoid a lecture from the older woman.

She took a moment to look upon her sister's slumbering face, which held a small smile. Eponine noticed a metallic object within the girl's hand, which fell upon her chest, but she could not make out the shape of it. Probably another token of affection from her beloved, she thought happily. It made Eponine relieved to see that someone in her family was free from riddling dilemmas.

She climbed out of the only window in the room onto the flimsy metallic balcony outside, turning around to quietly shut the window behind her.

Before she had a moment to turn around, a hand had gripped tightly over her mouth while another pulled her waist to a foreign body. "Don't scream."

Her instincts quickly led her to bite back on the hand covering her mouth with full force, causing the stranger to double over as he grunted in pain.

"Ouch, you feral woman!" he hissed.

Eponine's eyes widened as she recognized the man's tall frame through the darkness. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he said haggardly, wagging his stinging hand over the railing.

"How did you get up here?" she inquired while peering over the height from where they were standing over the balcony.

"Romeo wanted to see his Juliet," he answered, attempting to charm her with what little knowledge of Shakespeare he possessed.

She was tempted to roll her eyes, but the fondness etched across his gaze kept her from doing so. "What do you want, Montparnasse?"

"There's a glow about you tonight…" he remarked.

She looked down nervously, not wanting to draw attention to a matter she meant to keep secret until she knew the full truth.

"You got away so suddenly the other night, and I came to make sure you were alright."

His concern for her well being surprised her a bit. "You did? That's odd for you to actually care for someone other than yourself."

He shook his head at her jibe. "I thought this villain was able to prove he had a heart."

She stood silent for a moment before continuing. "Look, I'm not sure why you might have come here, but whatever took place that night…shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake on my part. I wasn't myself."

"You're so willing to write me off that quickly. I knew you weren't yourself…" he trailed off, appearing to be wrestling with a thought he wasn't sure of how to articulate.

"If you already know that, then why-"

"Because I'm here to make you an offer."

"What?" she said indignantly. "As if it wasn't clear to you already, I'm not in that line of work anymore."

"I'm not here for a quick tumble, 'Ponine. I have more important things on my mind," he answered dismissively.

She stared at him in confusion, wondering what on earth he would want from her.

"You know I'm on the run. The streets of this old world are not safe for an outlaw like me. I think it is time to start a new life…in the new world."

Her mouth fell open, not believing that Montparnasse would take such a risk. "You don't mean to go to…the Americas…do you?"

"There's a ship headed out tomorrow morning to one of the colonial cities…called Kingston. It's located on an island called Jamaica. I heard it's an exotic place from a trader who traveled on its shipping routes…thought I'd try my luck there and see if I could change my stars."

"But I've heard so many stories about piracy and lawlessness in the colonies," Eponine replied, not sure if Montparnasse was making a wise decision.

"I would only be trading one hell for another. France has already gone to dogs, and I'd be escaping the bounty on my head. There's more of our kind over there, ever since the slave resistance in Saint-Domingue forced them to flee their plantations."

Her face spoke of many misgivings about his plan. It was a risky, but it would be no more dangerous than if he had chosen to stay put in Paris. The look he gave her made Eponine sense what his offer was going to be. "What do I have to do with any of this?"

"I want you to come with me," he said softly, the intensity of his icy-blue gaze somehow aiding the appeal of his request.

Her breath hitched, not prepared for such a proposal. "To come with you?"

"I could make an honest woman out of you. Give you the life that you always deserved. We could build a new life together, away from the prejudices of this world," he said eagerly, searching through her shocked expression for the answer he hoped for.

"Why me?"

"Because we are built for survival. We are survivors. Survivors that are meant for one another."

"Is this some kind of…marriage proposal?" she asked slowly, feeling a mix of pain, sadness, and disgust.

"I know you don't love me, and I know I'm the last man to ever deserve you. You're a clever woman, and I know you've always wanted something more than this life. I'm not a good man, but I know I can change. I know…I can face anything if I were to have you by my side. I can't offer you much now, but perhaps in time I can make you happy, if you would give me the chance. I can provide you safety if you were to come with me, and I'll promise to never desert you," he said, cautiously taking her hands in his.

"Montparnasse…" she gasped at the last statement. His words seemed authentic, but how much of it could she really believe? Her heart told her to readily dismiss him, knowing that she could never truly give herself to someone she didn't love, but her pragmatic side prodded her on to consider the proposal, knowing that her current circumstances denied her heart certain liberties. "This is all so sudden."

"I know, and I wish I could have proposed to you with a romantic procession following behind me, but sadly, I don't have the luxury or freedom to do such a thing," he said with the tone of guilt heavy in his voice.

She stood silent, still dumbfounded by what was unfolding.

"I know you love him, that student of yours, but I know he broke your heart. That's why you came to me the way you did the other night. If he's the reason why you would not want to come with me now, I don't think you'd be making a wise choice," Montparnasse continued.

She pulled her hands away from him, placing them at her sides. "Why not?"

"Because you deserve better than someone who would cast you off so easily."

She clenched her eyes in annoyance. "He would not be the only reason why I would want to stay. I have my family to look after."

"Your family would be fine. Your mother wants you to be married off already, and Azelma's grown. She can look after herself."

His reasoning seemed to make sense, and that frightened her immensely. Was she seriously ready to drop everything she had here to start anew in a foreign land? "But…my friends…"

"Friends grow apart one day. That is a sad truth we all must realize," he went on.

Her eyes searched the stars for an answer before a response came to her. "Don't give me these ideas! I can't just abandon my life here. This is my home. Paris is my home," she exclaimed, slightly surprising herself for admitting such a thing when she was ready to abandon much more just the night before.

His face fell. "I figured you'd say as much. My head told me you weren't going to accept. Not a in million years, but my heart tried on nonetheless."

He was a cold and selfish man whose judgment was clouded by greed, but the old Montparnasse she had known, the one whom she could never trust with her life, appeared to be a different person standing before her. "I know you look for redemption, and your heart has possibly found its way at last, but perhaps this new path you take is not meant to be shared with me."

He smirked to himself, knowing she was attempting to carefully detach herself from his affection. "It's alright, 'Ponine. I have never justified your good graces. I've hurt you, so I've rightfully earned this refusal."

She remained as he went on.

"Let me leave something here for you," he said, reaching into his best coat, one that she had seen a number of times before and knew to be torn on the inner hem.

A large envelope was placed in her hands. "What is it?"

"Take it as a token of my appreciation…for you always being there, even when I certainly did not deserve it," he said warily.

Several notes of money came spilling out onto her hand as she looked back at him in astonishment. "What…I can't accept this! Where did you get all of this? There must be over a thousand francs in here!"

"Ssh…" he said while placing a forefinger onto her lips. "Not so loud…we don't our poor neighbors to hear that you've been given fifteen hundred francs."

"Fifteen hundred...?" she whispered harshly, not believing her ears. She had never held this much money in her hands in her entire life. "Is this your blood money? I want no part of it," she said quickly, shoving the envelope back into his hands.

"No. It's for you. Take it."

"Is this some kind of bribe? You cannot bribe me to marry you!" she hissed.

"Do you think I'd stoop so low as to bribe you to marry me?"

"Yes!" Eponine responded.

He went silent for moment, shrugging at the validity of her answer. "Well, that maybe true, but not that is not the case this time. I just want you to have it."

"If this is blood money…" she started.

"You didn't think I'd give away all my goods, do you? I'm not a fool. I've saved the other share for myself, what you would deem 'unworthy'. Now take this before I change my mind."

"I cannot accept this," she dismissed again.

"Don't be stupid now. Think of your family, they could use this, even if you don't. You were a party to this same theft before you became all high and mighty…"

"It was not as if I had a choice," her voice rang angrily, but quietly, careful as to not stir the women just beyond the closed window.

"I know…" he sighed. "…But please. Just keep this, for my sake, so I know I tried to uphold my promise to your father. I know he was not a good man in your eyes, but he looked out for me, so let me keep my word to this extent."

The innocent face he gave her was one Eponine always succumbed to. Whether he had been sincere or not, she could not tell for sure, but by now she was too exhausted to argue. Montparnasse was willingly offering something he would never give up in the past, and this was in fact an unprecedented act. Reluctantly, she took the small package into her hand, feeling the significant weight of notes, making her hesitant of how to handle it properly. "You have turned a new leaf…I do not know what to make of you anymore."

"Let's hope I will remain consistent in this respect," he said moving closer to her, slowly moving his hands toward her shoulders.

"On behalf of mother and Azelma, I thank you," she said with regard to his gift as she allowed his hands to glide up her neck. She all but shivered as his eyes bore into her own and seemingly gave off the impression that he was attempting to memorize what she looked like.

"You are a rare thing…" he chuckled before continuing, "…and like an idiot youth I took you for granted, thinking you would always be at my beck and call, no matter what I did to you."

Compliments from him were more of a rarity, and Eponine did not know how to react beyond staring in disbelief.

"Now the tables have turned. I'm never to see you again, but I can't bear the thought of…" he trailed off.

"What?" she asked, struggling to keep her expression deadpan as he spoke with a grim tone.

"Nothing," he said with a forlorn smile. "I was never one to speak like a starry-eyed romantic. You wouldn't have it anyway, would you?"

"Probably not," she responded quietly, softening her features as she saw the slight glistening in his eyes. The lines around his face and eyes spoke anguish of a new person, someone struggling to purge the monster that had consumed him. She did not bear witness to him shedding a tear in all the time they had known each other; Montparnasse was hardened by years of abuse from others who did no right by him, so who were they to be worthy of his cries? Seeing him like this made her feel lost, as if every part of her understanding of the world had been overturned. He had finally let those callous walls down, and she knew this was something she would never have a chance to witness again. "Promise to take care of yourself?"

"As long as you promise to keep me in your thoughts," he said, pulling his face closer to hers.

"I wish you a safe journey…" she said slowly, being distracted by his proximity as he instinctively made her face tilt upward to greet his lips.

He drank her in fully, pulling in her midsection toward his own as he gripped her backside with even more force.

Eponine could not deny the ebb and flow of her attraction to Montparnasse, despite all the abuses she suffered at his hand. She knew there was always the careless and sadistic human being, ready to turn on her at any moment, but she had not seen this monster for some time now. Could it be possible that he would remain like this for long? She leaned into his touch, grazing her mouth over every inch of his face as he lifted her slightly from the ground. Perhaps this is like what Enjolras felt for Ada.

_Should I try to convince her again?_ he wondered, attempting to speak through their embrace. "You have until morning, you know. If you were ever to reconsider."

Her eyes flew open in that instant, knowing that it was unfair of her to encourage any false hope on his part. "I can't. You should go…" she gasped as his mouth grazed her neck.

He stopped in that moment, drawing in one last look from her guarded countenance. "I love you."

Her gaze flashed its astonishment. "Please, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't say what you'll regret years from now, when you'll realize it was all a ruse to convince me to believe you," she said formidably. "I know you will find another…"

"There is no other. There was only you. It was always only you, but if you feel as if this surely cannot be, then I will respect your wishes," he kissed her a final time before continuing, "Just know this; you still have time before that ship leaves tomorrow morning. I will wait for you until then."

"My heart belongs to this land. I cannot abandon it."

"This land will forever change. It is already changing. Soon it will move on, leaving people like us behind, and we will have to change as well, or it will swallow us whole. What I offer you could be your chance for something better."

"I do not think the change you seek is meant for me."

"Nevertheless, I will wait for you…" he said with a smile, taking a step back to swing his legs over the metal rail of the balcony and climb down the building.

_He is relentless_, she thought to herself, staring solemnly at his departing figure as he darted down the dark streets. _How could I just leave? My home is here. Everything I care for is here…isn't it?_

However, some part of his logic seemed to seep into her. _I have become a burden to the family; mother would love nothing more than for me to be married off. Azelma is grown now, and that Demitri boy seems to dote on her every waking moment…but to drop everything and leave for another land would be ridiculous._

But was it actually ridiculous? Almost everyone in her life had a form of support to keep them afloat within this city, a place whose consciousness seemed to never be at rest. Cosette had Marius, her sister had Demitri, Laure had Grantaire, and now Enjolras had…

She clenched her eyes in forbearance, denying the pain that still ran fresh, but she could not venture to think of him anymore, not if her sanity depended upon it.

Eponine speculated the difficulty that would confront her in the coming days. How would she keep her distance from a man she saw almost everywhere and consorted with her circles on a daily basis? The thought of crossing his path seemed as if she was all too willing to drag the dagger across the wound that he had left behind. There would be no possibility for her to avoid him…not as long as she stayed here.

No, she wanted a second chance at life, and she wanted the freedom that came with it. Away from all the regrets that replayed in front of her day to day, away from the disappointment of her mother, the worried glances of her friends and sister. She knew they all meant no harm by their behavior, but it had grown tiresome, and she knew she would never hear the end of it if something were to happen to her again.

However, there was a possibility that something of bigger proportions was about to happen several months down the line. Placing her hand across her stomach, it worried Eponine to think that an illegitimate child would cause such a stir amongst everyone she knew. She did not how its father might react; he would likely acknowledge the child as his own, but knowing that his heart belonged to another would cause all the more complications between them both. It was a burden she would rather do without.

Perhaps Montparnasse's escape plan wasn't as mad as she initially assumed. She walked back inside and looked at the sleeping form of Azelma. Her sister's face looked so peaceful as it slept, free from all the cares that seem to rest so heavily on Eponine's shoulders. She had to think of a plan to safeguard the life that would possibly enter this world, but how would she manage such a feat without compromising her dignity?

If Montparnasse was able to accept that she had bore another man's child, maybe then she could accept him. Not out of love, but out of convenience, so they could both live out their lives away from the so-called "prejudices" of this world that he had spoken of.

She would be free to live her life, and even if Montparnasse were to abandon her, she knew she could make her way in the new world. It was a place where many like her usually went to, those who were built for survival.

Her eyes wandered around the tiny room to a piece of paper that was settled across her own straw bed. As she bent down, its contents caught her attention. Upon reading the print, the wheels in her head began to turn even more quickly now, and in that moment, she knew what she wanted for the next chapter of her life.

…

Azelma awoke early the next morning, feeling a small weight settled against her stomach. With an audible yawn, she stretched slowly and sat up on the straw mat from where she lay, placing the large envelope in her lap while she opened the small piece of parchment that was resting upon it. The messy writing that was scrawled across it was enough to cause her eyes to widen sharply as she read it in haste:

_If you are reading this, then I have left home indefinitely, but my conscience willed me to let you know my reasons. I know you will think lesser of me for abandoning you, and I am truly sorry for any pain that my leaving will cause, but you must understand that this was a necessary action on my part. _

_I have left something behind for you. Inside the envelope is money that should support you and mother for some time, and you should use it to help your business, because I know you more than anyone deserves to have her dreams come true. You are a good woman, and you deserve every opportunity that will come your way. This is what I seek to achieve as well, but I did not think it would be possible for me to reach those dreams here, so I hope you will forgive me for not giving you a proper goodbye._

_Tell our friends not to worry as well, especially the Pontmercys', for I know Cosette will have many questions, but you must tell them I am safe, no matter how doubtful the circumstances may seem. _

_Do not deny yourself any form of happiness, and I hope you will live out happily with the man you love. My greatest regret will be not having you by my side any longer, but I hope we will meet again soon in this life, my dear Azelma. Take care of yourself and mother, and may you live a prosperous life. _

_From your loving sister,_

_Eponine_

Azelma felt her body go numb as she let this new information settle over her, dropping the letter at her side.

Some time passed before her mother's voice was heard from down the hall, causing Azelma to jolt as the older woman came into her room with annoyance written across her face.

"Did you not hear me?"

"I'm sorry mama. I did not hear what you said…" the girl said quietly.

"I said where has your sister gone off too? She hasn't run away again has she?" the woman said with an air of indifference.

Azelma looked to her mother with a lost expression, not knowing how to explain what she had come to know.

"What's happened?" the mother asked curiously.

"She's gone…"

"What? Gone where?" Mme. Thenardier said in disbelief.

"I don't know," Azelma exclaimed, sitting still as a stone as the large envelope slipped to the ground, its contents spilling out in every direction.

"Holy mother of…" her mother gasped as her eyes became glued to the wooden floorboards.

…

The noise of a small carriage moved quickly throughout the rolling hills of the sleepy green countryside. The driver whipped the poor horses to trot faster so as to reach their destination on time. Within the vehicle, two female passengers were sound asleep while their fellow male traveler looked out beyond the curtain to view the hometown he had not seen since before he left for university.

Enjolras glanced at a rather pleasant sight of Ada as she was rested upon her sleeping mother's shoulder. It took much of his strength to not chuckle at the older woman's uncontrollable snoring.

The carriage shook slightly, most likely from hitting a small boulder wedged into the road, causing one of Enjolras's books that he had brought along the journey to fall to the floor.

_How did this get here…_he thought, holding Eponine's sketchbook within his hand. He opened it to find many empty pages, realizing that he had neglected it for quite sometime.

Dried lavender flowers fell from the pages into his hand as the tiny bouquet's petals fell to pieces from being disturbed by an outside force. However, the stems remained firm, despite how brittle they appeared before he touched them.

_It wouldn't be right for me to keep these, _he assumed with a heavy sigh. _They're useless._

However, the fragile remains found their way back into his book as Enjolras carefully closed it and placed it safely away from sight.

…

**A/N:** _**Why so serious?**_** Yea, I felt that way too about this entire chapter. Hello lovelies who have waited so patiently! I have no excuse for my extremely long absence besides the fact that I got lost in other fandoms. Yea, it's best to not expect frequent updates from me, because that's just how I roll :( I'm an impulsive, spur of the moment writer, so I hope you'll forgive me for that. Keep those amazing reviews coming; they're the main reason why I still come back to the Les Mis fandom!**

**Thank you to my beta-reader ZeGabz! You helped a whole bunches with this chapter :)**

**I would also like to go out on a crazy limb and ask you all to check out my youtube channel (link is in my profile). I'll love you forever if you comment, subscribe, like, favorite, or all of the above! **


	25. Alpha Shallows

_His heart was full of fire,_

_At the man he had become,_

_And his soul was seldom higher,_

_With the falsities of fun,_

_Could embrace sweet desires in moments as they pass,_

_But he feared it ever more_

_He saw it didn't last._

…

_The grey in this city is too much to bear,_

_And I believe we are meant to be seen,_

_But not to be understood._

…

_And I want to be held by those arms_

…

_You'll work your thumbs `till they're sore,_

_And you'll work my heart until it's raw,_

_And you'll call and you'll call but you'll never be told._

_And I'll fall and I'll fall and I'll fall._

…

_We are basic light_

-Laura Marling

* * *

It was difficult for him to spend the night at the deceased man's small cottage, which juxtaposed the extravagant mansion owned by his own father, a mansion that he had the good fortune to call his home, but several reasons would keep him from entering that place so as to avoid an uncomfortable meeting.

His uncle Lucian's funeral was to be held the next morning, and Enjolras could not help but be reminded of the old man's presence while roaming through the different rooms.

Lucian made due with a very simple lifestyle when he took the cloth at an early age, living virtually in solitude aside from the company of his elderly housekeeper, Lydia, who welcomed Enjolras and his travelling companions into the home earlier that afternoon.

Ada and her mother had settled themselves in the guest bedrooms, and were now sound asleep.

Enjolras drifted from the comfort of his small makeshift bed within the loft of the house, and decided to spend a few minutes looking around. He discovered the old woman to be sitting outside, sitting by the threshold of the cottage as she stared down at a small trinket. The sound of his feet startled her from her reverie. "Oh, I didn't mean to surprise you," he apologized quickly.

"That's alright, my boy," she responded wistfully.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked curiously, knowing that she had a long day of mourning ahead of her.

"I should be…I was just going through some of his things that he wanted to give away."

He helped her from the chair, watching her closely as she placed something within his hand.

"Pastor Lucian wanted you to have this. He always saw you as his own. I remember the first time you came here. You were only two years old," the elderly woman replied as she handed over a small timepiece over to Enjolras.

"I had good times here, " he replied as he rubbed his thumb over the enamel dial gently, while eyeing the hands of the clock set to the right time, just as he remembered his uncle to always have kept it by twisting the watch key.

"I should go get some rest, and you should too. He would want us looking our best tomorrow."

Enjolras eyed her sadly before he answered. "I will. Good night."

She nodded before heading into the house and closed the door behind her.

He stood in silence for several moments while studying the detail of the silver pocket watch against the backdrop of blackberry blossoms that were lined along the front of the dwelling.

"Well, you managed to show your face here after all," whispered a voice from behind him.

Enjolras whirled around quickly and greeted the newcomer who shared a striking resemblance to him. "Hello father, what are you doing here?"

"What…Just a hello? No hug for your old man?" he asked with a smug grin, noting how different his son looked from the last time he saw him.

Both men stared at one another amongst an uncomfortable silence before the younger of the two finally spoke, "Well, an embrace would go against my better judgment, considering our last meeting."

"Why can't we let bygones be bygones? A loved one has just passed away. Wouldn't it be best if we could start anew?"

"We could have, had you not abandoned your obligations to other loved ones."

A dark look fell over Enjolras Sr. as his voice began to shake with rage, "For all your breeding, _boy_, you've proven to be enough of a disappointment."

Enjolras flinched under the elder man's tone, remembering the fear his father's voice sent through him as a child, but he mustered enough strength to hold his own. "I am my father's son."

The man walked closer to stare his progeny square in the face. "Yes, I am your father, and it would do you good to show me some respect."

"What? Like the respect you showed mother?"

"Leave her out of this!" the elder man growled.

"Why should I? Have you even thought of her since you married the widow Jar din? Of course not, because your heart went after what it wanted, and nothing got in the way of that, did it? Not even a preceding marriage contract!"

"Your mother was lost to me long before I was engaged to Genevieve."

"Yes, but your infidelity helped that along, didn't it?"

"You bought into all her nonsensical madness, and now she's poisoned you against me!"

"She wasn't the only one who doubted you! Do you think I didn't know where you disappeared to at night?" Enjolras said in a deathly whisper, remembering the dysfunction of his childhood that partly drove him away from home when he came of age.

The older man went silent.

"You didn't hesitate to leave her once Jar din's husband passed on."

"That's not true. I tried to remain content with your mother, but she expected too much from me!"

"Because she knew that she was losing you to another woman! Mother greatest fault was that she loved you in spite of everything, and that divorce did everything but kill her. You knew of her constitution, but still, you deceived her all the same. How can you go on as if nothing happened?"

His father gave a quiet reply. " You don't think I suffer? I do, boy. I pay for what I've done every day of my life. I married your mother for all the wrong reasons. Your grandfather orchestrated our union, and I had no choice but to accept, otherwise my inheritance would've fallen to Lucian. Knowing him, he would've thrown it all away on charity."

Enjolras had little patience for the man's warped reasoning, but he listened on without cause for interruption.

"I just wish I could've realized the repercussions of our mismatch much sooner than I did, but we cannot help whom we fall in love with. Men are all prone to break hearts one way or another. I'm sure you've broken several yourself."

"I am not you…I would never betray someone so selfishly," Enjolras answered, swallowing hard.

"Nonsense. You are your father's son, are you not?"

The younger man became quiet as the forsaken look of a brunette burned through his recall. Yes, there was a matter that likened him to the man he had come to loathe, but he did not want to act in the same manner as his father. Enjolras could not let Eponine be driven to hatred by his refusal.

No, he had to let her_ properly _know that she would always have a friend in him, even if he could not give her his heart. He wasn't sure of how to go about doing this, knowing that she had not taken the news so well the last time they had spoken."I must go. Tell your wife that I wish you and her the best."

"Is that all my first born has to say to me?"

"I have only been yours by name since you abandoned her, and that is how we'll remain."

"Do you think me to be so heartless, Andre? I did care for her, in my own way, as I cared for you," the older man said softly, making the apparent pain present in his voice.

"Maybe you did, but it wasn't enough, was it?" Enjolras replied decisively.

His father grew impatient again as he sought to put the boy in his place. "I know I didn't do enough, because I would never raise a traitor."

The younger man froze, giving a chilling gaze to the other man. "What are you talking about?"

"News travels fast around the estates, Andre. I know what you've been up to, leading a revolt against the monarchy, the very thing that is the lifeblood of our class."

"I am not one of you. If you weren't so far removed from reality within that grand manor, perhaps you would be able to see the monarchy's disintegrating infrastructure, especially within a city like Paris.

"You should watch your step, _son_. Thank your stars that our name might have prevented you from swinging from the gallows in the public square."

Enjolras huffed impatiently, knowing there was some truth behind his father's infuriating words. It was a miracle that Enjolras and his handful of friends had slipped through the National Guard's fingers after the rebellion (thanks in part to the cloak of disguise offered the city's working class civilians), but he knew that luck would quickly run out if they tried to attempt another insurrection.

He was not willing to risk any of their lives at the moment, not when their numbers were so few and their resources so low. He would have to wait and watch for a safer route to achieve his means, but this bothered him to no end. _Combeferre would be overjoyed by this change of heart._

It was a subject that Enjolras knew to not be a topic of discussion with his father, a man who spent many years of investment in the crown. "If you had any sense about you, you would abandon these wild ideas and come back to your home, where you'd be safe from losing your neck," the older man implored.

"Not everyone can abandon what they've started," Enjolras responded before turning around to enter his uncle's home. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral."

"Why did I ever think I could keep a rein on you? You're mad. Just like your mother," the older retorted while storming off in the other direction.

_Better to be mad than be a coward_, he thought to himself as he made lowered his head to enter the cottage.

…

_The next day…_

A red-haired woman sat across from her companion as he studied her palm with interest.

"Fascinating," Grantaire remarked, guiding her wrist toward the afternoon light of the window within his small loft.

"What?" she asked curiously, leaning in to hear the prediction he claimed to foresee.

He pulled his face closer to hers, attempting to muster a grave look as he traced his forefinger across a strong line. "You might not want to hear this…"

Laure raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Tell me," she urged.

He gave a pregnant sigh before continuing. "It says here that you will live out your days as a bitter old maid, yelling at children from your porch as you tend to your many feline companions."

She frowned while folding both of her arms in slight annoyance. "Very funny."

"The palm does not lie, my dearest," he said with a sullen shake of the head. "What a pity. With a face like yours, I'm surprised you'd meet such a fate."

"You told me you were an expert with readings," Laure pouted while pinching him on the shoulder.

"Ouch. Was I not convincing as a mystic? I didn't mean to disappoint you…"

"It's not the first time you've disappointed me with your…_performance_," she said with a smirk, turning over her palm to look at her nails so as to agitate him. "Besides, cats are easier to look after than men. Old maids might be better off."

Her undertone made his mouth fell slightly agape as a flush color fell over his face. "Me…a disappointment? That is a lie."

"How could you ever tell?" she smiled devilishly.

"I can tell when a woman is pretending," he said, trailing off before the conversation left him with a bruised ego.

Laure reveled in the hilarity of his embarrassed blush. "So you admit there were moments where you didn't quite_ hit the mark_?"

"I always hit the mark," Grantaire defended huffily as he hovered over her, causing her to lean backward. "_Always_."

She shrugged with an indifferent pucker of the lips, "Now, that would just be your word against mine, and only one of us would know the truth."

He narrowed his eyes at her, pressing his hands over her stomach until her back met the floor. "Perhaps I need to refresh your memory on how pleasing it felt?"

"Pleasing would be a bit of an overstatement, no?" Laure responded with a wide grin, not able to carry on her somber act for much longer as she watched his face fall in humiliation.

"You really know where to hit a man where it hurts," he whispered, resting his cheek over her shoulder.

Laure ran her fingers through dirty blonde hair that fell slightly over his eyes. "Well, that's what you deserve for insulting spinsters. What right do we have to mock them?"

"Oh, don't go all righteous on me. I meant no harm," he groaned against her neck.

"I'm serious. Who's to say I won't meet such a fate. You should hold your tongue or you'll cast a bad omen on me."

"Like I would ever leave you as a spinster…" he mumbled, grazing his mouth over the base of her neck.

She shuddered underneath the tickle of his beard against her skin. "Is that what you tell all the girls you've brought here?"

He paused, raising his head to meet her eyes. "You know I've never brought a girl here."

"Your acting skills have miraculously improved over the last few seconds," she jested, attempting to pull her gaze from him. "I know you've boasted to have been with many others."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"From all of our friends. Since the moment we met, they've been warning me about you."

"Those bastards," he pouted. "Well, I hope I've been able to prove them wrong."

She kissed him firmly on the lips. "I don't care where you've been or what you've done with whom. As long as you intend to make this last, and promise to stay true to me and who you are, that's all I care about."

He smiled warmly, staring at her with a new confidence. "I'm sure I could have that arranged permanently, but I would just need one thing from you."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I don't understand."

Grantaire had been looking for an opportunity to do what he had planned out for some time now, and it seemed as if the perfect moment had finally presented itself. "I'll need you to extend your hand again, mademoiselle," he said with a formal tone.

"Another palm reading?" she asked in confusion, wondering what on earth he was up to as she pulled up her right hand.

"No, not that one," he said cunningly, reaching behind his back pocket. "I need the left hand, and for you to close your eyes."

"Why?" she asked hesitantly. "This isn't another one of your silly magic tricks, is it?"

"Yes, you could call what I'm about to do, magical."

"What's happening?"

"Will you just close your eyes, Laure?" he implored, reaching for her left hand himself.

"Fine…" she obeyed, feeling a small weight drop onto her palm. "What is that?"

"Alright, open them," he said quietly, watching her expression turn from vacant to astonishment upon seeing the gleaming object.

"That's…a…ring," she stuttered, losing all clarity in her voice at the sight of the golden band encrusted with square cut diamonds all across the center.

"That's my grandmother's ring, to be exact," he said with nervous look, silently wishing that he had the help of liquid courage to help him along, but he had promised himself to remain lucid for this moment, just to be able to fully retain the light emanating from her face.

"This is for me?" Laure asked in disbelief.

"No, it's for your neighbor, Mme. Agnes," he said with a chuckle.

She covered her mouth almost immediately, feeling an overwhelming sensation to sob as she struggled to stifle it.

He took a free hand from hers and kissed it firmly. "If you would have me, I will be true to you until the end of my days."

Laure emitted a sound, or more of a squeal from what Grantaire could tell as he watched tears slipping down her cheek, but it was enough to send him into a fit of laughter again. "If you can't decide, I'm sure that old Agnes still has some fire left in her to accept me. I saw her giving me the eyes the other day," he wriggled one eyebrow suggestively while puckering his lips.

"Shut up, you idiot!" she shrieked happily while slapping his arm in excitement. "Of course I'll have you!"

Her hand shook slightly as he slowly slipped the ring along her finger. "I am your idiot now, until death do us part."

Laure shrieked with enthusiasm again as she lunged toward him while he followed in suit as his hands roamed down the length of her skirt.

She was about to do more before a knock was heard at the door, causing her to turn her head toward the window. "Darling, I think Marius is outside."

"Hmm…let him come back later…I'm busy," Grantaire mumbled, attempting to slide her blouse from her shoulders.

The knocking became more urgent, causing their embrace to come to a complete halt.

"I think it's important," she suggested while sitting upward.

"Damn that Pontmercy. Just because he's married now, doesn't mean he has to spoil the fun for the rest of us," he sighed while smoothing out the wrinkles from his shirt.

"Does that mean you'd rather not be married?" Laure asked challengingly with a playful look, attempting to fix her skirt back into place.

"Of course not! This decision will never be a part of my regrets," he said while kissing her vigorously before he got up to stand and answer the door.

"No, wait!" she laughed as she got a full-length view of him.

He turned to face her. "What?"

"I'll get the door. Put on your breeches!" she ordered while throwing the articles of clothing his way.

They both laughed before she finally made it to the front of his home. As the mahogany door flew open, a worrisome Marius appeared before her. "Ah, monsieur Marius. It's been so long since I last saw you," she said cheerily.

"Mademoiselle Laure, I'm glad to see you're here as well. I hope you are doing well," the young man said, bowing politely.

"Yes I'm doing fine, and you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Where is Grantaire?"

The other man's voice rang through the corridor before he came to Laure's side and slid his arm around her waist. "Marius! Finally found time to slip away from your expecting missus?"

"Well, I'm not exactly slipping away," Marius dithered as his mind rehearsed what he what he wanted to say aloud.

"Come inside for a drink…" Grantaire offered, opening the door more to invite the other in.

A grave look fell over the man's face before he continued. "That might have to wait. Something's happened."

…

The winds of the sea had gathered more strength, producing a heavy current to crash upon the deck of a rather small sailing ship attempting to navigate through the harsh waters of the Atlantic.

A new addition to the crew was in a state of panic, striving to keep calm amidst experienced men that appeared hardened by years of life on the ocean.

However, the constant movement of the vessel was pushing his resolve to the limit, eventually sending him toward the railing where he began to vomit incessantly.

"You must be new," came the drawl of an elderly fellow, causing the younger man to fall backward in surprise.

Montparnasse struggled to regain his footing, but failed miserably as the swishing of the ship continued.

The old man laughed roughly before lifting the other to his feet. "There you are, boy. You'll get accustomed to your sea legs soon enough."

The young man mumbled a small thank you, trying to hide the embarrassment over needing assistance from someone who looked to be four times his senior.

"The name's Rene…" the stranger said with a small nod of greeting, breaking out a small flask from his dampened vest.

"Montparnasse," he responded, returning the gesture.

"What brings a young one like you to this gate of hell," the man who called himself Rene laughed with his mouth open, revealing the loss of several teeth, and a front one set in gold. He took one swig from the container, and then offered it to the other man.

"I had to escape another hell because my life depended on it," he responded rather quietly while spitting out the aftertaste of bile on his tongue and refusing the drink.

"You're not a convict, are you?" Rene whispered slyly with an interested look in his eye.

"What would make you assume such a thing," Montparnasse's eyes darted downward in anxiety.

"Don't wet yourself, boy. I won't blow your cover. You're among friends here."

The other man eyed him warily before he spoke again. "You're on the run too?" he asked in surprise.

"It's been twenty years since I've stayed put on the mainland, but the authorities lost their trace on me. Petty crimes aren't as high priority once your convict's an escapee. I make my life here now, on this old girl here," Rene said contentedly while slamming his fist over the wooden railing.

"What were the charges against you?" Montparnasse asked curiously.

"Let's just say, I nicked a low-life of high birth," Rene said with a satisfied smirk. "They walk around with their noses in the air, but they bleed the same deep red as you and I."

"You didn't see a speck of blue in there, did you?" the blue-eyed youth deadpanned.

Rene's nearly toothless grin came out again. "Not one drop."

A question came upon the younger man, but he hesitated to ask. "Why did you do it?"

"We've only just met. How can I trust a stranger with such knowledge?"

"Fair enough," Montparnasse said while wiping his mouth and casually resting his back against the ship.

"So, what was your sentence?"

"I thought we were strangers…I don't have to tell you anything," Montparnasse retorted with raised eyebrows.

Rene shrugged, not fazed by the reply. "It's just peculiar. Men your age are usually chasing about the ladies if they've got the freedom to do so. Tell me, are they still as ripe and feisty in the homeland as I remember?"

Her face flashed before him before he gave an answer, "that…and much more."

"Really? Surprises me to see you travelling without one by your side. If I had taken one of our girls as a wife, you'd never see me here living the life of a sailor."

Montparnasse sighed heavily.

Rene took note of the young man's forlorn look, giving into his prying curiosity. "Was there someone you wanted to drag along to the Americas?"

The other man remained quiet, not in the mood to discuss such a matter.

"She refused you then?" Rene prodded on.

Montparnasse kept a steadfast look toward the black sea as the murderous countenance upon his eyes spoke enough of his answer.

Rene shrugged for a second time, clapping his younger counterpart over the shoulder. "Life goes on. There are countless other fish in the sea, and I can tell you that from firsthand experience."

The bones in the blue-eyed man's cheeks stiffened from that response, knowing that he had already repeated the mantra to himself several times, but its message failed to seep through to his heart.

"Rene! We need you over in the barracks!" shouted a stout man who Montparnasse knew to be the first mate.

"Keep your scurvy legs on, I'm coming!" Rene yelled back, looking back over to Montparnasse one last time. "There's no point in dwelling on that world anymore, son. There's a whole new one awaiting you. It's hot as death, but there's a beauty about it that'll astound you."

"Better not keep him waiting, Rene, if that is your real name," Montparnasse replied, not willing to let his guard down on a ship full of so-called criminals.

Rene smiled on in spite of the discourtesy before disappearing into the night fog.

The man still standing by the railing turned his attention back to the sea as his thoughts slowly drifted back to what he had averted until now._ Have you spared a thought for me, wildling? Where have you run off to now?_

…

A/N: Special thanks to ZeGabz for beta'ing this chapter!

Please check out my original story over at fictionpress! The link is in my profile and under the username **emmesfigment. **


End file.
